Bad Meets Beautiful
by mcdreamy-lover89
Summary: Meredith is a spunky high school freshman who doesn't let anyone tell her what to do. Derek is a bad boy senior who always gets what he wants! And what he wants is her.
1. School Year Starts

Welcome to my newest fanfic! Its long I have loads of chapters written already. It is also my favourite story so show some love and review, even if you hate it review!. There isn't a lot of drama in it, its light. A lot of romance and comedy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's although Shonda is impressing me with the new episodes and I haven't been impressed by Grey's in a long time so Go Shonda!

Rated T: There is a lot of mild sex in it. So that is my warning! Also bad language is another warning.

It is of course MerDer with a MerMark friendship. Sorry I just have a weakness for the MerMark friendship. It rocks on the show!

**"Ah new school year man. You know what that means?" Mark smirked at his best friend as they walked into their high school.**

**"Yeah I do" Derek smirked.**

**"Freshmen" They both said. **

**"Fresh meat." Mark smiled. "Freshmen girls are the best, you say some nice things. Hang out with them for a week..." Mark smiled.**

**"Then bam you have their virginity" Derek smirked. **

**"Oh yeah." Mark smiled. Mark and Derek were by far the hottest and most popular senior boys at school. "We are also seniors this year"**

**"I know" Derek smiled. "I get first pick this year. You got it last year and I got stuck with that psycho" Derek frowned.**

**"Hey you picked her" Mark chuckled.**

**"I was really drunk. I didn't know she looked like a horse or that she was insane" Derek sighed.**

**"Remember when she dropped by your house and told your mom she was your girlfriend?" Mark laughed.**

**"How could I forget?" Derek groaned.**

**"What was her name again?" Mark asked.**

**"Hell if I know" Derek shrugged. That's when he saw her. "Shit there she is."**

**"Hey Derek. Rose remember me?" The girl beamed.**

**"Yeah" Derek muttered. "Um I have to go" Derek said quickly and pushed a laughing Mark down the hall. "Psyco"**

**"Oh yeah" Mark chuckled. They both walked to their newly assigned lockers and put their books in.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith and her best friend Izzie walked into high school for the first time. They were both nervous and excited. They walked slowly inside and found their lockers.**

**Derek and Mark were messing at their lockers, pushing each other and basically acting like typical seventeen year old boys, when they saw the girls walk in.**

**"OK man which one?" Mark laughed. Derek watched as more freshman girls walked in. One caught his eye, she was hot, blonde and most importantly she had a body to die for.**

**"Her with the dirty blonde hair" Derek pointed. Mark nodded and looked at the girls friend.**

**"For starters I'll take her blonde friend. Ready?"**

**"Lets do it" Derek smirked. They both waked over to the group of girls. Mark went and flirted with one while Derek turned his attention to the other.**

**"Hi. Derek Shepherd" Derek smiled. "I noticed you when you came in, your beautiful" He winked. The girl began laughing but it wasn't a giggle that he usually got, it was more of a **_**your full of crap **_**laugh.**

**"Oh please have you any other lines?" She laughed.**

**"That was a good one" Derek smiled.**

**"Look I'm not interested in your lame chat up lines or you actually, besides I have a boyfriend. Come on Izzie" She laughed and walked away with her friend. Mark did get her friends number though. Mark laughed and walked over.**

**"Was Derek Shepherd just shot down?" Mark laughed.**

**"She blew my head off" Derek smiled still staring at the girl.**

**"Whats it like to get a rejection? I mean neither of us have ever gotten one"**

**"Makes me want her that much more" Derek smirked.**

**"Ha ha OK" Mark laughed. They both walked to class together.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek and Mark sat with their other friends at lunch. Derek saw the girl who had laughed at him at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. He smiled and got up.**

**"I'll be back" He said to his friends. They all watched him walk over to a table with a group of girls sitting at it. Derek smirked and sat beside the girl.**

**"Hello again" Derek smiled.**

**"Oh its the corny guy from earlier. What do you want?" She smiled.**

**"Well I told you my name but you never told me yours" Derek smiled and leaned close to her. She had to admit he was persistent.**

**"Meredith" She said.**

**"Meredith" He repeated to see how it sounds on his tongue. "I like it. Its very nice to meet you Meredith" He smiled and held out his hand. She rolled her eyes and shook it. The other girls at the table watched in shocked silence.**

**"Your a little close aren't you?" A guys voice came from behind them. Derek smirked and stood up. **

**"You must be the boyfriend" Derek smiled but he didn't take his eyes off Meredith. Meredith nodded.**

**"Yeah I am" The guy frowned.**

**"Alex relax, Derek was just leaving" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah Alex I was just leaving. I'll see you later Meredith" Derek winked at her just to rile up her boyfriend. He strutted away knowing how hot he was and joined his friends. Meredith was going to be his. No boyfriend was going to stop him.**


	2. Keep Trying

**Derek hung out at the entrance of the school waiting for Meredith. He smiled when he saw her walk in alone. He quickly fell in step with her.**

**"Hi Meredith" Derek smirked. Meredith looked at him and rolled her eyes.**

**"Are you going to be annoying me everyday?"**

**"Yes" He nodded.**

**"Why?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Because your hot. I like you"**

****

"Your a senior and I'm just a freshman"

**"Just a number" Derek shrugged.**

**"I have a boyfriend"**

**"So?" Derek raised his eyebrows.**

**"You really don't care that your chasing a taken girl?" Meredith laughed.**

**"Not really. Can I have your number?" He smirked.**

**"No" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Oh come on I'll give you mine"**

**"No thank you. I don't want yours"**

**"I know you like me. Just admit it" Derek smirked.**

**"Oh yeah Your soooo fine" Meredith rolled her eyes. Derek chuckled at her sarcasm.**

**"Fine. Be that way, I'll annoy you later" Derek smiled and walked away from her.**

**"Well?" Mark laughed.**

**"Not a chance" Derek smiled. "Get her ditsy friend to give you Meredith's number OK?"**

**"Sure" Mark shrugged. "I better get it before I nail her this weekend huh?"**

**"Definitely or else I'll make you hang out with her for another week"**

**  
"I'll get it" Mark nodded. Derek laughed, he was going to get Meredith. "Meredith seems cool though. I mean I don't usually say this but she looks like she could be fun" Mark shrugged. Derek agreed with him. Meredith wasn't like other fifteen year olds. There was definitely something different about her. Derek was going to find out what that was.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey Izzie" Mark smirked as he leaned against the locker.**

**"Hey Mark" Izzie blushed. **

**"You look hot today"**

**"Thanks" She blushed again. **_**God this was so easy. **_**Mark thought.**

**"So I was wondering if I could get Meredith's number off you. For Derek" Mark smiled.**

**"I can't she would kill me" Izzie sighed.**

**"Oh come on. For me?" Mark gave her a smile that no girl could resist. Izzie crumbled.**

**"OK fine" Izzie smiled. She put Meredith's number into Mark's phone. Mark smirked and walked away. Way too easy.**

**"Here" Mark smirked and handed his phone to Derek to take down the number.**

**"Cool man" Derek smirked. "So party this weekend?"**

**"My house" Mark smiled.**

**"Its going to kill."**

**"Who are you screwing while you are waiting for this chick?"**

**"Anyone I fancy" Derek shrugged.**

**"Izzy for me" Mark smirked. They both nodded and went to gym.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mark smiled when he saw Meredith walking past him on her own. He had to admit she was hot. If Derek hadn't of picked her, he certainly would have. He pulled his bag on to his back and ran after her.**

**"Hey Meredith" He called, she stopped and turned to look at him.**

**"Hey um Mark right?"**

**"That's right" Mark smiled.**

**"Whats up?" She asked. They began walking again.**

**"I am having a party this weekend. In my house, I was wondering if you want to come?" Mark asked.**

**"Um can I bring my friends?"**

**"Izzie is already going."**

**"What about my other friends?"**

**"Like who?" Mark asked.**

**"Just Megan and Callie" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Sure" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah OK then" Meredith nodded. This was so strange, who knew she would be popular in high school?**

**"Great so this is my address, don't worry about alcohol, all sorted" Mark smiled and handed her a piece of paper with his address on it.**

**"Make sure you get tequila"**

**"Tequila really?" Mark asked impressed.**

**"I'm a tequila fan" Meredith smiled.**

**"OK then. I'll even do shots with you" Mark laughed. "See you on Saturday" He smiled, Meredith nodded and they went in separate directions. Mark smiled to himself, he has never liked a girl as just friend before but there was a first time for everything.**


	3. Lift Home

_Happy Grey's Day guys. I have to say I am really excited about this episode. What with Addie and the clynical trial for MerDer and of course the elevator scene. Have you guys seen it? It is absolutely hilarious. I knew Mark was my favourite character for a reason LOL!!_

**As Derek dialled Meredith's number he didn't feel one bit nervous. It probably was because he was so full of himself, but Derek didn't care, as far as he was concerned confidence was a good thing and he had a lot of confidence that's how he got the girl and he would get this girl.**

**"Hello" Meredith whispered.**

**"Hey Meredith." Derek smiled.**

**"Who's this?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Derek"**

**"How the hell did you get my number?" Meredith snapped.**

**"I have ways" Derek chuckled. "Anyways what are you doing?"**

**"I am currently getting thrown out of the school library for disturbing everyone" Meredith scowled. Derek began laughing.**

**"Having your cell on in the library, very bad Meredith" He chuckled.**

**"Shut up"**

**"So I heard your coming to the party Saturday"**

**"I am" Meredith nodded.**

**"Great so then we can sleep together and get rid of this sexual tension we have going on" Derek smirked. Meredith couldn't help but giggle.**

**"Sorry to tell you but we don't have sexual tension."**

**"We so do" Derek smiled. He loved her giggle. "So anyway are you walking outside?"**

**"Just now"**

**"See the very hot black Mustang with the chrome wheels and tinted windows?" **

**"Yeah"**

**"I'm inside. Come on I'll give you a ride home" Derek smiled and hung up. He started his car and drove beside her. He rolled down the window and smiled at her.**

**"Nice car"**

**"Thank you. Hop in" Derek smiled.**

**"Nah I think I'll just walk" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ah come on" Derek smiled. Meredith sighed and jumped in beside him. "See I knew you couldn't resist me"**

**"Oh shut up and take me home" Meredith rolled her eyes. Derek laughed and drove away from the school.**

**"So where is lover boy?" Derek asked.**

**"He is on the wrestling team so practice"**

**"Wrestling really?" Derek frowned.**

**"What?"**

**"Kind of gay" Derek laughed.**

**"Shut up" Meredith giggled. "What do you do that's so great?"**

**"Running back on our football team"**

**"Seriously?" Meredith asked.**

**"Seriously" Derek nodded.**

**"So why exactly are you talking to me?"**

**"So I can get into your pants" Derek shrugged. He knew he could be honest with her and he was right when she laughed at him.**

**"Which is never going to happen"**

**"You say that now" Derek chuckled. "No honestly, I like you but I want in your pants too though" He smirked.**

**"Hmm, I suppose minus getting hit on every five minutes your not so bad either"**

**"I'm great" Derek laughed. **

**"This is my house just up here" Meredith smiled.**

**"Alright. See you tomorrow Meredith" Derek smiled he leaned over to kiss her but she put her hand up. **

**"Nice try lover boy. See you tomorrow" Meredith laughed and got out of his car. He smiled and drove away. He had to admit chasing Meredith was fun.**


	4. Party Time!

**"I am so excited about tonight" Izzie beamed as they got ready in Meredith's house.**

**"Yeah should be good" Callie smiled. "No Alex tonight Meredith?"**

**"Nah he is going out with the guys. He is pissed that I'm going though" Meredith laughed not really caring what Alex was pissed at.**

**"Screw him. He is hanging out with his idiot friends tonight anyway"**

**"Yeah" Meredith shrugged.**

**"I am sleeping with Mark tonight." Izzie smiled. Callie, Megan and Meredith looked at her.**

**"Don't be stupid Izzie" Meredith frowned.**

**"I am. He is so great. I am so ready"**

**"Iz he is just using you" Megan sighed.**

**"No he isn't" Izzie frowned. "Your not going to change my mind about it"**

**"Whatever just don't come crying to us when he dumps you" Callie rolled her eyes. Meredith and Megan nodded in agreement. They finished getting ready and headed for the party.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Megan, Callie, Izzie and Meredith arrived at the party. Meredith, Megan and Callie went to the drink table while Izzie went in search of Mark. It didn't take Callie and Megan long to disappear with guys either. Meredith frowned, she was alone and Mark didn't get her tequila. This night was going to suck.**

**"Hey Mer" Mark smiled. Meredith smiled and hugged him. "Now I think your looking for this" Mark smirked and handed her a tequila bottle.**

**"Ah I love you" Meredith smiled. **

**"Come on. Lets do shots" Mark smiled.**

**"You know Izzie is looking for you"**

**"Yeah I know. I'll find her later" Mark shrugged and pulled Meredith to the couch. He put two shot glasses down and poured them both a drink. They both laughed and giggled while they downed shot after shot. **

**"Mark" Izzie frowned. Mark looked up at her through glazed eyes. **

**"Oh hey Iz" Mark laughed.**

**"You ready?" **

**"Um yeah" Mark chuckled. He smiled at Meredith before stumbling upstairs with Izzie. Meredith lay her head back and closed her eyes. She felt someone sit beside her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who that someone was.**

**"What do you want?" Meredith asked. Derek chuckled and leaned close to her.**

**"I thought I made it clear what I wanted" He smirked and ran a hand up her leg. Meredith put her hand down to stop him.**

**"Yeah well you can't have it remember?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ah yes I think I remember something like that alright" Derek chuckled. "Having a good time?"**

**"I was until Izzie stole my drinking buddy away"**

**"Ah sorry." Derek smiled. "Did I tell you how hot you look tonight?"**

**"No you didn't"**

**"Well you do" Derek smiled. He looked around the room, there were a lot of hot girls. All of them waiting for the great man whore Derek Shepherd to make his move on them but he realized that he didn't want any of them. All he wanted was the beautiful drunk girl beside him. That scared the crap out of him. He never had these feelings for anyone before.**

**"So why are you here with me? You should be getting laid now"**

**"I would if you would just sleep with me already" Derek chuckled.**

**"Your so funny" Meredith said sarcastically.**

**"Thanks" Derek laughed. "So you and Mark are friends huh?"**

**"Yeah I like him. He is funny"**

**"He is" Derek nodded in agreement. **

**"I'm tired" Meredith yawned. Derek looked at his watch, it was 3AM. He was tired too if he thought about it.**

**"Its late. You want me to take you home?" Derek asked.**

**"Can you?" Meredith asked.**

**"Sure" Derek shrugged. He got up from the couch and pulled Meredith up as well. He held her hand until they were outside. They both got into his car and he sped off, this time knowing where he was going. Derek pulled up outside Meredith's house, he got out and helped Meredith to the door. Meredith handed Derek her keys and he put them into the lock.**

**"Thank you for the ride Derek"**

**"I don't remember that part" Derek smirked. Meredith smiled and slapped his arm.**

**"You are a perv. See you on Monday" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hey what are you doing tomorrow?" Derek asked.**

**"Spending it with Alex"**

**"Oh" Derek sighed disappointed. "Well if your free, me and Mark are going to a football game. Its a stupid thing we do on Sundays. So if you want to" He smiled. Meredith nodded and watched Derek leave. She smiled and walked upstairs. Her cell rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey baby just making sure you got home from the party OK" Alex smiled.**

**"Yeah I'm just heading to bed"**

**"OK if I come over? I miss you"**

**"Like you have to ask" Meredith slurred. She smiled, and changed into her pajamas. She smiled when she heard the door close and he ran upstairs.**

**"Hey" Alex smiled and kissed her.**

**"Hey"**

**"Good night?"**

**"It was OK I missed you"**

**"Me too" Alex smiled and changed into his own pajamas before they snuggled up in her bed and watched a movie. Alex stayed most nights because Meredith's mother was never home. **


	5. Football Game

_Hey new chapter guys. Just wanted to say that I went to see Made Of Honor yesterday and it rocked. I thought so anyway. Patrick was brill in it, like he is in everything!! Loved it!! Love him LOL!!_

**Meredith woke up and found the side of her bed empty. She frowned and got up to see where Alex was. She found a note on her kitchen table.**

_"Hey Mer, sorry I took off but my dad is in town today. For once! Anyway he is leaving tomorrow on business again so I'm spending the day with him. Sorry. Love Alex"_

**Meredith frowned at the note. She knew Alex had to see his dad, he was as bad as Meredith's mom for being around but now what the hell was she going to do all day? Izzie has to spend the day with her family. She always spent Sundays with Alex. She suddenly remembered Derek asking her out. She smiled and ran upstairs to get her cell. A football game with two hot guys was better than nothing.**

**"I knew you couldn't resist me" Derek smirked.**

**"You really need to get over yourself." Meredith chuckled.**

**"Whats up sexy?"**

**"Turns out I have no one to play with today. Can I go with you?" **

**"Play with me?" He smirked.**

**"Seriously is that all you ever think about?" Meredith laughed.**

**"Basically." Derek shrugged. "Sure me and Mark will pick you up in an hour" Derek smiled and hung up. Spending the day with Meredith. Today just got fun.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith ran downstairs when she heard the sound of a horn outside. Such a gentleman, Meredith laughed to herself. It was a warm day so she had a denim mini skirt on with a tank top and jacket. She ran out the door and down to Derek's Mustang. She hopped in the back. Mark and Derek both smiled at her.**

**"Whats up Mer?" Mark smirked.**

**"You have dirty in your eyes" Meredith smacked him. Derek laughed.**

**"I do not"**

**"You slept with my friend" **

**"So? She practically dragged me upstairs remember?" Mark smiled. He did have a point.**

**"Yes I remember. What so you wouldn't have used her if she hadn't of dragged you upstairs?"**

**"Um no. I was actually having a lot of fun with you. But I got laid so win win" Mark smirked.**

**Your an ass" Meredith smiled. "You realize when you dump her she is going to be crying to me?"**

**"How do you know I'm going to dump her?" Mark raised his eyebrows.**

**"I know you will. Do something for me though."**

**"What?" **

**"Stay with her for like another week. Without sleeping with her so she won't be as hurt"**

**"She used me"**

**"She likes you"**

**"Fine" Mark grumbled.**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled.**

**"So Mer when are you going to use me?" Derek asked. Mark and Meredith laughed.**

**"You really don't think of anything else" Meredith rolled her eyes. "I am never going to use you. I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings" Meredith smirked. **

**"Nice" Derek smiled. Meredith sat back in the black leather seat. She didn't know why but she trusted these two guys with her life. Even though Derek was a perv and never stopped hitting on her she knew he would never force himself on her. And Mark was well Mark. He was funny and sweet. They were both sweet guys they were just man whores. Meredith really enjoyed their company. **

**"So here we are." Derek smiled.**

**"Wait this is a high school. Are we going to check out the competition?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yep" Derek nodded. She realized now that Derek and Mark were both wearing sunglasses and hats so no one would recognise them.**

**"Isn't this dangerous?"**

**"Yeah but only if they realize who we are" Derek smiled. **

**"What position do you play?" Meredith asked Mark.**

**"Quarterback" Mark smiled. "And captain."**

**"So we sit at the back and watch how good they are?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yeah" Derek smiled. "Maybe boo a little" He smirked. Meredith giggled. This could be fun. Derek held out his hand and she took it. The three of them made their way to the football pitch unnoticed. Meredith was feeling excited, she had never done anything like this before. They made their way to the back, Meredith stood between Derek and Mark.**

**"You look beautiful today by the way" Derek whispered against her ear.**

**"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself" Meredith smiled.**

**"Good enough to take me right here in the stands?" He winked.**

**"Not that good" Meredith laughed. Mark rolled his eyes at Derek, he was so fucking persistent you couldn't help but laugh at him. Mark couldn't believe how quickly Meredith had wrapped him around her finger. He was staying with Izzie for another week just for her. He didn't know what it was but he looked at Meredith like a little sister that he would do anything for. She seemed to have Derek wrapped too but in a completely different way. There was definitely something about Meredith Grey.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The three of them booed the whole way through the game for both teams. It was funny, everyone was getting really pissed off with them. Meredith had tears in her eyes she laughed that hard.**

**"That was so much fun. You guys do that every Sunday?" Meredith smiled as they walked back to the car.**

**"Yeah" Derek smiled.**

**"Pretty much" Mark added. **

**"Do you guys ever get caught?" Meredith asked as they all got back into the car. **

**"Yeah a couple of months ago a guy from the team recognised Derek, we got into a huge brawl it was cool" Mark chuckled.**

**"Yeah for you. I took like five punches in the face" Derek frowned. "Broke my jaw"**

**"It was still funny" Mark smiled. "Lets go get something to eat. I'm starving"**

**"Yeah me too." Derek smiled. "Mer?"**

**"Yeah sure I could eat"**

**"McDonald's" Mark smiled. Derek nodded and they drove to the mall.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**They sat in McDonald's and ate their food.**

**"So how many girls have you both slept with?" Meredith asked. Mark and Derek looked at each other.**

**"No clue" They both shrugged.**

**"Well guess" Meredith smiled.**

**"I sleep with about three girls a week" Mark said.**

**"Me too" Derek nodded.**

**"OK that's a lot of girls" Meredith laughed. "You didn't sleep with anyone last night Derek" Meredith said. Derek put his arm around her.**

**"And how do you know?"**

**"I know" Meredith smiled. Derek chuckled knowing she was right. It was very unusual for him not to have sex. Mark noticed that. He frowned at Derek who shook his head.**

**"What about you? How many guys have you slept with?" Derek asked. He kept his arm around her.**

**"None" Meredith shrugged and put a fry in her mouth. Derek choked on his burger, causing Meredith and Mark to laugh at him.**

**"What about whats his face?" Mark asked.**

**"His name is Alex" Meredith rolled her eyes. "And no we've never"**

**"How long have you been together?"**

**"A year" Meredith smiled.**

**"Dude that's just wrong" Mark smiled.**

**"Hey I am fifteen"**

**"So?" Mark smiled. Derek was too busy staring at Meredith to get into the banter. Meredith looked at him and rolled her eyes.**

**"Seriously Derek get over it" Meredith smiled. She put her hand up to his face and closed his mouth that was practically on the floor.**

**"Sorry its just, your a virgin. No one has touched you yet. Now that just makes me want you that much more" Derek smirked. Meredith playfully slapped his face. Mark just laughed. They finished eating and Derek dropped Meredith home.**

**"See you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the great day" Meredith smiled.**

**"No problem babe. See you tomorrow" Derek smiled. Meredith waved to them and ran up to her house. Derek waited to make sure she got inside OK.**

**"You want her bad huh?"**

**"Oh yeah" Derek smiled and drove away. "She is just so..."**

**"I know. She rocks"**

**"She does. You want her?" Derek asked.**

**"No." Mark shook his head. "I think she is cool in a little sister kind of way." Mark smiled.**

**"She is amazing" Derek smiled. Mark looked at him and smiled to himself, Derek was falling for Meredith even if he didn't know it yet.**


	6. Since When?

**Meredith walked out of her house and met Alex at the end of her drive. He smiled and kissed her. They began walking to school.**

**"Hey." Alex smiled and took her hand.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled.**

**"I missed you yesterday. What did you do?" Alex asked.**

**"I um went to Oak Lake to watch a football game" Meredith smiled.**

**"With who?" Alex frowned.**

**"Derek and Mark"**

**"Those two seniors?"**

**"Yeah. It was so much fun" Meredith smiled.**

**"Why are you always hanging out with them Meredith?" Alex asked.**

**"They are my friends Alex"**

**"Oh yeah and the fact that Derek guy fancies you like mad doesn't matter?"**

**"No it doesn't"**

**"Do you like him back?" Alex frowned.**

**"No of course not" Meredith lied. She did like him, she just loved Alex.**

**"Yeah right" Alex sighed. Meredith's cell rang and broke the awkwardness.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Want me to pick you up?" Derek asked.**

**"Nah its OK I've already left. Walking" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ah come on, arrive in style with the hottest guy in school" Derek chuckled.**

**"Sorry to break it to you but your not that hot" Meredith giggled.**

**"We both know I'm gorgeous. OK then I'll see you soon" Derek smiled and hung up. Alex clenched his jaw but didn't say anything.**

**"Sorry it was Derek" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah I gathered that" Alex snapped.**

**"They are just my friends Alex" Meredith soothed and kissed him.**

**"OK" Alex nodded. He gave her a quick hug and pushed his jealousy down. Meredith never gave him a reason not to trust her so he was going to. Alex noticed that people were staring at himself and Meredith as they walked into school together, more specifically he noticed that they were all staring at Meredith. Guys were smiling at her and trying to catch her attention and the girls looked intimidated by her. When the hell did his girlfriend become so popular? They walked down the hall together and people started saying hello to Meredith, people Alex had never seen before. He was bothered by it, not because Meredith was now popular but because he suspected that her hanging out with Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd had something to do with it.**

**"Hey Mer" Mark called and ran up to them.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled. To Alex's annoyance Mark began walking with them.**

**"So another week" Mark nodded. "Just for you"**

**"Ahh thank you." Meredith smiled. "She is an idiot, me and my friends told her not to sleep with you" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Oh thanks really" Mark laughed.**

**"Yeah well we were right. Don't sleep with her again though"**

**"I won't, besides she wasn't even a virgin" Mark sighed. Meredith's eyes went wide, Alex's interest peaked too.**

**"She's not?" Meredith asked.**

**"No way. I have had virgins she definitely wasn't one"**

**"I am going to kill her" Meredith frowned. "How could she not tell me"**

**"I don't know. Anyway I have class. See you later though?" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah of course" Meredith smiled.**

**"Alright. I'm sure Derek will be annoying you later" Mark chuckled completely ignoring Alex.**

**"Yeah" Meredith rolled her eyes. "That bitch"**

**"Who?" Alex asked.**

**"Izzie"**

**"She's not a virgin?"**

**"No" Meredith frowned. "I have to go but I'll see you at lunch?"**

**"Yeah" Alex smiled and kissed her. Meredith took off down the hall in search of Izzie. She was so dead when she found her, of course she had to run into Derek first.**

**"Hey gorgeous" Derek smiled and stopped her.**

**"Oh hey. Walk and talk Der I'm on a mission" Meredith smiled and pulled his arm. Alex watched as Meredith linked Derek and they took off up the hall together. He was getting tired of her hanging out with those two guys. He turned and walked to class while still trying to push his anger and jealousy down.**

**"What are we doing?" Derek asked as Meredith linked him.**

**"Apparently my friend is a whore and she failed to mention it" Meredith frowned.**

**"Oh" Derek laughed. "So can I give you a ride?"**

**"Shut up" Meredith laughed.**

**"Home I mean. Now who has a dirty mind" Derek laughed. Meredith pushed him and smiled.**

**"Your an ass. Has anyone ever told you that?"**

**"No. But they tell me I have a great ass though" He smiled.**

**"Shut up" Meredith smiled. She saw Megan standing at her locker, Meredith went up and pulled her away.**

**"Meredith what the..." Megan frowned.**

**"Izzie is not a virgin. And where the hell did you go on Saturday? Dumb ass here had to bring me home"**

**"Hey I resent that" Derek smiled.**

**"OK we know that Izzie isn't a virgin she slept with Mark and I made out with this hot guy. And why is he walking with us?"**

**"Hey" Derek pouted. "I was being nice."**

**"I'm letting him hit on me now so its out of his system"**

**"Its never out of my system babe" He winked. "OK I'm leaving. See you later" He smiled and left the both of them. For the first time in his life he walked down the halls without checking anyone out. What the hell was wrong with him?**

**"She wasn't a virgin when she slept with Mark" Meredith frowned.**

**"Oh. Seriously? That whore, how dare she not tell us"**

**"I know" Meredith smirked. "I told Mark not to dump her and everything."**

**"He was going to?"**

**"Of course. He just wanted sex, we knew that. We told her that."**

**"Yeah I know"**

**"So how do we know she wasn't a virgin?"**

**"Mark could tell"**

**"Oh" Megan laughed. They saw Izzie flirting with some guy.**

**"You are so dead" They both shouted to her.**

**"Why?" Izzie asked. They both pulled her away.**

**"When did you lose your virginity? And why the hell didn't you tell us?"**

**"I lost it on Saturday. To Mark"**

**"No you didn't. Don't you dare lie" Megan said. Izzie looked at them.**

**"OK fine I have been kind of sleeping with guys for the last year" Izzie frowned.**

**"You whore" Meredith said loudly. "How could you not tell us?"**

**"I don't know" Izzie shrugged.**

**"Well is it any good?" Megan asked.**

**"Hence doing it more than once" Izzie sighed. "Only three guys really but its a lot"**

**"Yeah" They both said.**

**"Shut up guys."**

**"Sorry" They smiled. **

**"You know we love you anyway" Meredith smiled.**

**"Thank you. How did you know anyway?"**

**"Mark told me"**

**"You were talking to Mark? Since when do you talk to Mark Sloan?"**

**"Yeah we are like friends now" Meredith smiled.**

**"Oh" Izzie smiled. They walked to class. Meredith and Megan teasing Izzie the whole way.**


	7. Game Tomorrow

**Meredith was walking towards the cafeteria alone, she had to go to her locker first so she just told her friends that she would meet them at their lunch table. She jumped when an arm went around her shoulder, the arm belonging to Mark Sloan.**

**"You scared the crap out of me" Meredith laughed.**

**"Sorry" He smiled. "Heading to lunch alone?" He raised his eyebrows.**

**"Nope, meeting my friends there" Meredith shook her head. "Where is your partner in crime?"**

**"That I don't know" Mark shrugged. "He better be in the cafeteria or I'll kill him" Mark smiled. They entered the cafeteria together and Mark took his arm from Meredith's shoulders. They stood in the lunch line. **

**"What do you have after this?" Mark asked.**

**"Um Math I think" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Ugh I have English. Hate it" Mark frowned. Meredith smiled at him but jumped again when arms wrapped around her waist.**

**"Ah Derek" Meredith snapped. "I swear why can't you two just say hello?" She frowned. "You keep sneaking up on me" Derek looked at Mark and began laughing.**

**"Sorry, but don't lie Meredith Grey, you like us when we have our hands on you" Derek smirked.**

**"Oh shut up" Meredith smiled. **

**"Where were you?" Mark asked as he got his food.**

**"Phys Ed" Derek frowned. He leaned close to Meredith's ear. "Do you want some physical Education Mer?" He smirked. Meredith smacked his chest.**

**"Seriously? You are a perv" Meredith laughed.**

**"That was a good one" Derek smiled. Meredith grabbed a tray and got her lunch, Derek followed suit. **

**"I'll see you guys later" Meredith smiled and headed towards her friends.**

**"Hey Mer?" Derek called and walked over to her with his lunch tray. He handed her his dessert and took her apple off her tray. "I don't like them" He smiled and walked away. Meredith laughed and walked towards her friends. Megan and Callie smirked at her.**

**"What?" Meredith frowned.**

**"He is crazy about you" Callie smiled.**

**"He wants to get in my pants" Meredith frowned.**

**"Nah, he likes you we can tell" Megan smiled.**

**"I have a boyfriend. Me and Derek are just friends"**

**"Hmm" They both smirked.**

**"Shut up" Meredith laughed. Izzie and Kerry quickly joined them and they all talked and giggled while eating her lunch. Meredith felt a presence above her, she looked up to see who it was but realized it was just one person, there were a huge group of girls around her table. Most of them she didn't know.**

**"We want to know how you do it?" One of them snapped at Meredith.**

**"Um do what?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Derek and Mark are the most popular guys in school. How do you get their full attention all the time? Are you sleeping with both of them?"**

**"I am not sleeping with either of them" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah right" They scoffed. "We have slept with them too but they completely ignore us when they are finished with us, how have you kept their attention on you for the last 2 weeks? You have had their attention since you started here" They scowled. "You are just a stupid Freshman what do you have that we don't?"**

**"They are my friends. That's about it really, they are both just good friends of mine, it is not my problem if they don't feel the same about you. I didn't do anything special, I just hang out with them" Meredith frowned.**

**"Hang out?" They all looked outraged. "They are always with you. TELL US WHAT YOU HAVE THAT WE DON'T"**

**"Um Mark and Derek" Meredith smirked and stood up. "They are my friends. Get over it, it has nothing to do with any of you. Derek, Mark and I are none of your business" She snapped and walked out of the cafeteria. The girls all scowled and went back to their tables, still wondering what was so great about Meredith Grey.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey Mer" Mark said as he ran up to her. **

**"Hey Mark" Meredith smiled, it was the end of the day so they were both walking towards the exit. "Whats up?"**

**"You coming to the game tomorrow?" He asked.**

**"I don't know" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Ah come on. There is a party afterwards. You have to be there"**

**"I get to bring my friends"**

**"Of course" Mark smiled and put his arm around her.**

**"OK then"**

**"I have practice now. You want to come watch?"**

**"Sure. I can do my Algebra homework, then Derek can drop me home"**

**"Yeah" Mark chuckled. They both headed for the football field. "I am dumping Izzie tomorrow OK? I need to get laid" He admitted.**

**"Yeah sure" Meredith smiled. "Thank you"**

**"No problem" Mark smiled. They separated at the entrance to the locker room. Meredith walked up to the stands while Mark went in to get changed.**

**"Couldn't resist coming to see me in action huh?" Derek smirked. He was in his football gear. Meredith smiled at him.**

**"Oh yeah I just came to see you" Meredith said sarcastically.**

**"I know you did" Derek smirked. "So you going to have sex with me tomorrow night or what?"**

**"No but I was thinking of having sex with my boyfriend" Meredith smirked.**

**"Ouch" Derek winced. "Fine I'm leaving, see you after this"**

**"You will" Meredith smiled. The team came out and practice got under way. Meredith didn't take her eyes off Derek the whole time. He was hot when he was playing. He was so quick. Meredith bit her lip as she thought about him. He was definitely hot. At the end of practice Derek took his top off and his padding, so he was left shirtless. His body was perfect, his stomach flat, his shoulders were broad, he had just the right amount of chest hair. He was perfect. He looked over at her and smirked. She was checking him out. That was a good sign, maybe she did like him back after all. He ran over to her.**

**"Like what you see?" Derek smirked.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded.**

**"Good enough to take me here?"**

**"No" Meredith laughed. "I know its not just the sex, you love me really" Meredith smiled.**

**"I might" Derek nodded. "See you in ten?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled. He ran back to the locker room to get showered and changed. It wasn't long before Derek, Mark and Meredith were walking towards Derek's car.**

**"Don't you have a car Mark?"**

**"I do but I crashed it a few weeks ago. My dad said I'll get another for my 18th."**

**"Cool. What car are you getting?"**

**"Maybe a Mustang. Derek's one is hot don't you think?"**

**"What was that? Derek is hot" Derek smirked. Meredith pushed him. **

**"Yeah this car is sweet" Meredith smiled. She jumped in the back and Derek drove her home. **

**"So your coming to the game tomorrow?" Mark asked as she got out.**

**"Yeah sure why not" Meredith smiled. "See you two tomorrow"**

**"You will" Derek nodded. "Go on Mer just one kiss" Derek asked.**

**"No" Meredith laughed and walked up to her house.**

**"Your pathetic" Mark laughed.**

**"So what?" Derek smiled not at all embarrassed.**

**"When was the last time you had sex?"**

**"Before I met Meredith"**

**"Definitely pathetic" Mark chuckled.**

**"Yep" Derek nodded and they drove home.**


	8. Party Number Two!

**Meredith and Izzie sat in the front row of the stands to see the game. Alex said he would meet Meredith at the party later which she was fine with. As soon as Derek walked out to the stadium he looked for Meredith. He smiled and nodded to her, she gave him a wave. Mark and Derek played great. Meredith spent the whole time screaming her head off. Their school won, which made tonight even better. Meredith walked to wait for them at the locker room. Izzie waited with her.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled when Mark and Derek walked out.**

**"Hey sexy" Derek smiled. "You girls want a lift to the party?"**

**"Sure" Meredith smiled. They all went over to Derek's car. The girls got into the back. Mark sat in the passenger seat and Derek drove to the party. Izzie walked into the party with Mark.**

**"Um Iz I think we should split up" Mark said frankly. Izzie let him go and frowned.**

**"Right fine" She snapped and stormed off. Meredith and Derek smiled at him. Mark shrugged and went in search of his next victim. Derek and Meredith stood together. Meredith spotted Alex.**

**"I'll see you later Derek" Meredith smiled.**

**"Wait your leaving me?" He pouted.**

**"My boyfriend is waiting" She smiled and walked away. Meredith sat on Alex's lap and kissed him. Derek frowned as he watched them. The thing she said to him yesterday came back, Meredith might sleep with him tonight. Jealousy filled Derek. He looked around and spotted a hot girl on her own. She wasn't Meredith but he could use her to piss Meredith off. He hoped she would get jealous, he wanted her to be jealous. He smiled and walked over to the girl. He chatted her up and she was giggling and flirting in no time. He sat on the couch with her directly across from Meredith. Meredith immediately noticed Derek. She stared at him, he smirked at her and began kissing the girls neck as he ran a hand up her leg. Meredith shook off the feeling in her stomach and kissed Alex. Derek glared at her as he watched her make out with her boyfriend. When Meredith came up for air Derek was still glaring. Meredith smiled. **

**"Bitch" He mouthed, Meredith shrugged and kissed Alex again. She was going to pay for that. He leaned in and captured this random chicks lips. He watched Meredith out of the corner of his eye, she was angry could tell. He smiled to himself. Meredith was jealous. When he looked at her fully, she smirked at him and whispered something to Alex. He heard Alex say seriously and Meredith nodded. They both got up, Meredith waved to Derek and they disappeared upstairs. Derek's jaw dropped.**

**"No fucking way" He said as he jumped up.**

**"Hey where are you going?" The girl called. Derek ignored her and began pacing, he needed to stop what was going to happen upstairs. He looked into the kitchen and saw a boy that was about thirteen, Derek smirked and walked over to the boy.**

**"Hey man" Derek smiled.**

**"Hey"**

**"This your house?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"You must be Chase's brother."**

**"Yep" He nodded.**

**"So listen I am going to give you 50." Derek said as he pulled out his wallet and handed the money to the boy.**

**"For what?"**

**"I want you to go upstairs and burst into the rooms to say that your parents are home and they have to get out OK?" Derek smiled.**

**"Sure" The boy shrugged.**

**"Oh and I recommend you close your eyes. God knows what you will see" Derek chuckled. The boy smiled and ran off. Derek smirked and waited. Mark who had heard everything walked over to Derek.**

**"Seriously?" Mark laughed.**

**"What?"**

**"You're stopping Mer getting laid?"**

**"Hell yes. I am not letting her lose her virginity to that punk" Derek frowned.**

**"He is her boyfriend"**

**"I don't care. Meredith's body is mine" Derek snapped. Mark shrugged and waited with him, this was going to be funny. A lot of people came running downstairs. They were all half naked, Derek and Mark broke down laughing when they saw Meredith, she looked like she saw a ghost. She was pulling her top on. She looked around the room and her eyes rested on Derek. Derek was still laughing at her, she left Alex and walked over to them.**

**"That was you" Meredith frowned and pushed him.**

**"Sorry" Derek laughed.**

**"You're a bastard. I thought I was caught."**

**"Too funny" Mark smiled.**

**"What the hell Derek?" Meredith frowned. **

**"Look you went upstairs to have sex with him and... I didn't want you to" Derek sighed.**

**"I was not going to have sex with him. We went upstairs to make out and maybe I wanted to piss you off a little" Meredith smiled. Derek smiled back.**

**"Bitch"**

**"Bastard"**

**"Go back to your boyfriend then"**

**"I will." Meredith smiled. "Go back to your slut."**

**"Nah" Derek smiled. Meredith laughed and walked away.**

**"I think Meredith might like you man" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah me too" Derek smiled. He went and got a few drinks, he danced and flirted with some girls but nothing distracted him from Meredith, who was still all over her boyfriend. He could do nothing but watch. Meredith left the party with Alex, she said goodbye to Derek and Mark. They went back to hers to sleep. She was really starting to like Derek but then there was Alex. She was torn. Derek was fun, Alex was safe. Alex was what she knew. It was confusing.**


	9. Tattoos

**Meredith woke up to her ringing cell phone. She smiled when she saw Derek flash across the screen.**

**"Seriously don't you ever leave me alone?" Meredith smiled. Derek called her in the morning before school, when she got home from school and before she went to bed everyday, he had been doing that ever since the party 3 weeks ago. It should really have annoyed Meredith but she liked talking to him. Alex on the other hand fumed every time Derek flashed across the screen on her phone.**

**"Yeah like you want me to" Derek smirked.**

**"Whats up?"**

**"What are you doing today?" He asked.**

**"Its Saturday so I was going to call Izzie and go shopping"**

**"Where is lover boy?"**

**"Practice"**

**"I could do shopping"**

**"You want to come shopping with me?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yeah. Why not? Mark is busy today, family stuff and my other friends are losers, so shopping you and me" He smiled.**

**"Seriously?" Meredith asked again. "Like you come to girls shops, help me pick out clothes and wait while I try them on?"**

**"Sure. We can go by the lingerie store and you can model them for me" Derek smirked.**

**"Funny" Meredith smiled.**

**"I'm serious. Yeah we can go shopping, I'll buy you something to eat. It will be fun."**

**"OK an hour?"**

**"Yeah" Derek smiled and hung up. Meredith was surprised, she didn't think Derek was that type, Alex never did stuff like this with her and when she did bring him along he did nothing but whine the whole day. Today just got interesting.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek picked Meredith up from her house and they went to the mall. He really didn't know what he was actually getting himself into. They walked to a few stores and Meredith bought somethings. Of course Derek was carrying everything. They went to another clothes store and Derek sat outside the dressing room waiting for Meredith. He was bored but he wasn't complaining, spending the day with Meredith was definitely what he wanted to do.**

**"Excuse me?" A girl said to him. Derek looked up, she was completely hot and hot for him too. "Can you zip me up?" She smiled and bit her lip. Derek nodded and stood up. Meredith heard the girl say something to Derek and she discreetly looked to see what they were doing. Derek zipped her up, she turned and smiled at him. "Thank you. You're Derek right?"**

**"Yeah" Derek frowned.**

**"I go to your school. I'm Rachel" She smiled.**

**"Hi" He muttered.**

**"So do you want to do something later?" She smiled.**

**"Um I'm actually here with someone." Derek nodded and turned from her but she was persistent.**

**"What your girlfriend? Because from what I heard you don't have girlfriends Derek" She smirked and put her hand on his arm.**

**"Yeah my girlfriend" He said and pulled her hand off. She blushed and walked away. Derek sat back down and waited for Meredith. Meredith couldn't believe it. Derek turned down a smoking hot girl for her. It was very sweet. She walked out in skinny jeans, boots and a halter top. **

**"Well what do you think?" Meredith smiled. Derek smirked.**

**"Very sexy. I can't wait to get you out of it" He smiled. Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Perv"**

**"Oh yeah" Derek chuckled.**

**"We will get something to eat after this"**

**"Can't I just eat you?"**

**"Shut up" Meredith said and walked back into the dressing room. Derek laughed. She got changed and paid for the clothes. They walked to the food court. "What do you feel like?" Meredith asked. **

**"You..." Derek started.**

**"You know what scratch that, we will just have pizza" Meredith laughed. Derek nodded and smiled.**

**"Pizza it is. What toppings?"**

**"Pepperoni, ham and bacon" Meredith smiled.**

**"Cool" Derek nodded. They queued for their pizza and sat down. When they finished eating they dropped Meredith's bags in Derek's car and took a walk. Meredith linked Derek as they walked. Derek smiled. They walked past a tattoo parlour. Derek stopped, an idea hitting him.**

**"What are you doing?" Meredith asked.**

**"Lets get tattoos" Derek smiled.**

**"What? Are you insane? My mom would kill me" Meredith frowned.**

**"Come on it will be fun" Derek smiled.**

**"No way"**

**"Come on" Derek smiled and pulled her inside.**

**"Derek no way"**

**"I tell you what we will make it interesting, you can pick a tattoo for me and pick the place I get it. I get to do that same for you" Derek smiled. "Two conditions. It has to be cool and it can't be in a stupid place"**

**"Are you serious?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yeah. Come on, where is your sense of adventure Meredith Grey?" Derek smiled. Meredith thought about it. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.**

**"Yeah OK. " Meredith giggled. She looked around all the different designs. Her eyes fell on an amazing looking Celtic Cross. It was big but also not too big. It would suit Derek. "That" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ah and here I was thinking you would want me to get Meredith across my back" Derek smiled. He looked at the tattoo, it was cool. "That really?"**

**"You don't like it?" Meredith asked.**

**"I do its cool" Derek smiled.**

**"Now take your top off" Meredith smiled.**

**"What?" Derek asked confused.**

**"I want to see where to put it"**

**"Oh" Derek smiled and pulled his t shirt off. Meredith looked at his body in deep concentration. He shivered as her finger tips traced over his abs. Then she put her hand on his bicep.**

**"There"**

**"OK" Derek nodded. "Now your turn" He smiled. He looked around and immediately saw what he was looking for. **

**"Scorpion. Definitely"**

**"Really?" Meredith asked as she looked at the scorpion, it was a nice size.**

**"Yep, the scorpion paralyzes its victims. It will definitely suit you Mer" He smirked, Meredith rolled her eyes and laughed. "Now where to put it" He smiled. He looked up and down her body, with her wearing just a tank top and mini skirt it was easy enough to see everything. He reached his hand over to her stomach and pulled up her tank top a little, he then opened the button on her skirt and pulled it down a little. His hand fell on the skin just below her waist close to her pubic bone. "Right there" He smiled.**

**"Why there?" Meredith asked. Derek leaned into her ear.**

**"Because then the only person that will see it is the person kissing you there" He whispered. He smiled and stood back up straight. "Lets do it" He smiled.**

**"We are crazy"**

**"So what?" Derek shrugged and pulled her by the hand. He didn't really care about the tattoo, all he was thinking about now was the fact that he opened her skirt and pulled it down and Meredith didn't even flinch. That was such a great sign, she liked him, now he just hoped it was as much as he liked her. The fact that she was getting a tattoo with him, made him think that she probably did.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That really hurt" Meredith frowned as they walked out of the tattoo parlour a couple of hours later.**

**"Yeah" Derek said. He had his t shirt rolled up so it wouldn't rub off his tattoo.**

**"Yours is really cool" Meredith smiled.**

**"Lets see yours then?" Derek smiled. Meredith carefully opened her skirt and pulled it down low so he could see it. The black scorpion stared back it him, it was small enough but not too small. It suited her. "My God its sexy" Derek smiled, he ran his hand lightly over it. Meredith smiled proudly knowing he was right, she loved it.**

**"We got tattoos" Meredith smiled.**

**"We did" Derek laughed. He took her hand and they walked back to his car. They were both smiling despite the pain. It was a fun day.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"You two are idiots" Mark chuckled as he looked at Meredith's tattoo.**

**"We are not" Derek and Meredith said. They were all sitting in Mark's house.**

**"You are. Tattoos seriously?"**

**"Yes" Derek nodded. "My tattoo is cool OK"  
**

**"Sure it is" Mark smiled. "Yours is cool though Mer"**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled. Her cell rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Where are you?" Alex frowned.**

**"Out" Meredith sighed.**

**"Well come home I miss you"**

**"I'll be home soon babe."**

**"Call me when you get home."**

**"I will" Meredith smiled and hung up. Derek rolled his eyes, he really hated that Alex guy. "Derek can you take me home please?"**

**"Sure" Derek faked a smile. **

**"I'll come" Mark smiled. They all got into Derek's car. Derek pulled up at Meredith's house. **

**"See you guys Monday" Meredith smiled and got out. "Thanks for the fun day Derek"**

**"No problem" Derek smiled.**

**"Bye Mark" **

**"Bye Mer" Mark smiled. She took out her cell and called Alex. Mark and Derek drove away.**

**"Hey babe I'm home" Meredith smiled. She hung up and went into her house and waited on Alex. He didn't take long to turn up.**

**"What did you do today?" Alex asked as he kissed her.**

**"Went to the mall"**

**"With who?"**

**"Derek" Meredith smiled. Alex frowned.  
**

**"What does that guy not have any other friends?"**

**"Shut up Alex. Anyway bigger news." Meredith smiled she pulled down her skirt to show her tattoo.**

**"Whats that?" **

**"A scorpion"**

**"A tattoo? Like permanent?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled.**

**"What the hell were you thinking?"**

**"What?"**

**"Its a tattoo Meredith. Did that asshole talk you into it?"**

**"Alex I like it"  
**

**"Its disgusting"**

**"It is not" Meredith frowned and pulled up her skirt. "Its cool and I like it."**

**"Whatever" Alex said. He was so sick of her hanging out with that Derek guy. "Why couldn't you just go to the mall with Izzie?"**

**"Because she was studying today and Derek asked me. Get over it Alex" Meredith sighed.**

**"He is just trying to sleep with you Meredith."**

**"He is, I know that. But he is also my friend"**

**"No he isn't"**

**"He fucking is Alex. You don't even know Derek"**

**"I know of him"**

**"Yeah he is a man whore big deal. No one actually knows him, he is a great guy"**

**"Yeah I am sure he is"**

**"You know what get out"  
**

**"No" Alex frowned.**

**"Get out"**

**"No I'm not leaving"**

**"Fine don't leave" Meredith scowled and ran upstairs. She put on her pajamas and went down to her living room. Alex was watching TV. Meredith sat beside him.**

**"I'm sorry" Alex sighed.**

**"Me too" Meredith sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. "You know I would never cheat on you Alex" Meredith sighed. "You can trust me"**

**"Its him I don't trust Mer" Alex sighed.**

**"You have no reason not to trust Derek. He is a really great guy, I know what people say about him but honestly he is nothing like that. We are close friends" Meredith sighed, she knew they were more than that but Alex was everything to her. She loved him, he had been there for her no matter what this past year. **

**"OK I trust you" Alex smiled.**

**"Thank you" Meredith nodded and kissed him. "You really hate my tattoo?" She frowned. She wasn't about to tell him that Derek picked it out or that they were both now reminded of each other forever.**

**"Its OK" Alex shrugged. "Just tattoos are not really my thing. They are forever you know? Like what if you hate it in 10 years? Or you hate the thing it reminds you of?" He sighed. Meredith had an awful feeling that she was going to love the tattoo in 10 years and the thing it reminded her of.**

**"I guess" Meredith shrugged. **

**"Why did you get it there an****yway?" He pointed at the spot she had it in.**

**"Discreet" Meredith lied.**

**"Right" Alex laughed. "You want to watch a movie or something?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. They put on a movie and settled in for the night.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I hate her boyfriend" Derek said suddenly as him and Mark were in Derek's house having some beers.**

**"Meredith's?" Mark asked.**

**"Yep. He is an ass and Meredith can do better"**

**"You?" Mark laughed.**

**"Well, yes" Derek nodded.**

**"And you think you can be a one woman guy?" Mark frowned.**

**"Maybe" Derek shrugged. Mark knew Derek would not remember this conversation tomorrow, so he was going to take full advantage of his drunken state now.**

**"So you think that Meredith is better off with a man whore who has never had a relationship then a guy she has been with for a year?" Mark smirked.**

**"I could love her more than he could" Derek slurred.**

**"You already do I think"**

**"She won't give me the chance to"**

**"She will"**

**"I know" Derek nodded. "Dude I really need to sleep"**

**"Yeah you do" Mark laughed and they both walked upstairs. Mark had his own room in Derek's house, he was practically part of the family. Although Mark and Derek usually spent every night at Mark's because his parents where never there. Derek got changed into his pajamas, got into bed and pulled out his cell. He dialled the only number he knew off by heart and put the phone to his ear.**

**"Hey" Meredith's beautiful voice came through the other end of the phone.**

**"Hey" Derek slurred. "How is your tattoo?"**

**"Itchy as hell and sore" Meredith laughed.**

**"Same although I am really drunk so I am numb now"**

**"Right" Meredith smiled. **

**"Are you alone?"**

**"I am, Alex went home because my mom is home"**

**"Wow for once" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah I know"**

**"He doesn't stay when your mom is there?"**

**"He is afraid of my mom for some reason" Meredith shrugged. **

**"Right" Derek smiled. His heart felt lighter knowing she wasn't spending the night with Alex. "Anyway I need sleep. I'll see you on Monday Mer."**

**"Yeah Monday. See you at school"**

**"I'll wait at the doors" He smiled. "Since you won't let me pick you up"**

**"I walk with Alex you know that"**

**"I know." Derek nodded. "Bye"**

**"Bye" Meredith smiled and hung up. They both lay down and thought about each other until they fell asleep.**


	10. Its Over

**It had been two weeks since Meredith got her tattoo. Finally is was OK. It was itchy as hell all week but now you could look at it and it didn't make you want to throw up! Derek was the same, now that his was visible it was really cool. Meredith was proud of her choice. **

**"Alex where the hell are you? I have been calling you all day. Call me back, I'm on my way over" Meredith left a message on his voice mail. She walked over to his house. When she got to the front door she walked inside. Alex was like her, his parents were never home. "Alex?" She called. No answer, she walked upstairs to his room. She didn't bother knocking, she walked inside and froze when she saw Alex and Izzie having sex. In the throes actually. Meredith gasped, they both turned around at the noise.**

**"Meredith" Alex said jumping up. Meredith turned and ran downstairs and out of the house. She ran down the street before she couldn't hold her tears back any longer, she stopped and began to cry. Alex and Izzie, two people she trusted more than anything had betrayed her. She pulled out her cell and dialled Derek's number.**

**"Ahh sexy I missed you" Derek smiled.**

**"Derek... I... I need you" Meredith cried. Derek got serious.**

**"Meredith whats wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.**

**"I... I need you to pick me up" She sobbed.**

**"What happened? Where are you?" He asked as he jumped up and ran out to his car.**

**"Alex, I... He was cheating... With Izzie" Meredith said.**

**"I'll get Mark too. Where are you? I am going to kick that bastards ass" Derek ranted.**

**"At the corner of John's Terrace you know it?"  
**

**"Yeah I'll be there soon" Derek said. "Mer?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"It will be OK. Wait there"**

**"OK" Meredith cried. She sat on the wall and waited for Derek to arrive. Alex came running towards her.**

**"Meredith" He said breathless.**

**"Stay away from me Alex" Meredith said, her sobs leaving her, being replaced by anger.**

**"Mer... Its not... It hasn't been going on... It just happened."**

**"Izzie, Alex. My best friend?" Meredith shouted. Alex went to touch her. "Don't you dare touch me"**

**"Meredith please"**

**"No. We are over"**

**"No Mer please. I can make this up to you. I love you"**

**"Yeah you love me, that's why you slept with my best friend" Meredith shouted. Alex made another move towards her, silently pleading with her.**

**"Don't touch me Alex" Meredith shouted again.**

**"You heard her." Mark said from behind them.**

**"Ah piss off man this has nothing to do with you" Alex scowled. "Meredith please."**

**"NO" Meredith yelled as her tears came. She turned and walked towards Derek but Alex grabbed her arm. **

**"Mer you have to listen to me"  
**

**"Let me go" Meredith tried to get her arm free but Alex wouldn't let her. Mark stepped in and punch Alex in the face causing him to fall.**

**"She said let her go" Mark said. Meredith ran into Derek's arms and began to cry.**

**"Its OK Mer, don't cry" Derek soothed. **

**"My best friend Derek. He slept with my best friend."**

**"She is a whore" Mark frowned. Mark drove Derek's car while Derek got into the back with Meredith, she clung to him as she cried. They got to Meredith's house and they all walked inside. ****Mark walked into living room. Derek had his arms around Meredith as she cried. Mark sighed and sat in the arm chair. **

**"What happened Mer?" Mark asked.**

**"I walked in and caught them together. Actually in the middle of it" Meredith said. She was disgusted.**

**"Bastards. Both of them." Derek frowned.**

**"Thank you for punching him Mark" Meredith smiled.**

**"No problem babe, it was my pleasure" Mark smiled. "So we are not really experienced with this sort of thing, since we are both guys but we are your best friends so, do you want us to get like chocolate and horror movies and listen to you rant about Alex?" Mark asked. Meredith smiled gratefully at his effort.**

**"No. Screw them. Lets go out, do something fun" Meredith said sitting up.**

**"There is a party tonight" Mark said.**

**"Lets go to it. Have some fun. I need it, Alex and Izzie are bastards and I never want to see them again. I'm not going to cry over him either"**

**"Great" Derek smiled. Meredith ran up to get changed. **

**"She is single now Derek" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek sighed.**

**"That's what you wanted right?"**

**"Yeah I just... I don't want to be the rebound guy"**

**"Then don't be. If she makes a move, tell her how you feel"**

**"I don't feel anything" Derek lied.**

**"Oh please man. You really like her. I know you won't just sleep with her tonight. You want her to be your girlfriend"**

**"I do not"**

**"You so do" Mark smiled.**

**"Do what?" Meredith asked. She was gorgeous in the skinny jeans and halter top she bought the day she spent with Derek.**

**"Nothing" Derek said. They headed to the party. Meredith grabbed a tequila bottle when they got to the party. Mark went off with a girl. Typical for a party. Derek of course sat down with Meredith.**

**"You don't have to stay here with me Der. I'm sure you want sex or something"  
**

**"Yeah I do. With you, so I'm doing what I usually do on a Saturday, sit with you and feel you up" Derek chuckled. **

**"We can have sex if you want"**

**"Now that's not the Meredith I know" Derek frowned. **

**"I know" Meredith sighed. She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away. "I thought this is what you wanted?" Meredith frowned.**

**"It is" Derek sighed. "Its just, Mer... I don't want to be your rebound guy. I want you to be with me because you like me." He blushed. Meredith stared at him, it was unusual for Derek Shepherd not to be sure of himself but he was nervous.**

**"I do like you Derek"**

**"Its just too soon. I know" Derek nodded. He smiled and took her bottle from her and took a drink. He smirked and pulled her top up. He poured tequila across her body. Meredith squealed.**

**"You bastard" She giggled. Derek chuckled and went to lick it off. Meredith giggled harder as his stubble tickled her along with his tongue. "I hate you" Meredith smiled when he sat up. **

**"Sorry my hand slipped" He laughed.**

**"Yeah sure it did" Meredith laughed and pushed him. A slow song came on the stereo.**

**"You want to dance with me?" Derek smiled**

**"Seriously?" Meredith laughed.**

**"Yes" He nodded and stood up. Meredith smiled as he led her to the dance floor, he pulled her against him, he put his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to sway to the music. Derek didn't do this sort of thing ever. He hated dancing, and he hated love songs but he couldn't help but listen to the words.**

_I must be crazy now_

_Maybe I dream too much_

_But when I think of you_

_I long to feel your touch_

_To whisper in your ear_

_Words that are old as time_

_Words only you would hear if only you were mine_

**If only you were mine. That's all he thought about as he held her in his arms. If only she was his, why did he want her to be his so badly? He felt her get even closer to him and he couldn't stop his heart from beating wildly in his chest.**

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you_

_Should have made my move when you looked in my eyes_

_Cause by now I'd know that You'd feel the way that I do_

_And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

**Would he whisper those words to her? Would it have mattered if he told her he loved her months ago? Would she have dumped Alex for him a long time ago? He doubted it. She seemed to really like Alex. Maybe even love him, that thought made Derek sick and he didn't know why.**

_I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_These three words_

_They can change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Till the end of time._

**He loved her. No he didn't, he knew he liked her a lot but loved? Did he love her? Would he beg her to love him back? Please say you love me too. Yes maybe he would beg. For Meredith he would do anything, that's what scared him the most. He stopped dancing and looked at her. It was too much, he had to stop listening to this stupid song. If his friends could read his mind now they would never hang out with him again. He felt like such a girl right now.**

**You OK?" Meredith frowned.**

**"I need alcohol" He smiled and led her back to the couch. He was never dancing again.**

**Meredith and Derek spent the night on the couch talking and laughing. He made her forget all about her slutty friend and her super slutty boyfriend. Derek brought her home. "Will you stay Derek. Not in my bed or anything. The couch?"**

**"Sure" Derek shrugged.**

**"Thank you. I hate being alone" Meredith smiled. She kissed his cheek and went upstairs. "I'll be down in a minute Derek, we will watch a movie" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah cool" Derek smiled. He waited for her to come back down. She was in pajama shorts and a t shirt. She looked beautiful. She sat next to him and they watched a movie. It was great, Derek never did this with a girl before. He really liked it.**


	11. Get Past This

**Ellis Grey walked into her home early on Sunday morning to find a boy asleep on her couch. She hadn't seen him before, she frowned and walked over to him.**

**"Who are you?" She asked. Derek jumped awake and looked at, who he assumed was Meredith's mother.**

**"Oh um hi Mrs Grey. I'm um Derek" He said nervously.**

**"Dr Grey. I haven't met you before. Where is Meredith?"**

**"Upstairs in bed."**

**"Right" Ellis frowned. "Meredith" She called. Meredith ran downstairs, she was already dressed.**

**"Hey mom" Meredith smiled and kissed her mothers cheek. "This is Derek, he is a friend"**

**"No Alex?"**

**"Ugh we are done. Anyway we were just heading out I'll see you later" Meredith smiled and pulled Derek by the hand. Ellis nodded and let them leave. Meredith giggled at Derek's face.**

**"She scared the crap out of me" Derek smiled.**

**"She has that affect on people" Meredith smiled. "Breakfast?"**

**"Yeah" He nodded. They drove to a cafe to get some breakfast. They ordered and sat down to wait for their food. "So how are you this morning?" He asked.**

**"Yeah good" Meredith nodded. Derek frowned at her. "OK fine I feel terrible" She sighed. Derek's heart clenched. Meredith noticed his face fall. "I am not upset over Alex, its Izzie that has devestated me" She clarified.**

**"Not Alex?" Derek frowned.**

**"The end has been coming for a while if I'm honest" Meredith shrugged. "But me and Izzie have been friends since we were 5 years old. She betrayed me." Meredith sighed. Derek smiled at her, she wasn't upset over Alex. That made him incredibly happy. **

**"So your mom, she seems hardcore" Derek smiled.**

**"She is but she is also great" Meredith smiled. "Its always just been the two of us, my dad left when I was little" Meredith sighed. She has never mentioned her estranged father to anyone.**

**"I have four older sisters" Derek smiled. "My mom is hardcore too"**

**"Oh yeah?" Meredith giggled. "What about your dad?"**

**"The best person in the world. My dad is cool" Derek smiled.**

**"Good" Meredith smiled. "What are you up to today?"**

**"Me and Mark have practice then we are going out with the guys" Derek shrugged. "What about you?" Derek smiled.**

**"Going to rant about Izzie to Callie" Meredith laughed.**

**"You know me and Mark would listen to your rants" Derek smiled.**

**"I know and I love you for it but its a girl thing Derek"**

**"Right" Derek laughed. They ate their breakfast and walked out to Derek's car. "So Callie's?" **

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. He pulled up outside Callie's house. "Thank you for yesterday Derek and this morning." Meredith smiled.**

**"I know its been like 12 hours since I last hit on you, not normal behavior at all" Derek smirked.**

**"I know its weird you not being a perv" Meredith laughed and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with practice."**

**"Yeah thanks, see you tomorrow" Derek smiled and watched as she ran up Callie's drive way and into her house without knocking. He smiled to himself and drove home to grab his stuff before heading to practice.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Callie and Meredith walked into school on Monday. They walked to Meredith's locker, she looked up and saw Derek and Mark at their lockers. She smiled at them and turned her attention to getting her books.**

**"Mer?" Izzie said from behind them. **

**"You have some nerve" Callie snapped. Meredith turned and looked at the person who used to be her friend. **

**"I'm sorry about Alex. It just happened. I'm really sorry"**

**"Just stay away from me Izzie. You were supposed to be my best friend and then you go and sleep with my boyfriend. Well you're welcome to him, I hope you two have a great life together" Meredith scowled.**

**"Can't we get past this Mer?" Izzie asked.**

**"I would be happy if I never saw you again Izzie" Meredith slammed her locker closed and walked away from her. Callie followed.**

**"She really thought we were going to be friends after this?" Callie laughed.**

**"She is your friend too Callie I wouldn't hold it against you"**

**"Hell no. You're my friend Mer" Callie smiled. They walked past Mark and Derek, Callie smiled at the way Derek's eyes traveled up and down Meredith's body as she waved to them and kept walking. "And as your friend I am asking you why the hell haven't you got with Derek yet? He is hot and he is mad about you."**

**"I was with Alex" Meredith defended.  
**

**"In my opinion you should have dumped Alex ages ago" Callie shrugged. "You better get with him or we are no longer friends" She laughed. "See you at lunch"**

**"Yeah lunch" Meredith smiled. She knew Callie was right about Derek. She liked him for ages and now she was free to act on it. She better do it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey Derek" Meredith called as she followed him out of the school at the end of the day. He turned and smiled at her.**

**"Whats up?" He asked. She walked up and kissed him, right there in the middle of the quad she kissed him passionately. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her back. It was everything he imagined it would be and more. They came up for air. "What was that?" He asked in shock.  
**

**"I am crazy about you Derek." Meredith smiled. "I have been for ages. We got tattoos together for God's sake" Meredith laughed. She leaned in and kissed him again. "Take me for a ride" She smiled and took his hand. Derek couldn't believe that his waiting paid off. Meredith Grey was finally his.**

**"Are you sure about this Mer?" He asked as they ran up to her house. She opened the door and turned to kiss him.**

**"Absolutely. I want you to be my first, I know its not just sex. Its everything" Meredith smiled. Derek smiled back and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her up to her room. Slowly he undressed her, kissing every part of exposed skin. He got to her tattoo, he smiled to himself. **_**The only one that will be able to see it, is the person kissing you there. **_**Finally he was kissing her there. He took his time. Relishing every moment. He looked at her naked body and smiled. She was so perfect. He captured her lips again as he got on top of her, she had already pulled his shirt off. Now she was working on his jeans. He groaned as she freed him. He was going to be her first, he couldn't help but hope he would be her last. That was crazy, they were so young and yet here he was praying for forever as he entered her slowly. He never wanted another man to touch her. He never wanted to let her go. As they both finished he whispered three words that had never come out of his mouth before.**

**"I love you" He sighed. Meredith looked up at him, she could tell he was telling the truth. She felt like she was looking into his soul.**

**"I love you too" She smiled and kissed him. Derek let out a breath of relief, she loved him too. She didn't freak out. He lay beside her and pulled her close.**

**"I told you I would get into your pants" Derek laughed. Meredith slapped his chest and looked up at him.**

**"Nice way to ruin the moment Derek" Meredith smiled. Derek leaned down and kissed her softly. **

**"Sorry" He smiled. "I mean it Meredith Grey, I love you"**

**"I know you do. I love you too" She smiled. Derek tightened his grip on her and put his head down. Meredith turned to face him and gently stroked his face.**

**"Will your mom be home tonight?"**

**"No why?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Because I don't plan on letting you go tonight. Or anytime in the near future for that matter. You are mine Meredith Grey" Derek smiled.**

**"I am yours" Meredith nodded. "I like the sound of that" She smiled. **

**"Yeah me too" Derek nodded and kissed her again. Meredith put her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. Meredith Grey was finally his!**


	12. You're A Little Close

**"Meredith Grey" The nurse called. "You can go through now" She smiled. Meredith nodded and smacked Derek's leg to wake him up, he was sitting on the seat with his head back fast asleep, Meredith didn't know how he slept in these conditions. He jumped awake and looked at her.**

**"Come on" She smiled and pulled him up by the hand. They walked into the doctor together, Meredith sat on the seat beside the doctor while Derek stood in a corner.**

**"Hello Meredith, what can I do you for?" He smiled.**

**"Um... I want to go on the pill" Meredith blushed. The doctor smiled and looked at Derek before turning his attention back to Meredith.**

**"How old are you?" He asked.**

**"15"**

**"Right" He nodded and pulled out something to take her blood pressure, he wrapped it around her arm and began pumping. "This will get a little uncomfortable"**

**"OK" Meredith nodded. **

**"Have you been on the pill before Meredith?" He asked as he wrote down her blood pressure.**

**"No" She shook her head.**

**"OK I am going to give you a 3 month prescription to see how you get on. If you find you are bleeding or anything come straight back OK?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. He wrote the prescription and gave it to Meredith. "Thank you" She smiled and have him the appropriate money before leaving the office followed by Derek.**

**"So the mall?" Derek asked as they walked out to his car.**

**"Might as well get it over with" Meredith smiled. They drove to the mall and walked to the chemist. Meredith handed her prescription to the person behind the counter.**

**"Do you want all three months?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith shrugged.**

**"50 please" She smiled. Meredith looked at Derek.**

**"You want me to pay?" He raised his eyebrows.**

**"I paid the doctor, I have no money left besides this is for you" She smirked. Derek rolled his eyes and took out his wallet he handed her a 50 which Meredith handed to the woman. They sat and waited for their prescription before going home.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith sat in the stands watching her boyfriend practice. Her boyfriend, she smiled at the thought of it. Who knew Derek Shepherd was tamable? She had tamed the wild beast, he was still a perv but he was her perv. He smiled up at her, she couldn't believe that he was hers. She waved and went back to her home work. She felt a presence next to her and looked up. She sighed when she saw it was Alex, she hadn't seen him in two weeks. Since the night she caught him with Izzie.**

**"Hey" He sighed.**

**"Hey" Meredith said as she turned away from him.**

**"Mer... I am so sorry. I was a stupid ass. Please forgive me" Alex sighed.**

**"Where have you been?" She asked coldly.**

**"Mark Sloan fractured my jaw" Alex scowled.**

**"Good"**

**"Meredith I love you"**

**"I don't love you"**

**"Meredith..."**

**"No Alex if you didn't want to be with me anymore all you had to do was brake things off. I don't love you anymore, I don't think I ever did"**

**"What do you mean?" Alex frowned.**

**"There was a reason I didn't have sex with you. Its because I didn't love you enough" Meredith explained.**

**"You don't mean that. We are great together Mer"**

**"We used to be. Not anymore"**

**"Meredith..." Alex sighed and leaned close to her, he put his hand on her leg.**

**"Don't touch me Alex" Meredith said as she took his hand off. He took her hands in his.**

**"Meredith look at me... I love you."**

**"YOU SCREWED MY FRIEND" Meredith shouted. Alex wouldn't let her go. **

**"You're a little close aren't you?" Derek said from the pitch, he was leaning against the stands looking up at them. He had no top on and was mucked up completely.**

**"What are you going to do about it?" Alex snapped.**

**"I think she told you not to touch her"**

**"This is none of your business. So fuck off" Alex said. Derek laughed. Before Meredith knew it, Derek had jumped up into the stands and had Alex against the wall by the throat.**

**"My GIRLFRIEND told you not to touch her, if you touch her again I'll make sure your jaw is wired shut permanently get it?" Derek snapped. Alex nodded and ran off when Derek let him go. "You OK?" Derek said.**

**"Who knew you were so tough" Meredith smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. **

**"I'm telling you" Derek smiled. Meredith ran her fingers along his waist band. She smiled when he reacted to her touch. **

**"The faster you get changed, the faster we can go home" Meredith smirked and she ran her other hand over his abs.**

**"I am not even going to shower" He said as he kissed her quickly and ran to the changing rooms. Meredith laughed and packed her stuff, she walked to wait outside the locker room. Derek ran out five minutes later in a t shirt and jeans, he was telling the truth he hadn't bothered showering. Was it wrong that it turned her on even more? She didn't care. Derek took her hand and they walked to his car. "Oh hey its Mark's 18th on Friday. You're coming right?" He asked as they got into his car.**

**"Of course like I would miss my buddy's birthday" Meredith smiled.**

**"Can you come help set up?"**

**"Yeah sure" Meredith smiled. She put her hand on his leg as they pulled out of the school and headed to Meredith's house. Derek and Meredith ran up to Meredith's house, she already had his t shirt off, she dug through her bag looking for her keys as he stood behind her kissing her neck. "Derek I can't concentrate" Meredith giggled.**

**"So?" He asked, he turned her around and pushed her against the front door. He captured her lips and went for her jeans.**

**"Are we just going to have sex right here?" Meredith said in between kisses.**

**"If its necessary" Derek laughed. Meredith opened his belt and traced the waist band of his boxers. Driving him over the edge. She giggled and kissed him again as she slowly unbuttoned his jeans. They were crazy, anyone could see them, but it didn't matter. Suddenly Meredith's front door opened and they both fell backwards, Derek on top of Meredith. They both looked up to see a tall black man standing there along with Meredith's mother. They were both staring at them. Derek jumped up off Meredith and buttoned up his jeans, Meredith jumped up and did the same. She handed Derek his t shirt and he quickly put it on.**

**"Hi mom" Meredith said as she stifled a laugh. **

**"Meredith." Ellis nodded.**

**"What are you doing home?"**

**"I was off today"**

**"Oh" Meredith couldn't stop herself, she looked at Derek who looked like he was about to puke and broke down laughing. It was too funny. **

**"Shut up" Derek said as he pushed her.**

**"Derek isn't it?" Ellis said. The black man beside her mother, couldn't help but laugh along with Meredith. It was a funny situation.**

**"Um yeah" Derek said. **

**"Mom we were just um..."**

**"I know what you were just Meredith" Ellis sighed. **

**"Sorry"**

**"Hmmm" Ellis said. "I was thinking about dinner tonight. I wanted to introduce you to my friend Richard" She said.**

**"Oh right. Um hello Richard" Meredith smiled.**

**"Nice to meet you Meredith." Richard nodded.**

**"Is your friend joining us?" Ellis asked.**

**"Actually..." Derek started.**

**"Yes he is" Meredith interrupted. Derek scowled at her.**

**"OK then" Ellis nodded.**

**"Derek just needs to shower and change." Meredith smiled and pulled Derek upstairs. Ellis nodded and walked back into the kitchen followed by Richard.**

**"So that's Meredith. She seems like a great kid"**

**"She is when she isn't having sex on our front porch" Ellis rolled her eyes. "She is just fifteen Richard"**

**"And she is also a teenager." Richard defended.**

**"How old did that boy look to you?"**

**"Seventeen"**

**"Yeah me too"**

**"He seems nice"**

**"I hope so" Ellis sighed. "I hope he doesn't hurt her but there is no point in me pushing them apart it will only make me the bad guy right?"**

**"Yeah it will. So how are we going to tell her about us?" Richard asked as he kissed her.**

**"She will be fine I think" Ellis smiled. Meredith giggled the whole way upstairs, Derek on the other hand wasn't impressed.**

**"Its not funny. I can't believe you said I'd stay for dinner" Derek frowned.**

**"Oh don't be so worried my mom will be fine" Meredith smiled and kissed him. "So do you want to pick up where we left off in the shower?" She smirked.**

**"No way" Derek shook his head. He quickly jumped into Meredith's shower and turned it on.**

**"You're no fun" Meredith called as she washed her hands. Derek just laughed. He came out of the shower and put his boxers and his jeans on. Meredith tried to distract him by kissing him and rubbing herself against him but he was on a mission.**

**"Sorry babe you're just going to have to wait" He smiled and put on his t shirt along with his socks and sneakers.**

**"You are going to pay" Meredith frowned. He smiled and kissed her. **

**"No you are." He smirked. He kissed her neck then took her hand to drag her downstairs. They were about to sit through one long dinner!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

**Richard and Ellis where in the kitchen when they came downstairs. Meredith and Derek sat at the kitchen table. Richard was leaning next to Ellis while she cooked.**

**"So Meredith, where is Alex? And why aren't you two together anymore after so long?" Ellis asked.**

**"Because the bastard cheated on me with Izzie. Don't expect to see that whore around here anymore either" Meredith frowned. Derek was shocked to see how blunt Meredith was with her mother.**

**"OK wow" Ellis frowned. "So Derek you go to school with my daughter I take it?" **

**"Yeah I'm um a senior" Derek smiled nervously. Meredith put her hand on his leg.**

**"So are you going to college next year?"**

**"Yeah I am. Just Harvard though its only an hour away" **

**"Harvard really? That's a great school." Ellis smiled impressed.**

**"Yeah it is. I'm hoping to get a scholarship so I can play football too"**

**"You play football?" Richard asked.**

**"Yeah" Derek smiled.**

**"What position?"**

**"Running Back" Derek smiled. **

**"What are you studying in college?" Ellis asked.**

**"Law. I'm hoping to be a lawyer" Derek smiled. Meredith looked at him shocked, they never talked about stuff like this.**

**"I didn't know you wanted to be a lawyer" Meredith smiled.**

**"You never asked" He smiled. Meredith nodded and kissed him.**

**"So Derek the last time I saw you, you were on my couch and you were Meredith's friend, now your falling into my foyer half naked. When did you two exactly get together?" Ellis smiled.**

**"Um two weeks ago" Meredith laughed. "So mom what is up between you and Richard?" Meredith smirked. Ellis smiled while Richard blushed. "Is this dinner to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Meredith giggled.**

**"Yes. And shut up" Ellis smiled. Derek chuckled as well. Ellis Grey looked hardcore but she seemed nice enough. "OK take seats, dinner is ready" Ellis smiled. Meredith took Derek's hand and pulled him into the dining room. Richard sat on the opposite both of them.**

**"So Derek when you were on the floor with your top off I couldn't help but notice your tattoo" Richard smiled. "Its very nice"**

**"Thanks" Derek smiled and glanced at Meredith. **

**"Celtic Cross right?" **

**"Yeah" Derek nodded.**

**"Are you interested in Irish history or did it just look cool?" Richard chuckled.**

**"Actually Meredith picked it" Derek smiled.**

**"I just thought it looked cool" Meredith smiled. Ellis walked in with dinner and sat down.**

**"What are we talking about?" Ellis asked.**

**"Derek's tattoo, apparently Meredith picked it" Richard smiled.**

**"Really?" Ellis smiled. "You two realize that if you break up that tattoo is going to remind you of Meredith forever?"**

**"I'm OK with that" Derek smiled. Meredith smiled at him.**

**"So how do you know my mom?"**

**"I am Head Of General surgery at the same hospital so I guess I'm her boss." Richard smiled.**

**"Oh wow" Meredith smiled. "Is that allowed?"**

**"Its frowned upon but its not actually against the rules."**

**"Oh right" Meredith nodded and began eating. **

**"So what are your plans for the weekend Meredith?" Ellis asked.**

**"Its our friends birthday. 18th, so a party" Meredith smiled. **

**"Right" Ellis smiled.**

**"Is that your Mustang outside Derek?" Richard asked.**

**"Yeah um I got it from my parents last year for my 17th" Derek smiled. They ate the rest of their dinner.**

**"OK mom we have plans so I'm going out. It was great meeting you Richard" Meredith smiled and got up. Derek got up as well.**

**"Nice meeting you too Meredith. And you Derek"**

**"Yeah great meeting you too" Derek smiled and nodded to both of them. Meredith pulled Derek by the hand out the front door.**

**"He is a nice boy" Ellis smiled.**

**"He is" Richard nodded.**

**"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Derek laughed as they jumped into his car.**

**"I know it was pretty OK."**

**"Your mom doesn't care what you do really does she?"**

**"I'm a good student, she knows I'm responsible. We are close, I tell her most things" Meredith smiled.**

**"Accept for that sexy tattoo"**

**"She would kill me for that" Meredith laughed. "And the tequila"**

**"Right" Derek laughed. They drove and met Mark and some of their other friends at the mall to catch a movie. They all broke down laughing when they told them about getting caught nearly having sex on the front porch. Meredith and Derek couldn't help but laugh as well. It was very funny when you thought about it.**


	13. Trouble In Class

**Meredith rolled over and looked at a sleeping Derek beside her, she smiled to herself and checked the clock, the alarm for school was going to go off in a minute anyway.**

**"Derek?" Meredith whispered.**

**"Hmm" Derek muttered and opened one eye. Meredith got up and sat on his stomach, he smiled and ran his hands up her legs.**

**"Have you ever had unprotected sex before?" She asked. Derek looked up at her with a frown.**

**"Of course not, why?" He asked.**

**"Because we are not using a condom anymore and I just... I don't want to catch anything" She shrugged.**

**"Oh thanks" Derek smiled.**

**"You know I don't mean it like that" Meredith frowned. "Stuff like that is big these days and I was just wondering if we needed to get tested"**

**"We don't" Derek promised. "I was practically a condom add I promise" He smiled and kissed her. "The only reason we don't is because your on the pill and we have sex a lot" He smirked.**

**"I know" Meredith rolled her eyes, she leaned down and captured lips but they were disturbed by Derek's cell ringing.**

**"Damn it" He frowned and reached for his cell phone. Meredith smiled and waited for him to be finished. "Hello? I'm at Mark's" Derek lied. "Now? Mom I have school... Fine... I said I would... Bye" Derek frowned and hung up. "Sorry babe, I have to go by my house before school, you OK to walk?" He sighed and pushed her off him as he sat up.**

**"Yeah fine" Meredith shrugged, she sat on her bed and watched him quickly get dressed. "You told your mom you were at Mark's?" She giggled.**

**"I can't say I'm here" Derek shrugged.**

**"Is everything OK?" Meredith asked.**

**"My grandma is in town, I have to go say hello" Derek shrugged and kissed her. "See you at school" He smiled and walked out.**

**"Bye" Meredith called. She got up and got ready for school herself.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked into school alone, she was walking up the hall way when she saw Alex with Izzie. She stopped and stared at them. They smiled at each other and kissed. It hurt, it did but it didn't cut her deep. It was just a mild pain now. Yet she was still standing in the middle of the hall staring at them.**

**Mark walked into school with his bag over one shoulder, he was rubbing his eyes and flattening his hair in an attempt to make his appearance some what better but he knew he looked like crap. He ignored the little people trying to catch his attention as he walked up the hall way. He stopped when he saw Meredith frozen in the hall way. He frowned and walked up to her.**

**"Mer whats wrong?" He asked. His eyes travelled in her line of sight and rested on Alex and Izzie. He put his arm around her and forced her to walk. "Come on I'll walk you to class." He sighed**

**"Sorry" Meredith muttered.**

**"Its OK. It still must hurt. Fucking bastards" Mark frowned. They both walked past them without even looking at them. Izzie stared after Meredith, who used to be her friend. She looked back at Alex and secretly wondered if he was worth losing her friends. It was too late now anyway, she thought. She stared after Meredith and Mark until they disappeared. What was worse was that she had class with Meredith next. Alex was in that class too.**

**"Ready to walk to class babe?" Alex asked.**

**"Yeah" Izzie sighed, he took her hand and they walked together. Izzie and Alex walked into the classroom, Izzie looked around the class for a seat when her eyes fell on Meredith who was at the back of the classroom with her head down reading her English book, she was surrounded by her usual group of friends, Callie, Megan and Kerry. They all used to be Izzie's friends too. They all looked up at Izzie and scowled, all of them accept for Meredith. Izzie put her head down and sat at the front away from the girls.**

**"Do you guys smell something?" Callie said out loud.**

**"Smells like a filthy whore just walked into the class alright Cal" Kerry said.**

**"Just ignore them Iz" Alex whispered. She tried but it was too hard, this is what she had to put up with everyday. It was getting harder. All through class the girls at the back accept for Meredith made snide remarks to Izzie and were whispering and gigging all the time. Alex was getting it just as bad. Meredith didn't say a word, she didn't care. At the end of class Izzie and Alex ran out first while Meredith and her friends walked out last. Meredith smiled when she saw Derek standing outside the class.**

**"See you at Math Mer" Callie said and she walked off with the other girls.**

**"Hey sexy" Derek smiled and kissed her. "I heard about Izzie and Alex, you OK?"**

**"I'm fine now" Meredith smiled, she put her hand up his t shirt and rubbed his back as they began walking. "So what do you want to do tonight?"**

**"I don't care" Derek shrugged. "So how was English?" He smiled and rubbed her hipbone. **

**"Brutal, my friends spent the class picking on Alex and Izzie"**

**"Its not like they don't deserve it" He shrugged.**

**"Yeah I know" Meredith nodded. They reached her next class and he pinned her against the wall and kissed her softly.**

**"I think we will stay in tonight" He smirked and ran his hands over her body.**

**"I think you're right" Meredith smiled, she felt his hardness pressed against her. She giggled and pushed him away. "Have fun with that" She laughed and ran into the classroom. Derek frowned and walked to the door of the class. Meredith was sitting down.**

**"You're going to pay for that Mer" He called into the class. Everyone looked at him then at a giggling Meredith with confusion.  
**

**"Mr Shepherd, go to your class please" The teacher frowned. He smiled at Meredith before strutting away.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith stood at her locker getting books for her afternoon classes. Mark leaned beside her still rubbing his eyes and yawning. **

**"You look like crap" Meredith pointed out. Mark chuckled. "Late night?"**

**"Oh yeah" He smirked.**

**"Eww" Meredith frowned and pushed him. He just laughed harder. Derek was across the hall at his own locker.**

**"Hey Derek" A girl shouted causing him to jump and turn. **_**Oh God, **_**he thought. "Rose remember?" She beamed. Derek sighed.**

**"Yeah I remember" He grumbled, silently kicking himself for having sex with this psycho last year. Mark and Meredith turned to look over at Derek. They both laughed at him as he tried to get away from the girl with no avail. He looked over at them and silently begged them for help. Meredith and Mark just laughed.**

**"We should help him" Mark said.**

**"Soon" Meredith smirked.**

**"She is a psycho"**

**"Yeah I heard about her" Meredith giggled.**

**"You are mean"**

**"Screw it. Its funny"**

**"It is" Mark chuckled. Meredith closed her locker and leaned beside Mark watching and laughing. Derek was seriously getting pissed off with this girl. **

**"OK I'll go get him" Meredith smiled after standing there for ten minutes, she walked over to him. "Hey baby you ready?" She smiled and kissed him causing Rose to frown.**

**"Yeah" Derek said as relief flowed through him. "Bye um..."**

**"Rose"**

**"Rose right" Derek rolled his eyes and put his arm around Meredith. "I hate you both" Derek frowned when they walked over to Mark.**

**"It was funny" Meredith giggled.**

**"I'll show you funny" Derek said as he pinned Meredith against the locker and began tickling her. Meredith giggled and begged him to stop but he just laughed at her.**

**"Mr Shepherd, Miss Grey. Detention after school" The principal said from behind them.**

**"For what?" Derek frowned.**

**"Horse play in the hallway. Class now"**

**"Bastard." Derek muttered as him, Meredith and Mark walked away.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked into the class room for detention, he smiled when he saw Meredith already in there, sitting on a table alone.**

**"Hey" He smiled.**

**"Hey" She frowned.**

**"Whats wrong?" He asked as he sat on the seat under her, she put her feet on either side of him giving him a full view up her skirt. He smirked and ran his hands up her inner thighs until he reached her panties.**

**"Detention Derek we could be at my house doing other things" Meredith sighed. **

**"Hmm" Derek smiled and leaned up to kiss her. He pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. "We could have fun right here." He smirked. Meredith smiled and slid her tongue into his mouth.**

**"Ahem" The teacher said from behind them. Meredith and Derek jumped and looked around. "Grey if you could dismount and find a seat, thank you" The teacher frowned. Meredith blushed and jumped off Derek. Derek laughed. Meredith sat beside him. **

**"Come on sir it will only take five minutes" Derek chuckled. Meredith smacked him and slid lower in her seat.**

**"Bastard" She muttered.**

**"Five minutes? Wouldn't want to be spreading that around Derek you will lose that great reputation" Mr Roberts, the gym teacher laughed. Other people came into the room, including Izzie and Alex.**

**"I usually last longer sir its just Meredith here is so sexy" Derek laughed. Meredith smacked his shoulder again.**

**"Shut up" Meredith blushed. Alex scowled at them. He sat at the back with Izzie.**

**"Alright detention, you know the rules. No talking, you can do your homework if you want." Mr Roberts said and sat down. Meredith pulled out her English, Derek on the other hand was too busy slowly moving his chair and desk over to Meredith. He smiled when he reached her. Meredith shook her head and smiled at him. He leaned close to her and put his arm around her. Meredith kept doing her English while Derek watched.**

**"Don't you have something to do?" Meredith whispered.**

**"No" Derek shrugged. "Besides I like watching you" He smiled and kissed her cheek. Alex clenched his fists as he watched them. Izzie noticed, Alex was jealous. She couldn't help but think that if Meredith would take him back, he would be back with her in a second and Izzie would be dumped. She might be giving him sex but she didn't have his heart. Was this a complete mistake? If they broke up though Izzie would have no one and Meredith wasn't going to take Alex back why would she? Her and Derek seemed really happy. So she was going to stick with Alex. Derek ran his hand up Meredith's leg again and kissed her neck. Meredith tried hard to keep her concentration on her English homework but it just wasn't happening. She pushed him back and he chuckled. **

**"Sorry am I distracting you?" He smirked.**

**"I am just so glad we are not in the same class" Meredith whispered. He smiled and kissed her neck again, his hand still rising.**

**"Seriously Mr Shepherd, hands off, lips off and move your table back over" Mr Roberts said as he looked up from the work he was doing at his desk. Derek rolled his eyes and moved his desk over. Meredith smiled at him. She went back to her work while Derek sat bored, he kept looking over at Meredith. He wanted her so badly, he checked his watch, just ten more minutes and they could go. He moved his chair a little closer to her. Meredith stifled a laugh as she saw him move over a little more.**

**"Alright Derek move seats" Roberts said and pointed to the other side of the room.**

**"Ah come on sir, I didn't do anything" Derek said innocently.**

**"Oh please." He rolled his eyes. "Move away from Meredith now." He said. Derek sighed and picked up his bag, he sat across the room from her. He had to sit back in his seat to see her, he checked his watch again. Five minutes. He impatiently sat and waited for the bell to ring. When it did Derek jumped up.**

**"Finally" He said and grabbed Meredith's hand. Before Meredith could do anything Derek was dragging her out of the room. Meredith giggled as Derek wrapped his arms around her. "I can't wait to get you home. I hope your mom isn't home" He smiled.**

**"She isn't" Meredith laughed. They ran out to Derek's car and jumped in. Derek sped out of the school and went in the direction of Meredith's house. Alex frowned as he watched the black Mustang speed past him. He had definitely lost Meredith forever.**


	14. Eighteen

**"Happy Birthday sweetie" Meredith beamed and hugged Mark in the school hall. "I have your present at home I'll give it to you tonight"**

**"Cool babe. Now come with me and I'll show you my real present" He smirked and pulled Meredith by the hand out of the school. They stopped at a black BMW convertible. Meredith gasped.**

**"Its sweet" She smiled.**

**"I know" Mark nodded, practically shaking with excitement. "You wanna skip and go for a spin?" He smirked. **

**"Hell yes" Meredith laughed and jumped into the car. Mark put down the top and they sped out of the school.**

**"It drives great too" Mark said.**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled. "Derek is so ditched" She giggled. Mark chuckled as well. **

**"I won't tell him you said that" Mark smiled.**

**"So whats the plan for tonight?"**

**"Ah you're coming to help set up right?"**

**"If you want me to" Meredith shrugged. "What time are your parents leaving?"**

**"Six. Gives us about two hours" Mark smiled.**

**"Right, so I'll get the house ready while you and Derek get the alcohol?"**

**"Yep." Mark smiled. They pulled back into the school at lunch time and walked to the cafeteria with sandwiches they had bought. Derek was sitting with the other guys from the team. Meredith and Mark walked over to them.**

**"Where were you two all day?" Derek asked, he pulled Meredith into his lap. She screeched with surprise, not expecting him to do that.**

**"We were out in Mark's new car. Oh your dumped by the way I've decided to get with Mark instead" Meredith giggled.**

**"Oh really?" Derek smiled. "I knew you only liked me for my car" He chuckled and tickled her.**

**"And now mine is better Shep" Mark smirked and sat down.**

**"Sure it is" Derek rolled his eyes. Meredith settled herself on one of Derek's legs and handed him half of her sandwich. "I prefer it when you wear skirts you know" Derek whispered.**

**"I'm sure you do" Meredith laughed. "Party tonight should be awesome"**

**"It should" He nodded. "Come on we will go outside" Derek whispered and pushed her up, he followed suit and they walked out of the school. "You know I missed you this morning" He smiled and kissed her.**

**"Did you really?"**

**"Yes I did. I was missing you like mad and you were off with my best friend, that hurts really" Derek feigned hurt.**

**"Shut up" Meredith smiled and pushed him but he caught her arm and pulled her against him. He then pinned her against the wall and kissed her softly. **

**"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.**

**"Der I just came back" Meredith laughed.**

**"So? They think your not in. Lets go" Derek smiled.**

**"Fine" Meredith smiled and took his hand, they ran to his car and jumped in and Meredith once again watched the school disappear. This time they went to Derek's house, his parents were out all day.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Where have you been all night?" Derek slurred as he collapsed beside Meredith.**

**"Around" Meredith smiled.**

**"Around where?" He asked as he kissed her neck.**

**"I was dancing and drinking and... That's it really. Where were you?"**

**"Having sex" Derek smirked. Meredith smacked his arm, he chuckled. "I'm kidding. I have actually been looking for you"**

**"You better to kidding"**

**"I am" He nodded. "Do you honestly think I would cheat on you?" He looked at her.**

**"I don't know." She shrugged. He kissed her lips and looked her straight in the eye.**

**"Meredith I would never cheat on you" Derek said seriously and kissed her. "Would you cheat on me?" He asked.**

**"Of course not" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Why?" He smirked.**

**"Because I love you" Meredith laughed and kissed him.**

**"Ah thanks I love me too. Its hard not to right?" He chuckled.**

**"You are so vain" Meredith laughed and pushed him. He smiled and captured her lips.**

**"I know" Derek smiled. "You want to go upstairs?"**

**"No I can't walk" Meredith said realizing the reason she sat down was because she was too drunk. Derek laughed and stood up, he wobbled a bit before extending his hand to her. "I told you I couldn't walk" Meredith slurred.**

**"I... Am going to carry you" Derek slurred. Meredith giggled as Derek wobbled some more.**

**"You can barely carry yourself"**

**"I am your knight in shining armor Mer" Derek slurred. "And I am going to carry you"**

**"How much have you had to drink?" Meredith asked.**

**"Ummm a lot" He hiccuped. "Now stand up and I'll carry you"**

**"We could possibly die if I let you carry me" Meredith giggled.**

**"Whats life without a little risk?" Derek laughed. Meredith rolled her eyes and took his hand. She stood up and he lifted her, her legs wrapped around waist and he fell forward, they both laughed as they hit the couch again, Derek on top of Meredith.**

**"That was sooo romantic" Meredith laughed. **

**"Shut up" Derek chuckled. "Um we are screwed huh?"**

**"Yes" Meredith laughed.**

**"Lets try again"**

**"No way"**

**"Come on"**

**"No" Meredith smiled, she pushed Derek off her and made herself comfortable on the couch. **

**"You are no fun" Derek laughed and lay his head on her lap. Meredith stroked his curls, she looked down at him and laughed, he completely past out. She checked the clock, it was 4AM no wonder he past out. Meredith gently moved Derek and lay down beside him, falling into a comfortable sleep.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek awoke with a start when someone kicked his leg, he opened one eye and looked up at a very hung over looking Mark.**

**"Whats up with you?" Derek grumbled. He rubbed his throbbing head, the thoughts of sitting up killed him.**

**"Well first of all we need to clean up my house, then we have practice" Mark grumbled.**

**"Seriously?" Derek winced at the thought of football practice. "Why did we decide to have your party last night again?"  
**

**"I have no clue" Mark sighed and sat down. Derek sat up a little and realized that Meredith was fast asleep beside him, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. He nipped at her neck and lips until she stirred awake.**

**"Hmmm" Meredith muttered and opened her eyes. Derek smiled down at her. "What are you doing?"**

**"I have some bad news." Derek sighed.**

**"What?"**

**"Me and Mark have football practice soon but first we have to clean up the house" Derek frowned. Meredith groaned and sat up. Her head was throbbing. **

**"Coffee and aspirin babe?" Mark asked.**

**"Oh yeah" Meredith muttered. They got up and headed to the kitchen. "Did you throw out the people who slept here?"**

**"Yeah I did, last night I threw everyone out" Mark smiled. "Accept for you two of course" He chuckled.**

**"Needed someone to help you today huh?"**

**"Yeah" Mark laughed. They drank their coffee and cleaned up the house. "You coming to watch us practice or will I drop you home?" Derek asked as they walked out to his car.**

**"No I'll go watch I guess" Meredith sighed. Mark took his own car to practice. Meredith stumbled up to the stands and lay down. this was going to be one long practice. When Derek got back to Meredith she was asleep, he chuckled and woke her up. They both walked back to his car and to Meredith's house to sleep their hang over off.**


	15. I Got In

**Izzie watched Meredith at her locker, she contemplated approaching her. It had been two months since it happened, maybe Meredith would forgive her. Then again Meredith might shout at her in the hall way making it worse. She was dragged from her thoughts by someone running down the hall way shouting.**

**"Meredith" Derek shouted as he ran towards her at full speed. Meredith turned and looked at her boyfriend, he was running from the top of the hall, by the look of him he had been running from his car. When he finally reached her he bent down to catch his breath at this stage everyone had stopped and was staring at them. Meredith put her hands on his arms which were sweaty.**

**"Derek whats wrong?" Meredith asked.**

**"I got in" He smiled.**

**"Got in where?" Meredith frowned in confusion.**

**"I got into Harvard. Full football scholarship. There was a scout at our last game. I GOT IN" He beamed. Meredith screamed in excitement and jumped into his arms. He laughed and spun her around. She kissed his lips.**

**"Oh my God I'm so happy for you" Meredith beamed. Derek laughed and kissed her again.**

**"I rock" He laughed.**

**"You rock" Meredith agreed. They both looked around when they saw Mark running down the hall way.**

**"I GOT IN" Mark shouted as he reached them.**

**"Harvard too?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yeah" Mark said and he hugged Meredith.**

**"I got in too" Derek beamed. **

**"We are together still?"**

**"Hell yes man" Derek laughed and hugged his best friend.**

**"This is going to rock" Mark smiled.**

**"I'm so happy for both of you" Meredith smiled.**

**"You both got in?" Callie asked. They nodded, she smiled and hugged both of them. Meredith and Callie leaned against the lockers as other people congratulated Derek and Mark. Some people using it as an excuse to talk to them. Meredith never understood why people were so intimidated by Derek and Mark. They were just Derek and Mark. Derek finally got free and took Meredith's hand. Callie and Mark followed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"My 18th next week" Derek said to Meredith as they sat at a table in the quad for lunch alone together.**

**"Oh yeah, what are you doing for it?" Meredith asked. She grabbed his dessert off his tray.**

**"That's mine" He smiled.**

**"So what? You know I love these" Meredith pouted. He laughed and kissed her.**

**"Fine take it. I don't know, I have a really big game on Sunday so I don't want to drink all weekend." Derek sighed.**

**"So throw a party after the game" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Yeah I know about that. But I won't be throwing a party I'll just be going to a party" Derek smiled. "Like I'm going to wreck my house"**

**"Very true" Meredith nodded.**

**"I was thinking maybe we could do something? Together. Alone" Derek said.**

**"For your 18th?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yeah" Derek shrugged. "We could go out or something. Go somewhere for the weekend"**

**"That would be great." Meredith smiled. Derek nodded and kissed her.**

**"So when are you sixteen?" Derek asked.**

**"Next year" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Really?" Derek smirked.**

**"Why?" Meredith asked. She put her hands on his knees.**

**"No reason" He smiled and kissed her. "Can you believe it Mer? Harvard" He smiled. Clearly excited. "I am going to be a Harvard Crimson football player" He smiled proudly.**

**"I know babe I am so proud" Meredith smiled.**

**"I love you" Derek smiled and kissed her.**

**"I love you too"**

**"I'm glad Cambridge is just an hour away." Derek smiled.**

**"Me too" Meredith smiled. She was relieved really, they didn't have to worry about the long distance thing.**

**"Damn. Class" Derek sighed and took her hand. They both walked back inside, Derek dropped Meredith off at her class. He kissed her goodbye and walked down the hall. Meredith smiled after him. They had been together two months and were still completely inseparable. The way Meredith liked it. She was smiling like an idiot as she walked into her class and took a seat beside Megan.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You're wearing that?" Derek frowned as he looked Meredith up and down.**

**"Whats wrong with it?" Meredith frowned and looked down at herself.**

**"Don't get me wrong baby you look hot its just, we are going into the woods. A skirt and tank top are not the best clothes for it" Derek laughed.**

**"Oh" Meredith frowned. "Well what are then?"**

**"Jeans, maybe sweats and sneakers. I'll give you a couple of my fleeces OK?" He smiled and kissed her.**

**"Right, but we have to go by my house again, I have to change" Meredith blushed.**

**"What are you two up to?" Derek's dad frowned as he watched Derek load up his Mustang.**

**"We are going camping apparantely James" Meredith smiled.**

**"And you are wearing that?" He laughed.**

**"OK yes I made a mistake, I have never been camping before" Meredith pouted. "Shut up the both of you"**

**"Sorry Mer" James smiled. "So when will you both be back?"**

**"Sunday morning dad" Derek smiled. "Oh tell mom I am gone camping with Mark OK?"**

**"Let Mark know please so he doesn't show up here" James frowned.**

**"I don't get it, you are 18 tomorrow why does it matter that you are with your girlfriend?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Because my mom is strict about me spending the night with girls" Derek shrugged. Meredith looked at James and broke down laughing.**

**"Has your mom even met you?" She giggled.**

**"Briefly" Derek smiled. "She thinks I am at Mark's every night" Derek smiled.**

**"How do you pull that one off?" Meredith asked.**

**"I used to spend every night at Mark's before I got with you" Derek shrugged.**

**"He really did, we never see Derek" James smiled.**

**"Right" Meredith laughed. "Are we ready then?"**

**"Just have to get my fishing stuff" Derek smiled and ran into the house.**

**"Fishing?" Meredith frowned.**

**"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into this weekend do you sweetie?" James smiled.**

**"None" Meredith shook her head.**

**"You will have fun I promise." James smiled. Derek ran out with his fishing gear and threw them into the trunk. **

**"OK we are ready" Derek nodded. "See you Sunday dad"**

**"Happy birthday for tomorrow son. I will give you your present when you get home" James smiled. Derek nodded and hopped into the car.**

**"Bye James" Meredith smiled.**

**"Bye Mer" James waved. Meredith got in beside Derek and they headed to her house so Meredith could get changed. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Mer will you come on" Derek groaned as he lay on the couch, she had been upstairs for a half hour looking for something to wear.**

**"I'm coming" Meredith snapped and ran downstairs, this time she had on jeans, one of Derek's sweat shirts and a pair of sneakers. "OK?"**

**"Yeah" Derek smiled and stood up. He leaned in and kissed her before taking her hand and pulling her out of the house. They stopped at a gas station and got something to eat before heading to the camp site. **

**"Derek I think this is a mistake" Meredith called as they hiked to where they were going to pitch the tent. "I am not a camping sort of girl"**

**"It will be fun I promise" Derek smiled. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. He took her hand and walked with her the rest of the way. Meredith sat on a rock watching Derek pitch the tent. When he was done he looked around at her. "Thanks for your help" He rolled his eyes.**

**"You don't want my help trust me" Meredith smiled and watched him roll out the sleeping bags and put them into the tent. Meredith looked around the camp site, there were only 4 or other tents there so far, she hoped that would be all. She wanted a quiet weekend with Derek for once.**

**"Come on we will go look at the lake" Derek smiled. He pulled his jumper off because of the hot day, Meredith did the same and they walked to the lake together.**

**"Its quiet up here" Meredith sighed and leaned against him. Derek looked at her with a smirk before shoving her off the rock and into the water. He broke down laughing and waited for her to resurface.**

**"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS" Meredith shouted.**

**"That was my birthday present" Derek laughed.**

**"I hate you" Meredith scowled. Derek smiled and jumped in after her. He pulled her body against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**"I love you though" He smiled and kissed her.**

**"OK I might love you too" Meredith smiled.**

**"You better"**

**"So happy birthday sweetie"**

**"That is not until tomorrow but thank you anyway" Derek smiled. They got out of the water and lay in the sun for the rest of the day. Derek carried Meredith to bed early, he couldn't take not being able to run his hands over her body any longer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek woke up the next morning and frowned when he saw the empty space beside him. He put on his boxers, a pair of basketball shorts and black sneakers before going out into the day to look for his girlfriend. He smiled when he found her sitting by the lake in one of his t shirts.**

**"Hey" He smiled and sat beside her. Meredith looked at him and smiled when she saw he had no top on, she ran her hands over his bare chest and kissed him softly.**

**"Hey"**

**"What are you doing up so early?"**

**"Couldn't sleep" Meredith shrugged. "Happy birthday by the way" Meredith smiled and kissed him. She picked up a wrapped box from beside her and handed it to him.**

**"Thanks" Derek smiled and began opening his present.**

**"Its stupid and I am sure you will hate it but I just I didn't know what to get you" Meredith said nervously. Derek opened up the box and found a gold chain waiting for him. He took it out and examined it, it had half a heart on the end of it with the word "Always" written on it. Derek looked up at her with a smile.**

**"You have the other half?" He inquired. Meredith blushed and nodded before reaching into her t shirt and pulling out the chain that was around her neck. Derek looked at it, her side had the word "Forever" written on it. He picked his half up and put it against hers so it made a full heart. "Always and Forever huh?" He smiled and kissed her. "I like the sound of that" He smiled and put the chain around his neck.**

**"Its a really bad present I know I just..." Meredith blushed.**

**"Mer I love it" Derek promised. "I really do" He smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you"**

**"Oh right well um your welcome" She blushed again.**

**"Now today I am going to teach you how to fish" He smirked and pulled her up.**

**"I am going to suck at that" Meredith frowned as they walked back to the tent.**

**"You won't" Derek shook his head. When they reached the tent Derek pulled Meredith inside.**

**"I thought we were fishing" Meredith smirked as Derek kissed her neck.**

**"It can wait" He muttered and pinned her underneath him. Meredith did really like camping.**


	16. Caught In The Act

_New Chapter guys. Just a quick note on this chapter, this is based on true events. One of my bestfriends was caught um having sex with his girlfriend in our school toilets and all they got was detention LOL!! It was pretty funny though, his face was white for like a week after it and he was never able to look our principal in the eye again!! Oh and Mr Roberts the gym teacher is like my PE teacher, he completely ruled when I was at school. Me and my friends used to be teased by him all the time. So anyway enough my rambling get to the chapter. I hope you enjoy because its really just a bit of fun!!_

**"Do you think we have sex too much?" Meredith asked as Derek picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, they were currently in the school toilets.**

**"No, if anything we don't have sex enough" Derek smirked as Meredith pulled his t shirt over his head and ran her hands over his back muscles. "More sex I say" He whispered.  
**

**"Derek we are currently having sex in a school toilet, I think we have a problem" Meredith giggled. Derek laughed knowing she was right, it didn't stop him pulling off her jeans and panties and it didn't stop her going for his belt buckle and opening his jeans. just as he entered her the toilet door opened and closed. Meredith gasped but Derek put his hand over her mouth to silence her. He stifled a laugh, the person outside didn't sound like they were going away. Derek didn't care, he was going to finish what he started anyway. He kept his hand over Meredith's mouth to stop her screaming out as they both finished. Meredith quickly pulled up her jeans and made an attempt to fix her hair as Derek did up his jeans badly.**

**"Where is my t shirt?" Derek asked as he looked around. Meredith shrugged, Derek found it and walked out of the cubicle. He stifled a laugh when he came face to face with the vice principal. Mrs Grant. He stood there half naked holding his t shirt.**

**"Hey miss" He smiled.**

**"Derek. You realize this is the girls toilet?" She frowned.**

**"Really? I didn't know that." He laughed and put his t shirt on. Meredith sunk lower in the cubicle. She had to go out there. She hated Derek right now.**

**"Is your partner going to come out of that toilet anytime soon, so I can give you both detention" She said calmly. Derek shrugged.**

**"What partner? I was um by myself" He said, he coughed to stop his laugh coming out. They really had to be more careful, and stop getting caught all the time.**

**"Sure you were" She sighed. "Come on out." She called. Meredith felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. God damn Derek and his stupid penis. She took a deep breath and walked out of the toilet.**

**"Miss Grey" She gasped. **

**"Miss" Meredith nodded completely embarrassed. **

**"So Miss we actually have class now so..." Derek said and took Meredith's hand.**

**"Yeah right, principals office now" She said seriously.**

**"Come on Miss." Derek frowned. "We didn't do anything wrong"**

**"You were having sex in a school toilet, I think that counts as doing something wrong Mr Shepherd" She snapped.**

**"We were not having sex" Derek denied. "Meredith was um checking something on my back I thought there was a mark" He lied.**

**"Derek your jeans are still open" Mrs Grant frowned.**

**"Oh..." Derek said and looked down. "Just the detention then?" He laughed. Meredith kept her head down, all the teachers were going to think she was a whore.**

**"Class now Mr Shepherd" She snapped. Derek went to grab Meredith's hand. "Without Meredith. Go on" Derek looked at Meredith and gave her an apologetic look. "I want you in my office after school"**

**"Yes Miss" He sighed and walked out. Meredith didn't know what to do.**

**"Meredith..." She sighed. "He is a senior, and you are a freshman. He also doesn't have the best reputation" She said. "Are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into?"**

**"Yes, I do" Meredith nodded. "I love him" She defended.**

**"He has slept with most of the girls at this school. The teachers hear things you know" She sighed, feeling sorry for the young girl who seemed in way over her head.**

**"I know about his past, its in his past though Miss. I trust him" Meredith said.**

**"OK then. If you ever need to talk, my door is always open. I'll see you at after school along with Mr Shepherd for your punishment"**

**"OK" Meredith nodded and walked out. **

**"What did she say?" Derek said from behind her, causing Meredith to jump.**

**"That you're a man whore and am I sure I know what I'm doing" Meredith shrugged. Derek laughed.**

**"Wow OK. Are you sure you know what your doing?" He asked and pulled her against him, he kissed her softly. **

**"I think so" Meredith giggled, put her hands up his t shirt and ran them along his abs. Derek smiled and pushed her against the lockers.**

**"I love you Meredith" Derek said sincerely.**

**"I love you too" Meredith smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.**

**"Seriously the both of you class now" Mrs Grant said from behind them. Derek broke the kiss and laughed. He kissed her quickly on the lips.**

**"I'll see you after school" He smiled and walked away from her. Meredith couldn't help but giggle as well and walk in the other direction towards her class. Mrs Grant couldn't help but smile at the both of them. They both had no shame at all. Meredith arrived at her current events class and walked inside.**

**"Meredith, nice of you to join us" The teacher frowned.**

**"Sorry sir" Meredith said and found a seat beside Kerry.**

**"Where were you?" Kerry whispered. **

**"Having sex, and getting caught by Mrs Grant" Meredith said.**

**"Seriously?" Kerry laughed.**

**"Seriously. We have to see her after school"**

**"Good luck with that" She smiled.**

**"I know" Meredith groaned. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked into the waiting room for Mrs Grant's office, Derek was messing with his blackberry, she sat down beside him and looked at what he was doing.**

**"Hey" He smiled and glanced at her.**

**"Hey" She said and kissed his cheek. "What are you doing?"**

**"Nothing really Just messing on the Internet." He shrugged and turned to kiss her lips. Meredith lay her head on his shoulder and looked at the blackberry screen while he surfed the net. He went on to his message page and began typing.**

_I love you. You smell amazing. And you are very sexy!!_

**He looked at her and smiled, Meredith giggled and kissed him again.**

**"I love you too" Meredith smiled. Mrs Grant opened her office door and saw the both of them sitting on top of each other in their own little world.**

**"OK you two lets go" She said and pointed to her door. Derek and Meredith sighed and walked into the office. They sat down and waited for their lecture and punishment.**

**"So whats the verdict?" Derek asked.**

**"Detention for a week for both of you" She said.**

**"Really?" Derek smirked and looked at Meredith. Meredith rolled her eyes, he was such a perv.**

**"Separate detentions" Mrs Grant pointed out. **

**"What?" Derek said outraged.**

**"Mr Roberts told me about your last detention. I do not think so" She said. Derek sat back in his seat and frowned. "Now decide between you, who wants the morning detentions? And who wants the afternoon ones?" She sat in her chair and waited. Derek sighed and turned to her.**

**"What do you want babe?" Derek asked.**

**"I don't care you pick" Meredith shrugged. **

**"I can do the morning ones if you want, I mean if you do the afternoon ones I can wait for you and drive you home" Derek shrugged.**

**"You don't have to wait" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Of course I'll wait" Derek frowned. "So I'll do the morning ones?"**

**"OK" Meredith nodded.**

**"Alright Miss I'll do the morning ones and Mer will do the afternoon ones" Derek smiled. Mrs Grant nodded.**

**"And no more sex on the school grounds please" She warned.**

**"You're no fun" Derek laughed. "Alright Miss thank you" Derek smiled. He took Meredith's hand and they left the office. Mrs Grant sat back amazed, she had known Derek since he walked into the school three years ago and he was always a cocky arrogant kid who thought everyone wanted him. Meredith Grey had changed him. He was in love now. People really do grow up and change.**


	17. Detentions

**Meredith walked into school alone when Derek came up behind her and put his arm around her.**

**"Hey how was detention?" Meredith asked.**

**"Sucked" Derek sighed. "I swear there are only losers in this school at eight o clock." He frowned. "They kept coming up to me and trying to talk. Like seriously?" He ranted.**

**"Sorry baby" Meredith laughed. **

**"Another five days of that" He frowned. "I'm starting to think it wasn't worth it"**

**"Shut up" Meredith pushed him. He smiled. "It so was."**

**"Really?" He smirked.**

**"Stop being such a perv Der". Meredith smiled. Derek chuckled.**

**"Alright I have to go, see you later" He smiled and kissed her.**

**"OK bye" Meredith smiled.**

**"Enjoy your detention" He laughed. Meredith frowned at him, he ran up the hall and caught up with some of his friends. Meredith met her friends and went to class.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked into the classroom and sat down. This detention was going to suck without Derek. She took out her books and began doing her homework, while waiting for detention to start. Mr Roberts walked in and smiled at Meredith.**

**"Wow Meredith I nearly didn't recognise you without Derek attached to your neck" He chuckled. Meredith looked up and frowned at him.**

**"Funny sir"**

**"What are you in here for?" He asked and sat down. He put his feet on the desk and leaned back.**

**"Caught doing something I shouldn't have" Meredith muttered.**

**"Derek?" He laughed.**

**"OK shut up" Meredith blushed. He just laughed harder.**

**"Sorry" He smiled.**

**"Hmm" Meredith said.**

**"So where is Derek anyway? I expected him here too."**

**"We are not allowed have detention together because you told Mrs Grant about our last detention" **

**"Oh" He laughed. The door opened and the classroom began to fill. Izzie walked in and saw Meredith, this time they were both alone. Izzie sat down beside Meredith. Meredith looked away from her and back at her work.**

**"I um heard Derek got into Harvard. You must be so happy for him" Izzie whispered.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded without looking at her.**

**"Mer, I am really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Me and Alex just happened. I miss you" Izzie sighed.**

**"You know when I walked in on you and Alex it hurt, it really did. It wasn't because Alex betrayed me it was because you did. You were my best friend and you slept with my boyfriend. We can't come back from that" **

**"Meredith please. I miss you so much. Alex and I meant nothing"**

**"It meant something to me. And if it meant nothing then why are you two still together?" Meredith asked. Mr Roberts looked at them but didn't intervene.**

**"I don't know why. I like him I guess and I have no one else. I have lost everything. So has Alex, all we have is each other."**

**"Yeah that's great" Meredith said coldly.**

**"Mer please. You won, you have all your friends, you have a great boyfriend who actually loves you. I have nothing. You win" **

**"I win? I win really, I lost someone I really loved because she betrayed me. I miss you Izzie I really do but I will never be able to trust you again"**

**"Around Derek?" Izzie asked.**

**"Oh please, Derek wouldn't touch you in a million years, unlike Alex he can be trusted. I just will never trust you as a friend. We can't be friends again. Its gone." Meredith said. "Sir can I move?"**

**"Sure Meredith" He sighed. Meredith picked up her stuff and moved to the back of the room. She waited for the bell to go, she packed her stuff and walked out of the class. Derek was leaning against the wall waiting for her.**

**"Hey sexy" He smiled and kissed her.**

**"Hey" Meredith sighed, she wrapped her arms around him and looked over her shoulder at Izzie who was now staring at her. Meredith sighed and lay her head on Derek's shoulder.**

**"You OK?" He asked. They both started waking towards the exit. Meredith still tightly gripping Derek.**

**"Izzie was in detention, she was trying to make up with me"**

**"She has some cheek"**

**"I know"**

**"I hope you told her where to stick it" Derek frowned.**

**"I did" Meredith sighed. "I miss her though Der" Meredith said sadly.**

**"I know." Derek sighed and kissed her head. "Do you think you guys can be friends again?"**

**"I don't think so. Not like we were before."**

**"I know if Mark slept with you we would never be friends again" Derek sighed. They both got into Derek's car.**

**"I wouldn't sleep with Mark. Eww it would be like sleeping with my brother."**

**"I am just making a point Mer" Derek chuckled. They drove out of the school. **

**"Right" Meredith laughed. "Sorry"**

**"Hmm" He smiled. He kissed her softly. Meredith looked out the window, deep in her own thoughts. Could she ever forgive Izzie? Right now she didn't think so. Izzie had hurt her too badly. She just didn't know.**

**"You OK?" Derek asked and lay his hand on her leg.**

**"Yeah, just thinking" Meredith sighed.**

**"Mer, Izzie used to be your best friend, its OK to miss her" Derek smiled.**

**"I know, I just... I don't know" Meredith shrugged. "What do you want to do today?"**

**"I meant to talk to you about that" Derek sighed.**

**"What did you do?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Mark has this date tonight, and I told him we would go too. Take the edge off" Derek rolled his eyes.**

**"Great, Mark and a bimbo" Meredith sighed.**

**"He is our best friend Mer"**

**"I didn't say no, I just am not happy about it" Meredith smiled.**

**"Right" Derek laughed. He pulled into Meredith's drive way and they both got out.**

**"Where are we going so I know what to wear?"**

**"Dinner and a movie I think" Derek shrugged and walked into her kitchen to raid her fridge.**

**"You just said we are going to dinner and you are making a sandwich?" Meredith laughed.**

**"What? I'm hungry" Derek shrugged. Meredith wrapped her arms around him and watched him make himself a sandwich. "You want one?" He looked over his shoulder.**

**"No I'm good" She smiled and rested her head against his back. He turned suddenly and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Skirt tonight I think" Derek smirked.**

**"Oh and why would that be?"**

**"Movies Mer" Derek smiled.**

**"I think there may be something wrong with you" Meredith giggled. "I don't think we have ever seen a full movie.**

**"Sex in the movies is the best" Derek smirked. **

**"Yeah OK" Meredith laughed.**

**"You love it don't lie"**

**"OK fine I love it" Meredith smiled. Derek laughed and kissed her.**

**"Am I OK like this?" He asked. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans.**

**"Yeah, you look hot" Meredith smiled.**

**"Thanks" Derek laughed. "You are very good for my ego Meredith Grey"**

**"Like you need help with it Derek Shepherd" She smiled. Derek laughed and turned them so he was pinning her to the counter. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.**

**"I don't we have ever had sex in your kitchen" Derek muttered as he kissed her neck.**

**"No" Meredith shook her head and unbuttoned his shirt.**

**"First time for everything then" He smirked and opened her jeans. Meredith nodded and did the same with him. He carried her over to the table and climbed on top of her. His sandwich completely forgotten.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey guys" Mark smiled as he walked into the food court and sat beside Meredith and Derek. "Thanks for this"**

**"I don't get why you need us Mark" Meredith frowned.**

**"This chick is putting up a fight and she is hot. The only way I'll get her to have sex with me is if I take her on a date and you know I'm not good at having a full blown conversation with girls" Mark smiled. **

**"We have conversations all the time and I am a girl" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yes but you don't count Mer" Mark smiled.**

**"Why don't I count?" She frowned.**

**"Three reasons, you're my best friend and I love you, I am not trying to sleep with you and I care about what you have to say. Um most of the time" Mark smiled. Derek and Meredith laughed.**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled. "So we just grab something to eat then go see the movie?"**

**"Try keep up a conversation Mer, you are good at that" Mark smiled.**

**"Thanks I think" Meredith frowned. They watched as a tall blonde came over, she was about 17, Meredith had never seen her before but she was what Mark usually went for.**

**"Shelly this is Meredith and Derek" Mark smiled as she sat down.**

**"Hi" Shelly smiled.**

**"Hey" Derek and Meredith faked a smile. Shelly showed an immediate interest in Derek. An interest Meredith didn't like.  
**

**"Derek, Mark has told me a lot about you" She immediately began flirting.**

**"Um right" Derek eyed Mark who shrugged. "What exactly has he told you?"**

**"That you are Running Back for your football team, I always play that position when I am playing"**

**"You play football?" Meredith asked skeptically.**

**"Me and my friends yeah" Shelly smiled. "I would love to see you in action" She smiled. Mark and Meredith looked at each other and rolled their eyes.**

**"Are you not suppose to be here with Mark?" Meredith snapped.**

**"I was just being friendly" Shelly shrugged. Meredith frowned at her, she didn't like this chick at all. They ordered their food. "What movie are we going to see?"**

**"Um no clue" Mark shrugged. "We will just pick any one when we get in there"**

**"Right" She frowned. Meredith lay her head on Derek's shoulder, Derek kissed her head and sighed.**

**"I love you babe" Derek whispered.**

**"I love you too" She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. They ate their food and walked to the movies. Derek and Meredith took seats away from Mark and Shelly so they were alone. As soon as the movie went dark Derek pulled Meredith into his lap and ran his hands up her legs to pull up her skirt.**

**"You are so fucking sexy" Derek muttered and kissed her deeply. Meredith opened his fly and freed him. He entered her quickly, they were finished before the movie started. Meredith sat back in her seat and lay her head on Derek.**

**"Shelly is an idiot" Meredith laughed.**

**"I know" Derek nodded and kissed her head. "I have never done stuff like this with any other girl" He said suddenly. Meredith sat up and looked at him.**

**"What?" Meredith frowned.**

**"The sex in public places and basically everything we do. I have never done it before. I always had sex with girls at a party. I just thought I would let you know that everything we do together is special" Derek smiled. Meredith smiled and leaned up to kiss him.**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too" Derek nodded. Meredith smiled to herself, she really did love his honesty.**


	18. You're What?

**"Where is your car?" Meredith asked Derek when they were walking outside.**

**"It's in for a service." Derek sighed.**

**"Its raining" Meredith frowned.**

**"I know and Mark isn't in today. We are walking sweetheart" Derek smiled, Meredith didn't have a jacket and all she was wearing was a t shirt, the same as Derek. This was going to be fun. "Ready?" He asked and put his hand out.**

**"Lets do it" Meredith laughed and took his hand. They walked out into the storm getting soaked immediately. Meredith lived closer so they walked in the direction of her house. Derek looked at Meredith through the rain, she looked so beautiful. Her skinny jeans were soaked. Her hair was matted with rain and her t shirt was clinging to her body. He couldn't resist pushing her up against the wall and pressing his equally wet body against hers. He captured her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth, he felt her cold hands run up and down his back making him shiver. He moved his lips to her neck, even though it was freezing the both of them were heating up. Derek let her go and took her hand. The both of them laughed as they ran home. Meredith took her keys out as quick as she could and they both fell into her house soaking and laughing. Meredith ran upstairs, Derek quickly on her tail. They both quickly stripped their wet clothes.**

**"I'm thinking about a hot shower" Derek smiled.**

**"I like the way you think" Meredith giggled and followed him into her bathroom. Derek turned on the water and they both got inside. **

**"Hmmm slippery" Derek chuckled and picked her up. He pushed her against the shower wall and resumed attacking her neck. They were together four months and were practically inseparable. The only time they were apart was when they were in class. Derek stayed at Meredith's most nights. If they were hanging out with their friends they would do it together. But most of the time it was just the two of them. Which was the way they liked it. **

**"Do you know where my pajama bottoms are Mer?" Derek walked out of the bathroom in just a towel.**

**"Shit I think I washed them" Meredith frowned. "Yeah downstairs" She smiled. Derek rolled his eyes and kissed her. He threw on his boxers and walked downstairs to get his bottoms. "Derek grab me a t shirt." Meredith called.**

**"Yeah yeah" He rolled his eyes. **

**"Don't get smart with me Derek Shepherd." Meredith called.**

**"What are you going to do about it Meredith Grey?" Derek shouted back, laughing at her.**

**"I'll kick your ass"**

**"Sure you will" He laughed. He walked to the laundry room and searched for his pants. He finally found them and grabbed one of his t shirts for Meredith, hoping that she would wear this only. He walked through the kitchen and was walking through the foyer when the front door opened. Ellis and Richard ran inside, both soaking. Derek froze and stared at them. Ellis turned and looked at him. She rolled her eyes when she saw he was just in his boxers.**

**"Honestly Derek in the four months I have known you, I have already seen more of you than I've cared to." Ellis sighed. Derek laughed.**

**"Sorry" He smiled.**

**"Where is Meredith?"**

**"Upstairs." Derek shrugged. **

**"Well do me a favor, go upstairs and get dressed then tell Meredith we need to talk to her" Ellis smiled.**

**"Got that" He smiled and ran upstairs. Meredith was laying on the bed naked, Derek groaned in frustration knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything to her. "Your mom is home" Derek said and threw his t shirt at her.**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yep" He nodded and put on his pajama pants, a t shirt and socks. Meredith sighed and put on her own pajamas and Derek's t shirt. "Ready?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded and they walked downstairs. "Hey mom" Meredith smiled and kissed her mothers cheek. "Hi Richard."**

**"Meredith" Richard smiled. Meredith collapsed on the couch and switched on the TV. Derek sat beside her and grabbed the remote.**

**"Hey" Meredith pouted.**

**"Mer you watch crap admit it" Derek smiled.**

**"Shut up I do not" Meredith frowned and pushed him.**

**"You do" Derek smiled.**

**"We need to talk to you Mer" Ellis said. Derek flipped off the TV. Richard and Ellis sat in front of them.**

**"Do you um want me to go elsewhere?" Derek asked.**

**"No you're fine Derek" Ellis smiled.**

**"Whats going on guys?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Meredith you know I love your mother very much" Richard smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded slowly.**

**"And I love you very much as well"**

**"Yes" **

**"Richard asked me to marry him, and I said yes" Ellis smiled.**

**"What?" Meredith said shocked.**

**"We are getting married" Ellis and Richard beamed.**

**"Congratulations guys" Derek smiled and shook Richard's hand.**

**"Oh my God" Meredith said still shocked.**

**"Are you OK with that?" Ellis asked Meredith.**

**"I'm happy for you mom. I'm just shocked" Meredith said. She smiled and hugged her mother then Richard.**

**"I'm glad" Ellis smiled. "So are you two in for the night?"**

**"Yeah we were planning on it anyway" Meredith nodded. "Do you want us to go out?" Meredith asked.**

**"No we are here tonight too I was just wondering if the both of you were here for dinner" Ellis smiled.**

**"Right" Meredith nodded. Richard and Ellis smiled and walked into the kitchen.**

**"That went well" Richard smiled.**

**"It did." Ellis nodded and kissed him. Meredith lay her head on Derek's lap and looked up at him.**

**"I am going to have a new daddy"**

**"You are" Derek chuckled. He ran his hand up and down her leg, she smiled at him. **

**"Its going to kill you being here tonight with no sex isn't it?" Meredith giggled.**

**"Most definitely" Derek nodded and kissed her. **

**"Me too" Meredith sighed. **

**"I think you may be a sex addict Meredith Grey" Derek smiled.**

**"Maybe I'm just addicted to you"**

**"Ah now that I believe" He chuckled. "Do you want to know a secret?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled. Derek lifted her up so she was straddling him, he leaned into her ear and whispered.**

**"I am addicted to you too" He laughed. Meredith smiled and kissed him. "I love you Mer"**

**"I love you too" Meredith smiled. She made herself more comfortable on his lap and he put back on the TV. "Derek do we have to watch robot wars?" Meredith frowned.**

**"This rocks Mer" Derek smirked.**

**"Put on a movie or something"**

**"Right fine, but it has to be good and not the crap I am usually stuck watching" Derek smirked.**

**"The movies I watch are not crap" Meredith frowned and slapped his chest.**

**"Mer they are admit it" Derek smiled.**

**"They are not" She frowned and went to grab the remote but he pulled it out of her reach.**

**"Nice try" Derek laughed.**

**"I hate you" Meredith frowned.**

**"You do not" Derek smiled.**

**"Kids dinner is ready" Richard called. Derek switched the TV off and walked into the dining room. Meredith followed close behind him. They both sat across from Richard and Ellis.**

**"So how did you propose Richard?" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah was it really romantic" Meredith giggled.**

**"It was simple" Ellis smiled. "We have both been married before so simple is what we need"**

**"I hope you got down on one knee at least" Meredith smiled.**

**"I did" Richard nodded. "I also bought a nice ring but your mother left it in her locker after a surgery"**

**"Aww how sweet" Derek smiled.**

**"OK you are both teasing, stop it" Ellis smiled.**

**"Sorry" They both laughed.**

**"I think its great mom really" Meredith nodded. "I am really glad you two are happy"**

**"Thank you sweet heart" Ellis smiled. Meredith and Derek finished their dinner and brought the plates into the kitchen.**

**"Um mom we are just going to head to bed, leave you two alone" Meredith smiled.**

**"OK night sweetie. Night Derek"**

**"Night" They both called back and ran up to Meredith's room.**

**"Its kind of sweet" Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around Meredith.**

**"Yeah it is" Meredith laughed. They got into bed and watched TV since they couldn't have sex. Derek struggled with keeping his hands and lips to himself, he knew it was going to be a long night but he didn't want to be anywhere else.**


	19. Opportunities

**For the first time in ages Meredith walked into school alone. Derek spent the night at his own house. She was walking up to her locker when she was intercepted by the vice principal.**

**"Meredith" She smiled.**

**"Hey Miss" Meredith frowned.**

**"I need to speak to you. Is it alright if we go to my office?"**

**"Sure" Meredith shrugged. She followed Mrs Grant to her office, nervous about what she did wrong. They walked into the office, Meredith sat down at the desk and waited for Mrs Grant to do the same. **

**"Don't look so nervous Meredith, you haven't done anything wrong" She smiled.**

**"Sorry" Meredith smiled.**

**"I wanted to talk to you about your grades actually."**

**"Did I fail?" Meredith frowned.**

**"No Meredith, you most certainly did not fail" She smiled.**

**"Oh" Meredith frowned in confusion.**

**"We have never seen grades like them, they are perfect." Mrs Grant smiled. "I have talked to the principal and he has agreed that you being a Sophomore next year will not be challenging enough for you."**

**"So where do I go?" Meredith asked.**

**"Only if you want to, you will be a Junior next year"**

**"Like skip a year?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yes" She smiled.**

**"Seriously?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah, 11th grade will challenge you more I think. What do you say?"**

**"Yeah." Meredith beamed. "Oh my God" She smiled.**

**"Alright then." Mrs Grant smiled. "You are very late for your class. So go on"**

**"Thank you so much" Meredith smiled and jumped up. She had to wait to tell Derek, she was bursting with excitement as she walked to her class. She would be a Junior next year. It was so great.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith ran to Derek's locker after second period. She smiled when she saw him standing there alone. She walked up and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and smiled. Meredith leaned against the locker and let him pin her there to kiss her lips.**

**"Where were you this morning? I missed you" Derek pouted.**

**"I was in Mrs Grant's office" Meredith smiled.**

**"Why?" Derek frowned.**

**"She said my grades were too good for 10th grade so next year I am going to be a Junior" Meredith beamed. Derek smiled and gave her a hug.**

**"That is so great Mer" He beamed and kissed her. "I'm so happy for you"**

**"I have other news" Meredith smiled. She knew he was going to hate her after this.**

**"Oh yeah whats that?" Derek smiled and kissed her. **

**"My mom and Richard want a traditional wedding, like finding a great spot and spending a week there and um dancing and stuff" Meredith muttered.**

**"So?" Derek frowned not knowing what the big deal was.**

**"Well the good news is that we have a hotel room for a week in the country"**

**"Whats the bad news?" He asked.**

**"Um we have to get dance lessons" Meredith winced.**

**"Who?" Derek frowned.**

**"Us" She pointed between them. "As in you and me. My mom and Richard too and other people. My mom said we have to"**

**"No way. I'm not doing that. You know I don't dance Mer" Derek frowned and shook his head furiously.**

**"Derek please" Meredith whined. **

**"Nope. No way." He said and turned back to his locker. Meredith frowned. She stood behind Derek and wrapped her arms around him, she ran her hands along his chest and stomach, she heard him let out a frustrated groan when she reached the front of his jeans. She felt his hardness then let him go. **

**"Fine, but until you do there will be no sex" Meredith smirked and walked away from him.**

**"Bitch" He shouted after her, Meredith stuck her middle finger up at him without looking back and smiled to herself. He was going to crumble before the end of the night.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked out to Derek's car after school. He was leaning on the bonnet smirking at her.**

**"What are you looking so smug about?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Well your using sex against me, so I thought it would work both ways"**

**"What do you mean?" Meredith frowned.**

**"We are not having sex so you don't get a lift home" Derek smirked.**

**"Really?" Meredith laughed.**

**"Yep" He nodded. "Are we having sex yet?"**

**"Are you dancing yet?"**

**"No" Derek shook his head.**

**"Then no" Meredith smiled.**

**"Fine" Derek shrugged and hopped into his car. "See you later" He smirked and began driving away.**

**"ASS" She shouted after him. She looked around and saw Mark walking to his car. She smiled and ran over to him. **

**"Hey babe" Mark beamed and hugged her.**

**"Hey sweetie. So Derek is an ass, can you give me a ride home?"**

**"Of course, like you have to ask" Mark smiled. Meredith smiled and jumped into the car.**

**"So why is Derek an ass?"**

**"He won't get dance lessons for my mom's wedding so I won't give him sex and he is fighting back with no ride home"**

**"You two are idiots" Mark laughed. "This is the reason why I don't get into relationships"**

**"Funny" Meredith smiled. They drove up to Meredith's house. Meredith saw that her mother was home. No Derek though. **

**"Alright Mer I'll see you tomorrow. Remember the party."**

**"Yes of course I do. Didn't I bet you that I could drink you under the table?" Meredith giggled.**

**"And I can't wait to kick your ass"**

**"Hmm" Meredith smiled. She hugged him goodbye. "Alright love ya babe, see you tomorrow"**

**"Yeah you too" Mark smiled and sped off. Meredith walked into her house.**

**"Hey mom" Meredith called.**

**"Hey sweetie." Ellis smiled. Meredith walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Alone?" She frowned.**

**"Yep" Meredith smiled.**

**"Where is Derek?"**

**"We are at war, I don't expect to see him tonight" Meredith smiled.**

**"Do I want to know?" Ellis chuckled.**

**"Not really" Meredith smiled.**

**"I am going to work in an hour, do you want me to cook you dinner or leave money for take away?"**

**"Take away is fine" Meredith smiled.**

**"Alright." Ellis smiled and handed Meredith money, she then walked out leaving Meredith in the kitchen alone. Her cell rang.**

**"What do you want?" Meredith smirked.**

**"Having fun walking?" Derek laughed.**

**"Actually I'm home" Meredith smirked.**

**"How?" Derek frowned.**

**"Mark gave me a lift" Meredith laughed. "Ha ha your plan back fired"**

**"I have to remember to kill him. You think that is all I have up my sleeve?" Derek smirked.**

**"What else you got?" Meredith asked.**

**"Alone tonight are we?"**

**"Yeah I am. Unless you come over of course" Meredith smiled.**

**"Nope, you can stay there alone. I'll go out with the guys or something" Derek smirked.**

**"You are going to leave me here all alone because I won't give you sex?" Meredith pouted.**

**"Basically" Derek shrugged. **

**"Fine" Meredith said and hung up. What the hell was she going to do tonight? She contemplated calling her friends but she wasn't in the mood of going out. She decided a night in alone my do her good it had been so long. Screw Derek.**


	20. Still Fighting?

**Derek walked into the diner at the mall and met his friends.**

**"Well well Derek Shepherd without Meredith attached to his hip. I never thought I would see that again" Chase laughed.**

**"Funny" Derek frowned and sat beside Mark.**

**"You and Mer still fighting then?" Mark asked.**

**"I am going to win. There is no way I am going to dance lessons" Derek frowned.**

**"Dude she is with holding sex. Do whatever she wants" Mark laughed.**

**"No" Derek shook his head. **

**"Where is she?" Jake asked.**

**"Home I guess. I don't know" Derek shrugged. "So guys what are we doing tonight?"**

**"Beers at Jake's, just us. Maybe some poker. We never hang out anymore, just the guys I mean" Scott smiled.**

**"Alright guys lets do it" Mark smiled. They got up and headed for Jake's house. Derek was missing Meredith so much but he refused to lose.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Mom?" Meredith called.**

**"Yeah sweetie?"**

**"Um can you give me a ride to the store before you go?"**

**"For what?"**

**"I want to get movies and junk food. I am staying in alone tonight"**

**"That is a first" Ellis smiled and walked down the stairs.**

**"Yeah I know. No Derek, no friends. Just me" Meredith smiled.**

**"What is going on between you and Derek?"**

**"He won't take dance lessons with me" Meredith frowned.**

**"Oh" Ellis laughed. "OK sweetie lets go really quick." Ellis smiled, they drove to the store and Meredith quickly got what she wanted and ran back outside. Meredith got into the car and Ellis began their journey back to their house. "Mer honey I know I should have asked this a while ago but are you and Derek being safe?" Ellis asked.**

**"Safe?" Meredith asked.**

**"Sex Meredith"**

**"Oh" Meredith blushed. "Yes of course. Condoms and I'm on the pill" Meredith said still completely embarrassed.**

**"Good" Ellis nodded awkwardly. "Why don't you just make up with him?" She asked.**

**"No way. He can come to me if he wants but I am going to win. He is coming dancing" Meredith frowned.**

**"OK sweetheart" Ellis chuckled. They got back to the house. **

**"See you tomorrow mom" Meredith smiled and kissed her mother.**

**"Bye baby" Ellis smiled and drove away. Her fight with Derek made her forget to tell her mother about the fact that they were moving her up a year. She shrugged and decided she would just tell her when her mother got home. Meredith ran upstairs for a shower, she walked back into her room in a towel and looked around for something to wear. She saw Derek's pajama bottoms and put them on, followed by one of his t shirts. She breathed in the scent of his cologne off the t shirt and sighed. She missed him but she was going to win. She walked downstairs and put on the first of her movies and made popcorn. She sat back on her couch and watched the movie.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Derek man its your turn." Mark said pulling Derek from his thoughts.**

**"Oh um... Fold" He sighed. Mark looked at him and frowned.**

**"Just go home to her"**

**"Nope" Derek shook his head. "I need more alcohol" He frowned and got up, he got another beer and sat down to watch the other guys play.**

**"I was with that girl Lauren the other night. Oh man, she was a slut" Chase laughed.**

**"Good?" Mark asked.**

**"Oh yeah" He smiled.**

**"I was really drunk when I slept with her so I don't really remember" Mark laughed.**

**"What about you Derek? You think Lauren is hot?" Chase asked.**

**"She's alright" Derek shrugged.**

**"Guys you know Derek doesn't notice anyone else anymore. He's been neutered" Scott laughed.**

**"I have not" Derek frowned.**

**"Oh please, you used to be a bigger whore than Mark, then this chick comes along and you have completely changed." Jake smiled.**

**"I haven't completely changed" He sighed.**

**"This is the first time you have been without her, since you got with her. Your whipped man" Chase laughed.**

**"I'm not whipped" Derek snapped.**

**"Sure your not" Jake rolled his eyes. Mark didn't say anything, none of the other guys really knew Meredith, they didn't understand. Derek clenched his beer bottle angrily, he was not whipped.**

**"Derek relax" Mark whispered.**

**"I'm fine" He sighed.**

**"They are just kidding around"**

**"Yeah I know" Derek shrugged. "Am I though? Whipped I mean?" Derek frowned.**

**"You have just changed that's all" Mark shrugged. "I'm not judging I love Mer, I just never thought you would be a one woman guy." He laughed.**

**"Yeah" Derek frowned. **

**"Lets go out guys. Get some girls" Jake smiled.**

**"I'm up for that" Scott smiled. Mark pulled Derek up and they all went out.**

**"There is a party at Joe's tonight. Lets go to it" Mark said. They all agreed and headed in that direction.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Derek right?" A girl said as she sat beside him on the couch. Derek looked at her, she was a knock out. Blonde, tall, perfect body. Exactly Derek's type.**

**"Yeah" He smiled.**

**"Sarah" She smiled.**

**"Nice to meet you Sarah" Derek smirked and shook her hand. He looked around at his friends, they were all smiling at him and egging him on. All of them accept for Mark that is. He was frowning and silently warning him not to think about it. Derek ignored Mark, he would prove to his friends that Derek Shepherd was most definitely not whipped.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Meredith checked her phone after the second film ended, still no word from Derek. She sighed sadly, she missed him. She thought he would have at least called while he was torturing her. But nothing. It was twelve o clock, she decided against another film, deciding instead to go to bed. She walked upstairs and got into bed alone. She hated sleeping alone but it would have to do since her boyfriend was awol.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sarah was straddling him, he could do anything he wanted to her. She was his for the night but when she leaned in to kiss him that was it. He couldn't do it, not to Meredith. His Meredith, he loved her too much for this crap. He pulled his head back and lifted her off him.**

**"Sorry I can't do this" He sighed. "Sorry"**

**"What the hell Derek?" She frowned.**

**"I have a girlfriend"**

**"She will never know"**

**"I will" Derek sighed and walked away from her.**

**"You suck man" Jake laughed.**

**"Shut up" Derek sighed.**

**"See I told you neutered." Scott smirked.**

**"Yeah I'm neutered, I'm whipped. So fucking what?" Derek snapped. "I'm going home" He sighed and walked out. Mark caught his arm.**

**"Don't let those idiots force you to do something like that again Derek. Meredith is too important for you to lose. Don't be an idiot" Mark warned. **

**"Thanks man" Derek smiled. He walked out of the house and walked in the direction of Meredith's. Guilt was pumping through his veins. He had almost cheated on her. How could he have been so stupid? He decided to tell her what happened and hoped to God she would forgive him. Derek walked up the steps leading to her porch and walked into the house. It was dark, he guessed she was already in bed and ran upstairs. He smiled when he saw her fast asleep. His Meredith, the girl he loved more than anything. No wonder he wanted to spend every living moment with her. She was perfect. He looked around for his bottoms but couldn't find them, he shrugged and stripped to his boxers. He got in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Meredith stirred awake and turned to look at him.**

**"Hey" He smiled.**

**"Hey" She smiled sleepily and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I missed you" He sighed and breathed her in. "I love you Mer"**

**"I love you too" Meredith smiled and snuggled against him. Derek ran his foot up her leg and smiled.**

**"So that's were my bottoms got to" He chuckled.**

**"Sorry" Meredith laughed. "I missed you tonight, I wanted your scent near me"**

**"I'm sorry about tonight." He sighed. Meredith frowned at him, he was holding something back. She decided not to push it. He would tell her when he was ready. She kissed his lips and snuggled tightly against him He smiled and fell asleep, the guilt still bubbling in his gut.**


	21. I'm Sorry

**Derek woke up to an empty bed, he frowned wondering where Meredith was gone until he heard the shower. He smiled and jumped out of bed, losing his boxers on the way he jumped into the shower with her. Meredith screamed with fright when he wrapped his arms around her.**

**"You scared the crap out of me" Meredith giggled and turned around. Derek kissed her.**

**"Sorry" He chuckled. He began his attack on her body with his hands and lips until Meredith pushed him away. "What?" He asked outraged.**

**"I seem to remember me telling you that there will be no sex" Meredith giggled. Derek frowned.**

**"Even if I do this?" He asked and kissed one side of her neck.**

**"No matter what you do I'm not giving in"**

**"You are mean" Derek pouted.**

**"Dance lessons?" She smirked.**

**"Fine. Dance lessons" He rolled his eyes and pulled her against him. Meredith laughed proudly and let him attack her body again. She found this a win win situation as Derek slammed her against the shower wall.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek and Meredith were watching TV. Well Meredith was watching TV, Derek was stirring about last night and how to tell her. He decided to just be a man and do it. He got the remote and turned the TV off.**

**"I have to tell you something" Derek sighed. Meredith turned to look at him. He ran his hand over his hair nervously.**

**"Derek whats wrong?" Meredith asked concerned.**

**"I was out with the guys last night"**

**"So?"**

**"They were teasing me about being whipped by you. It pissed me off, I wanted to prove to them that I wasn't" Derek frowned.**

**"How?" Meredith asked knowing what was coming but needing to hear it from him. Her heartbeat wildly, had he cheated on her?**

**"I met this girl she um..." Derek looked at Meredith, she was trembling already. "I didn't Mer, I didn't do anything."**

**"Then what?" Meredith asked her voice shaking.**

**"I was going to. I know it was stupid but they just made me angry. But when she went to kiss me I pushed her away. I didn't do anything Mer" Derek pleaded.**

**"But you were planning on it? Only your consience got in the way?" Meredith cried. "You were going to cheat on me Derek" She said angrily and pushed him away from her. She got up and ran upstairs.**

**"Meredith." Derek called and ran after her. By the time he got to her room she had the door locked. "Mer please. I'm sorry, I just... I was drunk and being stupid. I'm so sorry" Derek sighed and sat against the door. He could hear her crying. He felt like such a prick. "Meredith please open the door. We can talk about it"**

**"Just go home Derek" Meredith cried.**

**"No I'm not leaving you like this. I'm not leaving you ever. I love you so much Meredith, you have to believe that. It was a stupid lapse in judgement that will never happen again" Derek sighed. Meredith opened the door, Derek jumped up and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry"**

**"How far did it go?" Meredith asked.**

**"Um flirting, she sat on my lap. When she leaned into kiss me I pushed her off. That's it" Derek said.**

**"That's it?" Meredith looked up at him to see if he was lying.**

**"Yeah that's it." Derek nodded.**

**"OK"**

**"OK?" Derek asked.**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed and buried her head in his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her head. **

**"I love you Meredith"**

**"I love you too" She said sadly. "Why did you even tell me?"**

**"I don't want to lie to you Mer." Derek said honestly. He kissed her lips and they walked downstairs. Derek knew he had a lot of grovelling to do but at least she didn't dump him. That was the main thing, they were still together. He couldn't lose her. Not a chance.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek was making something to eat for himself and Meredith when there was a knock on the door.**

**"Meredith door" He shouted upstairs. **

**"Yeah I know, I'm not deaf you know" Meredith snapped.**

**"Don't snap" Derek frowned. Meredith rolled her eyes and ran to the front door, she smiled when she saw Mark leaning against the door frame.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled.**

**"Your boyfriend was a dick last night" Mark sighed and walked into the house.**

**"I know"**

**"Good" Mark smiled. They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.**

**"Hey man "Mark smiled.**

**"What are you doing here?" Derek smiled.**

**"Party tonight remember?" Mark frowned. "Plus when you rang me to say that you told Mer about last night I wanted to make sure you survived" He laughed.**

**"He survived" Meredith frowned.**

**"I see that" Mark laughed. **

**"You want some of this?" Derek asked.**

**"Sure" Mark shrugged. **

**"How was the party?" Meredith asked.**

**"It was OK, slept with two different girls so it kind of rocked for me" Mark smirked.**

**"Eww Mark. I hope you wore a condom" Meredith frowned.**

**"Of course" Mark frowned in disgust. "I don't want kids or diseases thank you very much" He laughed. Meredith laughed as well. "So are you two on speaking terms?" Mark asked as Derek put food in front of them both, and sat beside Mark. Derek looked at Meredith.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded.**

**"Tense huh?" Mark smiled.**

**"A little" Derek muttered.**

**"He didn't do anything Mer"**

**"I know that" Meredith nodded. "We are fine"**

**"OK then" Mark nodded. "You guys ready for the party tonight then? Mer we have scores to settle"**

**"Yeah we do, who is throwing it anyway?" Meredith asked.**

**"I have no clue" Mark shrugged. "Call Callie tell her we will pick her up"**

**"Sure" Meredith shrugged.**

**"I have to get dressed" Derek smiled and walked out of the kitchen, up to Meredith's room.**

**"So how are you really?" Mark asked Meredith.**

**"It hurt but I trust him Mark. I love him so much and nothing happened so its all OK" Meredith smiled.**

**"Good" Mark nodded. Derek came back downstairs in jeans and a t shirt and the three of them left the house in Derek's car. Meredith sat in the back alone, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as he drove to Callie's house.**

**"I love you" Meredith smiled. Derek kissed her arm.**

**"I love you too" Derek smiled. They picked up Callie and met their other friends at the party.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Alright Meredith Grey you are going down" Mark smirked and put two bottles of tequila in front of them.**

**"Oh yeah right Mark, I can so hold my alcohol better than you" She smirked.**

**"Yeah right" Mark laughed. Derek, Scott, Callie and Megan sat on the couch watching the two.**

**"Alright I will pour the drinks" Scott smirked.**

**"I will pour Meredith's" Callie frowned. Derek rested his head on his hand and watched as Mark and Meredith knocked back drink after drink. This was not going to end well. **

**"Ten all guys" Scott smirked and poured three more shots for Mark.**

**"Mer you OK?" Callie called. Meredith nodded but her head was spinning. Callie poured three shots for Meredith as well. Mark quickly knocked back the three shots. Meredith took a deep breath before doing the same. They all watched as Meredith swayed a little.**

**"Oh God" Meredith muttered and jumped up. They had no clue how she was staying up right as she ran to the bathroom.**

**"Ha I..." Mark started but he quickly jumped up and ran out the front door. **

**"Idiots" Callie giggled.**

**"I better go and see if Meredith made it to the bathroom" Derek sighed and stood up.**

**"I'll check Mark" Callie smiled and walked out of the house. Derek went in search of his girlfriend but there was a queue for the bathroom. **

**"Hey Chase did Meredith run in there?" Derek asked.**

**"Nope" Chase slurred. **

**"Right" Derek frowned and walked around the house, he walked out to the backyard and found her puking over a bush. He smiled and walked over to her. "Hey babe you OK?"**

**"I lost" Meredith frowned and puked again.**

**"No it was a draw" Derek smiled. "Mark is in the front yard puking"**

**"Good" Meredith smiled. "Ah I think I'm done" Meredith sighed. Derek wrapped his arms around her and led her back into the house. **

**"You want to go home?" Derek asked. **

**"Can't" Meredith slurred and sat back on the couch. Callie and Mark walked back into the house and collapsed beside Meredith and Derek. "Ha Mark you didn't win"**

**"So what" Mark frowned. "Whose house will we go back to?" Mark asked.**

**"Can't move" Meredith frowned.**

**"Mer we can't stay here" Derek smiled.**

**"Fine" Meredith frowned. "My house, my mom is in work"**

**"Cool" Mark smiled and sat up.**

**"You two are so in the back" Callie laughed. Mark and Meredith shrugged and stood up. Mark wrapped his arms around Meredith and they stumbled out ahead of Derek and Callie. "I think its going to be a long night Derek"**

**"Nah they will pass out before we even get there" Derek frowned. Mark sat in the back of the car, Meredith got in and lay her head on his lap. Derek looked at them and laughed before starting the car and driving towards Meredith's house. Just like Derek predicted they were both asleep by the time they got there.**

**"How the hell are we going to manage this?" Callie frowned.**

**"Get Mer first" Derek smiled and climbed into the back seat, he pulled Meredith from Mark's lap. "Meredith."**

**"Hmm" Meredith muttered.**

**"Wake up" He smiled and pulled her out of the car. He wrapped his arms around her from the back and led her towards the house. Callie managed to wake Mark up and they were walking behind them.**

**"Ah I'm going to..." Meredith started before she threw up all over Derek's shoes. **

**"Nice" Derek frowned.**

**"I'm sorry Der" Meredith said as she began to cry.**

**"Mer its OK" Derek assured her. "Its the last time you are drinking that much" He frowned and led her the rest of the way into the house. Mark began singing badly as Callie led him into the living room. **

**"Mark sshhh" Callie giggled and they both sat on the couch.**

**"She fucking hates me la la la la, I tried to hard and she tore my feelings like I had none and ripped them away" Mark sang.**

**"I am impressed" Callie laughed. "You remembered all the words."**

**"That's because I rock" Mark slurred. "If I could have sex right now I would with you Callie. You are really hot but... I am incredibly drunk" He said loudly.**

**"I can see that" Callie laughed. **

**"Mer one step at a time" Derek sighed.**

**"Derek I can't walk"**

**"You can" He smiled. They made it up the stairs. "Bathroom?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith said. Derek led her to the bathroom and put her beside the toilet so she could throw up again. Derek watched her for a minute before walking into the bedroom and getting changed. He grabbed her duvet and pillows and brought them into the bathroom. Meredith looked up at him as he walked back inside. "What are you doing?" She asked when she saw the duvet and pillows.**

**"You are going to be here all night Mer, I am not going to leave you in here alone" He smiled and lay towels on the floor to make a bed. He got under the duvet and held it open for Meredith. Meredith smiled and got in beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep on the bathroom floor.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hmmm" Meredith frowned and opened one eye. Her head felt like it was about to explode and her stomach felt awful. This was going to be a long day. It took her a minute to realize that she was in fact lying on her bathroom floor. Bits of the night before came back to her. Derek leading her upstairs and making a bed for them so she wouldn't be alone. It made her heart melt. She winced when she remembered she threw up on his shoes. She slowly turned so she was facing his sleeping form. "I love you" She whispered and stroked his face. Derek stirred awake and smiled at her.**

**"How are you feeling?"**

**"Like I drank way too much last night and threw up on my boyfriends shoes" She frowned.**

**"Its OK" Derek chuckled.**

**"Thank you for being so sweet last night" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ah Mer I have a lot of ground to make up" Derek smiled.**

**"You don't" Meredith shook her head.**

**"I do" Derek nodded. "Even if I didn't I would still be here. I love you" Derek smiled and sat up. "Can you sit up?" He asked with concern. Meredith sat up slowly but realized it was a mistake and quickly puked in the toilet. **

**"Derek I think I am going to die" Meredith whined. Derek laughed and kissed her head. **

**"Self inflicted sweetie. I will get coffee and aspirin" Derek smiled and walked out of the bathroom. When he went downstairs he saw Callie and Mark asleep on the floor. He rolled his eyes and went into make coffee. Callie woke up and followed Derek into the kitchen.**

**"Rough night" Callie smiled.**

**"Oh yeah, my shoulders are so sore" Derek frowned and rubbed his neck. **

**"Why?"**

**"Slept on the bathroom floor" Derek shrugged.**

**"Aww sweet" Callie smiled.**

**"Shut up" Derek laughed. Mark and Meredith met in the hall way. Mark smiled and hugged her.**

**"We are idiots" He groaned.**

**"Yeah we are" Meredith frowned and lay her head on his shoulder, they both walked into the kitchen. **

**"Hey guys" Derek smiled. "Will we go out for breakfast?" He asked as he handed them both water and painkillers.**

**"Yeah" They both nodded. Derek smiled and the four of them went to breakfast, after breakfast they dropped Callie home and went back to Meredith's.**

**"Well I am going home to my bed" Mark smiled and hugged Meredith. He nodded to Derek before heading to his car and driving home.**

**"Do you want to go to bed baby?" Derek asked.**

**"Please" Meredith nodded. Derek smiled and they both headed upstairs. Derek needed sleep himself after spending the night on the floor.**


	22. Dance Lessons

**"This sucks" Derek frowned as he drove towards the place where they were getting the lessons. "Damn dancing. I suck at dancing."**

**"Hence the lessons dumb ass" Meredith laughed. **

**"You realize you are killing me slowly?"**

**"Only what you deserve"**

**"Fine" Derek grumbled. He was still grovelling for his mishap a few weeks ago. He knew she was milking it but he still couldn't deny her anything. He loved her too much and she was too cute, he couldn't say no. And he didn't care about it. They walked up to the dance hall, were they met Richard and Ellis and other people from the wedding party as well as people just getting lessons.**

**"The Waltz is simple enough just a few steps." The instructor smiled. Derek rolled his eyes. Meredith smacked his arm. Richard and Ellis were doing well enough. **

**"OK you two lets get you sorted" The instructor smiled at Derek and Meredith, he arranged their stance. "Now left foot first. And one two three, one two three, one two three, one two three" The instructor smiled and left them to it. Derek was looking down at his feet the whole time. Meredith laughed at him, he was in deep concentration. He looked up at her and scowled.**

**"Its not funny"**

**"It is" She giggled. Derek put his leg under hers causing her to trip. He caught her at the last second and began laughing. Meredith frowned and stomped on his foot.**

**"OW" Derek frowned.**

**"OK you two, stop messing around" Ellis frowned at them.**

**"Sorry mom" Meredith giggled. They began dancing again. "So graduation next week. Are you excited?" Meredith whispered.**

**"A little. I am going to miss you next year though" Derek smiled and kissed her.**

**"None of that now" The instructor frowned at them. Derek laughed.**

**"This is so crap Mer" He smiled.**

**"I know" Meredith giggled. They danced the rest of the hour away and finally got to leave. **

**"Thank God" Derek frowned as they walked out. "When is the wedding anyway?"**

**"July" Meredith shrugged. They got into the car and sped away. "What do you want to do?"**

**"Lets go to a movie. We haven't done that in ages" Derek smiled.**

**"OK" Meredith nodded and took his hand. They drove to the mall and got tickets to a movie.**

**"Popcorn and candy Mer?" Derek asked as he dug through his pockets for his cash.**

**"Yeah of course. You can put the candy in the popcorn" She smiled.**

**"Oh yeah how stupid of me" Derek rolled his eyes. He got a large popcorn, a large bag of chocolate and a large drink between them. They got seats at the back. Derek smiled to himself, he knew what was coming. They never actually got to see the whole movie, and he always bought tickets to movies that were out for ages so hardly anyone would be there. They got through the first hour of the film before Derek couldn't contain himself any longer. He pulled Meredith into his lap and kissed her softly, Meredith giggled lightly and straddled him properly. Sex in the movie theatre, yes they definitely had a problem.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Best way to watch a movie" Derek laughed. They were walking out of the movie, Derek was buttoning up his jeans and flattening his hair.**

**"I have sex hair" Meredith frowned, and tried her best to tame it. When that failed she pulled out a bobbin and tied it up.**

**"You look beautiful" He smiled and kissed her. "I have to go by my house OK? I have to get a change of clothes" He smiled and took her hand. They walked out to the car.**

**"Sure" Meredith smiled. They drove to Derek's house. It was big, like a mansion actually it was a mansion, it had like 10 bedrooms alone, never mind anything else. His dad was a high profiled lawyer. James Shepherd. Meredith adored his dad, he was so funny. They walked into the house.**

**"Hey dad" Derek smiled.**

**"You look some what familiar do I know you?" James smiled.**

**"I have not been gone that long"**

**"You are always missing, we were starting to worry" He chuckled.**

**"Where is mom?" Derek asked. He grabbed a drink from the fridge.**

**"Work" **

**"Right" Derek nodded. **

**"Well Meredith sweetheart I see your still taming my son" James chuckled. Meredith sat beside Derek's dad and nodded.**

**"You know it James" Meredith laughed. **

**"I am going to get clothes. I'll be back" Derek frowned.**

**"So what have you two been up to all day?" James asked.**

**"Dance lessons" Meredith giggled. **

**"My son? Dance lessons?" James laughed.**

**"I know right? It took a lot of convincing. Its for my mom's wedding"**

**"Right" James laughed. "And how was he?"**

**"So bad" Meredith laughed.**

**"I can't even picture that you know. Derek and dancing just doesn't mix. Next time I want a picture" He smiled.**

**"Of course just for you" Meredith smiled. "We also went to a movie"**

**"Right. I don't think I will ask about that thanks." He laughed. Meredith slapped his arm and blushed.**

**"Shut up" **

**"You guys should stay here tonight. Its just me and you know I don't care. Kathy is out for the night, when she is done with work she is heading up to see Nancy." James shrugged.**

**"Seriously?" Meredith asked. Meredith loved James because he was so laid back. **

**"Seriously what?" Derek asked when he walked back into the kitchen.**

**"I said that you and Mer should stay here tonight. Your mom won't be home. Its just me" James smiled.**

**"You want to Mer?" Derek asked.**

**"I don't care" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Yeah we will then" Derek smiled. "Are you in work at all today dad?"**

**"I'm leaving now and I will be back at around five. I'll grab food." He smiled. "Italian Meredith?"**

**"Of course what else?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Great. See you two later" He smiled. He grabbed his suit jacket and walked out the door. **

**"Cool. I love it when my mom goes up to Nancy" Derek smiled. **

**"Why?" Meredith smiled and kissed him.**

**"Because you get to stay here, I don't know Mer but there is something sexy about you being in my shower" He smirked.**

**"You are such a perv" Meredith rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He nodded and kissed her. Meredith loved Derek's room, the bed was huge and his shower had so much more room for them to move around in. "I have to call my mom"**

**"Sure" Derek shrugged and handed her his cell phone. Meredith dialled her mom's number but there was no answer so she called Richard.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Richard its me" Meredith smiled.**

**"You OK Mer?" Richard asked.**

**"Yeah fine, can you just tell her I won't be home tonight. I am spending it at Derek's"**

**"Sure thing baby. See you tomorrow"**

**"Yeah great" Meredith smiled.**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye"**

**"Ready to go upstairs?" Derek smiled. Meredith nodded and he pulled her up to his room for an afternoon in bed. They would get it out of their systems before Derek's dad got home.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Kids I am home and I have brought food" James called as he slammed the door. Derek ran downstairs in just his boxers.**

**"Hey" Derek smiled. James took in Derek's disheveled appearance and rolled his eyes. **

**"You spent the day in bed?" **

**"Um..." Derek smiled.**

**"I will serve, you go put some clothes on" James frowned and walked into the kitchen. Derek laughed and ran back upstairs. **

**"My dad is home" Derek smiled as Meredith stepped out of the shower.**

**"Right" Meredith nodded. Derek gave her one of his t shirts and a pair of bottoms. They both quickly dressed and walked downstairs. "Hey" Meredith smiled and sat across from James.**

**"Hey sweetheart" James smiled. Derek grabbed a drink from the fridge and sat down. **

**"So how was work?" Derek asked.**

**"Long" James smiled. Meredith's cell rang, she took it out and looked at it. She smiled and answered it quickly.**

**"I am at Derek's Mark come over" Meredith smiled.**

**"I am at your house" Mark frowned. "Ten minutes"**

**"OK bye" Meredith laughed. "Mark will be here soon"**

**"Great" James smiled. "He can stay the night too then" **

**"Cool" Derek shrugged. The front door slammed and Mark walked into the house. **

**"You said you were going to your house" Mark frowned and sat down beside James. He grabbed some food from everyone elses plate.**

**"We were but then we found out that my mom wasn't home" Derek smiled.**

**"Its called a phone guys" Mark snapped.**

**"Mark get a plate of your own" James snapped. **

**"Right sorry" Mark laughed and got up to get a plate. He sat down and grabbed more food for his plate.**

**"You staying here?" Derek asked.**

**"Why not?" Mark shrugged. James smiled and the four began chatting over their dinner.**


	23. Last Day Of School

**Meredith linked Mark as they walked down the hall way together. For Mark it would be the last time walking these halls.**

**"Last day Mark" Meredith smiled.**

**"I know" Mark sighed.**

**"Nervous?"  
**

**"A little, I'm more excited" He smiled.**

**"I am going to miss you guys so much next year" Meredith frowned, she was losing her two closest friends one of them being her boyfriend. Mark sighed and put his arm around her to give her a side ways hug.**

**"I am going to miss you too kid. I am so proud that you are a Junior next year. You scared about that?"**

**"As hell" Meredith admitted.**

**"You will be great."**

**"So will you. Pre Med Mark, a lot of hard work"**

**"I know but I can roll with it." Mark smiled. **

**"All your going to be doing is studying" Meredith laughed.**

**"Nah I will make time for parties and of course football practice"**

**"Of course" Meredith smiled. "So you going to let me sign your year book?" Meredith smiled and took it from him.**

**"Like you have to ask." Mark smiled. "I have to go, see you later. You can give me that back later too" He smiled and hugged her before taking off down the hall. Meredith opened his year book and looked through it, she smiled at the picture of the football team, Derek and Mark looked hot in it, there was also a picture of just Mark and Derek, she decided to sign that picture. She walked to her next class and sat down with her friends, because it was their last day before summer none of the teachers really made them do any work so Meredith signed Mark's year book.**

_Well done buddy. I can't believe you're leaving me, but I'm proud anyway!! I'm going to miss you though. Love you loads._

_Meredith. X X X _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey sexy" Derek smiled and put his arms around Meredith.**

**"Hey" Meredith sighed.**

**"Whats wrong?" Derek asked. He took her hand and they walked to lunch together.**

**"This is our last lunch together. Its our last everything" Meredith said sadly. "I am going to miss you"**

**"I know. Its going to be weird next year without you but hey, I will be down here every Friday without fail OK?" Derek smiled and kissed her.**

**"Its just school is going to be so different without you"**

**"You will get used to it. I promise" Derek smiled. They entered the cafeteria and queued for lunch. "What do you want Mer?"**

**"Just a drink I'm not hungry" Meredith shrugged.**

**"You sure?" Derek frowned.**

**"Yeah I'm sure"**

**"Want me to get an extra dessert so you don't eat mine?" He chuckled.**

**"I won't eat yours" Meredith smiled.**

**"You will" He nodded. "You always do"**

**"I do not"**

**"You so do. I'm getting two just in case" He smiled. Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"I am going to find Mark"**

**"You do that" Derek laughed. Meredith walked through the cafeteria and finally saw Mark sitting alone for the first time ever. Meredith frowned and walked over to him.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled and sat down.**

**"Hey" He smiled.**

**"Where is everyone?"**

**"No clue" Mark shrugged. "Where is Derek?"**

**"Getting food. Are you not eating?"**

**"Not hungry" Mark shrugged. "So you going to make up with Izzie when we leave?" He smirked. "She still just eats lunch with Alex you know that right?"**

**"Yeah I know." Meredith sighed. "Do you think I should?" She frowned.**

**"I don't know. I mean... I just don't know what to say. Maybe"**

**"Maybe? That's all you have?" Meredith smiled.**

**"That's about it babe" Mark smiled. "But seriously, I know you miss her, but she did betray you in the worst way. This one is up to you Mer" Mark said. Derek came to the table with his lunch and a drink for Meredith which Mark took straight away. Meredith frowned at him and grabbed it back after he took a sip, Mark laughed.**

**"Do you think I should make up with Izzie Derek?"**

**"Um... I don't know Mer" Derek shrugged.**

**"The both of you are useless"**

**"I told you its not up to us, its up to you" Mark smiled. Meredith looked around the cafeteria and saw Izzie, she was sitting with Alex and his wrestling friends. She looked unhappy and bored. Meredith rested her head against Derek.**

**"We would never be close like we used to. I think thats gone. I wouldn't be able to trust her."**

**"But you could be friends. And you never know Mer you might trust her again" Derek suggested.**

**"Fine I will talk to her"**

**"Now?" Mark smiled.**

**"Fine" Meredith frowned and got up. "See you two after school"**

**"Yes you will" Derek smiled and kissed her. She gave Mark a quick hug and walked over to Izzie's table.**

**"Hey um Iz, can I talk to you?" Meredith asked awkwardly. Izzie and Alex looked up shocked.**

**"Yeah" Izzie said and quickly walked away with Meredith.**

**"Look Iz, I know your sorry for the way things happened with Alex but the damage has been done, I don't think we will ever get the friendship we used to have back, but I'm tired of fighting with you so maybe we could you know meet halfway?" Meredith sighed.**

**"Like friends?" Izzie asked.**

**"Yeah friends as in eat lunch together and stuff. Just don't bring your boyfriend along" Meredith smiled slightly.**

**"I won't" Izzie smiled. "I heard your going to be a Junior next year. That's great Mer" **

**"Thanks" Meredith smiled. The bell rang for classes. Izzie and Meredith walked together. It was nice catching up with Izzie but Meredith had to try hard to push the image of her and Alex in bed together out of her mind. It was in the past and it was going to stay there. This time when she got to class she had Derek's year book, she smiled and signed the back of it.**

_Ah sweetie where do I start? I love you to death, I always will. I cannot believe you are leaving me but in 2 years we will be together again and I already can't wait for it. You are everything to me Derek Shepherd. I love you so much. All my love forever. _

_Meredith._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	24. I Vow Today

**"Bride or the Groom?" A man asked Derek when he walked into the church.**

**"Maid Of Honor actually" He smirked but the guy wasn't amused. "I'll sit on the brides side then" He smiled and sat down, he had on a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He thought he looked good. Meredith hadn't seen it yet, since she left the hotel room early to get ready. He hoped she liked it. The church was packed with people Derek didn't know, he had met a couple of people over the week but he wasn't really bothered with getting to know them. He was only there for Meredith and they both spent more of their time in the hotel room than anywhere else. The music started and everyone stood up. Meredith came out first in a beautiful lavender dress. Derek's breath caught, she looked amazing. She smiled at Richard and stood waiting for her mother. Richard's brother was the best man. Richard stood nervously waiting for Ellis. Finally she walked up the aisle. Derek smiled, she looked beautiful in a white dress. Everyone sat down and waited for the ceremony to begin. Meredith scanned the crowd and finally her eyes fell on Derek. He smiled at her, Meredith couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked so hot in his tux. Derek had dirty in his eyes and that just made Meredith want him more. She completely zoned out on the wedding. She was dragged back to reality when her mother said I do. Meredith couldn't believe she had missed it all.**

**"I do" Richard smiled.**

**"You may kiss your bride." The minister smiled. Meredith watched her mother kiss her new step father and smiled. They walked down the aisle, Richard's brother put his arm out for Meredith to link and follow them. She smiled at Derek as she walked past. He smirked at her and watched her leave.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You look beautiful" Derek smiled and kissed her. They stood in a corner of the reception.**

**"You completely distracted me from the wedding" Meredith pushed him.**

**"How?" He smirked.**

**"You have dirty in your eyes"**

**"I always have dirty in my eyes" Derek laughed.**

**"Whatever" Meredith rolled her eyes. They turned and watched Ellis and Richard get on the dance floor. The music started for the first dance. Derek wrapped his arms around her as they watched.**

**"I can't wait to get you out of this dress" He whispered and kissed her neck.**

**"Derek" She frowned and pushed him back. "I want to spend longer than five minutes here"**

**"Oh come on. Five minutes in a closet, we will be right back" He smiled and kissed her.**

**"No" Meredith smiled.**

**"You are no fun" He laughed.**

**"Hmmm" Meredith laughed. They walked to the dance floor and started dancing with everyone else. They ate dinner and got stuck into the champagne. Meredith got completely drunk off the champagne. Derek couldn't help but laugh at her. **

**"Come on. Lets go" Derek laughed.**

**"Can't move" Meredith pouted. He chuckled and threw her over his shoulder causing her to scream. "You prick" She said and hit him. Derek laughed and headed for the exit. When he walked outside he saw Ellis and Richard making out. He stifled a laugh, they both jumped and turned to look at him. Meredith hanging over his shoulder.**

**"No self control" He laughed at them.**

**"Where are you going?" Richard asked and straightened his suit.**

**"Back to the hotel. Meredith went over board with the champagne" He smiled.**

**"Is she OK?" Ellis asked concerned.**

**"Oh yeah fine. Please don't mind us..." Derek laughed. "Continue"**

**"Funny." Richard frowned. Derek nodded and walked away.**

**"Night mom" Meredith called. Derek broke down laughing at her. She was dangling over his shoulder unable to walk and she was saying good night to her mother so casually. Only Meredith.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith hugged Derek tightly.**

**"See you next Friday." He smiled and threw his last suitcase in his car.**

**"Yeah next Friday" Meredith sighed and kissed him.**

**"Good luck in school. I know you're going to rock" Derek smiled.**

**"You too" Meredith smiled. She kissed him one last time.**

**"Alright Mer, give me some love" Mark laughed and hugged her. "See you soon"**

**"Yeah soon" Meredith smiled.**

**"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Meredith?" James asked.**

**"No its fine. I'll just see him next week" Meredith smiled. **

**"OK then" James smiled. Meredith watched as Derek sped off in his Mustang, followed by Mark in his BMW and Derek's parents in their jeep. Derek and Mark were heading up to Cambridge for their first day of Harvard, which was on Monday. Meredith started her Junior year on Monday too. She was nervous and scared but also excited. She was already counting down the days until next Friday when she saw Derek again. She walked out of Derek's drive way and headed home.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked into her bedroom and sighed, her first night without Derek by her side, this was going to be difficult. She picked one of his t shirts off the floor and held it to her nose. She fought back tears and changed into her pajamas, she pulled the t shirt over her head and crawled into bed. Her cell phone broke through the silence.**

**"Hello" She sighed.**

**"Hey" Derek whispered.**

**"Oh hey, how is your new place?"**

**"Its OK" Derek shrugged. "Kitchen, living room two bedrooms. Basic. What are you doing?" He smiled.**

**"Lying in bed" Meredith sighed.**

**"Me too" **

**"I miss you Der" She said sadly.**

**"I miss you too babe. I can't wait until Friday"**

**"Me either" Meredith smiled. "I can't wait until I am at Harvard with you"**

**"Now that will be fun" He chuckled. "OK I am going to go to sleep, I love you Meredith"**

**"I love you too" Meredith sighed. "Bye"**

**"Bye" Derek nodded and hung up. Meredith took a deep breath and rolled on to her side. She really couldn't wait to be with him again.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith woke up on Monday morning for her first day of school without Mark and Derek, she was absolutely dreading it. She crawled out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a jacket before heading downstairs, grabbing her bag and heading out the door for her walk to school. No more sex before school, no more Derek making breakfast for them while Meredith rested her head on his shoulder and watched, no more Mustang parked in her drive. Everything felt so empty. Her cell phone began ringing loudly, she buried her sorrow and answered her phone.**

**"Hello?" Meredith sighed.**

**"Hey baby girl, I am calling to wish you luck" Mark smiled.**

**"Aw thank you sweetie but I am missing my boys terribly" She sighed.**

**"Well we miss you too. Derek is moping, its pathetic" Mark laughed.**

**"Is he there?"**

**"Shower" Mark shrugged. "Hey Derek, the love of your life is calling for you" Mark shouted into the background, Meredith heard Derek jump out of the shower and run to the phone. Meredith couldn't help but smile at how eager he was.**

**"Hey baby" Derek smiled.**

**"I miss you" Meredith pouted.**

**"Me too" He sighed. "I have to go to my first class but good luck with your big day too" Derek smiled.**

**"OK fine call me later" Meredith smiled.**

**"I'll call you at lunch" **

**"Can't wait. Bye" Meredith sighed.**

**"Bye" Derek smiled. Meredith put her cell away and looked up at her high school. This place was going to be so strange without Derek and Mark. She was stalling, she felt pathetic but her nerves were to her.**

**"Hey" Someone said from behind her. Meredith turned and smiled slightly at Izzie. **

**"Hey" Meredith sighed.**

**"Stalling?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. **

**"Lets do it Mer" Izzie smiled and linked Meredith. Meredith smiled gratefully and they both walked in together. Meredith got her books and walked to her new class, all her other friends were only Sophomores so she was now alone, she didn't know any Juniors, this was going to be hard. She took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. Everyone looked up at her, Meredith blushed deeply and took a seat at the back.**

**"Hi" A girl smiled at her.**

**"Hi" Meredith smiled back.**

**"You are Meredith Grey right?" She asked.**

**"Um yeah" Meredith nodded.**

**"I'm Rachel" She smiled. "You are Derek Shepherd's girlfriend"**

**"Yeah" Meredith blushed.**

**"Wow, you must be like completely missing him. He is totally hot. How did you do it? Keep Derek Shepherd" She smiled.**

**"Um..." Meredith frowned.**

**"And you are friends with Mark Sloan. Oh my God you were like the most hated girl last year. We were all totally jealous. How are they getting on in college?"**

**"You know what, I think I'll sit at the front" Meredith frowned and moved seats. This was going to be a long two years.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oh my God" Meredith frowned and slammed her tray down to sit with her friends.**

**"How was it being a Junior?" Callie laughed.**

**"I spent the morning being told that I am Derek Shepherd's girlfriend. Oh and they are all totally jealous because Derek is _totally hot" _Meredith rolled her eyes and used air quotes. Callie, Megan and Kerry laughed.**

**"Aw sweetie we are sorry" Kerry smiled. "You still have your real friends though"**

**"And I love you guys" Meredith smiled. "Izzie is going to be sitting here by the way so be nice" Meredith warned.**

**"Whatever" They rolled their eyes. Izzie sat with them and the girls were polite but Meredith knew it was going to take a while before the awkwardness went away. Meredith headed home after school and went to her room to study. Derek never left her mind. She really couldn't wait until she was at Harvard with him. **


	25. 2 Years Later

_So I have jumped two years. Um this fic jumps years a lot so be ready for that. I think you can only tell a certain story in one time zone for so long. So now Mer is heading to Harvard!! Enjoy and review please!_

**"Oh get lost" Meredith snapped and slammed her phone shut. "Ass" She said to herself. She got up and finished packing. **

**"Meredith are you nearly ready?"**

**"Yeah mom just one more box"**

**"Right" Ellis called. "We are leaving early in the morning remember?"**

**"Yeah I remember" Meredith rolled her eyes. She threw the rest of the stuff from her room into the box and brought it out to the car. It was packed tight with all her stuff. She slammed the trunk closed and walked back inside. Just one more day and she was out of here.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith, Richard and Ellis walked into Meredith's new room. It was empty.**

**"Your room mate isn't here yet" Ellis smiled.**

**"No I guess not" Meredith shrugged. She walked through the living room it was nice and simple. A couch and a coffee table, next to that was the kitchen, basic as well. Meredith walked into one of the two bedrooms, it was nice and homey, a double bed and a desk, Meredith walked over and dumped her suitcase on the bed. There was one bathroom which was fine. Meredith walked back into the living room to see how her parents were doing. **

**"We will go down and get more stuff" Ellis smiled. Richard followed her back out to the car. Meredith looked out the window at her campus. It was huge, she smiled to herself. This was her for the next four years at least. **

**"So when you told me to get lost yesterday, did that mean we broke up?" She heard from behind her. Meredith jumped and turned around, Derek was leaning in her door way smiling. Meredith smiled and walked towards him. "Because I would be very upset since I have waited two years for this" He smiled and put his arms around her.**

**"Like I would ever dump you" Meredith smiled and breathed him in. "I missed you"**

**"I missed you too" He smiled. He pushed her back and lay her on the couch, climbing on top of her.**

**"My parents are downstairs" Meredith giggled.  
**

**"So?" Derek smiled and ran his hand up her top. He captured her lips again and slid his tongue into her mouth. Meredith let out a moan and ran her hands up his back. She put her hands between them and went for his belt buckle.  
**

**"Oh great my room mate is a whore" A voice came from behind them. Meredith pushed Derek up and he lay back on the couch and looked at the girl that just walked in. She looked angry and pissed off.**

**"Oh um hey I'm Meredith" Meredith blushed.**

**"Cristina" She said and walked past them into the other bedroom.**

**"Cristina honey the rest of your stuff" A woman smiled.**

**"Yeah whatever mom" Cristina rolled her eyes.**

**"Oh you must be my Cristina's room mate"**

**"Yeah I'm Meredith" Meredith said awkwardly. Derek just lay on the couch, staring but not really interested.**

**"And you are?" The woman asked Derek.**

**"Derek Shepherd. Nice to meet you ma'am" He smiled. "****I'm Meredith's boyfriend"**

**"Right" The woman smiled.**

**"Meredith the rest of your stuff" Richard said and carried the boxes into the room. "Derek" He beamed. **

**"Hey Richard" Derek smiled. Ellis followed Richard inside.**

**"Ah Derek sweetie you're here" Ellis smiled.**

**"Hey Ellis" Derek smiled. **

**"Holy crap you're Ellis Grey" Cristina said suddenly from behind them. Ellis turned and looked at the girl.**

**"Yes I am" Ellis smiled.**

**"The Grey Method Ellis Grey?" Cristina asked.**

**"Yes"**

**"Oh my God. I am a huge fan, I'm Cristina Yang" Cristina beamed. Meredith watched in amazement, she had never seen her mother get so much attention for her work before.**

**"Medical student I gather?" Ellis chuckled.**

**"Yes" Cristina nodded.**

**"Nice to meet you Cristina" Ellis smiled. **

**"OK Meredith sweetie, that is all of it. See you soon" Ellis smiled and hugged Meredith. "Be good Derek" She warned and hugged him as well.**

**"I am always good" Derek smirked.**

**"Sure you are" She rolled her eyes.**** Richard hugged Meredith and waved to Derek before they both left. Cristina's mom didn't show any signs of leaving, she was too busy dictating where everything would go to Cristina.  
**

**"Come on we will go out" Derek smiled. He took Meredith's hand and pulled her out of the room. **

**"Where are we going?"**

**"Who cares?" Derek shrugged and pulled her close to him. He had missed her.**

**"Meredith" They heard from behind them. Meredith turned and saw Mark.**

**"MARK" Meredith beamed and ran into his arms. He spun her around.**

**"I missed you kid" Mark smiled and put her down.**

**"I missed you too" Meredith smiled. **

**"Alright guys. I am starving, lets go get something to eat" Derek said and took Meredith's hand. The three of them went to get lunch, just like the old days. Meredith had missed this.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked back to her dorm later that night after spending the day in Derek's room. Cristina was sitting the couch studying.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hey" Cristina said without looking up.**

**"So you're Pre Med?"**

**"Yeah are you?" Cristina asked. This time looking at her.**

**"Yep" Meredith nodded.**

**"I can't believe Ellis Grey is your mother. I would kill to have her as a mother, I would kill to be Ellis Grey" Cristina smiled.**

**"Big Shoes to fill trust me" Meredith smiled. "I'm starving. Do you want to get something to eat?" Meredith asked.**

**"Sure" Cristina shrugged. They got up and walked out of the dorm.**

**"So I explored a little earlier but of course Derek just brought me to his favourite spot and wouldn't come exploring with me. Just because he knows where everywhere is" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"How old is he?" Cristina asked.**

**"Twenty. He is a Junior" Meredith smiled. "So where are you from?"**

**"LA. Beverly Hills" Cristina said.**

**"Wow. How come you came here?"**

**"I always wanted to go to Harvard. Where are you from?"**

**"Boston. Just an hour away."**

**"Oh right" They walked into a cafe and ordered food. They talked all night. Cristina was hard core and completely honest, a little too honest but Meredith really liked her. They would definitely get on great.**


	26. College Life

**"OK I did not know it was going to be that hardcore on our first day" Meredith frowned as her and Cristina walked down the hall.**

**"I know right?" Cristina frowned as well. "I'm still excited" She smiled.**

**"Me too" Meredith agreed. "Library?"**

**"Of course. I have a feeling we will be spending a lot of time there" Cristina sighed. They were walking and talking when they heard heavy footsteps of someone running behind them. They both turned but before Meredith could do anything she was in the air. She screamed with fright and tried to fight her way down but he had her over his shoulder by then and she was stuck.**

**"MARK you ass" She shouted and smacked his back. Mark just laughed, he ignored Meredith's screams of protest and turned his attention to Cristina.**

**"Hey I'm Mark Sloan, the possible man of your dreams" He smirked.**

**"Yeah sure you are" Cristina rolled her eyes.**

**"Mark put me down" Meredith screamed. Mark readjusted her and kept walking. **

**"Where are you guys headed?" He asked.**

**"Library" Cristina shrugged. "A lot of assignments already."**

**"Me too" He smiled. "Sucks don't it?"**

**"Yeah" Cristina nodded. **

**"So how do you know Mer here?" Mark smiled and re adjusted Meredith again.**

**"Room mate. You?"**

**"She is my little buddy right Mer?" Mark laughed. "High school"**

**"Right" Cristina laughed. **

**"Mark please?" Meredith whined.**

**"You coming to the game Friday Mer?" He asked.**

**"If you put me down I'll think about it"**

**"We will see" Mark chuckled. "Whats your name by the way?"**

**"Mark don't try sleep with her. Cristina don't sleep with him"**

**"Cristina right" Mark smiled and ignored the rest of Meredith's warnings. They reached the library and walked inside. Mark put Meredith down when the librarian gave him the death stare.**

**"Ass" Meredith whispered and fixed herself. Mark chuckled quietly. "Where is Derek?"**

**"Don't know" Mark shrugged. **

**"He isn't Medical?" Cristina asked as the three of them sat down.**

**"Law" Meredith smiled. **

**"Law really?" Cristina frowned.**

**"His dad is a lawyer so..." Meredith shrugged and took out her books. Mark and Cristina followed suit.**

**"You coming to the game?" Mark whispered across the table at her.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "Cristina?"**

**"Why would I?"**

**"Because I'm playing and I'm hot" Mark smiled.**

**"Is there a party afterwards?" Meredith asked.**

**"Of course."**

**"Then she is in" Meredith smiled. Cristina shrugged in agreement. They were only there half an hour when Derek dropped beside Meredith and kissed her cheek.**

**"Hey" He smiled. Meredith turned and kissed his lips.**

**"Hey" She smiled. He took out his books and began studying. Meredith glanced at him, with him this close to her she couldn't concentrate. She looked across at Cristina and Mark, they were both writing furiously. She dropped her hand and ran it up his leg. He glanced at her then looked back down at his book. She smiled and her hand kept rising. He swallowed a groan when she reached the front of his jeans. She stifled a laugh and ran her hand back down his leg but he grabbed it and put it back to the front of jeans. She smirked at him. She pulled out her writing pad and quickly jotted something down and showed it to Derek.**

_Back of the library?_

**Derek nodded and stood up, Meredith followed. Mark and Cristina looked at them as they walked off quickly and disappeared to the back of the library.**

**"Sex?" Cristina whispered.**

**"Oh yeah" Mark nodded. They both stifled a laugh and got back to work. Meredith and Derek reappeared ten minutes later looking worse for wear. Their hairs and clothing were all over the place. They both sat down and got back to work. Mark and Cristina rolled their eyes.**

**"That was new and different" Derek whispered with a chuckle. "I was wondering if we would get back to our old ways here"**

**"Shut up" Meredith smiled.**

**"I most definitely missed you being at the same school as me" He smiled.**

**"Ssshhhh" Someone from another table said harshly. Meredith looked at Derek and they both stifled laughs. He reached for her hand and smiled.**

**"Do you want to go study in my room?" Derek whispered.**

**"We won't get any study done there." Meredith smiled.**

**"We are not getting any study done here either" Derek laughed.**

**"Very good point" She smiled. "Guys we will meet you later" Meredith said and packed her stuff. Cristina and Mark nodded and smiled at them. Derek and Meredith left the library hand in hand.**

**"Are they always like that?" Cristina asked.**

**"You have seen nothing yet" Mark chuckled.**

**"SSHHHH" The person from the other table snapped more loudly.**

**"Yeah yeah relax" Mark frowned and went back to work. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Derek seriously" Meredith giggled and whacked his hand away. They were sitting on the couch in Derek's living room. Derek's hand kept travelling up Meredith's leg.**

**"Come on please?" He pouted.**

**"Seriously? You are pouting for sex?" Meredith laughed.**

**"Yes I am" Derek nodded. "We have been studying for an hour"**

**"So?"**

**"That's a long time without sex" Derek frowned.**

**"It is not" **

**"It so is" Derek smiled and ran both his hands over her body.**

**"Derek" Meredith warned.**

**"Come on Mer, lets go to bed. You're staying tonight right?"**

**"If you leave me alone for another half an hour I may consider it." Meredith smirked. Derek took her books from her and climbed on top of her. "OK I am going home" Meredith giggled as he kissed her neck.**

**"Oh I doubt that very much" Derek smiled. He picked her up and carried her to his room. Mark walked into his room later on. He frowned when he heard moans coming from Derek's room. **

**"Great" He muttered and walked into his own room knowing he won't be getting sleep tonight and not for the right reasons.**


	27. Are You Insane?

**Derek took Meredith's hand as they walked back to her dorm room. Meredith looked at him, he was in a world of his own. She was worried, he had been like that all day. When her and Cristina had lunch with him and Mark earlier he barely said two words.**

**"Derek?" Meredith said and nudged him, he looked at her.**

**"Hmmm?" **

**"Are you OK?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yeah um fine" Derek smiled. They got to Meredith's room.**

**"Cristina?" Meredith called as they walked inside. No answer. "She must be out."**

**"Probably getting drunk with Mark" Derek smiled. He collapsed on the couch and switched on the TV. Meredith walked into her room to get a shower and change. When she walked back out Derek was once again in a world of his own, she said beside him and dragged him from his thoughts.**

**"What is wrong with you?" Meredith frowned. Derek regarded her for a minute.**

**"Mer I have been thinking a lot about this" Derek started.**

**"About what?" Meredith asked.**

**"I want you to marry me" Derek said quickly.**

**"What?" Meredith asked shocked.**

**"I want you to marry me" Derek said again more slowly.**

**"Are you insane? We are still in college Derek" Meredith frowned.**

**"Mer that doesn't matter"**

**"You're serious?" **

**"Yeah I'm serious, Mer it doesn't matter that we are still in college. I am in love with you and I already know I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, so why wait? Lets get married" He said.**

**"What? Like now?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Would you?" Derek asked.**

**"Derek... I am seventeen"**

**"So? Come on Meredith where is your sense of adventure?" **

**"Derek this is marriage, and I am sick of you using that line against me" Meredith frowned.**

**"I love you though Mer and I want you to be my wife" Derek pleaded.**

**"Where would we go?" Meredith asked.**

**"Vegas" Derek shrugged. "I have this weeks allowance from my dad, you know what my dad is like Mer he gave me like a grand" Derek shrugged. "It will do for us to get there and get married."**

**"You have really thought about this" Meredith said.**

**"Yeah its all I have been thinking about." Derek said never breaking eye contact with her.**

**"My mom will kill me. Your mom will kill you" Meredith said.**

**"So? Its not about them, its about us" Derek said. **

**"You're sure about this?" Meredith frowned.**

**"I have never been more sure about anything in my life" Derek said.**

**"We need witnesses"**

**"Cristina and Mark can come" Derek smiled.**

**"They will laugh at us Derek" Meredith frowned, still not sure about this.**

**"We won't tell them until we get there"**

**"How do we pull that off?" Meredith asked skeptically.**

**"Mark will go because its a weekend in Vegas and you can make Cristina go, she is your best friend." Derek smiled.**

**"Are we really going to do this?" Meredith asked.**

**"I hope so, because the sooner you are Meredith Shepherd the better." Derek smiled. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Meredith looked him in the eye, there was a desperation and a vulnerability that she had never seen before. He was serious, he really wanted to marry her, this weekend.**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded. Derek smiled. "Yes I'll marry you" Meredith smiled. Derek hugged her tightly. "We have to pack and track down Cristina and Mark."**

**"Yeah. You get Cristina I'll get Mark, I'll check for the next flight and book it on my dad's credit card. Meet you here in an hour?" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. Derek kissed her quickly before jumping up and running out. Meredith couldn't believe this, she was actually going to marry him. She dialled Cristina's number.**

**"Whats up bitch?" Cristina said.**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Just heading upstairs now"**

**"Great"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because we are going to Vegas for the weekend"**

**"Who are?" Cristina frowned and walked into her room. Meredith hung up.**

**"Me, you, Derek and Mark"**

**"Why?"**

**"Just to go to Vegas" Meredith lied. "You got your allowance right?"**

**"Of course. So Vegas? Like now?" Cristina frowned in confusion.**

**"Yeah. Derek is booking, so pack" Meredith smiled.**

**"I know you're hiding something from me Mer." Cristina said and walked into her room to pack. Cristina knew Meredith like the back of her hand already, they only knew each other a month but Meredith was never so close to anyone before, even Izzie. Cristina was her person. Meredith packed a dress to get married in. She walked out of her room with her suitcase and her and Cristina waited for the boys.**

**"Vegas girls" Mark smirked and hugged Meredith. "Ready?"**

**"Lets go" Meredith smiled. Cristina and Mark walked out, Derek put his arm around Meredith and they followed.**

**"What time is our flight?" Meredith whispered.**

**"Seven" Derek smiled and kissed her. He took her hand.**

**"Who's car are we taking?" Mark asked.**

**"Mine is bigger" Derek shrugged. Mark nodded and they headed towards Derek's Mustang. They put in their luggage in the trunk. Mark hopped in the front with Derek, leaving Cristina and Meredith in the back and they headed to the airport. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**They arrived in Vegas and checked into a hotel. Derek and Meredith got a double room together, Mark and Cristina each got singles. **

**"So I saw a nice chapel down the street. You ready for this Mer?" Derek smiled.**

**"No but lets do it" Meredith laughed. She kissed him and they both got changed. Derek wore a suit while Meredith wore a long white dress, it wasn't perfect but it was perfect to them. They met Mark and Cristina in the lobby.**

**"Why are you two so over dressed?" Mark frowned.**

**"We didn't just come here for a weekend in Vegas" Derek admitted.**

**"Then why?" Mark asked. Cristina smacked his arm.**

**"They are getting married" Cristina said in shock, Meredith and Derek nodded. Mark's eyes grew wide.**

**"Are you both insane?" Cristina and Mark shouted.**

**"Yeah we are" Derek smiled. "We need witnesses"**

**"You want us to witness the charade?" Mark frowned.**

**"Please Mark." Meredith pouted.**

**"Your both idiots. You're still in college" Cristina said.**

**"Come on guys" Derek sighed.**

**"You're too young" Mark said.**

**"We are doing this with or without you guys" Derek said.**

**"Have you even got a ring?" Cristina asked him.**

**"Um..." Derek blushed.**

**"You are such an idiot. Right, Derek and I are going to get rings, Mark you take Meredith and meet us at the chapel in an hour" Cristina said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Derek's arm, dragging him outside.**

**"That's why I love her" Meredith laughed. "Come on Hun lets go explore this place"**

**"I can't believe your marrying him Mer" Mark smiled.**

**"Me either trust me" Meredith sighed. "I love him and I trust him so yeah we are getting married" Meredith smiled.**

**"Insane" Mark chuckled and put his arm around her.**

**"It is I know" Meredith nodded. They walked around for a little while before meeting Cristina and Derek at the chapel. Meredith smiled and kissed him. They were getting married.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride" The Elvis impersonator smiled. Derek pulled Meredith against him and kissed her softly. They were married, officially. Meredith Grey was now Meredith Shepherd. It was just them, Mark, Cristina and the Elvis guy and Meredith couldn't be happier. She kissed Derek again and they left the chapel. She looked at her ring, it was simple, just plain gold. It was surreal, they were married.**


	28. We Got Married

**"See you after the holidays" Meredith smiled and hugged Cristina.**

**"Mer seriously you're touching me"**

**"Oh I'm your person." Meredith laughed. "And I'm going to miss you"**

**"I'll miss you too I guess" Cristina smiled.**

**"Mer, time is rolling" Derek frowned and tapped his watch.**

**"Oh shut up" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Go do something useful and put the bags in the car husband" Meredith laughed. Derek scowled at her and grabbed her bags.**

**"The ring comes with a whip I see" Cristina smiled.**

**"You know it. OK baby, see you soon. What time is your flight?"**

**"Three."**

**"You want us to drop you at the airport?"**

**"No I'll just get a cab. See you soon"**

**"OK bye" Meredith smiled. She walked down to Derek and got into the car.**

**"You ready for this?"**

**"Our parents are going to kill us" Meredith sighed.**

**"Oh yeah. Your house first or mine?"**

**"Mine please, hopefully your dad will just be there when we go."**

**"I want to do it before the girls get home"**

**"We will" Meredith smiled. Derek took her hand and they headed home for Thanksgiving.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Mom I'm home" Meredith called. Meredith and Derek dropped their bags and walked into the kitchen. **

**"Maybe she is at the hospital" Derek suggested.**

**"She isn't" Ellis smiled from behind them. She hugged Meredith quickly. "What is the matter with you two?" Ellis asked when she saw how jumpy they were being.**

**"Um mom, well um..." Meredith was speechless, she looked to Derek for help. Derek looked more scared than her.**

**"What did you two do?" Ellis frowned. "Please say your not pregnant Meredith"**

**"Oh God no" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Then what?" Ellis asked. Meredith took Derek's hand.**

**"Well um a few weeks ago we um..." Meredith tried again. Ellis was concerned now, Meredith and Derek both looked so scared.**

**"What happened? Just tell me, one of you" Ellis said.**

**"We got married" Meredith muttered.**

**"Married? You two got Married?" Ellis shouted.**

**"Yes" Meredith sighed, she held out her hand and showed the ring. Ellis reached for Derek's hand and looked at his ring as well.**

**"You both are still in school for God's sake. Meredith you are seventeen, what the hell where you thinking?" Ellis ranted.**

**"We are in love mom"**

**"And this couldn't wait until the both of you are done with school? Meredith you have another seven years of school. Derek you have your law internship to think about. You're both too young for this" Ellis sighed. She sat down at the table. **

**"I love Meredith Ellis, I couldn't wait. I wanted her to be my wife. I know we are going to be together for life." Derek explained.**

**"Love fades Derek. Can you tell me you will still be in love after all your years building your careers?"**

**"I know I will. I am going to love Meredith forever" Derek smiled and took her hand.**

**"I hope it works, for the both of your sakes" Ellis sighed. "Have you told your parents Derek?"**

**"No" Derek sighed. "Not yet"**

**"You better go do it then"**

**"Mom are you angry?" Meredith asked.**

**"No sweetie. I'm not angry... I just, your both so young." Ellis said, she looked at Meredith. "Come here sweetie" She hugged Meredith tightly. "I'm not angry" Ellis smiled. Meredith nodded. **

**"Thank you for not being angry mom" Meredith sighed.**

**"Now go tell your parents Derek" Ellis smiled. Derek nodded and took Meredith's hand, they both walked out of the house and to the car.They walked into Derek's house.**

**"Mom, dad, I'm home" Derek called. James walked out to the foyer and smiled brightly.**

**"My son" He smiled and hugged Derek. "Meredith" He smiled and hugged her too. **

**"Where is mom?" Derek asked.**

**"She went up to Nancy's they should be home by tomorrow." James shrugged. They walked into the kitchen. James leaned against the counter and stared at them. "Why are you two so nervous looking?" He folded his arms and watched them.**

**"No reason" Derek said quickly.**

**"Derek James Shepherd I know when your lying, right now you are lying"**

**"Um dad, well um..." Derek tried. Meredith couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. He left her to deal with her mother alone, he was going to tell his dad alone. James stared at them.**

**"You know I got my credit card bill. There was a charge for tickets to Vegas. Is this what its about?"**

**"Sort of" Derek muttered.**

**"Spit it out son" James frowned.**

**"We got married in Vegas" Meredith blurted out, she was tired of waiting for Derek to say it. James looked at them shocked.**

**"Really?" He asked.**

**"Yeah" Derek said nervously. James shocked both of them by smiling.**

**"You got my son down the aisle?" He asked. "My son?"**

**"He actually dragged me down the aisle" Meredith smiled.**

**"Wow" James smiled. "Welcome to the family Meredith, although I already thought of you as another daughter" He smiled.**

**"Your not angry?" Derek asked.**

**"Of course not, in case I left any doubt I love Meredith. She is by far the best decision you have ever made" James smiled. Meredith blushed.**

**"Thanks dad" Derek smiled.**

**"I can't say the same for your mother. Good luck with that"**

**"Well actually dad, I was hoping you could tell her."**

**"Oh hell no, I am not facing that fury, you are on your own there Derek" He laughed.**

**"Thanks" Derek muttered. **

**"Staying here tonight?"**

**"Since mom is away why not" Derek smiled. "What about Sarah, Megan and Kathleen?"**

**"Tomorrow"**

**"Right" Derek nodded.**

**"I have to go to the office. See you two later. So your actually a Shepherd now Meredith"**

**"Yes" Meredith blushed.**

**"Excellent" He smiled and walked out.**

**"Thank God he took it well" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek smiled and kissed her. **

**"Come on Mrs Shepherd we will go up to my room"**

**"Right Mr Shepherd" Meredith giggled. She looked at her gold ring again and smiled brightly, it had been a month but still she couldn't believe they were married. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"James we are home" Kathy called as she walked into the house, Derek's sister Nancy was close behind her. Derek and Meredith jumped and looked around, this is the moment they had been dreading all day. Kathy smiled brightly when she saw Derek and Meredith. "Aw kids James didn't tell me you guys were here" She beamed and hugged them both. "When did you two get home?"**

**"Yesterday" Derek shrugged.**

**"Hey loser" Nancy smirked.**

**"Bitch" Derek nodded.**

**"Hey Mer" Nancy smiled.**

**"Hey Nance" Meredith smiled back. James leaned in the doorway and smirked at Meredith and Derek.**

**"Daddy" Nancy smiled and hugged him.**

**"Where is Mark?" Kathy asked.**

**"Train wreck parents wanted to see him, he will be here today" Derek smiled. He looked at Meredith nervously but she looked just as terrified as him.**

**"Nancy come in here and help me with something will you?" James smiled. Nancy nodded, James smiled at Derek and Meredith before following Nancy into the kitchen.**

**"OK whats wrong?" Kathy frowned.**

**"Um mom, we um... A month ago we um..." Derek muttered.**

**"Tell me"**

**"We got married" Derek whispered. Kathy's face fell. **

**"YOU WHAT?" She shouted. Derek held up his left hand that was bearing his wedding ring.**

**"We got married" He said again. Kathy's face went red with anger. Meredith winced and went for Derek's hand.**

**"YOU ARE 20 YEARS OLD DEREK, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Kathy shouted. "You both have your whole lives ahead of you. Are you two completely stupid?"**

**"Mom" Derek sighed.**

**"You have ruined your lives you both realize that don't you?" She ranted. "Meredith you are 17 what the hell were you thinking?" **

**"Kathy I just..."**

**"You what? You love him? Do you love each other that much? This is marriage we are talking about and you two are children. You are both too young for this" Kathy shouted. **

**"You two got MARRIED?" Nancy said in shock. Derek nodded sheepishly at his sister. "This is too good, I am calling Kath" She laughed and ran upstairs. James walked into the living room as well.**

**"Did you know about this?" Kathy shouted at James. James nodded. "You didn't think to tell me that our only son has thrown his life away?" **

**"Kathy please relax" James sighed.**

**"RELAX?" She shouted. James looked at a very scared looking Meredith and Derek and gently pulled Kathy away from them.**

**"Kathy, they love each other and no matter what we say they are doing this. Hell its already done but if you keep going like this he won't forgive you." James sighed. "They are married Kath, if it fails he is going to need us to be supportive and if it works then you were wrong for reacting this way, either way our son needs us OK?" He smiled. Kathy took a deep breath and looked over at her son and his wife. It was the first time she ever really looked at them, Meredith had her arms around Derek's neck as he whispered in her ear. The way her son looked at Meredith spoke wonders.**

**"They are in love" Kathy gasped.**

**"He worships the ground she walks on" James smiled. "Its going to work Kathy because a love they have doesn't come around twice. I think you know that" James smiled and kissed her softly. Kathy nodded and walked back into Derek and Meredith.**

**"I'm sorry" She sighed.**

**"No mom we are sorry, we shouldn't have just sprung it on you" Derek sighed.**

**"No baby boy, its OK. If you two are sure about this then I am happy for you" She smiled sadly. Derek smiled brightly and got up to hug his mother.**

**"Thank you" He whispered. Kathy nodded and hugged her son tighter. Meredith stood up and stepped away from the moment. James put his arm around her.**

**"See Mer, its all going to be fine" James smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith muttered and lay her head on his chest. Now all they had to do was face Derek's three sisters.**


	29. Thanks Giving

**"You two got MARRIED?" Kathleen shouted as she ran into the living room.**

**"My God Nancy didn't waste any time calling you" Derek frowned as he sat up.**

**"Are you insane Derek?" Kathleen frowned.**

**"No not insane" Derek frowned. "Look yes we are married get over it Kath" **

**"Oh my God" Kathleen said in shock. "My brother the whore is married before any of us girls. This isn't a joke?"**

**"OK first of all I used to be a whore but me and Meredith have been together 3 years so... Second of all yes I did settle down before you so ha" He smirked.**

**"I hate you" Kathleen frowned.**

**"You love me" Derek smirked.**

**"Where is Meredith?"**

**"She will be back soon. Her parents are working so she is just going to wish them a happy thanks giving" He smiled. Just then the front door opened and Meredith and Mark walked into the house.**

**"Well hello Mrs Shepherd" Kathleen smirked and hugged and Meredith.**

**"Funny" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hey mister its been forever" Kathleen smiled and hugged Mark.**

**"It has" Mark nodded. Kathleen and Mark walked into the kitchen to say hello to everyone else.**

**"So two down two to go" Derek smiled as Meredith sat on his knee.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "Meg and Sarah are easy though"**

**"I know. Where did you meet Mark?"**

**"In the driveway" Meredith laughed.**

**"Right" Derek laughed. "Come on we will head out back" He smiled and pulled her up. They walked out to the back yard where James, Mark, Kathleen and Nancy were playing with a football while Kathy cooked.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Megan walked into her house, she frowned at the silence.**

**"They must be out back Eric" Megan smiled and they walked into the kitchen. Megan smiled and hugged her mother.**

**"Eric I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you" Kathy smiled.**

**"Um mom me and Eric have news" Megan smiled.**

**"Oh God you are not married too are you?" Kathy frowned.**

**"Married what? Who is married?" Megan frowned.**

**"Derek and Meredith" Kathy sighed.**

**"WHAT?" Megan shouted and ran out to the back yard. "You guys got married?" She asked in shock. Meredith and Derek nodded. Megan smiled brightly and hugged them both. "That is so sweet. I am so happy for you"**

**"Aw thanks Meg" Derek smiled. Finally someone who thought they were not insane.**

**"Come here girl you know I love you" Megan smiled and hugged Meredith. **

**"Thanks Meg" Meredith smiled. Sarah was the last Shepherd girl to arrive, she dropped her bags in her room before heading out back to see her family.**

**"Hey mom" Sarah smiled and hugged her. "I missed you" Sarah smiled.**

**"You too sweetheart." Kathy smiled. Sarah walked out to the back yard where everyone else was.**

**"Ahh sweetie your here" Sarah beamed and hugged Meredith.**

**"Hey Hun I missed you" Meredith smiled.**

**"Its been way too long" She nodded. "Der I am stealing your girlfriend" Sarah smiled and pulled Meredith into the house. They sat in the living room. "So I have news, I met this hot guy I think I might be in love" Sarah smiled.**

**"You said that last time" Meredith giggled.**

**"Yeah well I mean it this time" Sarah laughed.**

**"Hmm you mean it or you are just going to have sex with him then dump him?"**

**"OK fine there is that possibility" Sarah nodded.**

**"You are such a whore" Meredith laughed. "I have news"**

**"Whats that?" Sarah frowned. Meredith held up her left hand. Sarah looked at it in confusion until it dawned on her. "OH MY GOD" She screeched and took a closer look at her ring. "You got married?"**

**"Yeah we did" Meredith laughed.**

**"When? How? Where? Was it romantic?"**

**"Last month, by an Elvis impersonator, in Vegas and yes it was very romantic" Meredith smiled.**

**"Wow" Sarah smiled. "Derek is married. Aw Hun I love ya" Sarah smiled and hugged Meredith again. Derek walked into the living room.**

**"You told her?" Derek smiled. Sarah jumped up and hugged Derek tightly. "You told her" He nodded.**

**"Aw Der so sweet but you didn't give her an engagement ring" Sarah frowned.**

**"Sarah I am broke, we were lucky to get the rings in the first place" Derek sighed. "The rings are cheap"**

**"They are not. I love my ring" Meredith smiled.**

**"You two are so sweet" Sarah smiled. "Hey Markie I missed you baby" Sarah smiled and hugged Mark when he walked inside.**

**"Hey Sarah baby" Mark smiled.**

**"Did you hear about this?"**

**"Hear about it? I was at the charade" Mark laughed.**

**"OK shut up Mark" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Guys dinner" Kathy called. Everyone walked into the dining room and sat down. Eric sat beside Megan and smiled nervously at the rest of the family. "Oh Meg, Meredith and Derek's news kind of got in the way of yours. Whats up?" Kathy asked.**

**"Oh right well um..." Megan smiled and went for Eric's hand. "We are together"**

**"What?" Everyone smiled. Eric and Megan had been best friends for years but they had never been anything more.**

**"Yeah we got together. Eric finally told me he loved me and now we are a couple" Megan smiled.**

**"Aw that's great Meg" Sarah smiled. **

**"Yeah guys great" James smiled.**

**"Thanks" Megan blushed. Derek looked at Meredith and took her hand.**

**"Now that we told everyone it feels more real right?" Derek whispered.**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled and squeezed his hand. Derek and Meredith left the group early to go to bed. Derek lay on the bed watching TV in just his boxers while Meredith brushed her teeth and washed her hands. She stripped completely before putting on one of Derek's t shirts. She climbed on to the bed and straddled Derek. Derek ran his hands up her legs and looked up at her. "Derek are you sure we have done the right thing, getting married I mean?" She asked cautiously.**

**"Yes I believe I do, you know why?" He smiled.**

**"Why?" Meredith asked.**

**"Because I am going to love you forever Meredith Shepherd" He smiled. Meredith felt her heart lurch and leaned down to kiss him, maybe this would work. **


	30. 10 Years Later

_So another time jump. 10 years this time and lets just say a lot has changed!! I hope you enjoy!!_

**Meredith sat on the plane, she was so tired of crying but her tears never seemed to stop coming. She was distracted from her sorrow and dragged back to reality with one word.**

**"Mama?" Her son said. Meredith looked at him.**

**"Yeah baby" Meredith tried to smile but failed miserably.**

**"Where are we going?" He asked.**

**"I told you baby, we are going to Seattle. Where grandma and grandpa are" Meredith said. She wiped her eyes quickly.**

**"Why is daddy not with us?" **

**"Daddy won't be with us for a while" Meredith said.**

**"Mama I want to go home" He frowned. "I want to go home to my daddy"**

**"Baby we are going to Seattle where mommy will be working."**

**"I don't want to live in Seattle. We are only going there because your mad at daddy and its not fair" **

**"Sweetie please"**

**"No I hate you" He said and got up. Meredith sighed and lay her head back. How is it that she was the bad guy? It was only natural Meredith reasoned, he was only four. Meredith was easiest to blame. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**"Meredith its not what you think." Derek cried. "Please don't do this, you're being irrational"**_

_**Meredith slapped Derek hard across the face. "I'm being irrational?" She screamed. "You do this to me and I'm being irrational. Our marriage is over, I have done a lot of things for you and I believe in the vows we took but I will not do infidelity"**_

_**"It wasn't like that" Derek tried.**_

_**"I want a divorce" Meredith cried and walked out of their bedroom. She grabbed their four year old son and walked out of Derek's life.**_

**Derek sat at his desk in his office completely confused and heartbroken, it all happened so fast, one minute they were a happy family, the next Meredith walked out with their son in tow. Sadness took over and he began to cry, Derek Shepherd has never cried but losing the love of his life was something to cry about. He picked up his phone and dialled his fathers number.**

**"Hello?" James answered.**

**"Dad" Derek sighed.**

**"Derek son how are you?" He smiled. Derek couldn't stop the sobs from coming. "Derek?" James said concerned.**

**"She's left me" Derek cried into the phone.**

**"Oh son" James sighed. "What happened?"**

**"It was just... I can't really explain" Derek sighed.**

**"Was it your fault?"**

**"Sort of"**

**"Define left?"**

**"I mean she packed her stuff, took our son and left" Derek cried. "What am I going to do without her dad?" **

**"Derek do you love her?"**

**"You know I do, more than anything"**

**"Is your marriage worth saving?"**

**"Yes" Derek nodded.**

**"Then you fight like hell to save it, and get that girl back because in case it skipped your attention she is the best thing that has ever happened to you"**

**"I know she is. What if I can't dad? I can't live in this world without her, she is everything to me"**

**"You will be able to son" James smiled. "Meredith loves you, she always has"**

**"I don't even know where she is gone" **

**"Find out. Go get your wife back" James smiled.**

**"OK." Derek nodded. "OK" He repeated again. "Bye dad"**

**"Bye son" James smiled and hung up, Derek felt a bit better after that conversation but he didn't even know where to start looking for Meredith.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith dropped off her bags at her parents house and went to Seattle Grace Hospital, where her mother was Head Of General and her father was Chief Of Surgery. It was also the hospital that Meredith was now doing her Residency, she was in her third year at Mount Sinai when she left. She took her son by the hand and they walked through the halls.**

**Mark Sloan strutted through the halls of Seattle Grace where he was Head Of Plastics. He looked hot in his scrubs and he knew it. He stopped when he saw familiar blonde hair. It couldn't be, she was in New York with his best friend and their son. He looked at the little boy, small, short sandy blonde hair. It was them.**

**"Meredith?" Mark called. Meredith turned and came face to face with Mark. He walked over and stood in front of her.**

**"Mark" Meredith smiled. Mark looked down at the little boy he hadn't seen in a month. **

**"And you are?" Mark smiled.**

**"Its me uncle Mark, Derek James Shepherd Junior" He smiled.**

**"Who?" Mark asked.**

**"Jamie" He giggled.**

**"Jamie? My God you're so big I did not recognise you at all" Mark laughed**

**"I'm not" Jamie shook his head. **

**"Right" Mark chuckled. "Where is Derek?"**

**"Not here" Meredith sighed. Mark looked at her concerned.**

**"Jamie, your grandpa's office is just at the end of the hall there. He is inside why don't you go down to him?" Mark suggested.**

**"OK." Jamie said and ran down to Richard's office. Mark pulled Meredith into an on call room.**

**"Mer?" He questioned. Meredith fell apart, Mark pulled her into his arms. "Meredith tell me" Mark said. His voice laced with concern. "What happened?"**

**"He... He cheated on me" Meredith cried.**

**"He what?" Mark said outraged. "With who?"**

**"Jamie's nanny"**

**"Oh Mer" Mark sighed. "What happened?"**

**"I walked in and they were both in the shower. I just grabbed Jamie and left." Meredith cried. "How could he Mark after so long together?"**

**"Where you having problems?"**

**"No of course not. Its us" Meredith sighed. "We were still us"**

**"Its OK Mer, it will be OK. Where are you staying?" Mark asked.**

**"With my parents"**

**"You can stay with me. You and Jamie" He smiled. "I missed you Mer"**

**"I missed you too" Meredith nodded and hugged him again. "I missed you so much" She cried.**

**"Oh Mer" He sighed and held her close. Meredith finally found her composure and they went to Richard's office.**

**"Oh baby girl come here" Richard sighed and held his daughter close. Jamie was sitting at the computer. **

**"Um Richard we are going to stay with Mark instead. We don't want to put you out"**

**"You wouldn't be Mer" Richard reassured.**

**"No its fine Richard honestly" Meredith sighed.**

**"I don't want to stay there mama I want to go home" Jamie frowned.**

**"Honey we have talked about this" Meredith sighed.**

**"You're being mean to daddy, I want to go home to daddy now" Jamie said.**

**"Jamie..."**

**"No mama I want to go home" He cried.**

**"Hey buddy come on lets go down and we will get you something to drink" Mark smiled and took Jamie. Mark smiled at Meredith and left. Meredith collapsed on the couch and put her head in her hands. Richard sat beside her and put his arm around her.**

**"He hates me" Meredith sighed. "My son hates me"**

**"He doesn't hate you, he just misses his dad" Richard smiled sadly.**

**"I am so tired dad" Meredith sighed.**

**"I know baby. It will be OK" Richard soothed. Meredith put her head on Richard's shoulder and cried.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"How is football going Jamie?" Mark asked as they sat in the cafeteria.**

**"Yeah. Daddy is teaching me a lot, he is really good" Jamie smiled.**

**"I'm better" Mark chuckled. "What team do you like again?"**

**"New York Giants of course" Jamie smiled. "My daddy says its the only team to be a fan of"**

**"Your dad is a traitor" Mark chuckled.**

**"You were the captain of daddy's team, right uncle Mark?"**

**"That was me" Mark smiled. "I have missed you, little man" He smiled.**

**"Squirt?" Cristina said from behind Jamie. Jamie turned and smiled brightly at Cristina.**

**"Cristina" He beamed and hugged her. "I missed you"**

**"Me too buddy" Cristina smiled and sat down with Mark. "You have heard?" She said to Mark.**

**"Yeah. And why didn't you tell me?" Mark frowned.**

**"I found out an hour ago that she was on the way"**

**"It happened last night did it?" Mark asked.**

**"Yeah" Cristina sighed. "He is an idiot"**

**"I know" Mark nodded. "You have him from here?" He asked and pointed to Jamie.**

**"Yeah" Cristina shrugged.**

**"I'm going to make a call" Mark sighed.**

**"Sure" Cristina said and turned her attention back to Jamie. Mark dialled his best friends number.**

**"Hello?" Derek sighed. Mark could tell he was heartbroken by the sound of his voice.**

**"Your an idiot. You know that right?" Mark said.**

**"Mark?"**

**"Yeah who else? The nanny man seriously?"**

**"It wasn't what it looked like." Derek sighed.**

**"Really? Well what happened?" Mark asked.**

**"The nanny just failed to mention she was insane on her resume" Derek sighed. "Where is she?"**

**"Seattle of course. She is staying with me."**

**"I'll be there as soon as I can"**

**"How soon?" Mark asked.**

**"Next week"**

**"Derek, your marriage could well be over" Mark warned.**

**"Mark I am in the middle of a case I can't just leave. I'll be there next week" Derek sighed.**

**"She is heartbroken man"**

**"I know." Derek sighed. "I'll never forget her face for as long as I live"**

**"What happened?"**

**"I'll be there next week. How is Jay?"**

**"Devastated."**

**"Tell him daddy will be there soon and that I love him" Derek sighed. "Bye"**

**"Bye. Derek?" **

**"Yeah?"**

**"Did you sleep with the nanny?"**

**"Of course not, I would never cheat on Meredith." Derek said. "See you soon"**

**"Yeah bye" Mark sighed and hung up. He knew they would work it out. If Derek didn't cheat it was going to be fine. He just wondered what the hell happened? Meredith said she caught them in the shower, what was going on?**

_OK I am disclaiming. The shower scene and Jamie totally belong to OTH!! I love Jamie so much so he had to be apart of my Fic. But I do not own him!!_


	31. Derek Arrives

**The nurses stared as an incredibly hot man walked into the hospital. He was wearing an expensive black suit and his hair was styled nicely. He was absolutely gorgeous but what was he doing here? He walked over to the nurses station and smiled at them. Their hearts melted, he was perfect.**

**"Hi I was wondering if you could page Meredith Shepherd for me please" He smiled.**

**"Shepherd?" The nurse frowned.**

**"Yeah she is a doctor here apparently. She started last week"**

**"Dr Meredith Grey started last week sir" The nurse smiled. Derek's heart tightened, she hasn't used the Grey name since she was seventeen. **

**"Yeah Dr Grey" He sighed knowing his voice was shaking.**

**"Of course sir" She smiled and dialled Meredith's pager number. Derek stood waiting.**

**"Daddy!" Jamie beamed from behind Derek. Derek turned and smiled at his son.**

**"Hey little guy" He smiled and took Jamie in his arms.**

**"Are you here for good daddy?"**

**"I hope so Jay." Derek sighed and hugged his son. Meredith walked towards the nurses station but stopped dead when she saw Derek with Jamie. Derek turned and stared at Meredith.**

**"What are you doing here?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Why do you think I'm here Mer?" Derek sighed.**

**"No Derek you have to leave. I told you already our marriage is over" Meredith said sadly.**

**"Mama" Jamie cried. **

**"Mer we took vows" Derek sighed.**

**"I don't remember infidelity Derek" She said and walked away from him.**

**"Meredith" He called.**

**"I am not doing this here Derek" Meredith said and kept walking. Derek looked at the nurses who quickly put their heads down. **

**"Come on little man we will go do something" He smiled and put Jamie down and took his hand. They both walked out of the hospital.**

**"Daddy? Are you and mama over?"**

**"No son, me and mama will be OK soon" Derek smiled. They got into the Mercedes Derek rented and drove away from the hospital. "Is there anything to do here?" Derek asked Jamie. "Its kind of dreary huh?"**

**"They have ferryboats daddy" Jamie smiled. Derek looked at Jamie and smiled.**

**"Do they?"**

**"Yep" He nodded. **

**"Ferryboats it is then" He smiled. They drove in the direction of the docks.**

**"Daddy why are you wearing a suit?" Jamie asked. They got out of the car and walked towards the ticket booth.**

**"I came straight from a meeting" Derek smiled. "I didn't have time to change. Why am I embarrassing you? Looking like this." Derek smiled.**

**"A little" Jamie giggled.**

**"Well sorry" Derek chuckled. They got on to the ferryboat and went to the top deck. Derek leaned against the rail and looked out to the water. **

**"Daddy I want to go home" Jamie sighed.**

**"We will be going home soon son I promise" Derek smiled and picked Jamie up. He stood him on a higher rail so he could see over and held him tightly. They spent the rest of the day on the ferry boats and did a bit of sight seeing as well. Derek drove to Mark's apartment later that night to bring Jamie home and hopefully get his wife back. He knocked on the door, Mark opened it and smiled at him.**

**"Hey man" Mark sighed.**

**"Is she here?"**

**"Yeah" He nodded, Jamie ran inside. "Come on Jay we will go play the PlayStation in my room" Mark smiled. Jamie nodded and ran after Mark. Derek walked in and looked at Meredith.**

**"Meredith..." Derek sighed.**

**"I don't want to hear your excuses Derek I just want you to go" Meredith said sadly.**

**"Jesus Meredith do you honestly think I would do that to you?" Derek snapped. "I promised you when you were fifteen that I would never cheat on you and I never have. I love you for God's sake. I love you more that life itself, that will never change."**

**"I caught you Derek" Meredith frowned.**

**"I thought it was you. I was in the shower and she got in behind me. I thought she was you. God Mer I would never do that to you. You have to believe me." Derek sighed.**

**"And the fact that you were kissing her?"**

**"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I turned around and realized it wasn't you and she pulled me in for a kiss. That's when you walked in. I didn't have a chance to do anything. She was insane Mer. Telling me how she loves me and all this crap. I never even noticed her before that." Derek frowned in disgust. Meredith looked at him then turned away to look out the window. Derek walked behind her and put his arms around her waist. "I love you so much Meredith." He whispered in her ear, he felt her melt against him and let out a breath of relief, life without Meredith wasn't worth living. "I love you just as much as I did when I asked you to marry me in that dorm room. You are the only one that turns me on Meredith, you know that. I haven't even looked at another woman since I was seventeen, never mind sleep with one" He whispered and kissed her neck. Meredith tilted her head to give him better access. He turned her around and kissed her lips.**

**"I missed you" Meredith sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.**

**"I missed you too" Derek sighed and breathed her in, he never got sick of her scent it always drove him wild. "I love you Meredith Shepherd"**

**"I love you too" Meredith sighed. Derek kissed her again, he pushed her down on to the couch and climbed on top of her. Meredith loosened his tie and went for his belt, when the door opened.**

**"Oh" Mark said and walked back into the room. "You know what Jay I don't need a drink" Mark laughed. Derek got off Meredith and chuckled.**

**"Are we going home then?" He asked.**

**"I lost my Residency spot there Derek. My career is here now" She sighed.**

**"Right OK then" Derek frowned. He sat in deep thought for a while. "Screw it I can run the firm from here." He smiled. **

**"You can't move here Derek. What will Shaun say if his partner goes AWOL?" Meredith asked.**

**"I own most of that firm Meredith. I can do it from here. You know I would follow you to the ends of the earth" He smiled and kissed her.**

**"We are not hiring a nanny Derek" Meredith said out straight.**

**"No way" Derek agreed. "I can watch Jamie, I'll work from home. It will work honestly" He smiled and kissed her. "I thought I lost you, oh God Mer I can't lose you. You are everything to me"**

**"You are everything to me too" Meredith sighed. She lay against him and took in his cologne. Derek stroked her hair, they just sat in a happy silence. Seattle was their new home. Derek just hoped Jamie would be OK with that. At least their two best friends were here.**


	32. New Life In Seattle

_I did fix things between them quickly. Sorry for you guys who want drama but I hate when people drag stuff out for longer than necessary just for drama purposes. Not to mention any names. Ahem Shonda. LOL!! So back to the comedy and romance that has made this fic!! Oh and did everyone see the finale? OMG that final scene was seriously the best scene ever. I have watched it a million times LOL!!  
_

**Derek kissed Meredith where her scorpion tattoo lay, he smiled and kissed his way back up her naked body, he got to her lips and kissed her softly. His hand travelled down her body and rested on her tattoo.**

**"You remember when we got the tattoo's?" Derek chuckled.**

**"Oh yeah" Meredith laughed. "We weren't even dating but still you had this sudden brain wave that we should get tattoo's together." She smiled.**

**"You don't regret it though" He smirked and kissed her.**

**"Not for a second" Meredith admitted, she ran her hand over his bicep where his tattoo lay and ran it down his own naked body. "My mom still doesn't know I have that" Meredith smiled.**

**"Still too afraid to tell her?" Derek laughed.**

**"You tell her then"**

**"Hell no" Derek laughed and kissed her. **

**"We should really get up and find out where our son is" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hmmm do we have to?" Derek frowned and pulled her against him.**

**"Yes besides I have work today" Meredith smiled and kissed him. When she tried to get up and pulled her back and deepened the kiss. "Hmm I love you"**

**"I love you too" He smiled.**

**"I am going for a shower, you go find out what Mark has done with my little boy" Meredith smiled, she pulled the sheet with her to the bathroom. Derek smiled and pulled his boxers on. He walked out of the room and smiled when he saw Jamie sitting at the counter in his pajamas eating cereal.**

**"Good morning Jay, where exactly did you sleep last night?" Derek smiled and kissed his son's head.**

**"With uncle Mark, his bed is huge" Jamie smiled.**

**"Right" Derek laughed. **

**"Are you and mama OK again?"**

**"We are" Derek smiled. Jamie beamed, delighted his parents were happy again. **

**"Can we go home then daddy?" Jamie asked. **

**"Actually we need to talk about that later son" Derek smiled. Mark walked out of his room looking rough.**

**"Get a good nights sleep did you?" Mark scowled. Derek laughed.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Just next time gag her so she can't scream"**

**"Oh thanks" Meredith said from behind them, she kissed Mark's cheek and Jamie's head. "OK sweetie?"**

**"Yeah mama" Jamie smiled.**

**"Mer I am leaving in ten minutes, if you want a ride move your ass" Mark snapped.**

**"I love you too Mark" Meredith smiled. She put on the coffee and went to get dressed. Mark sat beside Jamie and waited for the coffee to be ready. Meredith came back out, dressed and ready to go. "Ready Mark?" She asked. Mark poured two travel cups of coffee and handed one to Meredith.**

**"Lets go" He smiled. **

**"See you tonight baby" Meredith smiled and kissed Jamie goodbye. She kissed Derek's lips.**

**"What are you up to today?" She asked.**

**"Ferryboats again daddy" Jamie asked.**

**"Ferryboats again" Derek nodded. "I also have to call Shaun and look for a place to stay" He smiled.**

**"Right" Meredith smiled.**

**"Time is of the essence Meredith" Mark snapped.**

**"Yes fine lets go. God I forgot how grouchy you are in the morning" Meredith laughed.**

**"Only when you keep me up all night and not in a good way" Mark sighed. Meredith slapped his arm and walked out, Mark waved to Jamie and Derek and followed her.**

**"Daddy?" Jamie asked.**

**"Yeah son" **

**"Why are you calling Shaun? Are you not staying here with us?" He frowned.**

**"I am staying here son, of course I am." Derek smiled. **

**"Daddy are we going home?" Jamie asked.**

**"Come on, get dressed and we will go to the Ferryboats" Derek smiled. He lifted Jamie off the stool and sent him into Mark's room. Derek went to get dressed himself. "Ready Jay?" Derek called from the kitchen. This time he had on jeans and a sweater. Jamie ran out in jeans and a shirt.**

**"Ready daddy" Jamie smiled. They walked out and drove to the ferryboats again. They stood up on the top deck.**

**"Do you like it here in Seattle Jay?" Derek asked.**

**"Its OK I guess" Jamie shrugged. "I prefer New York"**

**"Well you see Jamie" Derek knelt down so he was level with his son. "Mommy left New York so suddenly to come here that her job in New York is gone. We have to live here for a while, is that OK?" Derek asked.**

**"Are you staying here too daddy?" Jamie asked.**

**"Yeah, it will be me, you and mommy. Also Cristina and Mark are here and so is grandma and grandpa" Derek smiled. "And I will be looking after you all day" He smiled.**

**"OK" Jamie nodded. "So we live here now?"**

**"We do" Derek nodded. He picked Jamie up and they looked out over the water. **

**"Can we live with uncle Mark?" Jamie asked**

**"For now we will, until we find a house of our own" Derek smiled.**

**"OK daddy" Jamie nodded. Derek smiled and kissed his head.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**"So your living here now?" Cristina asked Meredith at lunch.**

**"Yep" Meredith nodded.**

**"I am glad" Cristina smiled. "So the nanny was insane?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith frowned. "She told Derek that she loved him"**

**"OK that's just a little creepy" Cristina sighed.**

**"Yep" Meredith nodded. Ellis sat beside Meredith and looked at her.**

**"Do I need to beat my son in law to a pulp?" Ellis asked.**

**"No mom, we are fine again. I am staying here though"**

**"And Derek?"**

**"Here too"**

**"What about his firm?"**

**"Running it from here" Meredith smiled.**

**"I always liked that boy, he would do anything for you"**

**"I know he would"**

**"Dinner tomorrow night. I miss Jamie."**

**"Sure mom"**

**"Alright. See you later." Ellis smiled and stood up. "Dr Yang" She nodded before walking away.**

**"You are so coming to Joe's tonight for a drink Mer" Cristina smiled.**

**"I have a husband and son at home you know"**

**"So? Derek won't mind" **

**"Fine one drink" Meredith smiled.**

**"Good. See you later" Cristina smiled and stood up. Meredith followed suit and they walked in different directions. Meredith thought she would like it in Seattle. All her family was here. It was nice being around them all again.**


	33. Dinner Again

**Meredith and Mark walked into the apartment laughing. They looked around and saw Derek and Jamie watching TV.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled and sat beside Derek.**

**"Hey mama" Jamie beamed and hugged Meredith.**

**"Hey sweetie" Meredith smiled. "So everything OK?"**

**"I sorted out the firm but no where to live sorry" Derek sighed.**

**"Guys seriously no rush, you can stay here as long as you like" Mark smiled and threw a beer to Derek.**

**"Thanks man" Derek smiled.**

**"Come on Jamie buddy we will play PlayStation. This time I'll win" Mark smiled and picked Jamie up, carrying him to his room. Derek pulled Meredith against him and kissed her head.**

**"I think we will like it here" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah I think so too" Meredith nodded and kissed him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked up the steps leading to Ellis and Richard's door. **

**"Ready for this Jay?" Derek asked Jamie.**

**"Yeah" Jamie nodded. Derek knocked on the door. Richard answered and smiled warmly at both of them.**

**"Hey little guy how are you?" Richard asked Jamie.**

**"Good grandpa" Jamie smiled and ran into the house in search of his grandmother.**

**"Derek" Richard nodded.**

**"Hey Richard, Meredith will be here soon, she got delayed at work" He smiled.**

**"Right" Richard nodded and motioned for Derek to enter the house. He shut the door and followed him into the kitchen.**

**"I ought to kick your ass Derek" Ellis said as soon as she saw him.**

**"Nice to see you too" Derek frowned.**

**"What happened? Tell me now" Ellis scowled. Derek glanced at Jamie.**

**"Come on Jay, we will watch TV while waiting for dinner" Richard smiled and took Jamie out of the kitchen.**

**"Nothing happened" Derek sighed.**

**"Yeah nothing is what made my daughter move her life across the country to get away from you. Tell me what happened exactly." Ellis said, she leaned against the counter and waited for an explanation.**

**"I got home from work, Meredith wasn't home yet so I called her. She told me she would be home in twenty minutes so I went upstairs and tucked Jamie in, went for a shower. When I was in the shower someone who I assumed was Meredith got in behind me. She put her arms around me, when I turned I realized it wasn't Meredith but she kissed me, that's when Meredith walked in. That's it" Derek shrugged. "Meredith walked out, grabbed Jamie, slapped me and left. Then Chloe started saying how she loves me. I just threw her out. It was all a misunderstanding" **

**"She got in the shower with you?"**

**"Yeah" Derek said.**

**"That was a bit insane." Ellis frowned.**

**"A bit?" Derek scowled. "It was completely insane"**

**"OK fine completely insane"**

**"I love Meredith to death I always will" Derek smiled.**

**"Right OK I guess your off the hook" Ellis smiled. "Come here I missed you" She smiled and hugged him. **

**"I missed you too" Derek smiled.**

**"I'm here" Meredith called form the foyer, she took off her jacket and walked into the kitchen.**

**"Hey" Derek smiled and kissed her.**

**"Hey. Sorry I'm late" Meredith sighed and kissed her mother.**

**"Mama" Jamie beamed and ran into Meredith's arms.**

**"Hey baby" Meredith smiled.**

**"Dinner is ready, lets go eat" Ellis smiled. They all took seats and ate their food.**

**"So where are you three going to live?" Richard asked.**

**"With uncle Mark" Jamie smiled.**

**"For now. We are living with Mark for now" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah I just have to sort out a house. It shouldn't take too long" Derek smiled.**

**"But daddy I like uncle Mark's" Jamie frowned.**

**"We can't stay there forever son" Derek smiled.**

**"Can we move somewhere close to Mark?" He asked.**

**"We will see whats available OK?" Derek asked.**

**"OK" Jamie nodded.**

**"So who would have thought that when you two fell into the foyer that day we would be doing this again thirteen years later?" Richard chuckled.**

**"Oh God" Meredith blushed at the memory.**

**"I knew we would. Even then I knew I would be with Mer for the rest of our lives" Derek smiled.**

**"Why didn't you warn me? I could have gotten out of it" Meredith smirked.**

**"Funny" Derek frowned.**

**"Why did you fall?" Jamie asked.**

**"Because they were leaning against the door when grandpa Richard opened it" Ellis smiled.**

**"Oh" Jamie smiled. Meredith and Derek looked at each other and smiled. They stayed at Richard and Ellis's for the night because they had both been drinking. It was a good night. Nice to catch up with their family.**


	34. Leaving

**Derek sat in bed reading some case notes with Meredith laying with her head on his chest, Jamie had gone out with Mark for the night so they were relishing the peace and quiet. **

**"I have to go to New York tomorrow" Derek said.**

**"What for?" Meredith asked.**

**"Clothes" He chuckled. "I have no clothes left and I want to check in with the law firm."**

**"What about Jamie?" Meredith looked at him.**

**"I'll bring him" Derek shrugged. "He misses home so..." He smiled. "Do you want to come?" He smiled.**

**"You know I would love to but I can't" Meredith sighed and snuggled against his chest.**

**"I know" Derek sighed, he put his files down and put his arms around her and kissed her head. "So we will drop by the hospital before we go" Derek smiled.**

**"Yes please, I am going to miss you two this weekend" She smiled.**

**"You have Mark" He smiled.**

**"Yeah I guess I could use Mark for some hot sex" She smirked.**

**"Really?" Derek raised his eyebrows.**

**"Yeah, I mean we have sex all the time, I'll miss it so Mark can fill your void" Meredith laughed. Derek climbed on top of her and began tickling her making her giggle. "Stop Derek. DEREK" She laughed.**

**"Say sorry" He smirked.**

**"I'm... SORRY" Meredith giggled. Derek smiled and kissed her.**

**"I'm the best you've ever had" He said smugly.**

**"Its not like you have any competition" Meredith laughed. "I better be the best you've ever had"**

**"You're the one who tamed me what do you think?" Derek laughed.**

**"So it was about sex, here I thought you loved me" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ahh" He kissed her. "I do love you. The sex is great though" He smirked.**

**"Yeah yeah" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"I need a new suit, I have to get one tomorrow before we head to the hospital"**

**"You have loads of suits at home" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah I know, but I want to go to the office first and I can't very well arrive in the suit I left in can I? What would that look like? I am the boss after all" Derek smirked. Meredith rolled her eyes and pushed him.**

**"You are so vain"**

**"Yep" He nodded. "Is there any nice suit shops in this place?" **

**"Yeah because I've been looking" **

**"You never know" **

**"Even if there is, they wouldn't sell the suits your used to, I doubt it anyway" Meredith shrugged.**

**"I think they would, I mean its just Versache right?" **

**"Whatever" She smiled and kissed him. Derek smiled and moved his lips to her neck making her moan.**

**"We might as well make the most of our free house" He smirked.**

**"Like we need a reason" Meredith giggled and straddled him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked through the surgical floor in his new black suit, he looked good and he knew it. He smiled when he saw Meredith standing at the nurses station doing charting. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Meredith smiled.**

**"I'm married you know" She smiled.**

**"Hmmm are you?" He kissed her neck. "Lucky bastard"**

**"He is" Meredith nodded.**

**"Does he happen to be a very sexy and very successful lawyer?" He smirked. Meredith turned to face him.**

**"He might be" Meredith smiled and kissed him. "Where is Jamie?"**

**"Mark took him, he is around" Derek smiled. "Wait until you see him" He smirked.**

**"What did you do?" Meredith asked.**

**"You'll see" He laughed. Meredith frowned but wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.**

**"I'm going to miss you two"**

**"We will miss you too" Derek sighed and kissed her head.**

**"Mama" Jamie beamed. Meredith looked around at him, he was wearing the same suit as Derek, his hair was gelled and styled. Meredith looked at Derek who laughed. **

**"Derek" She said and slapped his arm. Derek just laughed harder.**

**"What do you think mama?" Jamie smiled.**

**"Very handsome baby, but why are you dressed like daddy?"**

**"We are going to a meeting, its professional so daddy said I had to wear a suit" He smiled.**

**"I hope you have other clothes packed for him." Meredith warned Derek.**

**"I have" Derek nodded.**

**"Mama smell me" Jamie smiled.  
**

**"What?" Meredith asked.**

**"Smell me." Jamie said again. Meredith frowned in confusion but sniffed his neck, he smelled like Derek as well.**

**"You smell great" Meredith laughed and picked him up, she sat him on the nurses station.**

**"Daddy says its um... Calvin Klein and the girls will love it" Jamie giggled. Meredith couldn't help but laugh with him. Derek put his arms around Meredith again.**

**"They will but its also because you are really cute" Meredith smiled and hugged Jamie. "Are you excited about New York?"**

**"Yeah daddy says we will go to a football game" Jamie beamed.**

**"You are spoiling him this weekend huh?" Meredith asked Derek.**

**"Uh hmmm" Derek muttered against her neck. "OK Jay say goodbye to mama and we will head to the airport."**

**"Bye mama" Jamie smiled and hugged her.**

**"Bye baby, see you on Sunday"**

**"Yeah" He smiled. Meredith lifted him up and put him back on the floor. She turned and kissed Derek softly.**

**"Bye" She sighed and hugged him again.**

**"See you on Sunday" He smiled and kissed her head. Meredith nodded, Derek took Jamie's hand and they both walked out of the hospital looking hot in their suits.**


	35. Boston Really?

**Meredith was walking through the hospital halls in her scrubs, Derek and Jamie were only gone a couple of hours but she already missed them. Her cell rang and she quickly answered.**

**"Hello?" Meredith said into the phone.**

**"How is my beautiful daughter in law? Or are you still my daughter in law? I haven't heard from Derek" James chuckled.**

**"I am" Meredith smiled.**

**"You took him back then?"**

**"Of course, you know I can't resist your son for some strange reason" Meredith laughed.**

**"Its because he gets his looks and charm from his father"**

**"Oh that must be it" Meredith smiled. "Whats up?"**

**"Where is Derek? I haven't spoken to him since the night you left and he was crying down the phone like a little girl" James chuckled.**

**"He is in New York" Meredith laughed.**

**"Where are you?" James frowned.**

**"Seattle, that is where I went when I left him. We have decided to move here, Derek is gone home to check on the firm and stuff for the weekend"**

**"This is perfect"**

**"Why?" Meredith asked.**

**"Because now you and DJ can come to Boston" James smiled.**

**"OK why?"**

**"Its Derek's 30th in two weeks, his mother is insisting on a big party and of course it has to be a surprise" James rolled his eyes. "So I need you and DJ to come here to help and save my sanity"**

**"I can't James, I have work and Jamie is with Derek in New York" Meredith smiled.**

**"Please Meredith. I am begging you" James frowned.**

**"I can't get time off work"**

**"You can just swap shifts. If you don't help, his mother will go over board you know what she is like"**

**"Fine I will see what I can do but I'm bringing Mark" Meredith said.**

**"Mark really?" James beamed. "Great I have missed that guy, my other boy"**

**"OK then" Meredith laughed.**

**"Oh Mer don't tell Derek what your doing"**

**"OK fine whatever but you know I can't lie to Derek he always knows"**

**"Try"**

**"Fine, see you soon" Meredith rolled her eyes and hung up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey bitch whats up?" Cristina smiled. They were walking towards the exit of the hospital.**

**"I have to go to Boston and I am forcing Mark to come." Meredith smiled.**

**"Your dad said it was OK?"**

**"Yeah he did. Now I just have to convince Mark to go. Do you want to come?" Meredith smiled.**

**"No your fine thanks" Cristina smiled. "Derek's mother scares me"**

**"OK" Meredith laughed. They walked into Joe's and saw Mark at the bar chatting up some blonde, they looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Typical Mark" Meredith laughed.**

**"Oh yeah" Cristina laughed. Meredith smirked.**

**"Watch this" She laughed, Cristina took a seat while Meredith walked over to Mark and tapped him on the shoulder. Mark and his latest turned to look at Meredith, Meredith slapped him across the face.**

**"OW" Mark snapped and rubbed his face.**

**"How could you? We are married for God's sake" Meredith cried. "Have the last five years meant nothing?"**

**"Your married?" The girl frowned.**

**"No I'm not" Mark defended.**

**"You liar and where is your wedding ring? I cannot believe this" Meredith frowned.**

**"You scumbag" The woman snapped and stormed out, Meredith broke down laughing.**

**"Bitch" Mark scowled.**

**"I'm sorry, it was too good to resist" Meredith giggled. Mark frowned, Meredith hugged him. "I'm sorry but we don't have time for you to have sex"**

**"Why?" Mark frowned.**

**"Because I have to go to Boston and you are coming with me" Meredith smiled.**

**"Boston really?" Mark asked.**

**"Yeah, you in?"**

**"Sure" Mark shrugged. **

**"Great. Lets go" She smiled and pulled him up. Cristina was now sitting with her boyfriend so Meredith just quickly said goodbye and pulled Mark out of the bar.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Ready to go Jay?" Derek called up the stairs. He checked himself in the mirror, he was wearing a New York Giants cap along with a t shirt and jeans, he looked good now he was just waiting for his son who looked just as good if not better.**

**"Yeah daddy I'm coming" Jamie called. He ran down stairs in his Giants Jersey and cap, he was also wearing shorts and sneakers. **

**"Alright little man lets get out of here" Derek smiled and picked Jamie up.**

**"Daddy can we ride the Subway?"**

**"Sure" Derek smiled, he took Jamie's hand and they left their brownstone. Jamie was delighted to be home, he really wasn't a huge fan of Seattle but Derek knew he had to get used to it at least until Meredith started her fellowship. They got on to the subway, there were no seats so Derek and Jamie stood against one of the poles in the middle of the cart.**

**"Daddy?" Jamie said.**

**"Yeah?" Derek smiled.**

**"Uncle Mark says your a traitor because you are a Giants fan. How come your a traitor?" He asked. Derek chuckled.**

**"I am a traitor because I'm from Boston I really should be a Patriots fan" He smiled.**

**"Patriots suck" Jamie frowned.**

**"Do they?" Derek laughed. Jamie nodded. "Well maybe now that we live in Seattle we should follow the Sea hawks." He suggested.**

**"No way, Giants forever, right daddy?" Jamie asked.**

**"Right Jay" Derek nodded and rubbed Jamie's head.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can't believe we are in Boston again" Mark laughed. "I haven't been here in like four years"**

**"I have, Derek's parents do live here after all" Meredith laughed and grabbed her bag.**

**"Oh yeah right" Mark laughed. "We are so going to the old bar and getting drunk tonight"**

**"Just like old times huh?"**

**"Yeah remember when we used to do it every weekend at a party?"**

**"I used to kick your ass every weekend" Meredith laughed.**

**"I am not the one who needed lover boy to carry me home every weekend" Mark smirked.**

**"OK fine you got me there" Meredith laughed. "I am just going to call Der and Jay to get it over with otherwise he will find out, I am a terrible liar" **

**"I know you are" Mark laughed. "You forget I've known you since you were fifteen" **

**"I remember believe me, you are in nearly all of my memories since then" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"You love it" Mark chuckled. Meredith handed him her bag and took out her phone, they were walking to arrivals to meet James. Meredith dialled Derek's number.**

**"Hey baby" Derek smiled. Meredith could hear shouts in the background.**

**"Where are you?" Meredith asked.**

**"Currently walking into the football stadium"**

**"Oh right" Meredith laughed. "Just called to see how you two were getting on?"**

**"Great. I miss you though" Derek smiled.**

**"I miss you too" Meredith smiled. They reached James, Meredith put her finger to her lip to warn him not to say a word.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Just walking into the hospital now" Meredith lied. Her voice shook a bit, Mark frowned and James rolled his eyes.**

**"What are you up to?" Derek frowned.**

**"Nothing" Meredith said quickly. **

**"You so are" Derek smirked. "I know when your lying Mer"**

**"Oh look at that my pager is beeping, enjoy the game, tell Jamie I love him see you soon. Love you bye" Meredith said quickly and hung up before he could reply. James and Mark laughed.**

**"God you suck" Mark chuckled.**

**"Yeah he won't find out now" James rolled his eyes.**

**"Shut up both of you" Meredith frowned. "You know I can't lie"**

**"Well duh" James chuckled. "Come here baby" He smiled and hugged her. "Mr Sloan, long time no see." He smiled and shook Mark's hand.**

**"I know Jay its been forever. I still am part of the family though right?"**

**"Of course, Kathy is tripping over herself at the thought of her other son coming home" James sighed, he took Meredith's bag. "Thank you guys so much for coming. How is DJ?" He asked. They all began walking to his car.**

**"Great. They are going to a Giants game now so he of course is delighted."**

**"Traitors" James and Mark said.**

**"Get over it" Meredith rolled her eyes. They got into James's jeep and headed towards his house. "So I am so getting Derek's room, its my right as his wife" Meredith smiled. Mark frowned.**

**"So unfair" He pouted.**

**"You have a room in our house Mark" James chuckled.**

**"Yeah but Derek's room is the best" Mark sighed. "Can we take this car to go by the old spots?"**

**"Sure" James shrugged. "I'll take the Mercedes to the office" He smiled.**

**"Great thank you" Meredith smiled. "I'm driving"**

**"You are not" Mark shook his head. "I am driving. You get the good room"**

**"Fine" Meredith frowned.**

**"I missed you guys" James laughed. They pulled into the driveway and headed inside where they were immediately bombarded by Derek's mother. Meredith knew they were going to be in Boston for Derek's 30th for ages, and she also knew Derek's mom would make a big deal of it, she had done for all the kids. There was Nancy who was the oldest, she was 36, then Kathleen who was 35, Megan was 33 and Sarah was 31. Now Derek was going to be 30, Meredith couldn't believe it. She was going to drag Cristina with her to Boston to make it more bearable, Mark was going to be there anyway and Meredith loved Sarah and Megan so all together they could make it a little fun.**


	36. Digging Through The Past

**"Woo we won" Jamie shouted. He was shaking with excitement as Derek carried him out of the stadium on his shoulders. "We won daddy"**

**"I know" Derek chuckled. "What do think Jamie? Pizza for dinner?"**

**"Yeah" Jamie nodded. "Can we go to Times Square daddy please?"**

**"Yeah lets do that" Derek nodded. They walked out and hailed a cab, Derek put Jamie down and he hopped into the cab first followed by Derek.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Alright Meredith lets go to the bar" Mark smiled, he put out his arm and Meredith linked him. They walked into the bar and sat at the counter.**

**"Double scotch single malt and a tequila please." Mark smiled. "You are so going down this time Mrs Shepherd" Mark smiled.**

**"You wish" Meredith smiled. "We have no Derek to carry me home though"**

**"I'm sure I can manage it" Mark smiled.**

**"I'm sure you can" Meredith laughed. The bar man put their drinks down.**

**"Better leave the bottles my friend" Mark smiled. The barman nodded and walked away. "Lets do this"**

**"Oh yeah" Meredith smiled and knocked back her first shot. This was going to be fun! After they had both got through the first half of their bottles they were giggling uncontrollably.**

**"Meredith?" A voice came from behind them. Meredith and Mark turned.**

**"Izzie" Meredith slurred.**

**"What are you doing here?" Izzie asked. **

**"God knows" Meredith giggled. "Its been a long time"**

**"It has" Izzie nodded. She smiled at Mark. "What have you been doing?"**

**"Surgical Residency, you?"**

**"Yeah the same. I'm a Surgical Resident at Boston General" Izzie smiled.**

**"You still with Alex?"**

**"God no that was over long ago" Izzie smiled. "I'm engaged now, his name is George" Izzie smiled. "Where are you living?"**

**"Seattle"**

**"Oh right" Izzie smiled. "I missed you Mer"**

**"You too" Meredith smiled. Izzie looked at Mark again. She also glanced at Meredith's ring finger.**

**"Are you two married?" She asked. Meredith and Mark looked at each other, they had been best friends for years so they both knew what the other was going to do next. Mark put his arms around Meredith and held her close.**

**"Yeah we are, four years" Meredith smiled.**

**"What happened to Derek?" Izzie gasped.**

**"Well after all those years wasted with him I realized that the love of my life was there all along, I was in love with Mark the whole time. I dumped Derek and ran away to Seattle with Mark. He is my soul mate" Meredith smiled and kissed Mark's lips. Izzie stared at them shell shocked. Meredith and Mark broke down laughing.**

**"We are fucking with you Izzie" Mark laughed and let Meredith go.**

**"Oh right" Izzie blushed.**

**"I married Derek ten years ago. We have a little boy. Jamie, he is four" Meredith smiled.**

**"Oh my God congratulations." Izzie beamed. "Is he here?"**

**"No, he is in New York with Derek" Meredith sighed.**

**"Ah I would love to meet him" Izzie smiled.**

**"We are in town again in two weeks we should meet up" Meredith smiled. "I'll bring Jamie and you can bring George"**

**"Great" Izzie beamed. "I have to get home but here is my number, it was great seeing you." Izzie smiled and hugged her. "Nice seeing you too Mark"**

**"Yeah great" Mark smiled. Meredith waved and Izzie left. "So you two did make up years ago"**

**"We did" Meredith smiled. "So lets go explore our wonderful childhood shall we?" Meredith laughed and pulled Mark out of the bar, Mark grabbed the two bottles for later. They walked past their high school.**

**"Ah God high school, you know I still remember the first day we met." Mark chuckled.**

**"Oh God remember that?" Meredith giggled.**

**"I went straight to flirt with Izzie while Derek turned on the charm to you"**

**"Turned on the charm?" Meredith laughed harder.**

**"What exactly did he say?" Mark laughed. Meredith put on her best Derek voice.**

**"I noticed you when you came in, your beautiful" Meredith giggled. "Then he got my damn number, I still don't know how he did that" Meredith frowned.**

**"You still don't know?" Mark laughed.**

**"You do?" Meredith frowned.**

**"I got it from Izzie for him" Mark laughed. Meredith slapped his arm.**

**"Thanks for that, he like called me 24/7. He never left me alone" Meredith scowled.**

**"You got with him though"**

**"He grew on me" Meredith smiled.**

**"You have been with him thirteen years and all you have to say is that he grew on you" Mark laughed.**

**"OK so I love him. So what?" Meredith smiled. "I love him so much" She sighed.**

**"He was in love with you from day one you know" Mark smiled. Meredith lay her head on his shoulder. **

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean when he met you he fell in love. He didn't know it but I did. He didn't even sleep with one girl while he was chasing you. He completely lost interest and he was chasing you for months, for Derek that was a lifetime without sex" Mark smiled. **

**"Seriously?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yeah it was sickening. Then when he got with you, he completely blew off his friends. The only time we saw him alone was in class, everywhere else he was with you. I didn't care I knew Derek would always be there but the other guys took real offence." Mark smiled. Meredith looked at Mark and smiled. "I'm telling you Mer from the moment you guys met it was meant to be" He smiled.**

**"OK now I'm blushing" Meredith smiled.**

**"Sorry, you didn't know any of this?"**

**"No of course not, he is Derek he likes to think he is hot and everyone wants him. He would never admit that he wanted someone so badly even if I am his wife" Meredith giggled.**

**"How long did it take for him to tell you he loved you anyway?"**

**"Not long" Meredith shrugged. "He told me the first night we had sex"**

**"Oh" Mark laughed.**

**"What about you Markie, did you have a crush in high school?"**

**"Nah. I don't have crushes, people get crushes on me" Mark smirked. "You remember the first time we spoke?"**

**"Yep" Meredith nodded. "You promised me tequila" She laughed.**

**"Oh yeah" Mark laughed. ****They walked through the neighbourhood and unconsciously ended up outside Mark's old house. Mark froze and Meredith squeezed his hand knowing that his breath caught. "We shouldn't have come here" Mark sighed. "Why did we come here?"**

**"I don't know" Meredith whispered. She held his hand tightly.**

**"You remember when they died Mer?" Mark looked at her and she nodded.**

**"I remember" She whispered.**

**"I didn't feel anything for them. I should have right? I should have felt something for the two people who brought me into this world?"**

**"Mark they were never around and all they did was buy you off."**

**"I know that. They never loved me but..." Mark looked at the ground. "I mean they were my parents. And when your parents die you should feel something"**

**"Don't feel guilty Mark. You shouldn't feel guilty" Meredith soothed. "I still think you were just in shock. It all happened so fast, I mean one day we are all happy in college the next you get a call to say your parents died in a car crash. It was just shock"**

**"It wasn't." Mark shook his head. "Even now I don't feel anything. You know whats worse?"**

**"What?"**

**"If James or Kathy died I would be devastated"**

**"They raised you Mark. Your parents might have brought you into this world but James and Kathy raised you"**

**"Hmm. I suppose" Mark shrugged. "Do you think the guy I sold the house to still lives there?"**

**"I suppose he would" Meredith shrugged.**

**"I hope he has had happier times in it than I had" Mark sighed. Meredith tugged on his hand to keep him walking. "I still can't believe they left me everything"**

**"Who else would they give it too?" Meredith frowned.**

**"I don't know. Its just getting handed millions of dollars and a couple of houses is a lot for a 23 year old don't you think?"**

**"You handled it well" Meredith smiled. "Look at you Mark, you didn't let the fact that you were rich get in the way of your dreams. Your one of the top Plastic surgeons in the world. They would be proud" Meredith promised and hugged him. **

**"You always know the right thing to say" Mark chuckled. He downed the rest of his scotch and they changed the subject. ****They spent the rest of the night drinking their alcohol and talking about their past before heading back to Derek's parents and going to bed.**


	37. Good Night?

**Meredith woke up with an awful hang over, she hadn't drank that much in a long time and now she knew why. Kids and hang overs don't mix, she was thankful that Jamie wasn't here. She got out of bed and went into the shower to freshen herself up. When she was done she threw on her pajamas and walked downstairs for breakfast. James was sitting at the table reading the paper while Kathy was serving, Mark was still nowhere to be seen. James looked up at Meredith and laughed.**

**"Good night?" He laughed. Meredith groaned and sat beside him.**

**"Mark is a bad influence" She muttered and poured some coffee.**

**"Here you go sweetie, Advil" Kathy smiled. Meredith nodded gratefully and took two of them with a glass of water.**

**"What did you two get up to last night?" James asked as he put some breakfast on Meredith's plate.**

**"Just explored" Meredith smiled. "Thank you" She nodded and began eating.**

**"You're very welcome." James smiled, all of his children were married but Meredith was his only daughter in law and to be honest even if there was more she would still be his favourite. **

**"We went by the high school, it seems like a lifetime ago" Meredith laughed.**

**"It was if you think about it" Kathy smiled. Mark stumbled into the kitchen in pajama bottoms and a t shirt. "Good morning sweetheart" Kathy beamed and kissed Mark. Meredith suspected that Kathy liked Mark more than Derek sometimes. **

**"Wow you look good" James laughed.**

**"Funny" Mark scowled and sat across from Meredith and James. Meredith smiled at him and he gave a slight smile back. Kathy gave Mark the same treatment as Meredith, she gave him Advil and water, she also put some breakfast on his plate. The four of them began eating.**

**"OK now Derek's party, we are planning it today and James I already called, you do not have to be at the office today" Kathy scowled. James frowned Meredith laughed and nudged him. **

**"So basically I'm screwed?"**

**"Yes" Kathy nodded.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek sat in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking coffee. Jamie wasn't up yet so it was just him. Meredith hadn't called at all. She was definitely up to something, she only doesn't call when she is lying because he can always tell. He couldn't think what she would be up to though. What exactly is there to do in Seattle? He smiled when Jamie walked into the kitchen in his New York Giants pajamas. **

**"Good morning sleepy head." Derek smiled and stood up.**

**"Good morning daddy" Jamie smiled.**

**"Pancakes?"**

**"Yes please" Jamie nodded. "Daddy can I have juice?**

**"Of course" Derek nodded and took the orange juice out from the fridge, he poured a glass and gave it to Jamie.**

**"What are we doing today?"**

**"Hmm I don't know, what do you want to do today? Remember its our last night here" Derek smiled.**

**"Toy store" Jamie beamed.**

**"Toy store of course" Derek chuckled. **

**"Daddy can I call my mama?"**

**"Yeah go on" Derek smiled and handed Jamie his cell phone. Jamie looked through Derek's numbers until he came by Meredith's and dialled quickly.**

**"Hello?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Mama" Jamie beamed.**

**"Hey baby, how are you?"**

**"Fine" Jamie smiled. "We went to a football game and pizza"**

**"You did?" Meredith smiled. "What are you doing today?"**

**"Toy store"**

**"Tell daddy he has to buy you whatever you want" Meredith smiled.**

**"He has to?"**

**"He does. Mama said so" Meredith laughed.**

**"Daddy, mama said you have to buy whatever I want" Jamie beamed. Derek frowned and took the phone.**

**"Did she now?" Derek said to Meredith.**

**"She did" Meredith laughed. "Good luck daddy"**

**"You are so going to pay for that" Derek smirked.**

**"Am I?" Meredith laughed.**

**"Oh yeah" Derek smiled. "What are you up to?" He asked, he held the phone up with his shoulder while he made Jamie pancakes.**

**"Nothing, hospital" Meredith muttered.**

**"You are so lying. What are you really up to?" **

**"Pager, have to go. Love you, give Jamie a kiss, can't wait to see you tomorrow bye" Meredith said quickly.**

**"Mer..." The line went dead. Derek frowned, what the hell was she up to?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**"You suck" Mark laughed when she hung up the phone. Meredith pushed him.**

**"I do not" She frowned and lay back on the couch.**

**"I was thinking maybe just the family, we will get them all together for it. Maybe for the whole weekend. What do you guys think?" Kathy said.**

**"Um yeah" Meredith nodded.**

**"Maybe everyone wears suits and dresses and we surprise him with that then on Sunday we have a barbecue"**

**"Sounds great Kathy" Meredith smiled. Mark and James nodded in agreement, anything to get them out of there.**

**"Excellent." She beamed. "I am going to call Nance" She smiled and got up. The other three let out breaths of relief.**

**"She isn't done with us you know" James sighed.**

**"I know but she will be on to Nancy for at least an hour" Meredith smiled.**

**"I know" James agreed.**

**"I'm hungry" Mark frowned and got up to head for the kitchen. "I think we should just go to a bar and get really drunk for Derek's birthday" He called from the kitchen.**

**"I'm with you Mark" Meredith called back. "Cristina and her boyfriend Jake are coming, I'm making her" Meredith said to James.**

**"Great I always liked Cristina" James smiled. "She is going to hate you for it you know"**

**"I know" Meredith groaned. "Sarah and Megan are going to freak out, I can already hear them on the phone to me crying about it. Like its my fault" Meredith frowned.**

**"They need someone to vent to" James laughed.**

**"Its just because I'm Derek's wife" Meredith frowned.**

**"Its because you three are the exact same, they would much prefer to go to a bar as well." James smiled. "I feel most sorry for Der, he is the one that's going to be ambushed" **

**"Yeah I know, he is going to hate me" Meredith sighed and lay her head back.**

**"He loves you too much to hate you" James laughed. Mark walked back into the living room with a sandwich and a beer.**

**"Oohh" Meredith groaned. "How can you drink again?" **

**"Practice" Mark smirked and sat down. James and Meredith laughed at him. **

**"So how is Seattle going?" James asked Meredith.**

**"Yeah its OK. Jamie hates it but it will grow on him. I hope so anyway" Meredith smiled. "We are currently living with Mark" **

**"You better be looking after my grandson well" James warned Mark.**

**"Jamie rocks." Mark smiled. "He is so smart and he is so much fun to hang out with" He chuckled.**

**"He is very smart" James agreed. "Apart from the fact that he is a Giants fan"**

**"I know" Mark scowled.**

**"OK again, GET OVER IT" Meredith rolled her eyes. **

**"No" Mark and James frowned.**

**"Idiots"**

**"We are not"**

**"You so are" Meredith nodded. She laughed when they both pouted. Kathy came back a while later and they had to sit through more ours of party planning. Meredith and Mark couldn't wait to get out of there. They felt bad for James who had to stay.**


	38. My Boys Are Home

**"Meredith, Nancy was just on to me. A Suits and dresses dinner seriously? That's what you guys came up with for Derek's 30th?" Sarah ranted.**

**"Sarah it wasn't my idea" Meredith rolled her eyes. "It was your mom's."  
**

**"Derek is going to hate that"**

**"I am going to hate it never mind Derek" Meredith sighed.**

**"What are we going to do? We have to do something else for him. Something fun"**

**"What do you have in mind?" Meredith smiled. **

**"Where are you?"**

**"Currently I am in the airport waiting for my husband and son to show up" Meredith smiled.**

**"Oh so Der could be there any second?"**

**"Yep" **

**"Call me later then. I love you babe"**

**"Love you too girl bye" Meredith smiled and hung up. She jumped when arms wrapped around her from behind.**

**"Mama" Jamie beamed and ran into Meredith's arms.**

**"Ahh I missed you Jay" Meredith sighed and hugged him tightly. She turned and kissed Derek's lips.**

**"Who were you talking to?" Derek asked.**

**"Sarah" Meredith shrugged.**

**"My sister Sarah?" Derek frowned.**

**"Um yeah we are friends Derek" Meredith rolled her eyes. She put Jamie down. "Ready to go home?" She smiled.**

**"Yes" Derek smiled. Jamie took Meredith's hand while Meredith took Derek's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Jay man" Mark beamed and picked Jamie up. "I missed you kid"**

**"I missed you too uncle Mark" Jamie smiled.**

**"So what did you two do all weekend?" Derek asked as he collapsed on to the couch. Meredith looked at Mark.**

**"Just hung out" Mark shrugged. Derek glanced at Meredith, she of course looked guilty as hell. He smiled to himself, they were definitely up to something. He would find out what eventually. "What do you want to do today little man? Anything you want" Mark smiled.**

**"Ferryboats" Jamie beamed.**

**"You have a thing for ferryboats huh?" Mark laughed.**

**"Yeah, so does daddy" Jamie smiled. **

**"Alright, get changed into warm clothes, I'll give you um... Five minutes" Mark smiled. Jamie ran into Derek and Meredith's room to get changed.**

**"Your taking him to the ferryboats really?" Meredith raised her eyebrows.**

**"Sure. He is my little man." Mark smiled.**

**"You hate ferryboats"**

**"So?" Mark shrugged.**

**"Ah your so cute" Meredith laughed. "I just got my boy back though"**

**"We will be gone for three hours and I know you want sex so... Win win" Mark smirked.**

**"I'm ready uncle Mark" Jamie smiled.**

**"Give mama a kiss honey" Meredith smiled and kissed Jamie's head. "See you soon. I'll miss you" Meredith frowned and hugged him. He was just home and now he was leaving her again.**

**"I'll miss you too mama" Jamie smiled. Mark picked him up and carried him out of the apartment. Meredith sat beside Derek and he wrapped his arms around her.**

**"I missed you this weekend" Derek muttered as he breathed her in.**

**"I missed you too" Meredith smiled.**

**"So you had a guys weekend with Mark?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith laughed. "It was fun"**

**"Just the two of you?"**

**"We spent most of it in work or else at Joe's" Meredith lied.**

**"Cool" Derek shrugged.**

**"How was your guys weekend?"**

**"Jamie is a terrible drunk. I had to carry him home both nights" Derek chuckled. Meredith pushed him but laughed as well.**

**"Really? He is great with me, although he does get rowdy when he drinks vodka"**

**"That must be it" Derek smiled. "But really I forgot how much fun he was to hang out with, just the two of us. We have raised a great little boy so far"**

**"I know we have" Meredith nodded. Derek began kissing Meredith's neck, just when Meredith had Derek's jeans open her cell rang through the apartment.**

**"Great" Derek snapped.**

**"Two seconds" Meredith sighed. Sarah's name flashed across the screen. "Hey bitch."**

**"Whore" Sarah laughed. "Are you free to talk now?"**

**"Not really, I was busy though" Meredith smiled.**

**"Oh... Wait you mean? Ewww. I hope my DJ is out of the house, you two are loud"**

**"OK shut up" Meredith laughed. "And yes Mark is out with Jay. I'll call you later when I'm free OK?"**

**"You better I have a great idea"**

**"OK bye" Meredith smiled and hung up. Derek's interest was completely peaked.**

**"A great idea for what?" Derek asked.**

**"Nothing" Meredith shrugged. Derek smirked.**

**"What is going on?"**

**"Nothing Derek, God I'm always on the phone to Sarah you don't care what we are talking about then" Meredith snapped.**

**"That's because you weren't up to anything then" Derek laughed. Meredith rolled her eyes and went back to his jeans, Derek knew it was just to distract him but somehow he didn't care.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"We are leaving Derek" Meredith called. "You ready Jamie baby?"**

**"Yeah mama" Jamie smiled and grabbed his bag.**

**"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Derek frowned. He walked into the kitchen and gave Jamie a kiss. He then turned is attention to Meredith.**

**"What time are you collecting me daddy?"**

**"At one for lunch remember?"**

**"Yeah" Jamie nodded.**

**"Come on little man" Mark called, Jamie ran out to Mark who picked him up. "Five minutes Mer and we are leaving without you"**

**"Whatever" Meredith rolled her eyes. She put coffee in a travel mug. "See you at lunch?"**

**"Try stop me" Derek smiled and kissed her. "I love you, see you later"**

**"Hmm yeah" She smiled and walked out. Derek walked back into the bedroom and jumped in the shower.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith sat at a table in the cafeteria with Cristina, Mark and Jamie she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Sarah's number.**

**"Hello?" Sarah answered.**

**"Hey girl. Hang on a second OK?"**

**"Sure" Sarah shrugged.**

**"What do you do if you see daddy Jay?" Meredith asked.**

**"I get up and shout his name and run into his arms" Jamie smiled.**

**"Great at least you lie better than your mom anyway" Cristina laughed.**

**"Alright Sarah I might just have to hang up, Derek might be here soon"**

**"Are you two ever apart?" Sarah laughed.**

**"Not really" Meredith smiled.**

**"Right I was thinking, you guys get here on Thursday next week right?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Well we have to go out for his birthday before mom's stupid dinner. Maybe to a bar."**

**"No bars, Jamie is coming" Meredith said.**

**"A hotel then. It will be great. Just me, you, Mark, Cristina, Jake, Derek, Jamie, Megan, Chris, Eric and some other people. I would ask dad but he might get into trouble" Sarah laughed.**

**"No Nancy or Kathleen?"**

**"If we must" Sarah rolled her eyes. "They are like mom though. No fun"**

**"Kathleen can be fun" Meredith smiled. Mark stifled a laugh. "She can Mark"**

**"Aunt Kathleen is boring" Jamie frowned.**

**"She is not" Meredith sighed.**

**"She so is" Sarah laughed.**

**"Fine, she is." Meredith relented.**

**"And Nancy is a bitch, she might tell mom" Sarah frowned.**

**"She wouldn't" Meredith frowned.**

**"She would" Sarah nodded.**

**"Fine you are in charge of the guest list. I might be inviting some old friends from there too OK?"**

**"Sure" Sarah shrugged. **

**"Daddy" Jamie smiled and ran into Derek's arms.**

**"Got to go babe, love ya bye" Meredith said quickly and hung up. **

**"Hey buddy" Derek smiled. Meredith, Mark and Cristina tried to make themselves look like they weren't up to anything but failed miserably. "Whats up guys?" Derek asked as he sat down with Jamie on his knee.**

**"Nothing" The three of them shook their heads. Derek frowned but let it go. He kissed Meredith's cheek and took some of her sandwich.**

**"So um..." Meredith started but her phone vibrating distracted her. She opened it and read the text message from Sarah.**

_Friday instead. Love ya X X X_

**Derek read the message out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. His 30th, that's what they were up to. He really was hoping that no one would notice he was turning 30, fat chance of that. **

**"Who is the text from?" Derek asked. Meredith quickly closed her phone.**

**"Um... Wrong number" Was all she came up with. Mark rolled his eyes and Cristina snorted to stop her laughter.**

**"Oh right" Derek smiled. "I'm going to get a coffee anyone want anything?"**

**"I want a chocolate milk daddy" Jamie smiled. Derek nodded and stood up. Jamie walked up with him.**

**"Friday instead for the party"**

**"What party?" Cristina asked.**

**"Sarah is organising a night out for Derek's 30th before Derek's mom's crappy party. We have to do something good for his birthday" Meredith smiled.**

**"Cool" Mark and Cristina shrugged.**

**"We are on a later flight than you guys OK?" Cristina asked.**

**"Yep" Meredith smiled. They spoke quietly about the party until Derek and Jamie came back, they then arubtly changed the subject. Derek had to laugh at them, they sucked at planning a surprise.**


	39. Boston

**"Hey mom dad" Derek called, Meredith and Jamie followed him into the house. They dropped their stuff in the foyer. James walked out first and pulled Derek into a hug.**

**"I am so sorry" He whispered. Derek laughed.**

**"I know what to expect dad" He smiled. James nodded.**

**"Meredith honey I missed you its been a long time" James smirked and hugged her.**

**"Yeah that wasn't obvious" She whispered.**

**"OK shut up" James chuckled. "Little man"**

**"Grandpa James" Jamie beamed, James picked Jamie up and hugged him. **

**"Football DJ?"**

**"Yes" Jamie beamed, they both ran out to the backyard. Kathy came out and hugged Derek tightly.**

**"Oh sweetie I missed you" Kathy beamed.**

**"Hey mom" Derek sighed. Meredith smiled and walked on into the house.**

**"Where is Mark?"**

**"Ten minutes, he is stopping somewhere for stuff" Derek smiled.**

**"I don't want to know" Kathy smiled. **

**"Oh Mer I'll take everything upstairs will I?" Derek rolled his eyes.**

**"I was going to help you, you cheeky bastard" Meredith frowned.**

**"OK kids your only here two minutes. Please no fighting" Kathy rolled her eyes and walked out to James and Jamie. Meredith dragged one case upstairs while Derek took the other and laughed at Meredith.**

**"Its not funny" Meredith scowled.**

**"You are so weak"**

**"You are so dead when we get upstairs." She frowned.**

**"I can take you"**

**"Hmmm" Meredith smiled. They reached Derek's bedroom and dropped the cases. Meredith pushed Derek on to the bed and straddled him. He didn't make any moves to stop her. "I thought you said you could take me" **

**"I can't you win" Derek smirked. Meredith hit his chest and got off him. **

**"You are such a perv" She laughed. Derek jumped up from the bed and threw Meredith down, he began tickling her. "DEREK"**

**"I told you I could get the better of you Mer"**

**"I'm... So... Going to get you for this"**

**"Yeah right" Derek laughed and tickled her harder.**

**"STOP PLEASE... DEREK" Meredith giggled.**

**"Admit it Meredith, you can't get the better of me"**

**"I can't... I can't get the better of you" Meredith breathed.**

**"And I am really sexy, and the best you've ever had" Derek smirked.**

**"Your really sexy."**

**"And the best you've ever had"**

**"Your the only one I've ever had dumb ass" Meredith giggled, he finally stopped tickling her. **

**"OK fine" Derek smiled and kissed her neck. They both lay back on the bed together. "So what is planned for this weekend?" Derek asked as he stroked her hair.**

**"N... Nothing why would you ask that?" Meredith asked.**

**"Oh please Mer, you are constantly on the phone to Sarah plotting. Don't say you always talk to Sarah, I know you do but your not constantly talking to her. What have you guys got planned?" He looked down at her and smiled when she began wringing her hands nervously. **

**"Um..."**

**"Come on Mer you know I hate surprises"**

**"We are going out tomorrow night. Just me, you, Mark, Cristina, Jake, Megan, Sarah, Eric, Chris and Jamie. Maybe some other people"**

**"Just us really?" Derek frowned.**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded. "It will be fun"**

**"I know it will, Nancy, Kathleen and my mom won't be there" Derek chuckled. Meredith smiled. "When are Cristina and Jake getting here?"**

**"Tomorrow, early"**

**"Cool" Derek shrugged. **

**"I am meeting Izzie for lunch today, in the bar. I'm bringing Jamie. Are you coming?"**

**"Yeah, why not? I'll bring Mark, we will have a couple of beers." **

**"Sarah, Chris, Amy and Luke are coming tomorrow morning too. It should be fun" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. He kissed her head and got up. "Lets go" He smiled. Meredith stood up and kissed him. They walked downstairs.**

**"Jamie lets go" Meredith called.**

**"Do we have to mama?" Jamie whined.**

**"Yes, grab your jacket and move"**

**"We are walking right?" Derek said.**

**"Yeah we are." Meredith nodded. Mark came from the backyard with Jamie on his shoulders.**

**"Uncle Mark your coming too right?"**

**"I am." Mark smiled. The four of them walked down the street to O Shea's bar where Meredith was meeting Izzie and Derek and Mark were getting drunk.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Alright Jamie you ready?" Mark asked. Mark, Derek, Meredith and Jamie were sitting at the bar with shot glasses. Derek and Mark were doing vodka shots while Jamie was drinking soda.**

**"Lets do it" Jamie giggled.**

**"One two three" Derek smiled and the three of them knocked the shots back.**

**"I am not carrying the three of you home" Meredith smiled. **

**"You so are" Derek smiled. "Another round please" He nodded to the barman. The door opened, Meredith looked around and smiled when Izzie walked in. Meredith got her drink and walked to meet her at a booth.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled and sat beside her.**

**"Hey Mer" Izzie beamed and hugged her. "George will be here soon"**

**"Great I can't wait to meet him. I have missed you Iz" Meredith smiled.**

**"I have missed you too" Izzie smiled. "So where is Jamie?"**

**"He is currently doing shots with his father and uncle" Meredith smiled.**

**"What?" Izzie asked outraged.**

**"Soda" Meredith laughed. She pointed to the bar, Jamie was standing on Mark's lap dancing to the music on the juke box while Derek and Mark were laughing at him. "Jamie" She called. Jamie looked over. "Come here" She smiled. Jamie jumped down from Mark and ran over to Meredith, he jumped into the booth beside her.**

**"Yeah mama?" Jamie smiled.**

**"I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, this is Izzie" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hi Izzie" Jamie smiled.**

**"Hey Jamie." Izzie smiled. "How old are you?"**

**"Four" He smiled. "I am nearly five though"**

**"Wow your a big boy"**

**"I'm not. I'm short" Jamie frowned.**

**"You are not short" Meredith laughed.**

**"I am" Jamie nodded. **

**"Jamie" Derek called. "Come on we have more shots" He laughed.**

**"Mama can I go?"**

**"Go on" Meredith smiled. Jamie jumped up and ran back over to Derek and Mark.**

**"He is so cute Mer" Izzie smiled.**

**"Yeah, too cute sometimes. He gets away with murder" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hey Iz sorry I'm late" A guy came and kissed Izzie on the cheek. Meredith looked at him, he was about the same height as her, short brown hair. He wasn't what Meredith thought was Izzie's type, he was a cute guy.**

**"Its OK" Izzie smiled. "George this is Meredith. Meredith my fiance George"**

**"Hi George" Meredith smiled and shook his hand.**

**"Meredith" He nodded and sat down. **

**"Hey Mer, you have to do shots. You suck if you don't" Mark shouted.**

**"Mark I have a four year old and with you two out of it someone needs to be responsible" Meredith laughed.**

**"You suck" He laughed.**

**"Sorry" Meredith smiled at Izzie and George. "Mark is an ass"**

**"He was always an ass" Izzie smiled. Meredith looked up and saw Derek and Mark were walking towards them.**

**"I am so sorry about this." Meredith smiled. George looked confused until Derek dropped down beside Meredith and kissed her cheek. Jamie jumped on to Meredith's lap and Mark pulled a chair over.**

**"Hi I'm Derek" Derek slurred and shook George's hand.**

**"George"**

**"Hey Izzie its been forever" Derek smiled.**

**"It has"**

**"Its been two weeks" Mark chuckled. Meredith smacked him.**

**"What two weeks?" Derek frowned.**

**"Nothing don't mind him" Meredith snapped.**

**"Yeah don't mind me" Mark laughed.**

**"So what do you do George?" Derek asked.**

**"Daddy I want another drink"**

**"Send Mark" Derek smiled.**

**"Mark I want another drink" Jamie giggled.**

**"Come on then Jay man" Mark laughed and stood up. He put Jamie on his shoulders and carried him up to the bar.**

**"So what do you do?"**

**"Surgical Resident" George smiled.**

**"Wow. Are you a Surgical Resident too Izzie?" Derek asked.**

**"Yes I am" Izzie smiled.**

**"Right. Mer they are Surgical Residents too" Derek slurred.**

**"Oh because I'm deaf" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"You are" Derek smiled.**

**"Shut up"**

**"You shut up"**

**"Derek seriously" Meredith laughed and pushed him. **

**"How long are you two together?" George asked.**

**"Um... Ten years this year I think" Derek shrugged.**

**"Nice." Meredith smiled. "We are married ten years, we have been together 13 years."**

**"You got married at seventeen?" George asked shocked.**

**"Yeah I know insane right? And it was to him too" Meredith smiled.**

**"I resent that" Derek frowned. "So we are going out tomorrow for my 30th, you guys should come, its just going to be us and two of my sisters, their husbands and Cristina and Jake. Should be fun" Derek slurred.**

**"No we wouldn't want to impose" Izzie blushed.**

**"You wouldn't be. Come on go" Derek smiled.**

**"You guys should come" Meredith smiled.  
**

**"OK then. You OK with that George?" Izzie asked.**

**"Yeah sure" George smiled. Mark and Jamie came back with bottles of alcohol and soda and shot glasses. Meredith refused to drink but everyone else got wasted.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Come on guys we have to head home" Meredith sighed. Mark and Derek were completely out of it. "We will see you both tomorrow" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah Mer see you then" Izzie smiled. **

**"Come on Jay we will get them home" Meredith smiled.**

**"Its going to be a long walk mama" Jamie frowned as he looked at Mark and Derek.**

**"It is" Meredith frowned. She walked over to the bar and pulled Mark and Derek out by the hands.**

**"You are no fun" Derek frowned as he stumbled up the road.**

**"Well its 9 and I have to put your son to bed and I am not leaving the both of you in that state, so home" Meredith snapped and pushed Mark so he would walk. She took Jamie's hand and they walked behind Derek and Mark.**

**"WE ARE HOME" Mark shouted and fell into the foyer. James came out to see what the noise was and frowned when he looked down at a very drunk Mark. Meredith, Jamie and Derek were laughing as they followed Mark in. James bent down and picked Mark up from the floor.**

**"Bed Mark" James frowned.**

**"Sure thing" Mark nodded and stumbled upstairs. Derek smiled and followed.**

**"That was one hell of a walk home" Meredith frowned.**

**"I can imagine" James laughed. "Come on DJ I will tuck you in"**

**"And a story grandpa?" Jamie smiled.**

**"With a story and everything" James smiled and picked him up. "Say goodnight to your mama"**

**"Night mama" Jamie smiled. Meredith kissed his head.**

**"Night baby" Meredith smiled. James carried Jamie to bed while Meredith walked up behind them and went to see if Derek got to bed OK. He was past out on the duvet still in his clothes. Meredith rolled her eyes before pulling his shoes off along with his pants and shirt so he was just in his boxers, she then threw the duvet over him and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed herself.**


	40. Happy Birthday

**Meredith and Derek were asleep in bed, Meredith knew that Derek was going to be badly hung over and moody this morning and she wasn't in the mood for it, even if it was his birthday today.**

**"MEREDITH" Sarah burst into the bedroom and screamed. Meredith jerked awake and looked up at her. "Whats up bitch? I missed you" Sarah beamed. Meredith laughed and got out of bed, she jumped into Meredith's arms and hugged her tightly.**

**"I missed you too" Meredith beamed.**

**"Yeah that's all well and good now piss off out" Derek grumbled.**

**"Oh Jamie is so coming in here to wake you up" Meredith frowned.**

**"And Luke and Amy, they missed their uncle Derek" Sarah smirked.**

**"You wouldn't"**

**"We so would"**

**"Its my birthday" Derek muttered.**

**"Doesn't give you the right to be a cheeky pig" Sarah smiled.**

**"It does" He said and put the pillow over his head. "I will hate the both of you if you don't get out and if you send in the kids" He muttered.**

**"Oh you are so not getting sex ever again" Meredith scowled and pulled Sarah out of the room.**

**"Whatever" Derek mumbled.**

**"Why is he being an ass?" Sarah asked as they walked downstairs together.**

**"He was drinking last night, everything he could get his hands on and now he is hung over and we have to put up with him. You know what he is like when he is hung over" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Right" Sarah laughed. They walked into the kitchen.**

**"Where is the birthday boy?" James asked. **

**"Hung over and being a bastard" Meredith rolled her eyes and kissed James's cheek. "Hey Chris" Meredith smiled and kissed Sarah's husband's cheek.**

**"Hey babe" Chris smiled.**

**"Where is Luke and Amy?"**

**"Outside with DJ" James smiled. Sarah and Meredith sat down for breakfast.**

**"Did Jamie eat?" Meredith asked James. **

**"He did" James smiled. **

**"Where is mom?" Sarah asked.**

**"Out buying supplies for tomorrow night" James rolled his eyes. Sarah, Chris and Meredith laughed.**

**"Where is Mark?" Meredith asked.**

**"Just as dead as Derek I'm guessing" James shrugged. Sarah got up and began cooking breakfast. Meredith walked out the back to see Luke and Amy. Luke was two years older that Jamie, he was nearly seven while Amy was three. They were both so cute with the Shepherd looks. Meredith adored them.**

**"Hey guys" Meredith smiled. Luke dropped the football and ran over to Meredith.**

**"Aunt Meredith" He beamed and hugged her. Amy came over and hugged her as well.**

**"Come on Luke" Jamie frowned.**

**"Yeah coming Jay" Luke smiled.**

**"You watch with me Meredith?" Amy smiled. Meredith nodded and pulled Amy into her lap. They both watched Luke and Jamie throw the football. Sarah came outside with coffee for Meredith and herself and sat beside her.**

**"Hey DJ, getting better I see" Sarah smiled.**

**"Yeah my daddy has been showing me" Jamie smiled.**

**"Cool" Sarah smiled. "He is tiny" She smiled.**

**"I know, but don't say that to him" Meredith smiled. **

**"Come on I have breakfast" Sarah smiled.**

**"Great you coming Amy?"**

**"No" She shook her head and ran off to the boys.**

**"Boys, play nice" Meredith warned. "And let Amy play"**

**"Yeah we will" They both shouted back. Sarah and Meredith walked back into the house. Mark walked into the kitchen looking nearly dead.**

**"Mornin" He frowned and went straight for the coffee.**

**"Hey Markie" Sarah smiled and hugged him.**

**"Sarah baby." Mark smiled. **

**"You want breakfast?"**

**"Yes please" He nodded and sat down. "Where is Derek?"**

**"Bed" Meredith smiled. "I better take him up coffee and water and breakfast and painkillers." She rolled her eyes.**

**"He doesn't deserve you" James laughed.**

**"I know, he so doesn't" Meredith smiled and headed upstairs. She walked into the room and smiled at a sprawled out Derek. "Hey sweetie, I brought you coffee, water, painkillers and breakfast. Bacon and eggs courtesy of Sarah" Meredith smiled. Derek rolled over and looked at her, she smiled at him and held out the painkillers and water. He smiled and sat up. He took the water and painkillers from her and swallowed them.**

**"I'm sorry for snapping." He sighed and laid his head back.**

**"Like I'm not used to you" Meredith smiled and kissed his lips. "Do you want the breakfast?"**

**"No" He groaned. "I'll take the coffee though" He smiled. Meredith smiled and handed it to him. Meredith got into the bed properly and lay her head on his shoulder.**

**"Happy birthday sweetie" Meredith whispered. Derek looked at her and smiled, he leaned down and kissed her head.**

**"Thank you" He smiled. "You remember my 18th birthday?" **

**"Yes, how could I forget? We went camping" Meredith smiled.**

**"That was a great weekend" Derek smiled and played with the chain around his neck, he still wore the heart even after all these years, Meredith did as well, they would never take them off. He finished his coffee and put the cup down. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I love you so much more now than I did then. And I loved you a lot then" **

**"I love you too" Meredith smiled. "Do you want your present now?"**

**"Is it sexy?" He smirked.**

**"Well of course I did buy something that I'm going to let you take me out of, but not now because our son is downstairs as well as your family. Well its not like Sarah, Chris and Mark care but James and Kathy might" Meredith rambled.**

**"So what color is it?" Derek smiled.**

**"Black, see through" Meredith smiled and kissed him. "I should get Jamie, he picked out your present so..." Meredith smiled.**

**"OK one more kiss then get my boy" Derek smiled. Meredith leaned in and kissed him one last time before getting up and walking out of the room. **

**"Sarah?"**

**"Yeah babe?" Sarah called back.**

**"Tell Jamie to come up and give his daddy his present"**

**"Sure" Sarah smiled. "DJ lets go. Daddy is awake" **

**"Daddy" Jamie beamed and ran inside, he ran up the stairs and jumped on to the bed where Meredith and Derek lay. "Mama where is the present?"**

**"My suitcase" Meredith smiled. Jamie jumped up and dug through the suitcase. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. He jumped back on to the bed. **

**"Daddy, it took me and mama ages to get these" Jamie smiled and nodded to Meredith. Derek chuckled and sat up he was just in his boxers so his top half was bare, he shivered as the cold air hit his body.**

**"OK" Derek smiled. Jamie handed him the card he was holding. Derek opened it slowly and read the card.**

_Derek _

_Happy 30th Birthday, we don't care that your so old!!_

_All our love_

_Meredith and Jamie _

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

**He looked at what else was in the envelope, two tickets to the New York Giants and the New England Patriots game, it was going to be in New York next month.**

**"We get to go daddy" Jamie beamed. **

**"Where is your ticket Mer?" Derek frowned. "The three of us could go"**

**"I am going" Meredith smiled. "So is Mark, your dad, Megan and Eric. Those two tickets are for you and Jamie"**

**"Really?" Derek smiled.**

**"Yep its going to be great. Although there is division in the camps seeing as, James and Mark are Patriot fans and you, Eric and Jamie are Giants fans. Me and Meg don't really care" Meredith laughed.**

**"Its going to be great" Jamie smiled.**

**"It is" Derek nodded. He hugged Jamie and kissed Meredith. "Thank you two so much"**

**"Your welcome daddy. I am going back down to play with grandpa" He smiled and ran out. Meredith laughed and lay back against Derek.**

**"I don't deserve you two"**

**"I know you don't" Meredith laughed. "But your stuck with us anyway because we love you"**

**"I know" Derek smiled. "Now about that stuff I am getting you out of" He smirked.**

**"Nope." Meredith laughed. "Come on lets go downstairs"**

**"Fine just let me get changed into something"**

**"If you have to" Meredith smiled.**

**"If I am not getting a show your not" He smiled.**

**"Fair I suppose"**

**"It is" He laughed and put on a t shirt and jeans. They walked down to the kitchen.**

**"Ah look he is alive" James smiled and hugged him. "Happy birthday son"**

**"Thanks dad" Derek smiled.**

**"Finally hit the 30 mark huh baby bro?" Sarah teased.**

**"Yep soon I'll be as old as you"**

**"Funny" Sarah frowned and hit him.**

**"Hey Chris man" Derek smiled.**

**"Hey Derek" Chris smiled. Mark came over patted Derek on the back.**

**"Happy birthday man"**

**"Thanks man" Derek smiled.**

**"So we had no clue what to get you, what do you get a guy that has everything?" Sarah teased. "So we all just pitched in on one present"**

**"Whats that?" Derek frowned. **

**"Come little brother and we will show you" Sarah smirked and pulled Derek by the hand into the living room. There was a few wrapped presents in the living room. Derek looked at them in confusion. "Well open them" Sarah urged. Jamie ran inside and helped Derek open them. Meredith and Sarah smirked at each other. Derek's eyes grew wide when he lay them on a HD 130 inch flat screen TV, a PS3, surround sound and some games.**

**"Seriously?" Derek smiled.**

**"Yep, you are such a guy" Sarah laughed. "That is from me, Chris, Mark, mom, dad, Megan and Eric"**

**"Thank you so much guys" Derek smiled.**

**"Well come on then well set them up" Mark smirked.**

**"No uncle Mark we have to take them home" Jamie smiled.**

**"You are so right Jay, they are going into my apartment" He smirked.**

**"Yeah for now" Derek rolled his eyes.**

**"OK boys stop fighting" Meredith teased. Derek and Mark laughed. They left the stuff and went out back to play football with the kids.**


	41. Birthday Fun

**"Oh my God Mer I missed you" Megan beamed and pulled Meredith into a hug. **

**"Ah Hun I missed you too" Meredith smiled. Derek, Mark and Chris turned and smiled at Megan before going back to the game that was on TV. Megan rolled her eyes.**

**"Nice to see you lot too" **

**"Football" Meredith laughed.**

**"Eric the football is on" Megan called out to her husband.**

**"I know that, that is why I'm hurrying" Eric snapped and dumped the suitcases in the foyer. He walked off into the living room, and sat with the other guys.**

**"Where is dad?"**

**"Office" Meredith smiled. "Where are Scott, Kerry and Olivia?"**

**"Coming now. I have my kids well trained they are bringing in luggage" Megan laughed.**

**"That is so mean." Meredith laughed.**

**"OK they are seven, five and three. They can take in luggage for their mother."**

**"So true" Meredith smiled. **

**"Where is DJ?"**

**"Out back with Luke. Sarah is out with Kathy and Amy."**

**"So just us then?"**

**"Just us" Meredith nodded. Megan's three children walked into the house.**

**"Ahh there are my babies, see well trained" Megan laughed.**

**"Aunt Meredith" They all beamed and hugged her. **

**"Where is everyone?" Scott asked.**

**"Jamie is out in the yard with Luke" Meredith smiled.**

**"Oh OK" Scott smiled and ran off followed by his two sisters. Meredith and Megan left the men to their football game and walked into the kitchen.**

**"Derek knows about tonight, he asked and I can't lie" Meredith smiled.**

**"I knew you would cave" Megan rolled her eyes.**

**"He doesn't know what Kathy has planned though" Meredith smiled evilly.**

**"That is just plain mean Mer, ambushing him like that. I love it" Megan laughed.**

**"It will be worth it when we see his face. He is going to hate it" Meredith laughed.**

**"I know, mom has changed the venue though, we are going to a hotel instead" Megan nodded. Meredith nodded as well. "So Nancy and Kathleen get here tomorrow morning. So it is just us tonight, I guess we will bring the kids. Were you planning on bringing DJ anyway?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith shrugged. "Jake and Cristina should be here soon. They are staying in the hotel down the street"**

**"Great" Megan smiled. "So ten years married this year, are you excited for that anniversary?"**

**"Its strange when I think about it. I am 27 years old and I am married ten years." Meredith frowned. "It just seems like a lifetime"**

**"Would you change the way you two got married?"**

**"Not for a second." Meredith smiled. "I don't know what to do for it. What did you do for your wedding anniversary?"**

**"Mer I am only married seven years and the only reason I married him was because we got pregnant with Scott" Megan laughed. "Ten is the big one and you two got married because you actually wanted to. Its special" **

**"I know" Meredith nodded. **

**"I really thought I heard wrong that day when I arrived home for thanksgiving and mom told me that you and Der were married. I actually could not believe it." Megan laughed.**

**"Me either" Meredith smiled.**

**"Like he was a bigger whore than Mark and that is saying something. Next of all he's married. I was so happy for you two though. It was really sweet"**

**"You didn't think we were crazy? Everyone else did"**

**"You know I didn't, I was shocked but I didn't think the both of you were crazy. And look now, you guys showed them."**

**"We did" Meredith laughed. "The only ones that were really happy were you, Sarah and James. Even Mark and Cristina thought we were insane" Meredith laughed.**

**"Ah that's because we love you" Megan smiled. The men all cheered. "They are such big kids aren't they?"**

**"Oh yeah" Meredith smiled. "Tonight is going to be great"**

**"It so is" Megan laughed. Jamie ran into the kitchen to get a drink. "DJ" Megan beamed.**

**"Aunt Megan" Jamie smiled and hugged her. **

**"Ah I missed you kid" Megan smiled.**

**"Me too. Mama can I have a drink of water?"**

**"Of course you can" Meredith smiled. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gave it to him. He smiled and ran back outside.**

**"OK I am going for a shower, see you soon Hun" Megan smiled. Meredith nodded and walked into the living room where the guys were sitting. She stood behind Derek and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her arm and smiled at her. Mark glanced over his shoulder at Meredith behind him. He reached for her and flipped her on to the couch.**

**"MARK" She screamed as she landed on top of him and Derek. Mark laughed and got stuck back into the game. Derek pulled Meredith into his lap properly and she laid her legs on Mark's lap and watched the rest of the game with all of them.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Are you guys sure you want to look after all of them?" Meredith, Sarah and Megan frowned at Kathy and James.**

**"Yes" James smiled. "We never get time with them it will be fun"**

**"Are you sure Jamie?" Meredith asked. "If you want to come out with mommy and daddy you can"**

**"No DJ is staying with his grandpa right Jay?" James smiled.**

**"Yeah mama, I want to stay here" Jamie smiled.**

**"OK fine I am going upstairs to fight Derek for mirror space" She laughed and kissed Jamie's head. She ran upstairs to find Derek buttoning up his red shirt. He looked hot but then again her husband always looked hot. "The good looking red shirt really?" She laughed.**

**"Yeah you know, I thought I would pull out all the stops." Derek smirked. "You never know I might even pick up a hot girl"**

**"Really?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yep. I have a thing for girls named Meredith, you think I'll find one?"**

**"You never know, stranger things have happened" Meredith smiled and kissed him. It was just supposed to be a quick kiss but it soon changed into a heated kiss full of need. Derek was soon pushing her on to the bed and climbing on top of her, Meredith reached for his belt while he pulled her top over her head. The bedroom door burst open.**

**"OK seriously? We are going out in ten minutes and you two are finding time for a quickie," Sarah laughed. **

**"Yeah now get out" Derek snapped, he made no move to get off Meredith. **

**"No. I am not letting that happen," She laughed. Megan leaned in the doorway as well and laughed.**

**"OK seriously get out" Derek frowned.**

**"No Der we are going out and there are kids in the house. We have been on the receiving end of your sex. Not pretty" Sarah laughed. Derek grumbled and got off Meredith, he zipped up his pants while Meredith put her top back on. He took Meredith hand and walked past his sisters.**

**"I hate you both" He frowned.**

**"You love us," They laughed. "You guys can have sex later." **

**"Whatever" He sighed and ran downstairs. Mark, Chris and Eric were standing in the foyer waiting for them.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Mark asked.**

**"We interrupted sex," Sarah laughed.**

**"Oh" Mark laughed. Meredith and Megan came behind Sarah. **

**"We ready then?" Eric asked.**

**"I think so. We are meeting Cristina and Jake there, oh and Izzie and her fiancé" Meredith smiled.**

**"Lets go" Derek sighed and walked out of the house.**

**"My God Mer, he is moody when he doesn't get sex" Sarah laughed and linked Meredith.**

**"I know" Meredith laughed. The bar wasn't far away so they were walking. Derek walked ahead with Mark and Chris. Eric had his arm around Megan while Sarah and Meredith walked together. They decided to just go to a bar instead of a hotel because the kids weren't with them. When they were half way there Derek stopped and waited for Meredith. He took her hand and kissed her head. **

**"Aww have you stopped being such a baby?" Sarah teased.**

**"OK I am seriously close to hurting you" Derek smirked.**

**"You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to." Sarah laughed. Derek glanced at Meredith before letting her go and lifting Sarah over his shoulder. "DEREK" She screamed, the others turned to see what was going on. Derek turned in circles with Sarah. "DEREK YOU KNOW I'LL PUKE"**

**"Just don't get my shirt" Derek smirked.**

**"YOU ARE SO DEAD. CHRIS!!"**

**"Oh yeah, call your husband, real mature Sarah" Derek laughed.**

**"OH SHUT UP AND PUT ME DOWN"**

**"Sarah you know he doesn't until you feed his huge ego" Meredith laughed.**

**"OK fine I'm sorry, you're perfect. I'm sorry now put me down," Sarah snapped.**

**"Are you sure your sorry?"**

**"YES"  
**

**"OK fine" Derek smiled and put her down. She slapped him.**

**"Ass" She frowned. "And you" She slapped Chris.**

**"OW" Chris frowned. "What was that for?"**

**"You didn't help me"**

**"Oh" Chris laughed. Everyone else joined in. Derek smiled and put his arm around Meredith.**

**"Toilets of the bar?" He smirked.**

**"Maybe if your good" Meredith smiled. Derek smiled brightly. They walked into the bar; Cristina and Jake smiled when they saw them.**

**"Baby" Cristina beamed and hugged Meredith.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled. "Hey Jake"**

**"What's up Mer?" Jake smiled and kissed her cheek. Jake was a successful Cardio Surgeon, Cristina met him in her Intern year, they had been together ever since. Jake was currently Head Of Cardio at Seattle Presbyterian.**

**"Same old" Meredith smiled.**

**"OK guys drinks." Mark called. "Hey barman, nine shots of..."**

**"Tequila" Meredith shouted to Mark.**

**"Tequila" Mark smiled. "You know what man, just give us bottles of vodka, tequila and scotch. Oh and sambuka and um 9 beers" He smiled. The barman nodded and walked away. Meredith, Megan, Sarah and Cristina took up a booth while the guys stayed at the bar. Izzie and George walked into the bar.**

**"Izzie" Meredith smiled. Izzie and George walked over. **

**"Hey Mer" She smiled. **

**"Izzie, this is Cristina, Megan and Sarah"**

**"Hi Izzie" Sarah smiled. **

**"Oh guys this is George" Meredith smiled. "Come on George I will introduce you to the guys." She got up and pulled George over to the men. Cristina got up and went with them. Izzie sat down with Megan and Sarah.**

**"So Izzie your Mer's friend from school right?" Sarah smiled.**

**"Yeah" **

**"When was the last time you saw her?"**

**"Ten years"**

**"Wow long time" Sarah smiled. "Have you met DJ yet?"**

**"DJ?" Izzie frowned confused. **

**"Yeah DJ" Megan smiled.**

**"Who is DJ?" Izzie asked.**

**"Derek James" Sarah clarified but Izzie still looked confused. "Oh right Jamie"**

**"Oh Jamie" Izzie blushed. "Yes I have"**

**"Sorry we forget that Meredith calls him Jamie" Megan laughed.**

**"I didn't know his name was Derek James" Izzie smiled.**

**"We call him DJ because our dad's name is also James and of course there is Derek, it would all be very confusing" Sarah laughed. "How long are you with George?"**

**"Two years" Izzie smiled.**

**"Great" Megan smiled. They all glanced up at the bar, Cristina was fighting with Mark, and the rest of the guys were drinking. George was blending in quite nicely with everyone. "Where are Derek and Meredith?" Megan asked. They scanned the bar. "Oh" She laughed. Sarah and Izzie looked at her and she pointed towards one corner of the bar where the toilets were and sure enough Meredith and Derek were making out against the wall. Meredith reached for Derek belt and began opening his trousers while he ran his hands up her skirt; they finally made their way to the toilet door and disappeared inside. **

**"I am jealous, those two have a better sex life than most" Sarah frowned. "They just do it everywhere and anywhere" **

**"They do?" Izzie asked.**

**"Oh yeah, they are like rabbits" Megan laughed. "Derek seriously can't keep his hands off that girl for a minute. You wouldn't even know they had a four year old"**

**"Wow" Izzie laughed. Everyone else walked over to the booth and squashed in. George had successfully bonded with the guys, which Izzie liked.**

**"Where are Meredith and Derek?" Eric asked.**

**"Sex in the toilets" Sarah shrugged. Everyone laughed and waited until they returned. Meredith was a mess when she came back out, Derek just looked smug. They walked back over to their family and friends and sat down.**

**"Any good?" Mark laughed.**

**"Isn't it always?" Derek smirked. "I was there after all and I am the best"**

**"OK seriously shut up" Sarah frowned. Everyone else laughed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"OK Mer lets go" Mark slurred. He stood up and held out his hand. Everyone was very drunk, it was one in the morning and they were all still sitting in the same booth. Accept for Mark who was now leaning over Meredith. **

**"Mark" Meredith groaned. "I don't want to"**

**"You have to" Mark pressed. "Its like a rule"**

**"I have a skirt on"**

**"Like that has stopped you before," Mark laughed. Meredith stuck out her tongue. Izzie looked on confused. She was closest to Sarah so she leaned into her.**

**"What are they talking about?"**

**"Oh." Sarah laughed. "Mer and Mark have this stupid game, it is actually funny. Wait and see" She smiled.**

**"Go on Mer, you know we love to laugh at you" Cristina smiled. Meredith rolled her eyes and stood up, she swayed a little and Derek wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her.**

**"Help me Der" Meredith smiled. She took Mark's hand and gripped Derek's shoulder. Slowly she stood on the table. Izzie and George were confused but didn't say anything.**

**"Ready?" Mark laughed.**

**"So not ready" Meredith frowned but he turned his back to her and she climbed on to his shoulders. They both wobbled but Mark steadied them.**

**"All right Derek you know what to do" Mark smirked. Derek smiled and poured a drop of all the bottles into two shot glasses, Izzie was disgusted. How could they drink scotch, tequila, vodka and sambuka in one glass? **

**"OK that's disgusting" Izzie frowned. Derek laughed and looked at her.**

**"It is but its still funny" He smiled. "You want to play Izzie?"**

**"No way" Izzie shook her head. Derek smiled and turned his attention back to the shots in front of him. He handed both glasses to Mark and Meredith and sat back to watch. Mark spun them around three times, Meredith gripped Mark tightly as he spun, and then when he stopped they both knocked down the shots. Mark lost his footing and they both went all over the place while Mark tried to keep his balance. Finally they stopped moving and Mark smiled proudly.**

**"We actually didn't fall. Well done Mark" Meredith laughed.**

**"Damn it" Cristina frowned. Chris, Megan, Sarah, Eric and Jake looked disappointed too.**

**"What's up?" George asked. Derek smiled and looked at Izzie and George.**

**"They usually fall. Its funny as hell when they fall" Derek smiled.**

**"You guys are horrible" Izzie laughed. Everyone shrugged.**

**"Serves them right for being so stupid" Megan smiled.**

**"Good point" George smiled.**

**"You want to play again?" Mark looked up at Meredith who was gripping his forehead so she wouldn't fall backwards.**

**"No I do" Sarah smirked and stood up. "Come on Der, Mark and me will take on you and Mer" She smiled. Meredith was climbing off Mark's shoulders and standing on the table.**

**"Me and Jake are playing too," Cristina slurred. Derek nodded and stood up. Chris, Eric, Izzie, George and Megan watched the six of them get ready for it.**

**"Are you and Eric not playing?" Izzie asked Megan.**

**"Oh God no, last time I played I smacked my head off the floor. Pretty sore." Megan frowned.**

**"Ouch" Izzie winced.**

**"I know" She nodded. **

**"OK Chris pour away" Derek smiled and looked up at Meredith on his shoulders. "Ready for this."**

**"You so better not fall Der. I hate playing with you, we always go flying"**

**"How much to the last people standing?" Mark asked. He looked up at Sarah who was gripping him tightly.**

**"Same as always 100 each. So that's 400 profit" Megan smiled.**

**"The winner gets 400?" George choked.**

**"Of course, Meredith and Mark play for fun but everyone else plays for money" Chris smiled. "Cool huh?"**

**"Very" Izzie nodded. Eric and Chris handed everyone a shot and they sat back. **

**"OK ready?" Megan smiled. Everyone nodded. " 1 2 3 Go" She laughed. All the guys spun three times, when they stopped everyone knocked back a shot. Jake and Cristina swayed and hit the floor. Derek lost his footing and while trying to regain control fell backwards. Mark and Sarah took ages to regain control but once again Mark successfully stopped swaying. Derek and Meredith were both giggling on the floor. Cristina slapped Jake but laughed as well. **

**"You really suck at this Der" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Its hard to stay up right" Derek frowned and stood up. Mark put Sarah down and they both smiled proudly.**

**"Hand over the cash guys" Mark smirked. Derek helped Meredith up from the floor and handed Mark and Sarah 100 each, he paid Meredith's half of the money. Jake did the same with Cristina. Izzie, George, Megan, Chris and Eric were in tears laughing. Mark and Sarah hugged and laughed smugly at their competitors.**

**"Since me and Mark made up the game I should always be with him." Meredith frowned. They all sat back down. "I am with you from now on Mark" She smiled. Mark nodded.**

**"Come on Mer" Derek laughed.**

**"Any bad injuries while playing Mer?" Izzie asked. Meredith looked up at Chris who put his head down and laughed.**

**"One time we were playing at mine and Derek's brownstone in New York, it was before Jamie was born. It was Christmas right?" Meredith asked Sarah, who nodded. "Chris decided he was going to be with me" Meredith looked at him he couldn't stop laughing. "We took on Mark and Sarah. It was just the four of us. So we did the routine. Derek made the drinks and we spun around and drank them. When Chris started losing his balance he reached out for Mark and of course all four of us fell, but everyone somehow landed on top of me." Mark, Derek, Sarah and Chris tried and failed to maintain their composure. They all broke down laughing.**

**"What happened?" George and Izzie asked. **

**"Chris broke my arm" Meredith scowled.**

**"I said I was sorry," Chris laughed.**

**"Yeah and one day you will mean it" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Ah come on Mer, you know I mean it. Come here" He smiled and leaned across the table to hug her. "I am really sorry for breaking your arm" He smiled.**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled. **

**"OK guys, last orders" The barman called. Mark ran up to the bar to get a beer, Cristina jumped up and followed him; Derek and Eric did the same.**

**"Hey Mer baby, you want something?" Derek called from the bar.**

**"No sweetie I'm fine" Meredith smiled and laid her head on Megan's shoulder. "What time is it Meg?"**

**"Two o clock" Megan sighed. The other four came back with their drinks and they left the bar an hour later. Mark, Sarah, Megan, Meredith, Derek, Eric and Chris stumbled loudly into the house. Megan was the voice of reason telling everyone to be quiet but it wasn't happening. They were all too drunk. Luckily it was a huge house. Everyone walked to his or her own rooms; Derek smiled and pulled Meredith against him. He wanted to ask if she wanted to pick up where they left off in the toilets but he was too drunk and tired. Soon enough they were both asleep.**


	42. Ambush Dinner

**Derek stirred awake and checked the clock. It was late in the afternoon, two o clock. He turned over to find Meredith's side empty; he frowned and got out of bed. He couldn't remember how he got his clothes off but he was just in his boxers. He walked into his bathroom and smiled. Meredith was in the shower. He pulled off his boxers and got in behind her. She was completely oblivious to his presence behind her as she sang badly and danced a little under the water. He silently chuckled; he loved how carefree she was. It was what he fell in love with in the first place. He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to screech in surprise, he quickly silenced her by turning her to face him and kissing her lips. He pushed her against the wall and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her quickly, they both groaned at the sensation. Derek attacked her neck. **

**"Mama daddy?" Jamie called. Derek sighed and banged his head off the shower wall.**

**"Yeah Jay?" Derek called; he didn't make a move away from Meredith who was still pinned against the wall.**

**"Grandma said you have to come down for lunch because you missed breakfast"**

**"Tell her we will be down in ten minutes" Derek shouted back.**

**"Daddy grandma said now" Jamie shouted.**

**"How mean was she?" Derek asked.**

**"Nancy mean" Jamie giggled.**

**"We will be right there" Derek sighed and put Meredith down, when Jamie said Nancy mean that meant his mother meant business. "We will finish this later" He smirked and stepped out of the shower.**

**"Hmmm" Meredith laughed and followed him out. They quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. It looked like Jamie was sent on a mission to wake the whole house; all the others were looking like they just woke up. "Hey baby" Meredith smiled and kissed Jamie's head. "Have fun last night?"**

**"Yeah it was great" Jamie nodded. Meredith sat beside him and cut up his lunch. "Did you have fun mama?"**

**"I did" Meredith smiled.**

**"What time is Nancy and Kathleen getting here at?" Sarah asked.**

**"Soon" Kathy smiled. They all sat down for lunch. James took a seat on the other side of Meredith while Mark sat beside Jamie. Derek was on the other end of the table with Chris and his mother. Mark looked like he was going to fall down at any moment. **

**"You OK uncle Mark?" Jamie asked.**

**"Not really little man" Mark groaned. "I drank way too much last night"**

**"I wonder how Jake and Cristina are," Meredith laughed. "I bet they are still in bed"**

**"Where I wish I was" Mark frowned.**

**"I wish I was in the shower" Derek smirked and looked at Meredith. Sarah, Mark, Chris, Megan, Eric and James realized what Derek meant straight away.**

**"Sorry dear did I disturb you in the shower? Did you not wash your hair?" Kathy asked. Everyone snorted trying to hold back their laughter, Meredith glared at Derek who smirked.**

**"Yes you did disturb me mom" He smiled.**

**"Sorry dear" Kathy said sincerely, that was it, all the other adults at the table broke down laughing. Meredith slapped James who was closest to her but that only made him laugh harder. "What is so funny?" Kathy frowned.**

**"Nothing mom" Sarah snorted and got back to eating her lunch. They all glanced at Meredith who glared at them. Derek stared at her the rest of lunch, when they were done Jamie and the other kids ran to the backyard to play, one thing Meredith did enjoy about coming here is the break she got from everything and Jamie got to play with his cousins, also the fact that she loved Sarah and Megan to bits and she didn't get to see them that often. She used to see Megan a lot but now that they live in Seattle she wouldn't see her as much. Sarah lived here in Boston; Chris owned a string of five star hotels. She helped him run them; she had gotten a business degree from college. Megan and Eric lived in New York they were both Neuro surgeons. Nancy and her husband Robert lived in Connecticut, she was an OBGYN and he was a famous Judge. Kathleen and her husband David lived in Florida and were both Psychologists. Very successful ones at that. Nancy and Robert had one child Abigail, she was eight and she was beautiful. Meredith loved her. Kathleen and David had four kids, Jonathan and Gemma were twins and where both also eight, Lauren was five and Kevin was three. All of them were really cute.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith and Mark sat on the couch watching TV, Derek was out in the backyard with Chris, James, Eric and the kids playing football. Sarah and Megan were dragged out to shop with their mother. So it left Meredith and Mark, he was still feeling last night so he needed a relaxing day in. Meredith was just as tired as him. They were watching a movie, Meredith was lying across the couch with her legs on Mark's lap, and he had his legs propped up on the coffee table. They were both relaxed and enjoying the peace.**

**"It's great getting away from the hospital for a while huh?" Mark smiled.**

**"I know, I haven't had a vacation since I started my Residency." Meredith sighed. "Back to our hectic ways on Tuesday though"**

**"I know" Mark sighed and laid his head back. "I am not looking forward to tonight at all. It's going to suck"**

**"I know" Meredith sighed. "Its important to Kathy though"**

**"Yeah" Mark nodded. "Its just not our thing, any of ours."**

**"I know" Meredith smiled. They turned when the door flew open and they came face to face with the bitchy face of Nancy. Meredith liked Derek's eldest sister, she was funny but she really was a bitch, she competed with Cristina for bitchiness and that was saying something.**

**"Guys" Nancy nodded. "Loser your here?" She laughed at Mark.**

**"Shut it Nancy" Mark smirked. One thing Meredith did know that Derek didn't was that Mark had slept with all four of his sisters. Sarah was the only one that knew that she knew. She would never tell Derek, he would kill Mark. **

**"Whatever" Nancy laughed. "Mer honey, looking as hot as ever. I hate you for it of course" She smiled.**

**"Thanks I think." Meredith laughed and got up to hug her. Mark did the same. "So where is Rob?"**

**"Oh him" Nancy frowned. "He has ditched me this weekend. An important case he can't get out of. So I brought a friend, her name is Addison and please be nice, she is nervous enough"**

**"You forget that you're the bitch of the family Nance" Mark smirked. Nancy slapped him.**

**"Shut it you" Nancy warned. What Meredith assumed was Addison walked into the house with Abigail. Addison was absolutely beautiful, she was tall, leggy, very well put together, and she had beautiful long red hair. Yes Meredith thought she was beautiful. Mark smiled at the woman.**

**"Aunt Meredith" Abigail beamed and hugged Meredith.**

**"Abby, ah I missed you sweetie" Meredith smiled.**

**"I missed you too" Abigail smiled.**

**"Meredith, Mark this is my best friend Addison." Nancy smiled. Addison smiled nervously at both of them. She looked at Mark and felt herself flush, he was definitely man candy, well-built, perfect hair and very handsome. A perfect guy. "This is Meredith my brother Derek's wife and Mark, Derek's best friend, but more of a dog that we fed once and could never get rid of" Nancy smirked. Mark frowned at her.**

**"Funny" Mark said dryly. "Hello Addison" He smiled.**

**"Hi" Addison smiled.**

**"Where is everyone?" Nancy asked.**

**"Out in the yard. Kathy, Sarah and Megan are shopping" Meredith smiled.**

**"Oh right." Nancy smiled. Abigail ran out back to her cousins and uncles. "Addie my family are crazy, you can stay in here if you want while I go say hi" Nancy smiled. Mark and Meredith were surprised at how nice Nancy was actually being. They both glanced at each other and smirked before sitting back on the couch, again Meredith put her legs across Mark. **

**"Yeah I'll wait here" Addison smiled.**

**"Guys be nice" Nancy warned Mark and Meredith, they nodded. Addison sat in the single chair closest to Mark.**

**"So what do you do Addison?" Mark asked.**

**"I am an OB at the same hospital as Nancy" Addison smiled.**

**"Cool" Mark nodded. "I'm a plastic surgeon"**

**"Really?" Addison smiled obviously surprised.**

**"Yeah. Nancy was just kidding about the dog remark," Mark laughed. Meredith laughed as well. "So are you single?" He smirked.**

**"Mark" Meredith snapped and slapped him. "I'm sorry Addison, he is always this forward"**

**"I was not being forward it was just a question" Mark shrugged and smiled at Meredith. Addison felt like she was intruding on the two of them, they seemed really close, but answered the question anyway.**

**"Its OK, yes I am single" Addison blushed. James walked into the living room out of breath. **

**"Move" He said to Meredith.**

**"No" Meredith frowned. "Sit somewhere else I am comfortable" **

**"Meredith it's my couch now sit up" James smiled.**

**"You suck" Meredith scowled and sat up. James sat in between Meredith and Mark. Meredith lay her legs across both of them and lay back in the same position. James chuckled at her. He looked over at Addison.**

**"Your new" He smiled.**

**"Oh yeah, not rude at all James" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Sorry" He laughed. "Who are you? Is that better Mer?"**

**"Not really"**

**"I'm um Addison. Nancy's friend" Addison blushed.**

**"Oh right yes. Robert's replacement" James smiled. "I'm James Shepherd, Nancy's father" **

**"Nice to meet you sir"**

**"Sir?" James frowned. "Call me James please, sir makes me feel old. I am only 54 after all," He laughed.**

**"Or cheeky pig, which ever works for you" Meredith smirked. James glanced at her but laughed anyway. **

**"I am not usually so rude, I apologize" James smiled. Addison found herself melting at the older man's smile. It was very dreamy, and he was a very handsome man with short black but greying hair and the slightest bit of dark stubble on his cheeks. It was hard to believe he had five kids. All in their thirties.**

**"Its OK" She blushed. Derek walked all sweaty with Jamie on his shoulders.**

**"Mama we won" Jamie beamed and climbed down from Derek and jumped on Meredith's lap.**

**"Well done sweetheart but now you are all dirty and ick" Meredith laughed.**

**"I know" Jamie giggled. **

**"Come here little man" James smiled and pulled Jamie over, he settled himself on Mark's lap. Addison looked up at the other man that walked in; he was like a younger version of James. Actually he was a younger version of James, just as handsome if not more, they had the same hair, eyes and smile. Addison guessed that it was Derek.**

**"Get up" He said to Meredith.**

**"Seriously Derek" Meredith frowned. "I am comfortable"**

**"And I care?" Derek laughed and pulled her up. He sat beside his father and Meredith sat on top of him making herself comfortable in his lap.**

**"Great you stink" Meredith snapped.**

**"I do not" Derek scowled. He looked at Addison. "You must be Nancy's date" He smirked.**

**"Yes I guess I am" Addison blushed. She wished Nancy would come back; it was all getting too much for her.**

**"I'm Derek" He smiled. "You already know Mer and Mark?"**

**"Yes I was introduced" Addison smiled.**

**"This is our son Jamie"**

**"Hi Addison" Jamie smiled. Addison smiled warmly back at the little boy who had his grandfather and father's eyes.**

**"Hello Jamie"**

**"Oh God." Nancy said when she came in. "I'm sorry Addie I didn't realize they came in here" She glared at Derek and her father.**

**"We were nice" James defended.**

**"Yeah sure you were" Meredith laughed. James turned to Meredith and smirked at her.**

**"I was" He smiled.**

**"Derek?" Nancy snapped.**

**"I was nice" Derek frowned.**

**"Nancy, Mark hit on her" Meredith smirked. Mark got a slap in the back of the head by Nancy he glared at Meredith.**

**"Nice Mer" Mark frowned. Meredith laughed. "I did not hit on her. You would know if I hit on you trust me," Mark said to Addison.**

**"Come on Addie we will go outside" Nancy said. Addison nodded and got out of the uncomfortable situation she was put in. **

**"She is going to be eaten alive" Mark laughed.**

**"And with that comment I am leaving" James laughed.**

**"Derek take Jamie and go get showered please?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Fine" Derek sighed. "Come on little man lets go get washed and changed" He smiled and took Jamie by the hand and they both ran upstairs. Meredith lay across Mark again and they both got back to their film.**

**"Addie this is my brother in law Chris and my other one Eric"**

**"Hi" They both said and walked into the house. **

**"And all the kids, too many for you to remember" Nancy laughed and they sat down. "So how bad was it?"**

**"Awkward" Addison smiled. "You didn't tell me that your dad and brother were hot" She smiled.**

**"OK eww" Nancy frowned. "You like my dad and my brother?"**

**"And Mark"**

**"Mark is hot" Nancy smiled. "He is single, my dad and brother are very much taken," She laughed.**

**"Well duh" Addison smiled. "Meredith seems nice"**

**"She is."**

**"Your dad likes her a lot?" **

**"Oh yeah, Meredith and Derek have been together since they were um... Derek was seventeen and Mer was fifteen so she is like another sister. My dad adores her, according to my dad Megan, Sarah, Meredith, Mark and Derek can do no wrong" Nancy rolled her eyes.**

**"What about you?" Addison laughed.**

**"Me and Kathleen got the worst of it" Nancy smiled. "I hope I didn't throw you in the deep end by bringing you here" Nancy said apologetically. "My family are well... They tend to tell you the truth" Nancy smiled. **

**"They seem nice"**

**"So you like Mark?"**

**"Maybe" Addison blushed.**

**"You should, he is hot. He is a man whore though so be warned" Nancy laughed.**

**"I'll keep it in mind" Addison smiled.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So its just the three of us?" Derek called into Meredith as he put on his suit.**

**"Yeah you, Jamie and me" Meredith lied.**

**"OK" Derek frowned sceptically.**

**"Daddy you ready?" Jamie asked. He was also wearing a suit and his hair was spiked with hair gel, he looked really cute.**

**"Mer we ready?"**

**"Yes" Meredith called and walked out of the bathroom in a long black dress. **

**"Wow mama you look pretty" Jamie smiled.**

**"Thank you baby" Meredith smiled. Derek smiled and kissed her softly.**

**"Ready?" Derek asked.**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded. Everyone else was going to be at the hotel where his mother booked a huge dinner for Derek for his birthday. Kathleen's flight was delayed so her, David and the kids went straight to the hotel and were meeting them there. Cristina and Jake were also meeting them there. They walked downstairs and out of the house. They were using James's Mercedes to get there. Jamie jumped in the back while Meredith and Derek got into the front and they drove to the hotel.**

**"Come on daddy" Jamie smiled and ran inside. Meredith took Derek's hand and they followed Jamie in. When they walked into the dining room Kathy, Nancy and Kathleen shouted a very enthusiastic surprise while everyone else kind of mumbled it. **

**"Happy birthday sweetheart" Kathy beamed. Derek put on a fake smile while he clenched his jaw.**

**"You are so dead" He muttered to Meredith while gripping her hand tighter. Meredith glanced at Sarah, Megan, Mark and Cristina they were all stifling laughs. Meredith held back a giggle as well. **

**"Hey Mer. Derek" Kathleen smiled and hugged them.**

**"Kath" Derek smiled. They nodded to David and the kids as well. **

**"Come on everyone sit down" Kathy beamed. Derek frowned and sat down. The kids were at a different table then the adults. James sat at the top of the table. Derek sat next to him; Meredith sat on James's other side facing Derek. Mark sat beside Meredith; Nancy pushed Addison to face Mark so she was sitting next to Derek. Cristina sat next to Mark but Nancy took the seat across from her so she was next to Addison, Jake took the seat next to Nancy instead. Sarah, Megan, Kathleen, David, Chris and Eric were at the other end of the table and Kathy sat on the other end. Derek frowned at Meredith who smiled apologetically.**

**"You couldn't have told me about this?" Derek scowled.**

**"And miss your face?" Meredith laughed.**

**"I am going to get you back Mer"**

**"I look forward to it"**

**"Don't think you two are off the hook either" Derek frowned at Cristina and Mark. They both laughed. Addison sat uncomfortably amongst the friends. She was glad that Nancy was next to her.**

**"We also have another confession Der" Mark smirked.**

**"What's that?" Derek frowned.**

**"Me and Meredith had a dirty weekend here in Boston a few weeks ago" He laughed.**

**"I knew you were up to something. You were here? In Boston?" Derek asked. "While I was in New York?"**

**"Sorry" Meredith smiled.**

**"You managed to keep that a secret?" Derek smiled impressed. "Wow. That's new"**

**"I know I am actually proud of that," Meredith laughed. **

**"I still hate you for this though" He frowned.**

**"I know" Meredith sighed.**

**"Der its not like we want to be here" Mark frowned. "Mom kind of forced us"**

**"Hmmm" Derek frowned.**

**"Its true son" James smiled. **

**"I know it is, you still could have told me"**

**"Get over it" Meredith rolled her eyes. Derek sat back and pouted, he glanced to the red head sitting beside him.**

**"So person I don't know, how are you? What do you do?" Derek smiled.**

**"Don't be so rude Derek" James sighed.**

**"I wasn't" Derek shook his head. "What's your name again?"**

**"Addison" She blushed.**

**"Right Addison" He smiled. Meredith glared at him; he was going to flirt with Addison to piss her off. He was definitely dead when they got home. "So Addison what do you do?"**

**"OBGYN" **

**"Ah like Nance, do you work in the same place as her?"**

**"Yeah I do"**

**"Right" Derek smiled warmly; he glanced at Meredith and smirked. She was hitting red; he would get her back for not telling him. "So how do you like Connecticut? Have you always lived there?"**

**"Yes I have" Addison smiled; oblivious to the reason Derek was paying so much attention to her. Everyone else knew Derek too well, he was never nice to people and he never paid girls so much attention or any attention for that matter, since he had gotten with Meredith. Mark looked at Meredith and lightly touched her hand James sat uncomfortably. Cristina and Nancy just wanted to slap Derek. "Its a great place to live" She smiled.**

**"Yeah I have only been there a couple of times myself, you know because of Nancy but it seems really nice. New York is more my thing, although Seattle is where I live now" He smiled. Meredith just ignored him, he kept glancing at her for a reaction but she refused to give into his game. She talked quietly with Mark, James and Cristina all through the dinner while Derek flirted with Addison. A band started up, Kathy pulled James up for a dance, Kathleen and David, Megan and Eric, Cristina and Jake also got on to the dance floor.**

**"You coming up Sarah?" Chris smiled.**

**"No I'm good" Sarah smiled. **

**"You can dance with me Chris" Nancy smiled. Chris shrugged and pulled Nancy on to the dance floor. Sarah sat beside Meredith and Mark. Derek glanced at Meredith and smiled.**

**"Addison would you like to dance with me?" Derek asked. Meredith glared at him. **

**"No its OK" Addison blushed.**

**"Ah come on, its my birthday and you were invited to it even though you don't know anyone, the least I can do is give you a dance" He smiled and took her hand. **

**"Um Meredith?" Addison frowned.**

**"No go on." Meredith forced a smile. Derek smirked at Meredith before walking up to the dance floor. "Ass" Meredith scowled.**

**"He so is" Sarah laughed. "Derek is never nice to people he doesn't know, and now he is all over her like a rash. Slap him Mer" Sarah smiled.**

**"Oh I will trust me" Meredith frowned and stared at Derek. He smirked at her over Addison's shoulder. "Come on Markie we are dancing."**

**"Are we having revenge sex too?" Mark laughed as Meredith pulled him up.**

**"If your really lucky" Meredith joked. There was a hot guy at another table checking Meredith out, Meredith smiled at the guy. Mark looked at her.**

**"What's up?" Mark asked as they swayed to the music.**

**"I am so going to get Derek back" Meredith smiled.**

**"Oh yeah how so?" Mark asked. **

**"The really hot guy over there"**

**"Ahh OK" Mark smiled. This was going to be fun. The music stopped and Mark pulled Sarah up for a dance. Meredith looked at Derek; he was still dancing with Addison. She glanced around for Jamie; he was playing with his cousins and some other kids. They were running around the place. Meredith sat down and smiled at the hot guy. He smiled back and made his way over to her.**

**"Hi" He smiled.**

**"Hi"**

**"I'm Daniel"**

**"Meredith"**

**"You want to dance Meredith?"**

**"I would love to" Meredith smiled and stood up. Derek watched Meredith dance with the guy and anger boiled. It blew up in his face. Meredith smiled at Derek before leaning in close to Daniel and whispering something. Daniel laughed and whispered something back. Derek clenched his fists as he watched how close Daniel was getting to Meredith. Derek watched Meredith all through the rest of the song, Addison was talking, but he completely ignored her. The song ended and Derek walked away from Addison and straight over to Meredith.**

**"Thank you for the dance Daniel" Meredith flirted.**

**"My pleasure" He smiled. Derek scowled at Daniel before pulling Meredith into an embrace for the next song.**

**"Your so funny" Derek snapped.**

**"You started it" Meredith snapped back. **

**"You didn't tell me about the party"**

**"So you flirt with that poor girl all night? Derek, you didn't have to use Addison like that" Meredith frowned. "She doesn't know anyone and your never nice"**

**"I am nice"**

**"Sure you are" Meredith rolled her eyes. **

**"You didn't have to dance with some random guy"**

**"I did"**

**"You were being a bitch"**

**"You're being a prick" Meredith scowled. She looked over Derek's shoulder; Mark was dancing with Addison now.**

**"Are we going to have hot angry sex now or what?" Derek asked.**

**"You are such a perv" Meredith rolled her eyes. "We are having a fight and still you want sex"**

**"I always want sex. Hot angry sex is the best. Come on I saw a cloakroom down the hall. You can do whatever you want to me." He smiled. "It will only take five minutes"**

**"Derek" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Fine" She smiled. Derek took her hand and pulled her out of the dining area. They discreetly walked into the cloakroom, Derek pushed her up against the wall and pulled up her dress, they never had sex in a cloakroom before it was new and exciting. Derek walked out of the cloakroom zipping up his trousers and fixing his hair. His tie was all over the place as well. Meredith followed him a minute later and they came face to face with James.**

**"Dad" Derek smiled.**

**"Must I always catch you two?" James frowned.**

**"OK you don't always, we have been caught by other people too" Derek laughed.**

**"Funny" James frowned. "Your mom is looking for you"**

**"Right" Derek smiled and took Meredith's hand. The three of them walked back into the dining area. Derek got a birthday cake as well, he was so embarrassed. Meredith laughed at him the rest of the night. Meredith, Derek and Jamie left early because Jamie was tired. They put him to bed and went to bed themselves. It wasn't the worst night of their lives. Meredith was expecting worse.**


	43. Heading Home

**"Sleep well Meredith?" James asked as he sat down beside her. It was Monday, everyone was heading home today.**

**"Yeah. Why are you up so early? Its like 6AM" She smiled.**

**"I'm hoping to get some work done now before all the goodbyes. You?"**

**"My surgeon clock is up and running again" Meredith smiled. "Coffee?"**

**"Yes please" He smiled. Meredith poured some coffee into a mug and handed it to James. "Thanks" He smiled gratefully and pulled out some files. Meredith sat beside him and watched him work. Derek walked sleepily into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.**

**"Good morning" He yawned and kissed Meredith's head.**

**"OK you being up early is surprising" James laughed.**

**"I know, I just couldn't sleep" Derek sighed and sat down beside Meredith. Over the next two hours everyone else in the house got up.**

**"Mornin mama" Jamie said sleepily.**

**"Good morning sweetheart. Are you packed?"**

**"Yeah" He smiled and jumped into James's lap. "Grandpa can I help?"**

**"Not this time DJ this is really important but you can watch" James smiled. Jamie smiled and watched as James worked. **

**"OK guys we are going to love you and leave you" Megan smiled and hugged everyone. Eric followed suit and then the kids. "Our flight is soon." Megan hugged Meredith again. "See you soon hun" She smiled.**

**"Oh yeah definitely" Meredith beamed. "Call me tomorrow"**

**"I will" Megan nodded. They said their goodbyes to Sarah, Chris, Kathleen and David. Leaving Meredith, Derek, Mark, Nancy, Addison, Jamie and Abigail.**

**"I am going to see what is keeping Mark" Meredith frowned. "We are leaving soon"**

**"Mama I am coming too" Jamie smiled and jumped off James. Meredith nodded leaving Derek, Nancy, James and Kathy in the kitchen. Meredith and Jamie walked upstairs and headed to Mark's room.**

**"Mark get up we are... OH GOD" Meredith shouted and turned around. Addison jumped off Mark and wrapped the sheets around her.**

**"Uncle Mark?" Jamie asked. Meredith covered Jamie's eyes.**

**"Turn around Jamie" Meredith said. "I am so sorry... We will just... Yeah" Meredith stuttered and ushered Jamie out of the room. Meredith shut the door. "Oh Mark?"**

**"Yeah?" Mark laughed.**

**"Flight soon so um... Say goodbye" Meredith laughed.**

**"Yeah" Mark laughed. Addison put her head down embarrassed. "Its OK, Mer is OK" Mark smiled.**

**"I traumatised a four year old Mark" Addison frowned.**

**"Jamie is Meredith and Derek's son so he has probably seen worse. Trust me" Mark laughed.**

**"Shut up" Addison rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. Meredith and Jamie walked downstairs and back into the kitchen.**

**"Is Mark up?" Derek asked as Meredith wrapped her arms around his back.**

**"Daddy there was a wo..."**

**"Yes he is up" Meredith cut Jamie off. Nancy looked at Meredith.**

**"Where is Addie?" Nancy asked. **

**"She is with uncle..." Jamie started again.**

**"I don't know" Meredith cut in. Jamie looked at his mother confused. Nancy knew well where Addison was and smirked.**

**"I am going to see this for myself" Nancy laughed evilly and walked out. Derek looked at Meredith confused. **

**"Whats up?" Derek whispered looking at his parents who were currently talking about something else.**

**"Me and Jamie walked in on Mark and Addison in the throes" Meredith stifled a laugh.**

**"Oh" Derek nodded. "Jamie too?" He frowned.**

**"I covered his eyes as quick as I could" Meredith defended.**

**"Right" Derek chuckled. Mark came downstairs and into the kitchen followed by a laughing Nancy. **

**"Shut it Nance" Mark snapped and threw his bag down.**

**"Oohhh" Nancy teased. "Addie lets go" **

**"I'm coming" Addison muttered.**

**"OK we are leaving" Mark sighed and hugged James and Kathy. "See you guys soon"**

**"You better honey" Kathy warned and hugged him again. She did the same with Jamie, Derek and Meredith. James hugged everyone too. Mark and Addison had an incredibly funny awkward moment in the foyer before Meredith pushed Mark out the door. It was a good weekend but Meredith was missing work. She couldn't wait until they got home. They met Cristina and Jake at the airport and they all headed back to Seattle.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith left a sleeping Jamie and Derek and left for work alone. Mark wasn't in until later. She walked into Seattle Grace and took in her surroundings. She was glad to be back.**

**"Dr Shepherd" A nurse called. Meredith walked over to her.**

**"Yeah"**

**"Your mother is looking for you. Chief's office"**

**"At this hour?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah" The nurse shrugged.**

**"OK" Meredith nodded. She walked towards Richard's office wondering why her parents were in work this early. She guessed they must have been on call. Patricia wasn't there when she walked into his office so she just walked inside. Her mother was sitting on the couch while her father was sitting at his desk, they both looked up at her. "What did I do?" Meredith asked as she sat down beside her mother.**

**"What makes you think you did something?" Ellis smiled.**

**"Because right now I feel like I'm sixteen and I'm in trouble again" Meredith smiled.**

**"You were only in trouble when you were sixteen because of Mark Sloan" Richard frowned.**

**"You love him really" Meredith laughed. "And Derek played his part in our trouble causing"**

**"True" Ellis nodded. "Meredith..."**

**"Whats wrong?" Meredith asked suddenly worried.**

**"While you were away we had a patient brought in..."**

**"So?" Meredith asked.**

**"Her second name was Thompson"**

**"I don't really see where this is going" Meredith frowned.**

**"Meredith her father was Thatcher Grey" Richard sighed. Meredith froze, the father who abandoned them was here in Seattle? And he had been to Seattle Grace.**

**"What? Mom?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yes sweetie, he was here."**

**"He has... He has a wife and child?"**

**"I guess so" Ellis shrugged.**

**"Did he talk to you?"**

**"No. Of course he didn't, he ran in the other direction." Ellis scowled. **

**"His wife's name is Susan. She spoke to me and she gave me this" Richard sighed and handed Meredith a letter.**

**"Whats this?" Meredith asked.**

**"She wants to know you. Or meet you, I don't really know its all there apparantly"**

**"Why would I want to meet her? Or him" Meredith frowned.**

**"I don't know honey but that's your information and its up to you" Ellis sighed and hugged her.**

**"OK." Meredith sighed. "I have rounds. I'll see you guys later"**

**"Yeah OK sweetie" Richard smiled. Meredith nodded and pocketed the letter before leaving her fathers office.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith sat alone in the cafeteria staring at the envelope that Richard had given her. She didn't open it, she was afraid of what was inside it. The envelope was ripped from her hands, she jumped and looked at Mark who sat down beside her looking at the envelope.**

**"Ass" Meredith snapped and tried to grab the envelope back but Mark pulled it out of her reach.**

**"Whats this?" He smiled.**

**"Its from my dads wife. I don't know whats inside it though" Meredith sighed and took Mark's dessert. Mark looked at the envelope deep in thought.**

**"Are you going to open it?" Mark frowned.**

**"I don't know" Meredith sighed. "What do you think?" **

**"I don't know babe" Mark shrugged. "Why you asking me?"**

**"Because your my best friend and you always know what to do"**

**"True" Mark smiled smugly. "Up to you though Mer"**

**"I know" Meredith sighed. Cristina dropped beside Mark. **

**"Heard you did the red head" Cristina smirked. Mark frowned at Meredith. **

**"Thanks Mer really"**

**"Sorry" Meredith laughed.**

**"So how was she?"**

**"OK" Mark shrugged. **

**"I didn't think she was into you" Cristina shrugged. "She seemed more into Derek" She smirked.**

**"She does fancy Derek. She told me" Mark smirked. Meredith glared at both of them.**

**"Does she really?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah but honestly Mer everyone fancies Derek so its not a big deal" Cristina shrugged.**

**"Suppose." Meredith shrugged. Cristina grabbed the envelope Mark was holding.**

**"Whats this?"**

**"Letter from my step mother or whatever she is to me. I haven't read it yet"**

**"Why not?" Cristina asked.**

**"I don't know if I want to" Meredith shrugged. Her cell rang and she smiled when she saw Derek's name flashing across the screen.**

**"Hey" Meredith smiled.**

**"Mama"**

**"Jamie baby. How are you this morning?" Meredith smiled brightly at the sound of her son's voice.**

**"I miss you mama" Jamie sighed.**

**"Ah I miss you too baby boy. What are you and daddy doing today?"**

**"We are going to see a house and the ferryboats."**

**"Right" Meredith smiled. **

**"And daddy said he has lots of work to do. When are you coming home mama?"**

**"Tonight honey" Meredith smiled. **

**"Mama daddy wants you"**

**"Oh yeah I do" Derek smirked.**

**"Such a perv. Good luck with the house hunting"**

**"Thanks I think" Derek smiled.**

**"I have some news" Meredith sighed and took the envelope from Cristina.**

**"Whats wrong?" Derek frowned.**

**"I'll tell you when I get home OK?"**

**"Sure" Derek shrugged. "OK have fun with the life saving and all that. I love you, see you later"**

**"You too bye" Meredith smiled and hung up.**

**"So are we going to open this thing or what?" Cristina asked. Mark nodded, both of them dying to know what was in the letter.**

**"No" Meredith smiled and got up. She waved to them and walked away.**

**"You are so calling me tonight when you find out whats in that letter" Cristina warned Mark.**

**"Of course" Mark laughed and got up. Cristina followed and they both left the cafeteria.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Hey I'm home" Meredith called as she walked into Mark's apartment.**

**"Mama" Jamie beamed and ran into her arms.**

**"Oh baby I missed you" Meredith smiled and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing?"**

**"Me and uncle Mark are playing the playstation" Jamie smiled.**

**"Where is daddy?"**

**"Food" Jamie smiled. They both walked into the living room where Mark was sitting, Meredith sat beside Mark while Jamie sat on the floor. Meredith watched as they both played the game.**

**"So? Open it yet?" Mark asked.**

**"No" Meredith sighed. "I'll see what Derek thinks"**

**"You have some will power, I would have opened it by now" Mark smiled**

**"I know you would have" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Mama. Me and daddy found an apartment to buy in this building" Jamie turned.**

**"You did?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yeah. We get to live next to uncle Mark" Jamie beamed obviously excited.**

**"How great is that?" Mark smirked.**

**"Oh shut up" Meredith laughed. "What floor?"**

**"This floor. The apartment next door. It has two bed rooms and is bigger, even than uncle Mark's" Jamie smiled.**

**"Is it bare?"**

**"Nope. It has furniture and everything"**

**"Oh" Meredith nodded. She could live here she guessed. The front door opened and Derek walked in with bags of take away. "How many take aways did you go to?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Three" Derek smiled. "I wanted Indian, Mark wanted chinese and Jamie wanted pizza. I got you something from the Indian is that OK?"**

**"Whatever." Meredith smiled and got up to help him. He kissed her softly and got plates to put the food on.**

**"So did Jamie tell you the good news?" He asked.**

**"Yes. The apartment next door"**

**"Is that OK? I didn't really think we should get a house here. I think an apartment is perfect"**

**"It is perfect" Meredith smiled.**

**"Good. So I will make an offer tomorrow then?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded.**

**"So what was your news?" Derek asked. He brought Jamie and Mark their food and walked back into the kitchen to Meredith. Meredith sighed and took out the letter and handed it to Derek. Derek sat down at the counter next to Meredith and looked at it confused.**

**"Whats this?" Derek asked.**

**"A letter from my real father's wife. She gave it to Richard while we were in Boston"**

**"Oh" Derek frowned. "So why didn't you open it?"**

**"I was afraid" Meredith sighed and took a bite from her meal. Derek tore the letter open and read it. She watched his facial expressions which of course were un readable. "Derek?" Meredith asked. Derek looked at her then back at the letter.**

**"Dear Meredith." He began reading aloud. "I know you don't know me, but I know you, well at least I know about you. My name is Susan Grey, I am your fathers wife. I don't really know what to say to you other than I am very sorry we have never met. I didn't know you lived in Seattle and now that I do know I would love to meet you. Thatcher would love to meet you too, please think about it. If you do decide you want to get to know us my number is on the bottom, just give me a call and we will meet up. Please consider it Meredith. **

**Yours Susan Grey." Derek sighed and looked at Meredith. "Mer you OK?"**

**"She wants to meet me" Meredith frowned. "What do I do Derek?"**

**"Whatever you want" Derek shrugged. "You don't owe him anything, he was the one who walked out on you"**

**"Yeah I know" Meredith nodded. Derek leaned in and kissed her softly.**

**"Whatever you want to do I'll be there OK?" He smiled.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. She didn't know what to do. She had always been curious about her father but she was also angry. She looked in at Jamie who was giggling happily with Mark, she was his age when her dad left. She couldn't understand why he would just leave. Derek would never be able to just walk out on Jamie and never return. She concluded that Derek was twice the man her father would ever be. She lay her head on Derek's shoulder and he smiled at her. Did she really want to meet the man who abandoned her at such a young age?**


	44. Susan Grey

**Meredith and Jamie walked towards the cafe where she had agreed to meet Susan Grey. She didn't even know why she was meeting her but her curiosity got the better of her so here she was. It was just her and Jamie, Derek was busy today. He said he would cancel but Meredith couldn't make him do that. So she was going alone, with the exception of her four year old.**

**"Mama who are we meeting?" Jamie asked.**

**"I told you baby just a woman who wants to talk to mommy"**

**"I'm hungry" Jame sighed as they walked into the cafe.**

**"Pancakes?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yes please" Jamie nodded. They found a booth at the back. Meredith ordered pancakes and orange juice for Jamie and a coffee for herself.**

**"Mama are we ever going home?" Jamie asked.**

**"We are going home next week for the weekend. Remember? The big game" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yes" Jamie beamed. "Grandpa, Uncle Mark and Uncle Eric are going to be there"**

**"And Aunt Megan" Meredith smiled.**

**"Oh yeah" Jamie giggled. Meredith smiled and rubbed his head.**

**"Mama who are you going to sit with?" Jamie asked. "Because grandpa and uncle Mark are going to be sitting wit the Patriots" Jamie frowned.**

**"Honey we will all be sitting together, we have box seats." Meredith smiled. Mark and James were the only Patriot fans. Eric, Scott, Derek and Jamie were Giants fans. Meredith, Megan, Kerry and Olivia didn't really care. The cafe door opened and a nervous looking woman walked in and scanned the cafe. Meredith guessed she was Susan. The woman's eyes rested on Meredith and she walked towards her. Meredith swallowed hard, she was suddenly nervous.**

**"Meredith?" The woman asked causiously. Jamie looked up at the woman.**

**"Yes." Meredith nodded.**

**"I'm Susan" She smiled and sat down.**

**"Hello Susan" Was all Meredith could think of. Susan looked at the little boy sitting beside Meredith in surprise. She didn't know Meredith was a mother.**

**"This is my son Jamie" Meredith smiled. "Say hello Jamie, don't be rude"**

**"Hello" He said quietly.**

**"Nice to meet you Jamie" Susan smiled. He looked a lot like Meredith apart from his eyes which were deep blue. "I didn't know you had a child" She smiled at Meredith.**

**"Well how would you? You don't know me"**

**"Of course" Susan blushed. The waitress came over with Jamie's pancakes and Orange juice and Meredith's coffee.**

**"Do you want something ma'am?"**

**"Just a coffee is fine thank you" Susan smiled.**

**"Mama can you cut my pancakes?" Jamie asked.**

**"Of course baby" Meredith smiled. She sut up his pancakes quickly. "Syrup?"**

**"Yeah" Jamie smiled. "I want to do it" He said and took the syrup from Meredith.**

**"Don't go over board Jamie" Meredith warned.**

**"How old is he?" Susan asked.**

**"Four" Meredith smiled. "I'm sorry but I don't really understand why you want to know me after so long" Meredith sighed.**

**"We didn't know where you were until we saw Ellis in Seattle Grace two weeks ago. I have wanted to meet you for a long time Meredith"**

**"So I have one sister?" Meredith asked.**

**"Two actually. We have Molly, who is twenty, she is pregnant and married which I think she is far too young for both" Susan smiled.**

**"She is not that young" **

**"I'm sorry?" Susan asked.**

**"I got married when I was seventeen. Twenty is not that young" Meredith smiled.**

**"Seventeen?" Susan asked shocked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"And your still married?"**

**"Ten years this year and we couldn't be happier" Meredith smiled.**

**"Wow... That's wow" Susan smiled. "What made you get married so young?"**

**"I loved him and I trusted him. He asked me and I said yes" Meredith smiled.**

**"That is really something" Susan smiled.**

**"Yeah it is" Meredith nodded.**

**"Is Jamie your only child?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "So I have another sister?"**

**"Lexie is twenty two and about to start medical school"**

**"Right" Meredith nodded.**

**"So tell me about your husband" Susan smiled.**

**"Not much to tell really. His name is Derek and he is a lawyer" Meredith shrugged. "The day we got together was the best day of my life. Apart from when Jamie was born" Meredith smiled. Jamie looked up at his mother with interest. "So you and Thatcher have been together how long?"**

**"Twenty two years" Susan smiled awkwardly.**

**"Right" Meredith nodded. **

**"Meredith we would really love to have you over for dinner sometime. It will just be me and Thatcher. You can introduce us to Derek" Susan smiled. "Maybe next weekend" Susan smiled. Jamie looked up at Meredith horrified.**

**"I can't next weekend. We are going to New York" Meredith smiled. Jamie breathed a sigh of relief. "You could call me and rearrange" **

**"Great" Susan smiled. Jamie and Meredith left the cafe and headed home. She liked Susan, she was nice. Meredith was more nervous about meeting her father. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek and Jamie were on a ferryboat going around Elliot bay. They were on the top level looking out over the water. They had an hour to kill while waiting for Meredith to get off work so Jamie of course suggested a ferryboat ride. Derek was starting to think Jamie was more obsessed with ferryboats then he was.**

**"Daddy?" Jamie asked.**

**"Yeah" Derek looked down at his son.**

**"Was the day you married mama your best day ever?" He asked.**

**"Actually the day we had you was my best day ever, but marrying your mom is a pretty close second" Derek smiled.**

**"What happened the day you had me?" Jamie asked.**

**"Your mom screamed a lot and hurt your daddy's hand pretty badly but then you appeared and our life was complete" Derek smiled. "Your grandpa James was there because daddy was freaking out a little" Derek smiled.**

**"Why were you freaking out?" Jamie asked.**

**"Because I was a dad and you were so small. So grandpa James flew out ahead of everyone to be there when you arrived" **

**"I love grandpa James" Jamie smiled.**

**"You better because he loves you a hell of a lot. That is how your called Jamie, we thought about just calling you James Shepherd but Derek James is better I think" Derek smiled.**

**"I'm glad I have your name daddy" Jamie smiled.**

**"Me too son" Derek nodded and picked him up. "So how was breakfast?"**

**"The woman was nice I guess" Jamie shrugged.**

**"Nice?"**

**"Yeah nice"**

**"I guess we better go pick your mom up now huh?" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah daddy" Jamie nodded. They got off the ferry and walked to their car. "Daddy?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Mama said the day that you and her got together was her best day ever" Jamie smiled. **

**"Did she?" Derek asked smugly as he remembered that day on the quad. It was definitely one of the best days in his life as well.**

**"Yeah" Jamie smiled. They drove to the hospital to pick Meredith up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So how was it?" Richard asked as he walked into his office to find Meredith laying on the couch. Meredith looked up at him and sighed.**

**"It was OK I guess"**

**"Tell me about it" Richard said. He sat down on the couch and put her legs over his.**

**"They have been married for 22 years. He married her just two years after leaving us"**

**"Oh baby I'm sorry"**

**"They have a 22 year old daughter. He didn't waste any time starting a new family. Susan wants me to have dinner to them."**

**"Are you going to?" Richard asked.**

**"I don't know I mean, I don't want him as a dad. I already have one" She smiled. "As far as I'm concerned your my dad and always will be"**

**"That means a lot sweet heart but it still doesn't stop you being curious"**

**"I hate that I'm curious" Meredith sighed. The office door opened and Ellis walked inside. She took in Meredith's form.**

**"That bad huh?" Ellis sighed.**

**"She was nice I guess. Its just strange mom. He left us, he made his choice to leave, why is he deciding to come back now?"**

**"I don't know honey" Ellis smiled. Derek and Jamie burst into the office. Jamie was on Derek's shoulders.**

**"Mama" Jamie smiled.**

**"Hey baby" Meredith smiled and stood up. Derek put Jamie down and he gave Ellis and Richard a hug. Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist.**

**"Hey you" He muttered and kissed her.**

**"Hey" Meredith sighed and pulled him close. "I missed you today"**

**"Me too" Derek smiled. **

**"Jamie come on we will go home."**

**"Mer we are off for the night, and we never get to see Jamie. We will take him for the night" Ellis smiled.**

**"Yes. Mama can I go with grandma and grandpa?" Jamie asked.**

**"OK" Meredith laughed. "Give mama a kiss" She smiled. Jamie ran over to hug and kiss Meredith. Derek hugged him as well. **

**"You will bring him here tomorrow?" Meredith asked.**

**"Well we are both off tomorrow. So pick him up when your finished work or when you want to Derek" Ellis smiled.**

**"OK" Meredith smiled. "See you tomorrow"**

**"You will"**

**"Bye baby" Meredith waved and took Derek's hand. **

**"Well with this new development how about a drink?" Derek smiled. "Maybe even dinner if your very good"**

**"Steak?" Meredith asked.**

**"And a bottle of wine"**

**"This is why I keep you around" Meredith laughed.**

**"And here I was thinking it was my dashing good looks" Derek smirked.**

**"Yes those too I guess" Meredith laughed. "I am feeling very under dressed though. You being all hot and sexy in a suit and me in just jeans and a top"**

**"Very sexy jeans and a top. We will go somewhere casual I promise"**

**"Fine" Meredith smiled. Derek put his arm around her and pulled her close. They walked over to Joe's where they saw Jake and Cristina sitting in a booth and Mark not far away from them chatting up some blonde. Derek and Meredith smiled and walked towards Cristina and Jake.**

**"Hey guys" Derek smiled and sat in beside Meredith. **

**"Where is Jamie?" Cristina asked.**

**"At home. You know he's old enough by now" Derek laughed.**

**"Funny" Cristina rolled her eyes.**

**"He is with my parents tonight" **

**"So your here to get drunk?" Jake laughed.**

**"Actually we are here for one before we go out to dinner" Derek smiled.**

**"Ah so romantic" Cristina laughed. "So how was psycho step mom?"**

**"Yeah she was OK" Meredith shrugged. "It was a little strange"**

**"Its strange" Cristina nodded.**

**"Hey Mark, scotch and tequila" Derek called. Mark rolled his eyes and nodded.**

**"You are so lazy" Meredith laughed.**

**"So what?" Derek smiled. Mark came over and handed them their drinks before going back over to his blonde.**

**"Do you think he will ever change?" Cristina laughed.**

**"It wouldn't be Mark if he wasn't a whore I guess" Meredith smiled. They both finished their drinks and said goodbye to Cristina and Jake before heading to the restaurant and like Derek promised it was casual. They both ordered and waited for their steaks over a bottle of wine.**

**"So how do you really feel about meeting your dad?" Derek smiled.**

**"Scared" Meredith admitted. "I don't want to be curious Derek, I hate that I'm curious" She sighed.**

**"It will be fine Mer" Derek assured her. "When you find out what happened back then you will be able to move on" **

**"Hmm your right" Meredith nodded. The waiter put their food in front of them, just when Derek was about to take a bite of his steak Meredith ran her foot up his leg and rested it on the front of his trousers, he let out a soft groan and frowned at her.**

**"Mer I'm hungry" Derek frowned.**

**"I am not stopping you eating" She smirked and took a bite of her own steak.**

**"You know you are" Derek smiled. "I can't concentrate with your foot there"**

**"You need to concentrate to eat?" Meredith giggled.**

**"Yes" Derek nodded.**

**"You are such a guy" Meredith laughed and took her foot away.**

**"Thank you and don't worry I want it back there later" He winked. Meredith giggled and they both ate their dinners. Meredith ordered ice cream for dessert while Derek got cheesecake.**

**"Can I have some of your cheesecake?" Meredith asked sweetly.**

**"You have your own dessert" Derek smirked.**

**"Please?" She pouted.**

**"You know since I met you I have never had a dessert to myself" Derek chuckled and spoon fed her some cheesecake.**

**"I know" Meredith giggled. "Remember in high school you used to have to buy two desserts?"**

**"Yes, you cost me a fortune everyday" Derek smiled. **

**"You want to get the bill and then we can go home and take advantage of being Jamie free?" Meredith asked.**

**"Like you have to ask" Derek smiled and got up to get the bill, Meredith walked out of the restaurant and headed to the car, Derek ran out after her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to shriek in surprise.**

**"You scared me" Meredith laughed as he pinned her against the car and began to roam her body with his hands, he leaned in and kissed her deeply.**

**"Sorry" He muttered and attacked her neck. **

**"Lets go home Derek" Meredith whispered, Derek reluctantly let her go and got into the car. "Derek?" Meredith frowned, they had been sitting in the car a minute and he still wasn't moving.**

**"I won't be able to concentrate" Derek smiled and looked at her. Meredith laughed and climbed on top of him, they quickly had sex before driving home and getting back to business.**


	45. New York

**Derek, Meredith, Mark and Jamie waited in JFK airport for James to arrive. Jamie's eyes lit up when he saw James walking towards them.**

**"Grandpa" Jamie beamed and ran over to him.**

**"Ah DJ I missed you" James smiled. Meredith looked past James and shrieked in excitement when she saw the blonde head of Sarah. She ran over and hugged her tightly.**

**"Oh my God what are you doing here?" Meredith asked. "Where is Chris and the kids?"**

**"His mothers and you know how much I hate Chris's mother" Sarah rolled her eyes. "So I thought I would spend a weekend shopping in New York, you blowing off the game?"**

**"Hell yes" Meredith laughed.**

**"Hey" Derek frowned.**

**"Oh come on Derek I am not missing shopping for a stupid football game" Meredith smiled.**

**"So what is the plan for tonight?" James asked as he held Jamie in his arms.**

**"Back to our house to get rid of our luggage then we are meeting Meg, Eric and the kids for dinner" Meredith smiled.**

**"Right" James nodded and the six of them headed towards the exit.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith sat at the bar of the restaurant alone, at least she was alone until James came and sat down beside her.**

**"So tell me" James smiled.**

**"Tell you what?" Meredith asked innocently.**

**"You know what Meredith" James sighed.**

**"I am having dinner with them next week" Meredith sighed.**

**"How do you feel about it Mer?" James sighed.**

**"Scared, I don't owe him anything James. Why am I so curious? I have two amazing fathers who love me" She sighed.**

**"Its normal to be curious Mer" James smiled. He pulled Meredith in for a hug. "You remember Meredith, you are one of my little girls and I raised my girls to be tough, you are tough and you are strong and I love you with all my heart. You tell that man exactly what you think of him." James smiled. **

**"How did you do it James?" Meredith asked. "18 and having a kid? Like I mean you had 5 kids by the time you were 24 and you still put yourself through school. I struggled with Jamie" Meredith smiled.**

**"A lot of hard work Mer" James laughed. **

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded and hugged him again. "I love you and I appreciate everything you do for me"**

**"Your my baby, of course I would do anything for you" James smiled. They got up and walked back over to the table.**

**"What were you two talking about?" Derek asked when Meredith sat beside him.**

**"Stuff" Meredith shrugged.**

**"So guys how is Seattle treating you?" Megan asked Derek and Meredith.**

**"Good, its good we like it" Meredith smiled.**

**"Get caught having sex yet?" Sarah laughed.**

**"We don't get caught having sex that often" Meredith frowned.**

**"You do" Mark nodded. **

**"When was the last time any of you caught us?" Derek frowned.**

**"The bar in Boston on Derek's birthday" Megan laughed. Derek looked at Meredith and they both laughed.**

**"I caught them in their room" Sarah laughed.**

**"That doesn't count they were in their own room" Mark smiled.**

**"I still caught them" Sarah frowned.**

**"The last time I caught them they were doing it in MY car" Mark scowled. Meredith broke down laughing at the memory.**

**"We said sorry" Derek defended.**

**"I wouldn't mind but they were in the apartment complex it would have taken two minutes to get up to their apartment" Mark frowned.**

**"It had to be done" Derek shrugged.**

**"I caught them at the dinner that Kathy threw for Derek" James added.**

**"Oh yeah" Derek laughed as Meredith blushed.**

**"Oh the first time I met Meredith I caught them" James frowned.**

**"Nice way to be introduced Mer" Sarah laughed.**

**"We agreed to never talk about that" Meredith blushed.**

**"On my couch, I liked that couch" James frowned.**

**"Nice" Mark laughed.**

**"Eww what happened to the couch?" Megan laughed.**

**"I got a new one"**

**"Bit over dramatic dad don't you think?" Derek laughed.**

**"Sitting on that couch was not the same after that sight trust me" James frowned. Sarah, Eric, Megan and Mark were laughing non stop.**

**"OK can we please stop talking about mine and Derek's sex life" Meredith snapped.**

**"So Mark you and Addison?" James smiled.**

**"Meredith" Mark frowned.**

**"What? I didn't tell him"**

**"You told everyone else" Mark snapped.**

**"I caught you, it was funny"**

**"You caught who?" Megan frowned.**

**"Mark and Addie, it was an accident and well I caught them" Meredith laughed.**

**"OK shut up" Mark frowned. **

**"I cannot believe you didn't tell me Mer" Sarah frowned.**

**"I told you I will give you the full details later" Meredith smirked.**

**"Right" Sarah laughed. Mark frowned at the both of them.**

**"Mama I ate my food" Jamie ran over.**

**"All of it?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Nearly all"**

**"Fine you can have ice cream" Meredith smiled. Jamie beamed and ran back over to his cousins. **

**"Oh mama can Scott stay with us?" Jamie asked.**

**"You know the rules Jay, ask aunt Megan" Meredith smiled.**

**"Aunt Megan can Scott stay at my house?" Jamie asked.**

**"Of course he can" Megan smiled. Jamie smiled brightly and ran to tell Scott the news. After dinner Megan, Eric and the girls got a cab home. James, Mark and Derek went to a bar for a few hours so that left Sarah, Meredith, Jamie and Scott to head back to Meredith's brownstone.**

**"Alright boys bedtime. Go up and get ready and I'll be up soon" Meredith smiled. Jamie pouted and ran up the stairs followed by Scott.**

**"I'll get the wine while you tuck in the kids" Sarah smirked.**

**"Right" Meredith laughed. She walked up to Jamie's room and smiled when she saw that they were both in bed. "OK honey good night, remember if you sleep now the game will come quicker tomorrow" Meredith smiled and kissed him.**

**"Night mama" Jamie smiled.**

**"Night Scott"**

**"Night Meredith" Scott smiled. She switched off the light and walked back down to Sarah. They both got a glass of wine and sat on the couch.**

**"So spill about Mark and the red head" Sarah laughed.**

**"I walked into his room with Jamie and they were at it" Meredith laughed.**

**"With Jamie?" Sarah frowned.**

**"Yeah well I didn't know he was having sex. Jamie didn't get a good look but unfortunate I did" Meredith laughed, Sarah giggled as well. "So where are we going first tomorrow?" Meredith asked.**

**"Breakfast we need a full stomach with all the shopping we will doing"**

**"Trust you to think of food first" Meredith laughed.**

**"Yes first priority" Sarah nodded. "Then Macy's"**

**"Yes Macy's" Meredith nodded. They laughed and talked for another hour before heading to bed. Derek, Mark and James didn't get home until the early hours. Derek smiled when he saw Meredith fast asleep in their huge bed and didn't waste any time stripping off and pulling her against him. The only way he could sleep was her body pressed up against his and his nose in his hair, he remembered the first night they fell asleep together, he knew then that he wanted to fall asleep like that for the rest of his life.**


	46. Giants V Patriots

**"Derek you better be on your way" Shaun snapped into the phone.**

**"I am running out the door right now" Derek lied as he put his blue shirt on.**

**"You are so lying"**

**"OK I am lying but I'll be there soon and it better not take long"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I have a football game to get to" Derek smiled.**

**"If you move your ass and get in here you will make it to your football game" Shaun smiled.**

**"Right I'm moving I'll see you soon" Derek smiled and hung up. He put on black slacks and black shoes before grabbing his suit jacket and running downstairs. James, Jamie, Mark, Sarah, Scott and Meredith were in the kitchen having breakfast.**

**"Your wearing that to the game?" Mark frowned as he took in Derek's appearance.**

**"Shaun called he needs me in" Derek sighed and kissed Meredith.**

**"But daddy the game" Jamie frowned. Derek knelt down so he was face to face with Jamie.**

**"I promise I will make it to the game Jay" Derek smiled and rubbed his head. Jamie looked away from Derek and put his head down. Derek sighed and stood up, he kissed Meredith's lips before running out the door.**

**"Come on DJ, he will make it" James promised his grandson.**

**"He won't, he never made anything when we lived here" Jamie said sadly. Meredith leaned over Jamie and kissed his head.**

**"Daddy made the important stuff when we lived here" She whispered. **

**"So Mer, are you and Sarah sure you don't want to come to a football game?" Mark smiled.**

**"As tempting as that sounds" Sarah laughed. "I just think that Macy's will be more fun"**

**"Yes I agree with Sarah" Meredith smiled. They both stood up and left the boys to it. "We will see you in Jack Dempsey's at around seven?"**

**"Seven sounds good" James nodded.**

**"Have fun boys and good luck" Sarah laughed knowing that there was going to be fights at the football game.**

**"We will and Patriots don't need luck" Mark smirked.**

**"They so do" Scott and Jamie giggled. James and Mark frowned at the little boys but laughed as well. Sarah and Meredith caught a cab and went to the cafe where they were meeting Megan, Eric was taking Kerry and Olivia to the football game with him so it was just the three of them going shopping. Mark, James, Scott and Jamie caught a cab of their own to head to the Giants stadium in New Jersey. Today was going to be great, James just hoped that Derek would make it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek pulled his Mercedes outside his Law Firm, he smiled to himself as he looked up at the huge building, it was his. Shepherd and Connelly Law Firm. His dad started it a long time ago and made Shaun a partner while Derek was still at school, when Derek had enough experience his dad let him take his place as the Shepherd of the firm because James already had a Law Firm to run in Boston. Derek couldn't believe it when James told him he was making him a partner, he was 26 years old and only had a couple of wins behind him but his dad trusted him and now here he was four years later running one of the top law firms in the country. **

**"Hey Mr Shepherd" Dan smiled.**

**"Hey Dan, keep it local I am not here for long" Derek smiled and handed the valet his keys.**

**"Got that sir" Dan smiled. Derek walked into his firm and smiled when peoples faces went either pale or bright red and everyone tried to make themselves look busy. He loved having that affect on people. Being the boss was definitely fun for him. He got on to the elevator and got off on the top floor. He was met by Jennifer his secretary when he stepped off.**

**"Good morning sir, I have those files you asked for." She smiled and handed them to him. "And Shaun is waiting in his office" She nodded towards Shaun's office.**

**"How did he seem to you?" Derek muttered, even though they were equal partners Shaun was older and more experienced, Derek had a lot of respect for the man.**

**"Like if you don't get your ass in there he might shout" Jennifer teased.**

**"Right" Derek laughed and strutted into Shaun's office. He sat facing him and put his feet on the desk. He smirked at Shaun and waited for him to speak.**

**"The prodigal son returns" Shaun teased.**

**"I should not have told you I was in town" Derek smiled. "Whats up?"**

**"Well first of all get your feet off my desk" Shaun frowned and whacked Derek's feet away. Derek laughed and sat up. "Second of all" He smiled and threw a file at Derek. **

**"Whats this?" Derek frowned and opened the file.**

**"Murder case. Wife accused of killing the husband and she wants you to take it because apparently your the best" Shaun rolled his eyes. Derek looked at him and smiled before looking back at the file.**

**"I can't Shaun I don't even live in New York anymore" Derek sighed.**

**"Yeah well now you do again, for the next six months anyway" Shaun smiled.**

**"Shaun..."**

**"Your arguing with me like you have a choice Derek. She wants you so your taking the case end of story" Shaun frowned.**

**"Right" Derek sighed. "And how do I explain to a four year old that I am not coming home?"**

**"Jamie will understand" Shaun smiled.**

**"Yeah sure he will" Derek rolled his eyes. "So that's all you called me in for?"**

**"Yep, oh there is stuff on your desk that need your eye and signature" Shaun nodded. Derek looked at the file.**

**"Shaun, she doesn't even have an alibi and she was found standing over the victim" Derek frowned and looked at Shaun.**

**"I know, its a tough one but she swears she is innocent" Shaun shrugged.**

**"Right whatever" Derek rolled his eyes. "I'll see you on Monday so"**

**"You will" Shaun nodded. Derek walked out of Shaun's office and walked into his own. He sat at his desk looking things over when he remembered the game. He jumped up and ran out of the building. He was late already so he drove fast out of the city and in the direction of the stadium.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith, Megan and Sarah were walking towards Macy's laughing and talking.**

**"So do you think Derek made it to the stadium?" Sarah asked.**

**"Derek didn't go?" Megan frowned.**

**"He had to go into work and I hope he did because Jamie would be so disappointed." Meredith sighed.**

**"Did Derek let him down a lot or something?" Sarah asked.**

**"No, Jamie is just being over dramatic" Meredith laughed. "He was there for the important stuff but when he was working a case there was a lot of long hours" She shrugged.**

**"Yeah we know how that is. When we were growing up dad would sometimes be gone for days" Megan smiled.**

**"My mom was never home when I was growing up. The longest I went without seeing her was two weeks" Meredith frowned. "I could never do that to Jamie"**

**"Ouch Mer, alone for two weeks?" Sarah frowned.**

**"No, I was with um..." Meredith trailed off.**

**"Eww Derek?" Megan smiled.**

**"No not Derek... Alex" Meredith sighed she hadn't thought about Alex in a long time.**

**"Wow you haven't mentioned him is ages" Sarah smiled. **

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. She often wondered what happened to him, she wondered even more when Izzie said they hadn't been together since high school.**

**"Oh my God girls look" Megan said in awe.**

**"What?" Sarah and Meredith frowned.**

**"SALE" She screamed and began running towards Macy's. Meredith and Sarah giggled before following her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The stadium was packed when Derek got there, he finally found a space at the back so he parked his car and ran through the parking lot. He didn't stop until he was outside his box door. He quickly showed his ticket as he caught his breath. He walked into the box and smiled, Jamie was on Mark's shoulders screaming and shouting at the game. Scott was on Eric's shoulders while Kerry and Olivia were playing amongst themselves in a corner. Derek went to the bar and grabbed a drink before standing beside Mark.**

**"Daddy" Jamie smiled brightly and waved to Derek from Mark's shoulders. "I am glad you made it"**

**"Me too son" Derek smiled. "Who is winning?"**

**"GIANTS" Jamie giggled.**

**"Yeah by like 2 points" Mark scowled. Derek chuckled and looked down at the game, he glanced at his father with interest as he thought about his upcoming case. It was going to be a tough one, and how was he going to tell Meredith and Jamie that he wasn't coming home? He glanced at his dad one more time before pushing it all to the back of his mind and getting into the game.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I cannot believe how much we spent" Meredith laughed as they carried their bags up Meredith's front steps to her house.**

**"I know but I just couldn't resist anything" Sarah laughed. **

**"Eric is officially going to kill me" Megan laughed as well.**

**"Derek won't be pleased when we get the credit card bill anyway" Meredith smiled. They walked into the house and dropped all their bags. "And we are late, its 6:30, we won't make to the bar in a half hour.**

**"Ah who cares I'm going to put on something new" Sarah laughed and grabbed some bags before running upstairs. Meredith and Megan laughed at her before grabbing their own bags and following her upstairs.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"We won, we won, we won, we won" Scott and Jamie chanted as they all walked out of the stadium, Derek and Eric laughed at James and Mark's scowl.**

**"Hey grandpa?" Jamie smiled.**

**"Yes DJ?" James said through gritted teeth.**

**"WE WON" He giggled and ran off. James frowned and ran after him. Derek laughed as Jamie ran circles around his dad. It was a good game, really close but Giants got it in the end.They all some how piled into Derek's Mercedes and they drove to the bar to meet the girls.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So what was the verdict?" Meredith asked when they all sat down to get something to eat. Derek rubbed his hand discreetly up and down her leg and kissed her cheek. He had missed her today and he was going to miss her like crazy being separated from her for 6 months. James and Mark scowled as Eric looked smug. Scott, Jamie, Olivia and Kerry were sitting at another table coloring. Meredith smiled knowing well who won.**

**"Giants" James muttered.**

**"Yeah we did" Derek and Eric laughed. Mark and James scowled deeply causing Meredith, Sarah and Megan to giggle.**

**"Ah its OK guys" Meredith teased. Sarah and Meredith got into an argument with Mark, as the three usually did. Derek didn't bother getting the gist of it, he instead looked at his father once more.**

**"Dad can I talk to you?" Derek asked.**

**"Of course" James nodded and they both left the group to sit at another table alone. "Whats up son?"**

**"I need your help" Derek sighed and handed him the murder file. James looked over it in deep concentration.**

**"Alibi?" James finally asked.**

**"None, she said she was home alone or whatever" Derek frowned.**

**"Motive?"**

**"She is a lot younger then him and he is rich but so is she in her own right so I don't know" Derek sighed. "I'm nervous dad"**

**"Your good Derek, the best there is, you have no reason to be nervous. You are better than me if I'm honest. You can do this" James smiled.  
**

**"But I think we are going to lose" Derek sighed.**

**"You have never lost before?" James asked.**

**"No" Derek shook his head.**

**"Well its not the end of the world son, but you may win you don't know what will happen" James smiled.**

**"I was hoping well maybe... Can you stay here and help me?" Derek asked.**

**"For how long?" James frowned.**

**"6 months. Please dad"**

**"Your here for 6 months?" James asked. "Have you told Meredith?"**

**"Not yet" Derek sighed. "I am dreading telling Jamie"**

**"Yeah, I am dreading telling your mother oh and not to mention Joe" James smiled.**

**"So you will stay?" Derek's eyes lit up.**

**"Of course I'll stay" James nodded. "Now tell Meredith, she will know how to tell Jamie" James smiled. "Mer sweetie get your ass over here" He called. Meredith smiled and walked over, she sat beside Derek and looked at them both.**

**"Whats up with you two?" Meredith asked.**

**"Mer I got a case today. Murder and I have to stay here for at least six months" Derek sighed.**

**"Damn it" Meredith frowned. "This couldn't have happened at a worse time"**

**"What do you mean?" Derek frowned.**

**"I have that dinner with my father next Saturday for one. I need you there with me Derek, then there is the fact that Jamie is starting school in a couple of months. And who am I going to get to look after him?" Meredith sighed.**

**"Damn the dinner and stuff. Mer I'm sorry" Derek said sadly.**

**"Its OK I'll just cancel" Meredith smiled and rubbed his leg.**

**"No don't cancel. Derek will be there" James smiled.**

**"What?" They both frowned.**

**"I can hold down the fort for one night while you go be there for your wife" James smiled.**

**"Thanks" Derek nodded. "Now how the hell do we tell Jamie?" Derek sighed.**

**"I don't know" Meredith frowned. They both looked at how happy Jamie was right now. They really didn't want to break his heart. James called Kathy to tell her that he wouldn't be home, she took it better than his law partner Joe, he freaked out but James didn't care he was going to be there for his son end of story. They went back to their table and enjoyed their last night together. Meredith and Derek decided to wait until tomorrow to tell Jamie so as not to ruin his night.  
**


	47. The Boss

**Derek and Meredith sat Jamie down on the couch to tell him the bad news.**

**"OK baby you know the way we are going home today?" Meredith sighed.**

**"Yeah" Jamie nodded.**

**"Well the thing is Jay, daddy has to stay here in New York longer so I won't be going to Seattle with you today" Derek frowned.**

**"Well can me and mama just stay here with you?" Jamie asked.**

**"No sweetie because remember mama has work in Seattle and daddy has work here so you have to go home with mama" Derek explained.**

**"How long will you be gone?" Jamie asked.**

**"A long time" Derek admitted.**

**"Fine" Jamie said as he held back tears and ran upstairs.**

**"Jamie" Derek called after him. "Damn it" He sighed and put his head in his hands. "He hates me"**

**"He does not. Jamie will be fine" Meredith promised and kissed him. "We are just going to miss you"**

**"Yeah me too" Derek sighed. James and Derek went with Sarah, Mark, Meredith and Jamie to the airport. Sarah said goodbye first and left to look for her flight back to Boston. Derek hugged Meredith tightly.**

**"I'll see you on Saturday" He smiled and kissed her.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. Derek bent down to face Jamie.**

**"You going to give daddy a hug?" Derek smiled. Jamie hugged Derek tightly before running into Mark's arms and burying his head in Mark's shoulder. Derek sighed as Mark gave him a sympathetic look.**

**"He will be OK" Meredith promised and hugged James before kissing Derek one last time. "See you soon"**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded and watched them disappear. James and Derek then walked back out to Derek's Mercedes.**

**"Drop me at a tailor. I need a new suit before going to the office" James smiled. Derek laughed and nodded. He dropped his dad off at an Armani store before going home to shower and change into a suit of his own. He styled his hair and put on some cologne before going to collect his dad so they both could go to the office.**

**"Wow two visits in a couple of days whats up with that?" Dan teased as Derek walked towards him.**

**"You will be seeing a lot more of me Dan" Derek smiled and handed him his keys. "I am here all day so do your worst with it" Derek smiled. Dan was about to reply when he face went white. Derek frowned and turned, he smiled to himself when he saw that it was his dad that was making Dan go pale.**

**"Mr... Sh... Shepherd" Dan stuttered.**

**"Good morning" James nodded and kept walking, Derek smiled at Dan before following his father inside. Derek couldn't believe the effect his father had on people as he followed his dad to the elevator he watched peoples faces, they were not expecting James Shepherd to walk into their building this morning, he hoped that one day he had the same affect his father did on people when he walked into a room. Derek could make them stutter but his father made them quake in their boots. It was hard to believe he was one of the nicest people in the world when he wasn't at work but at work he was the boss, end of story. James Shepherd was ruthless when he was at work and when he was in the courtroom. Derek stepped on to the elevator with his dad and they both got off at the top floor.**

**"I'll be in your office" James smiled and walked towards Derek's office while Derek walked to Shaun's office and once again put his feet on the desk.**

**"Good morning" Derek smiled.**

**"Feet" Shaun snapped without looking up. Derek laughed and sat up. **

**"Do you ever leave this office?" Derek teased.**

**"I do, and you would know it too if you ever actually showed up for work" Shaun retorted, this time he looked at him with a smirk.**

**"Ouch, nice I like it" Derek smiled. "I have news" **

**"Oh yeah whats that?" Shaun frowned.**

**"My dad is here" Derek smirked. He watched as Shaun jumped up and began rapidly cleaning up his desk. Derek couldn't help but laugh.**

**"What the hell is he doing here? And why didn't you tell me? You ass" Shaun snapped.**

**"He is here to help me with the case" Derek shrugged. "Put a team together for me will you? You know I hate doing that" **

**"Yeah right whatever." Shaun muttered.**

**"Thanks man" Derek smiled and walked out. When he was walking towards his office Jennifer walked out of it looking like she saw a ghost.**

**"You ass I thought he was you" Jennifer snapped and smacked Derek's arm.**

**"Ow" Derek laughed. "I'll tell my dad you complimented him" He teased.**

**"Shut up" Jennifer scowled.**

**"I don't get it, what are you so afraid of?" Derek frowned.**

**"It is James Shepherd. He is scary and like a God around here" Jennifer frowned and walked away. Derek chuckled and walked into his office. His dad had taken a seat behind the desk so Derek collapsed on the couch.**

**"How do you do that?" Derek asked.**

**"What?" James asked.**

**"Have that affect on people? Is it because you shout? I should shout more" Derek teased.**

**"I do not shout" James frowned.**

**"You do, I have been on the receiving end of that before" Derek smirked.**

**"That is because you were not thinking like a lawyer, you were being arrogant and cocky and I didn't teach you to be an arrogant lawyer... Your arrogance doesn't impress me Derek" James ranted. Derek began laughing. "Shut up" He frowned.**

**"See I told you dad you shout" Derek teased.**

**"Derek get serious or yes I will shout and leave you a shivering mess like I did last time" He threatened.**

**"OK fine. Shaun is getting a team together for us"**

**"Good. I think today we should go visit Mrs Knowles and get her story OK?" James asked.**

**"Your the boss dad"**

**"No Derek you are the boss, I am here to help not do it for you OK?"**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. "Thanks"**

**"No problem" James smiled. Derek was grateful that his dad didn't come in and take over, even though apart of him wanted him to as well. Shaun put a team together quickly while Derek and James went to the prison that their client was being held and began discussing the case. For some reason Derek had a feeling she was in fact innocent but how was he going to prove it?**


	48. Thatcher Grey

**Derek was sitting in his office looking over his case file again, he was absolutely exhausted, him and James had spent most of their time in the office trying to build a case, he barely slept. James walked into the office and smiled at his son.**

**"Your cutting it a little tight aren't you?" He smiled.**

**"What?" Derek frowned.**

**"Your flight Derek. You better go" **

**"Oh right yeah" Derek smiled and stretched before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"Yes you will" James nodded. "Wish Mer good luck for me"**

**"Of course" Derek nodded and walked out of his office and eventually the building. He got a cab to the airport and was soon boarding the plane. He was excited about seeing Meredith and Jamie, he had missed them this week. It hurt that this was the last time he would see them for God knows how long.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith watched as her husband walked towards her. He looked exhausted, his eyes had rings under them and his face was dark with stubble but he still looked as sexy as ever. His suit was messy, his tie hanging loose around his neck and his top three buttons of his shirt open. It made him incredibly appealing not like she needed an excuse. Jamie ran towards him and Derek's face brightened as he picked his son up and hugged him tightly. He put him down and they walked back towards Meredith. **

**"You look farely sexy" Derek smiled and hugged Meredith before kissing her softly.**

**"Just farely?" Meredith teased.**

**"OK fine I would take you right here if it wasn't for Jamie" He whispered in her ear making her giggle. "You ready for this?" He asked as they walked to the car.**

**"Not really but lets get it over with" Meredith sighed. Derek nodded and fixed himself as they drove to Thatcher and Susan's house. Jamie walked ahead while Derek had to practically drag Meredith up the drive way. Derek rang the door bell and held Meredith firmly in place.**

**"Meredith seriously" Derek warned.**

**"Sorry" Meredith frowned the door opened to reveal Susan. She smiled brightly.**

**"Hello Meredith, hey Jamie" Susan smiled.**

**"Hi Susan" Meredith and Jamie smiled and walked past her.**

**"You must be Derek, its lovely to meet you" Susan smiled.**

**"Yeah you too" Derek nodded. The four of them walked into the kitchen.**

**"Thatcher will be here soon, he got held up at work" Susan smiled.**

**"Right" Meredith nodded. **

**"Dining room is through there. Dinner will be ready soon" Susan smiled.**

**"Oh right OK" Meredith nodded. They walked into the dining room and Meredith made sure her boys were sitting on either side of her. She held Derek's hand tightly under the table. Susan came in and put some of the dinner on the table, they heard the door open and close and before Meredith knew it she was face to face with her father for the first time in over 20 years.**

**"Hello Meredith" Thatcher smiled.**

**"Hello" Meredith nodded. **

**"Hello sir I'm Derek, Meredith's husband" Derek smiled.  
**

**"Nice to meet you" Thatcher smiled and looked at the little boy that was his grandson.**

**"This is our son Jamie" Meredith clarified.**

**"Hello Jamie" Thatcher smiled and sat down.**

**"Hi" Jamie muttered. Susan came in and sat down across from Derek.**

**"So Derek, Meredith told me you are a lawyer" Susan smiled.**

**"Yeah I am." Derek nodded. "I am actually working at the moment I just got the night off to come here. My dad is standing in for me" Derek chuckled.**

**"Your dad is a lawyer too?" Susan asked.**

**"Yeah he is, one of the best" Derek said proudly.**

**"Wait, your Derek Shepherd" Susan beamed.**

**"Yeah I am"**

**"Your dad is James Shepherd?" **

**"He is" Derek nodded.**

**"Oh my God, I have been following the case your on. Its tough, I always watch your dad on TV he is a really good lawyer" **

**"Thanks" Derek smiled. Meredith wasn't listening to Susan and Derek's conversation. She stared at her father while he ate, curiosity burned through her. Now that he was here in front of her, the need to know why he left was bubbling. She had to know.**

**"Why did you leave us?" Meredith blurted out suddenly. Derek and Susan stopped talking and looked at Meredith and a very uncomfortable looking Thatcher. **

**"What?"**

**"I want to know why you left" Meredith said more demanding.**

**"Your mother didn't tell you?" Thatcher frowned.**

**"No she told me you left, she never told me why. I want to know why"**

**"I um..." Thatcher didn't know what to say. How do you explain why you left your four year old daughter? "I had an affair" Thatcher whispered.**

**"What?" Meredith shouted.**

**"I had an affair" Thatcher said a little more loudly.**

**"You left us for another woman? You chose a woman over me?" Meredith shouted. Derek squeezed her leg gently while Jamie put his arm on her arm. "She must have been some catch you know to make you leave your child for her."**

**"It wasn't like that" Susan butted in but instantly regretted it. Meredith stood up.**

**"You?" Meredith hissed. "Your the reason he left us? You told me you were together 22 years"**

**"I meant married" Susan whispered.**

**"Yeah right, you were hoping to lie to me. What do you both want with me?"**

**"I wanted to get to know you" Thatcher sighed.**

**"Yeah right you did. You had my whole life to know me, this is just some way for you to ease your guilt. Yeah well I won't be used so you two can make yourselves feel better about being cheating bastards" She looked at Susan. "And you don't get to make yourself feel about about being a whore. I don't need you I already have two amazing fathers who would never leave me. So you just stay the hell out of my life" Meredith shouted and walked out. Derek picked Jamie up and left a shell shocked Susan and Thatcher to follow his wife. When himself and Jamie got outside Derek saw Meredith leaning over the car obviously crying.**

**"Jamie go and sit in the car OK?" Derek smiled.**

**"Is mama OK?" Jamie asked concerned.**

**"Mama is fine. Go on" Derek smiled. Jamie nodded and got into the back of their car. Derek walked over and turned Meredith to face him and he let her cry on his shoulder.**

**"An affair Derek. He left me for her" Meredith cried.**

**"I know baby I'm so sorry" Derek sighed.**

**"Why didn't my mom just tell me?" Meredith cried.**

**"I don't know Mer" Derek sighed. Meredith let him go.**

**"Come on we are going to the hospital" Meredith frowned and got into the passenger seat. Derek sighed and got into the drivers side.**

**"Why the hospital?"**

**"Because I want to know why she didn't tell me" Meredith sighed. Derek nodded, he didn't want to argue with her so he drove in the direction of Seattle Grace.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked trough Seattle Grace quickly, when she found out her mother was in her dad's office she stormed towards the office, Derek carried Jamie behind her. She walked into the office without invitation and looked at her mother who was sitting on the couch.**

**"An affair mom? He had an affair? Why didn't you tell me?" Meredith frowned and began pacing. Derek and Jamie sat beside Ellis on the couch.**

**"He told you" Ellis sighed.**

**"Yes he told me why didn't you tell me?"**

**"I wanted him to be the one to tell you Meredith. I was not upsetting you by telling you he left us for another woman. It was up to him to look you in the eye and tell you that he chose that woman over you" Ellis sighed.**

**"I hate him" Meredith sighed.**

**"So you are back very soon. It didn't take long to get the truth out of him"**

**"We were barely through the soup before Mer started shouting" Derek smiled proudly.**

**"Good for you baby" Richard smiled.**

**"I love you both you know that?" Meredith smiled and hugged her mother then she hugged her dad.**

**"We love you too" Ellis smiled. Meredith left with Derek and Jamie, the three of them went home. Derek tucked Jamie in before using the rest of the night to catch up with Meredith's body before he left them again in the morning.  
**


	49. Hickey Heaven

**"I am going to miss that" Derek said breathlessly as he rolled off a naked Meredith.**

**"Me too" Meredith whispered. Derek looked around at the clock and frowned. **

**"Its 4AM I have to go soon" He sighed and kissed her.**

**"I am going to miss you so much, this week has been hell" Meredith frowned.**

**"I will miss you too" Derek smiled and got out of the bed. "I am debating whether or not to wash the sex off" He chuckled.**

**"Eww Derek" Meredith giggled.**

**"What? I won't have that scent on me anymore, I'll miss it" He smirked.**

**"Don't be disgusting and go have a shower" Meredith smiled.**

**"Right" Derek laughed and walked into their bathroom. He quickly hopped in the shower and washed his body, he turned to get is shampoo when he noticed Meredith's conditioner. He sighed and picked it up, lavender filled his senses as he breathed in the scent, he was going to miss that. He put the bottle down and finished his shower, by the time he was out of the bathroom Meredith was asleep again. He smiled and quietly got into his suit before kissing her forehead. "I love you" He whispered and gently kissed her lips before leaving the bedroom, he went into Jamie's room and kissed his head, he then gathered his stuff and left the apartment for the airport.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith woke up with a start, she looked around the room wondering what had woken her up when she saw the clock read 9AM.**

**"SHIT" She shouted and jumped out of bed. She didn't bother with a mirror as she tied her hair up and put some clothes on. "Jamie baby get up, we are late"**

**"Mama I am up" Jamie called back. Meredith was relieved, she quickly put a scarf around her neck and her coat on and was impressed to see Jamie was dressed and ready to go. **

**"You know how much I love you right now?" Meredith smiled and kissed Jamie's head. "I will get you breakfast at the hospital OK?" She smiled and led Jamie out their apartment door they both ran down to their car and drove quickly to the hospital. Meredith ran up to her father's office and dropped Jamie off before running down to the locker room to change into her scrubs. The locker room was empty because of the late hour, Meredith smiled to herself and quickly put on her lab coat before dashing out of the locker room and catching up on rounds. As she walked down the hall she noticed that a lot of people were staring, she frowned and chose to ignore them. She walked to the nurses station to get her charts, as she was leaning over the station doing the necessary paper work she noticed that some of the nurses were staring too. What the hell was going on?**

**"What the hell happened to your neck?" Mark asked as he leaned beside her, he took her face in his hands and turned her to face him so he could examine her neck better.**

**"What do you mean?" Meredith asked as she put a hand up to her neck.**

**"It looks like all the hickeys in the world died and went to your neck" Mark chuckled and rubbed his hand over them. Meredith's face went pale.**

**"What?" She snapped and picked up a chart to look at herself through the metal casing. "OH MY GOD" She screamed. Her face went bright red with embarrassment. Mark began laughing uncontrollably.**

**"Derek completely rules, there are even teeth marks" Mark laughed. Meredith slapped his chest hard.**

**"This is not funny" Meredith snapped. "Derek Shepherd I am going to kill you" She hissed as she examined her neck closer. Her neck was nearly completely dark purple with the amount of hickey's Derek had put there. "I won't be able to hide them Mark" Meredith whined. "There are like ten of them"**

**"Not a chance, they are pretty dark" Mark smiled. "How could you not feel him do that?" He laughed.**

**"I thought he was... Shut up" Meredith snapped.**

**"Ha ha its hickey heaven" Cristina laughed as she looked at the damage left by Derek.**

**"That's what I said" Mark smirked.**

**"Shut it both of you, you are not helping" Meredith scowled. "Are they on the back of my neck as well? He spent sometime there too last night"**

**"Oh yeah, but your hair can hide them" Cristina smiled. "What was he doing at the back of your..." Cristina started. "Oh wait eww it doesn't matter, I don't want to know. Come on Mer we will try sort this out" She smiled.**

**"No amount of make up is going to cover them" Mark laughed. "Good luck girls"**

**"I said shut it" Meredith snapped at Mark before Cristina pulled her away. "I am going to kill him" Meredith snapped and pulled out her cell phone. **

**"Hey baby miss me already?" Derek smiled.**

**"I am going to kill you" Meredith scowled.**

**"Um why?" Derek frowned.**

**"Have you seen my neck? Its like I spent the night with a damn vampire, Derek I am a surgeon I can't go around with hickeys on my neck, its unprofessional. I hate you" Meredith ranted. Cristina chuckled but Derek was silent. "DEREK?" Meredith shouted, she soon realized that the reason he was silent was because he was laughing so hard. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY"**

**"So... I'm sorry" Derek laughed. "I got carried away I guess"**

**"Carried away? My whole neck is purple. MY WHOLE NECK" Meredith hissed. Her and Cristina walked into the locker room, Meredith sat down while Cristina looked for make up to cover the love bites.**

**"I am really sorry" Derek smiled. "Baby I have to go, but I'll call you later"**

**"Whatever. You are so lucky you are in New York right now" She scowled and hung up. "Get anything Cristina?"**

**"Yeah, lets see how this works" Cristina smiled, she sat beside Meredith on the bench and began applying make up to Meredith's neck.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So what does her neck look like man?" Derek asked Mark as they both laughed.**

**"Dude, there are like 10 of them. All dark purple, she won't be getting rid of them in a hurry. How the hell didn't she feel you do it? There are teeth marks and everything" Mark laughed.**

**"I was distracting her while I was..." Derek smirked. "I was just going to do like two but she was doing stuff to me too and well..." He laughed. "How mad is she?"**

**"Not thrilled" Mark smiled.**

**"Right. Dad is here got to go, see you in a couple of months man"**

**"Looking forward to it" Mark smiled. "Bye man"**

**"Bye" Derek smiled and hung up. **

**"What are you giggling about?" James frowned as he grabbed some coffee.**

**"You don't want to know" Derek smiled. "How is Meg?"**

**"Yeah she is great. How was the dinner?"**

**"I'll tell you later" Derek smiled. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Mer this is not working" Cristina sighed. Meredith stood up and looked in the mirror at her neck.**

**"Ugh look at them. They are disgusting" Meredith frowned. Her pager beeped loudly.**

**"Its your mom" Cristina smiled.**

**"Ignore it" Meredith frowned. "I cannot go out there like this."**

**"What again?" Cristina laughed. Mark walked into the locker room.**

**"Any luck?" Mark smirked. Meredith turned and looked at him. "Oh" Mark laughed. He took out his cell. **

**"What are you doing?" Meredith frowned. Mark's cell flashed and he began laughing. Meredith picked up the closest thing to her and threw it at Mark. "I hate you" She shouted. Mark broke down laughing as he dodged the stethoscope that came flying at his head. "Get out" She snapped.**

**"I am leaving." Mark nodded. "See you girls at lunch" Mark smiled and walked out. Cristina's pager went off. **

**"Oohh 911. See you at lunch Mer good luck with the love bites" She laughed and ran out. Meredith scowled at her best friend before turning back to the mirror. She ignored the next few pages from her mother as she tried desperately to cover her neck.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek was sitting in the conference room with his father and their team of lawyers while they discussed the case. He had his head resting on his hand as he played with a pen. He hated this part of being a lawyer, he was at his best when he had all the evidence in front of him and he was ready to go. He was his best in a court room. Building a case wasn't his thing. His cell vibrated to let him know he had gotten a text, he reached for it and opened the message. **

_Meredith's neck. You owe me big or this, I nearly got my head split open after I took it. Ha ha. Mark._

**Derek laughed out loud at the picture of Meredith's neck. He looked up when he realized that everyone was looking at him after his out burst.**

**"Oh um sorry" Derek smiled. He looked at his father who was frowning at him. **

**"Outside Derek" James snapped and stood up. Derek nodded and stood as well. "We will be right back." James said as he walked out of the room followed by Derek. They walked in silence until they got to Derek's office.**

**"Whats up?" Derek frowned. James turned and glared at Derek.**

**"You are not 16 years old anymore Derek" James snapped.**

**"Um I know that" Derek frowned in confusion.**

**"Then why are you acting that way? You are in there scribbling on a pad, playing with your cell phone, laughing at a text message like you are in high school. You are a lawyer, we are trying to build a murder case and you are acting like a 2 year old child" James ranted. "This is your case Derek, you are the boss, you are the head lawyer on this case. START ACTING LIKE IT" James shouted. "Now get back in there and start acting like a damn lawyer" He snapped and left a shocked Derek in his office. Derek didn't turn when James walked back in. "I am not giving you time in here to sulk son, get your ass back to that conference room NOW" He demanded and walked out again. Derek took a deep breath to push his anger back and followed his father.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked down the hall looking for her mother. Her neck was still farely visible but she did her best. She saw that her mother was in surgery so she walked towards the OR. She grabbed a mask and put it over her face before walking into the OR.**

**"You paged Dr Grey" Meredith said to her mother. Ellis looked up at Meredith briefly.**

**"I paged you repeatedly for an hour Dr Shepherd" Ellis snapped. **

**"Yeah I'm um sorry about that" Meredith sighed.**

**"Outside. Wait for me there I am nearly done here" Ellis said coldly. Meredith sighed and nodded before going to wait outside the OR. Ellis walked out a half hour later. She glanced at Meredith who was sitting on the bench before standing at the nurses station and filling out the chart. The halls were busy with doctors and nurses. Meredith stood up and walked over to her mother.**

**"Mom" Meredith sighed.**

**"Where were you and why did you ignore my pages?" Ellis snapped without looking at her.**

**"I was um..." Meredith blushed. **

**"It is bad enough that you were an hour late this morning but after you came in you completely vanished again. You know to never ignore your pager, it could be vital to a patients life. I paged you 15 times. WHERE WERE YOU?" Ellis shouted and looked at her daughter. She glared at the marks on her daughters neck. "Trying to cover those" Ellis scowled. "You are a surgeon Meredith, this is unprofessional and to ignore pages so you can cover them up so people won't see them is even more unprofessional. YOU ARE NOT 16 ANYMORE" She shouted. Everyone was staring at a very embarrassed Meredith as her mother yelled at her in the middle of the hall. "Clinic the rest of the day. No surgery's for the rest of the week. I will teach you to never ignore my pages again" Ellis hissed and walked away from Meredith. Meredith scowled deeply at her mothers retreating back before turning and storming away.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith stormed through the hospital to meet her friends for lunch, she was having a really crappy day. Her cell phone rang, she didn't bother checking the ID as she answered it.**

**"Hello?" She snapped.**

**"Are you still mad at me?" Derek sighed.**

**"No, well maybe a little but I am still really glad to hear your voice" Meredith smiled.**

**"Whats up?" Derek asked concerned.**

**"I am just having a really bad day" Meredith sighed.**

**"Me too"**

**"My mommy shouted at me in the middle of the hall way and everyone is laughing at my purple neck behind my back" Meredith frowned. "Your turn"**

**"My daddy shouted at me. Although he did have the courtesy of waiting until we were alone" Derek smiled. **

**"I am spending the day in the clinic too. No surgery's for the rest of the week"**

**"OK you win, your day sucks more" Derek smiled. "I am sorry about your neck"**

**"Its done now. I should have noticed you were up to something last night, but I was distracted" Meredith smiled at the memory.**

**"Yep my hands tend to do that and its not like you were that innocent, there was a reason I was biting so hard on your neck you know" Derek smirked.**

**"Ah yes I remember that" Meredith smirked as well. "I am heading to lunch, see you soon. I love you"**

**"I love you too" Derek smiled and hung up. Meredith walked into the cafeteria and sat with Cristina and Mark. **

**"How are you?" Mark asked.**

**"I am having a bad day" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah you are, your mother completely tore you apart in front of everyone. It was mortifying" Cristina smirked.**

**"Thanks" Meredith rolled her eyes. **

**"No problem" Cristina smiled. "Joe's tonight?" **

**"Jamie" Meredith sighed.**

**"Get a sitter" Mark smirked. "We will go get wasted"**

**"Who will I get to watch him?"**

**"OK fine don't get anyone, I will grab the alcohol and we will drink in your apartment." Cristina smiled.**

**"I like that idea" Mark nodded.**

**"OK then" Meredith smiled. They ate their lunch, Cristina and Mark went to surgery while Meredith went back down to the clinic, she hated her life today. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked to Richard's office to get Jamie before following Mark and Cristina to her apartment. Her mother was there as well.**

**"Hey mama" Jamie smiled from behind the desk.**

**"Hey baby boy you ready?"**

**"Yeah" Jamie nodded and jumped off the leather seat. "Bye grandma, bye grandpa" Jamie smiled and hugged them both before grabbing his bag and running over to his mother.**

**"Thanks for watching him. See you two tomorrow" Meredith smiled and turned to walk out.**

**"Meredith I am sorry for shouting" Ellis sighed.**

**"Its OK mom. I am a big girl I can handle it" **

**"No I should not have done that in the hall way"**

**"Maybe not there" Meredith smiled. "Its OK really. See you tomorrow" Meredith nodded and walked out with Jamie by the hand. She went home to find Mark and Cristina sitting on her couch watching TV.**

**"Little man" Mark beamed as Jamie jumped into his lap.**

**"Hey uncle Mark. Hey Cristina"**

**"Hey squirt" Cristina smiled and rubbed Jamie's head. Meredith collapsed beside Cristina and grabbed the tequila bottle. She didn't bother with a glass, instead choosing to drink straight from the bottle. Slowly her stress melted away. When she got through half the bottle she headed to bed with Jamie. Cristina slept in Jamie's bed and instead of heading next door to his own bed, Mark slept on Meredith's couch.**


	50. Celebrate In Greece

**"I need a brake" Derek frowned and walked out of the conference room. He grabbed a coffee and went into his office to collapse on his couch. It didn't take James long to follow him in as well. He collapsed on the couch beside Derek with his own cup of coffee.**

**"So tell me how great Meredith was" James smiled.**

**"Ah dad, she was brilliant. She told that bastard exactly what she thought of him and then she walked out. I was so proud"**

**"Good for her" James smiled proudly as well.**

**"She is just amazing. I don't even know how to explain how lucky I am" Derek smiled. **

**"I am pretty lucky myself. Your mother is pretty great too you know" James smiled.**

**"We are lucky men" Derek agreed. "30 years dad"**

**"10 years son"**

**"Yep." Derek nodded with a smile. "Meredith thinks I forgot"**

**"Why are you letting her think that?" James frowned.**

**"Element of surprise dad" Derek smirked.**

**"Right" James laughed. James's cell rang into the room and he smiled before answering it. "Hello"**

**"Hey James. I have a great way to celebrate our anniversary in a couple of months." Kathy smiled.**

**"How?" James frowned.**

**"Greece for two weeks. I looked it up we can get villas for the two weeks. The villas are beautiful, 5 bedrooms, private pool and a private beach. I was thinking that the kids could come too and we rent three villas. What do you think?" Kathy smiled.**

**"You want the kids with us?" James frowned.**

**"Yes James I do. It will be great spending two weeks with all the kids and grand kids. Tell Derek, all the girls have agreed. Oh and tell Derek to let Meredith and Mark know because I can't reach them" **

**"OK fine book away" James sighed.**

**"How are you?"**

**"Tired sweet heart." James sighed.**

**"Its great your helping him though. OK I love you very much, see you soon"**

**"OK bye Kath" James smiled and hung up.**

**"What did mom want?" Derek frowned.**

**"We are all going to Greece in October so tell Mark and Meredith"**

**"I can't go" Derek shook his head.**

**"Why not?"**

**"When is it?"**

**"The first two weeks"**

**"10 year anniversary dad. I have something planned" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah well plan it for Greece because you my boy are going" James smiled.**

**"Are you seriously forcing me to go? I am a grown man" Derek frowned.**

**"You are still not too old for a beating. Your going" James smirked.**

**"Fine" Derek grumbled. "I guess I can do it in Greece. It does have a beach" Derek shrugged.**

**"What are you planning?" James asked with interest. Derek's cell distracted them. **

**"You are just going to have to wait and see daddy" Derek smirked and answered his cell. "Hey gorgeous whats up with you?"**

**"Tired and horny. I can't sleep without your arms around me and I can't sleep without sex" Meredith frowned as she walked through a deserted hall way. "I need you to come home just for an hour then you can go back" Meredith teased.**

**"Just an hour?" Derek laughed.**

**"Well yes I wouldn't want to take you away from work all night. Besides we could get a lot done in an hour. Enough to leave me sexually satisfied and tired enough to sleep anyway" Meredith smirked. Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat. James looked at Derek with interest.**

**"So did you get a call from my mom?" Derek asked trying to change the subject because the current topic was not good for his pants or the fact that his father was sitting on the other end of his couch.**

**"Missed calls, I was in surgery. Whats up?" Meredith asked.**

**"We are going to Greece apparently. So tell Mark and get the first two weeks in October off" Derek smiled.**

**"First two weeks in October?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah why is that a problem?" Derek smirked.**

**"No problem" Meredith sighed. He forgot their 10 year anniversary just fucking perfect.**

**"Great. Don't forget to tell Mark" Derek smiled.**

**"I won't" Meredith said sadly. "I'll see you soon I love you"**

**"Love you too bye" Derek smiled and hung up. "Meredith definitely thinks I forgot our anniversary"**

**"Your letting her believe that?" James frowned.**

**"Oh yeah" Derek nodded with a knowing smirk.**

**"I don't want to know" James laughed and stood up. "Come on son lets go attempt to win this case"**

**"Yeah" Derek frowned. They both walked back into the conference room where their team of lawyers were still sitting and got back to work.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked into the cafeteria and queued for her lunch before slamming her tray on a table with Mark and Cristina. They both looked at her as she sat down in a huff.**

**"What is your problem?" Cristina frowned.**

**"Derek" Meredith snapped.**

**"What did he do now?" Mark chuckled.**

**"He forgot that we are married 10 years this year. Oh by the way we are going to Greece in a couple of months for Kathy and James's anniversary. Their ANNIVERSARY" Meredith ranted. "You would think that the fact that we are celebrating them being married 30 years would jog his memory that we in fact got MARRIED a week before they did 10 YEARS AGO" She ranted. Cristina and Mark looked at Meredith, amused by her ranting.**

**"Um when you say we are going to Greece?" Mark asked.**

**"I mean you are going too and don't bother making excuses why you can't you know what Kathy is like. You are going end of story" Meredith scowled.**

**"And on that note I am leaving" Mark smirked. "So I don't need to call her back?"**

**"Obviously not" Meredith snapped.**

**"You are mean today Meredith" Mark teased. "See you two later"**

**"Yeah whatever" Meredith frowned. Her cell rang and Cristina laughed as Meredith slammed her drink down and pulled her cell phone from her pocket with force.**

**"You are mean today" Cristina smirked.**

**"Yes I am mean today" Meredith nodded.**

**"Good, you know I love you when your mean"**

**"I compete with you do I?" Meredith laughed.**

**"Not a chance"**

**Meredith laughed again and answered her persistent ringing cell. "Hello?"**

**"So have you heard about Greece?" Sarah's voice came through.**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded.**

**"Did you also hear we are getting villas?"**

**"That part I didn't hear" Meredith sighed.**

**"Yeah well good news, we are sharing"**

**"Who?"**

**"Me, you, Derek, Mark and Chris oh and the kids of course" Sarah laughed.**

**"This trip just became more appealing" Meredith laughed.**

**"Oh yeah" Sarah smirked. Meredith and Cristina's pagers went.**

**"Damn girl I have to go. Call me later"**

**"OK love ya" Sarah smiled and hung up. Meredith and Cristina ran to the ER while talking and laughing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked into his office to find his dad fighting with someone on his cell.**

**"Dad I am bringing Addison to Greece" Nancy's bitchy voice filled the empty room. Derek leaned against the wall and chuckled to himself.**

**"Nancy... Addison doesn't know us and to be honest she was in over her head at Derek's party." James sighed.**

**"Derek gets to bring his best friend so I am bringing mine" Nancy snapped.**

**"Ha how old are you 5? You loser" Derek laughed.**

**"Shut it prick" Nancy snapped at Derek.**

**"Nancy you know Mark is part of our family, he always has been and he always will be of course he gets to go" James frowned.**

**"I am bringing Addison dad and that's it"**

**"Will this give me a quiet life?"**

**"You will never have a quiet life" Nancy retorted.**

**"Will you stop phoning me and acting like a 5 year old if I say yes?" **

**"Yes"**

**"Fine" James relented.**

**"OK bye. Derek your still a prick"**

**"Goodbye Nancy" James frowned and hung up. Derek laughed at his father before sitting on the couch.**

**"Its hard to believe that she is nicer now than when we were kids" Derek smirked.**

**"Hmm" James muttered and lay his head back. "Bar?"**

**"Oh yeah" Derek nodded. "I need a scotch and my bed."**

**"Sounds good son" James nodded and they left the building to go to the bar across the street.**


	51. First Day Of School

**Meredith and Cristina took each of Jamie's hands as they walked him to school for the first time. Meredith was glad that his school was just down the street from the hospital so she could walk to collect him during her lunch break. **

**"So have you been hinting about your anniversary to Derek?" Cristina smirked.**

**"No, I gave up on that last month. Its very hard to hint over the phone you know? But next month I'll see him" Meredith sighed.**

**"Kick his ass on the day of your anniversary" Cristina smirked. "So squirt are you excited?"**

**"Nervous" Jamie sighed.**

**"You will be great sweetie" Meredith promised.**

**"I miss my old school" Jamie frowned.**

**"You will make new friends here I promise" Meredith smiled.**

**"OK fine" Jamie smiled, he went to dance in a puddle but Cristina pulled him out of the way.**

**"Don't do that Jamie" Meredith snapped.**

**"Mama why are you both in scrubs?"**

**"Because we have work" Meredith smiled.**

**"Are you gonna collect me?" He asked nervously.**

**"I am" Meredith nodded.**

**"Good" Jamie smiled. They walked into the school and to the principals office since Jamie was new, the principal had to show him to his class. Cristina, Meredith and Jamie all sat in the waiting room waiting for the principal. She walked out of her office looking at a form.**

**"Derek James?" She asked and looked up from the form. Meredith stood up with Jamie.**

**"This is him and its just James" Meredith smiled.**

**"James right" She smiled. "I am Mrs Campbell" She smiled and looked Meredith up and down.**

**"Dr Shepherd" Meredith shook the womans hand. "If there are any problems I just work down the street"**

**"Good" She nodded. Meredith hugged Jamie goodbye.**

**"Good luck squirt" Cristina smiled and waved to him.**

**"Bye Jay" Meredith smiled.**

**"Bye mama, bye Cristina" Jamie smiled nervously.**

**"OK James lets get you to class." Mrs Campbell smiled and took Jamie's hand. She led him to his class and introduced him. He felt proud to be introduced as James, it reminded him of his grandpa. Meredith and Cristina walked back to the hospital and quickly put their lab coats on to get to work.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith's day was crap. Her patient died and she was running around the hospital like a maniac because for some reason everyone kept paging her for a damn consult. Now she was late to pick up Jamie, she felt like the worst mother in the world as she quickly headed towards the exit in her scrubs. That's when her pager went again.**

**"For God's sake" Meredith shouted and took her pager from her scrubs. People stopped and stared at her for her out burst. "WHAT?" She snapped at them. They shook their heads and walked away. She stormed back into the hospital and ran upstairs. It was a 911, she couldn't ignore it. She was too busy being in a blind rage to see where she was going. She smacked hard into Mark's chest, his arms snaked around her waist to steady her.**

**"Where is the fire?" He teased.**

**"I am being paged and I am God damn late to collect Jamie" Meredith ranted. She looked at Mark who was holding a coffee. "Are you heading to lunch?" She smiled.**

**"I was planning on it" Mark nodded.**

**"Can you please collect Jamie for me?" **

**"Of course" Mark nodded.**

**"Ah I love you. See you soon" Meredith smiled and ran down the hall. Mark chuckled and headed to the exit. Meredith was in surgery before Mark even got to the school so she was grateful she ran into him. Mark walked into Jamie's school in just his scrubs and realized that he had no clue where he was going. He walked over to a woman who was standing behind a desk.**

**"Hi" Mark smiled and leaned on the counter.**

**"Hi" She smiled flirtatiously as she looked him up and down. He was absolutely gorgeous and it helped that he seemed to be a surgeon.**

**"I am looking for the Kindergarden classroom" He smiled.**

**"Down the hall to the right" She pointed him in the right direction. "I can take you if you like"**

**"No thanks" Mark said as he suddenly switched off his charm. "Thank you" He nodded and walked away leaving the woman confused. He stood outside the class room and waited for Jamie. Other parents looked curiously at his wardrobe but he ignored them. The bell went and Mark smiled as Jamie walked out. **

**"Uncle Mark" Jamie beamed and ran into Mark's arms.**

**"Hey kid" Mark smiled and carried him out of the school. He put him down and took his hand. "How was your first day?"**

**"Yeah good, I made some friends. Kevin and Daniel" Jamie smiled.**

**"Very cool little man" Mark smiled and took out his cell to hand to Jamie. **

**"Whats this for?"**

**"You going to phone your dad or what?" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah" Jamie beamed. He quickly dialled Derek's number.**

**"Mark I'm busy what the hell do you want?" Derek snapped.**

**"Oh... I'm sorry for bothering you daddy" Jamie said sadly.**

**"No Jamie..." Derek sighed. Jamie handed the phone to Mark. Mark frowned as he watched his little man crumble to tears before his eyes.**

**"What the hell did you say to him?" Mark snapped.**

**"I thought it was you... Shit..."**

**"He just wanted to tell you about his day in school Derek"**

**"Put him back on" Derek sighed. Mark looked at Jamie and stopped him walking. He was trying hard to hold his tears back but he wasn't managing it. **

**"I'll phone you back" Mark sighed and closed his cell before kneeling down to come face to face with Jamie. "Jamie come here" Mark sighed and hugged him. "Daddy is just really busy"**

**"I just wanted to talk to him. I miss him" Jamie cried.**

**"He wants to talk to you too and I bet if you call him back he will definitely be delighted" Mark smiled. "In fact I bet you um 10 dollars" **

**"No he won't" Jamie cried.**

**"He will" Mark nodded and handed Jamie his cell again. Jamie wiped his eyes and dialled Derek's number again.**

**"So I am a really bad father, how is the best looking guy in Seattle?" Derek smiled.**

**"I miss you daddy" Jamie sighed. **

**"Ah buddy I miss you too. How was your first day?"**

**"Good. I like it in the school and I made friends" Jamie smiled.**

**"Of course you made friends. Your my boy and we Shepherd men rock" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah" Jamie giggled.**

**"Well your grandad is practically jumping up and down here to talk to you. You want to talk to him?" **

**"Yeah" Jamie smiled.**

**"DJ" James beamed.**

**"Hey grandpa" Jamie smiled.**

**"How was my boy in school today?"**

**"I was good but grandpa the teachers call me James"**

**"They do?" James laughed.**

**"Yeah is it OK that they call me James?"**

**"Of course. You more than deserve my name"**

**"Good cause I really like being called James."**

**"You should its a good name" James laughed.**

**"Yeah" Jamie giggled. Mark picked Jamie up to carry him across the street to the hospital.**

**"Alright listen to me little man, me and daddy have to get back to work but we will see you next month OK?"**

**"Yeah OK grandpa I love you"**

**"Ah I love you too" James smiled. **

**"Bye"**

**"Bye" James smiled and hung up. Mark put Jamie down and took his phone back before taking his hand and walked to the cafeteria with him.**

**"I guess I owe you 10 bucks uncle Mark" Jamie smiled.**

**"I tell you what" Mark smiled and pulled out his wallet. "I'll give you the 10 dollars and I'll buy you whatever you want from the cafeteria" Mark smiled.**

**"Good deal" Jamie giggled.**

**"I thought you might like it" Mark chuckled and handed him the 10 dollar bill and brought him up to get lunch. They sat at a table in the corner with their food.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith stumbled to the cafeteria after her surgery, she was in dire need of coffee. She grabbed a cup and saw Mark and Jamie in the corner. She smiled and walked over to them.**

**"Hey baby boy, how was your day?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Good" Jamie smiled. "Mama can we go home soon?"**

**"Soon" Meredith nodded.**

**"Can I go up to grandpa's office then?" He asked. "I want to play on the computer."**

**"Yes you can" Meredith smiled. "I will take you in a minute"**

**"I know where it is mama" Jamie frowned.**

**"So what? I am not letting you wander through the hospital alone" Meredith frowned.**

**"Fine" Jamie sighed. **

**"Did you call daddy?"**

**"Yeah and I also talked to grandpa" Jamie smiled.**

**"Cool" Meredith smiled. She stood up and took Jamie's hand. "I'll be back in 5" Meredith smiled. Mark nodded. Meredith took Jamie up to her dad's office and walked back down to Mark who was still sitting in the corner. She sat down beside him and took his coffee. "So Greece we are sharing a villa with Sarah and Chris"**

**"Really?" Mark smiled. "Great, our villa is going to be the best crack" Mark smiled.**

**"I like to think so yes" Meredith laughed. "I won't see Jamie for the two weeks, he will spend most of it with James I bet"**

**"Yeah he will" Mark laughed. "I bet our house will be the only house that has no kids in it"**

**"Yeah your probably right" Meredith laughed. **

**"The first thing we are doing when we get there is going to stock the fridge with alcohol"**

**"I like the way you think Sloan"**

**"I booked our flights today"**

**"You did?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah because Derek is going to Greece from New York. So its just me, you and Jay" **

**"I know" Meredith sighed.**

**"Excited about seeing him?"**

**"Its been 5 months what do you think?"**

**" Five months without sex, I don't know how you do it" Mark laughed.**

**"Obviously, how many girls have you brought home this week?"  
**

**"No clue" Mark shrugged. "Can you hear me in your apartment?"**

**"Just you going inside thank God" Meredith laughed.**

**"Right" Mark chuckled. Both their pagers went and they both rolled their eyes before going back to work.**


	52. Everyone In Greece, Accept Derek

**"Right I have a flight to catch" James smiled at Derek. "Are you sure you want to wait until tomorrow to come with me?"**

**"I have to stay for the verdict dad, even if we did lose" Derek sighed.**

**"Right. I'll see you tomorrow" James smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek sighed. "Tomorrow. I can't wait for this vacation"**

**"Me either" James smiled. He squeezed Derek's shoulder and walked out of the office and soon after that the building, he caught a cab and went to the airport. He couldn't wait to see his wife and family, he could hardly believe it had been six months since he had seen any of them, the time flew by.**

**"Hey dad" Megan smiled. Her and Eric sat down with Scott, Kerry and Olivia.**

**"Hey baby girl" James beamed. "I am exhausted so I am sleeping"**

**"No Derek?"**

**"Tomorrow" James muttered.**

**"Ah right" Megan laughed. They all settled and prepared for the long flight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Meredith will you come on before we miss the damn flight" Mark snapped. Him and Jamie were sitting in the foyer of the apartment on the suitcases. Both bored with waiting for her.**

**"I am coming, keep your pants on" Meredith snapped back. She walked out in jeans and a t shirt and began grabbing her luggage. "Are we ready or not?" She smirked.**

**"I am going to slap you one of these days" Mark rolled his eyes. "Jamie back pack on now or your not taking your Nintendo"**

**"Yeah OK" Jamie frowned and put his back pack on. Meredith was carrying a back pack as well, which held all of her and Mark's essentials, also their passports and they headed to the airport.**

**"When does Derek get in?" Mark asked as they waited for their flight.**

**"Tomorrow" Meredith smiled. She couldn't wait to see Derek.**

**"Excited?" Mark smirked.**

**"Oh yeah. He isn't going to have his clothes on long when he arrives put it that way" Meredith smirked.**

**"Eww" Mark laughed.**

**"You love it really" Meredith laughed.**

**"Flight 556 to Greece now boarding" Came over the intercom.**

**"Come on Jay grab your stuff" Meredith smiled. They boarded and took their seats, Jamie was excited because he had his own personal TV on the plane. Meredith smiled as well, at least he wouldn't be bored on their long flight. In Boston, Sarah, Chris, Luke, Amy and Kathy were boarding. In L.A Kathleen, David, Jonathon, Gemma, Lauren and Kevin were boarding. And in Connecticut, Nancy, Robert, Abigail and Addison were boarding. All five planes were going to one airport. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm nervous" Addison admitted to Nancy as they flew over the water.**

**"Come on Addie, you have met them all. Nothing to be nervous about" **

**"I didn't speak to most of them. I only talked to Derek really, and I slept with Mark and was caught by Meredith" Addison groaned. "Meredith is going to think I'm a floundering whore, which means everyone is"**

**"OK first of all, you a talking about Meredith like she is some sort of snob, Meredith is far from a snob trust me. I am a snob, Meredith is care free, she will not care that she caught you two having sex, in fact I bet she can't count on one hand the amount of times her and Der have been caught" Nancy laughed. **

**"OK what about Mark? That is going to be awkward"**

**"Do you want to sleep with him again?"**

**"I don't know" Addison frowned.**

**"Mark won't act differently towards you in any way, in fact he probably won't acknowledge your existence at all, which is fine if you don't want to sleep with him. He will spend all of his time with Derek, Chris, Eric, Sarah and Meredith. If you do want to sleep with him, you have to find a way to get in there" Nancy laughed. "Think about it after you see him and tell me because trust me you won't get Mark alone at all. He will always be with one of them."**

**"Right" Addison breathed. "Tell me about Sarah because she was looking at me like she hated me." **

**"That is because you were flirting with Derek. Sarah and Meredith are really close. Don't screw with Meredith and Sarah won't mind you"**

**"OK" Addison nodded. "I am still nervous, I mean sharing a house with your dad"**

**"My dad is cool" Nancy laughed.**

**"He is nerve wreaking"**

**"He is not. I am nerve wreaking"**

**"OK" Addison laughed. She did not feel better about it but Nancy had begged her to go. So here she was and she hoped it wouldn't be as awkward as the weekend she spent in Boston.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Addison, Nancy, Robert and Abigail arrived in Greece first. They sat in arrivals to wait for everyone else. James, Megan, Eric and the kids were the next to get there, James and Megan hugged Nancy and Abigail, nodded at Robert and said a polite hello to Addison. Addison watched as Sarah, Chris, Luke, Amy and Kathy arrived. James's eyes lit up and he hugged Sarah tightly, along with Luke and Amy. Finally he got to his wife, they kissed and hugged for a long time. Addison smiled at them. Kathleen and David arrived with their four kids and again there were greetings. Now they were just waiting for Meredith, Mark and Jamie.**

**"MER" Sarah beamed and ran towards Meredith. they hugged each other tightly**

**"Oh my God Hun these two weeks are going to rock" Meredith beamed. **

**"Markie" Sarah smiled and hugged him.**

**"Sarah baby" Mark smiled. She bent down and scooped Jamie up.**

**"How are you DJ?"**

**"Good" Jamie giggled. Addison watched as James walked straight over to take Jamie from Sarah's arms. He didn't bother hiding the fact the Jamie was his favorite by far. Addison guessed it was because he was the only son of his only son. He shifted Jamie in his arms and hugged Meredith then Mark. Addison looked at Mark, Nancy was right he barely acknowledged her, all he did was nod and give her a slight smile before Sarah linked him and pulled him towards the exit. Chris whispered something to Meredith that made her giggle before they took the kids and followed. They definitely had their own groups in this family. Addison really hoped she would fit in. Everyone split up and rented some cars and they all headed to the villa's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Mama we are going to grandma and grandpa's house to play in the pool." Jamie smiled. He was already in his swim shorts, so were Luke and Amy.**

**"Sun lotion Jamie and water wings" Meredith frowned. She put factor 40 on the three of them and put on their water wings before taking them next door. The villa's were huge and luxurious. Meredith was in love with the place and the view.**

**"Where are the kids?" Chris asked when Meredith got back.**

**"Next door with all the other children." Meredith smiled. She looked at Chris, he was just in shorts, he had a great body. It wasn't as nice as Derek's but still he had a six pack and nice strong arms. "I didn't know you had such a great body" Meredith laughed.**

**"I know I'm sexy right?" Chris smirked.**

**"Please don't feed his ego Mer" Sarah smiled. Sarah was just in a bikini. "Get changed, we will check out the pool" She ordered.**

**"Right" Meredith smiled. "Where is Mark?"**

**"Already looking hot out in the pool" Sarah smirked.**

**"Hey" Chris frowned.**

**"Sorry baby" Sarah laughed.**

**"Don't mind her Chris, I think your hot" Meredith teased.**

**"Thank you Meredith, your not so bad yourself" Chris smirked. Meredith smiled and ran upstairs to her room and changed into her bikini. Her tattoo stuck out a mile in the bottoms, she had to remember that because James and Kathy still didn't know she had one. Everyone else knew though so it was fine. She walked downstairs and out to the pool, Mark and Chris were in the water while Sarah was lying on a bed beside the pool. She was wet so Meredith knew she had gone for a quick dip. Meredith threw her towel down and sat on the bed next to her.**

**"Hey Sarah?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah babe?"**

**"Put lotion on my back would you?"**

**"Of course" Sarah smiled. She sat up and started applying the lotion.**

**"So that Addison is hot" Chris smiled.**

**"Yeah she is alright" Mark shrugged.**

**"Was she any good?"**

**"Yeah" Mark smirked. He looked over at the girls and smacked Chris's shoulder then pointed in the girls direction. They both stood watching as Sarah applied cream to Meredith's shoulders.**

**"Looking good girls" Mark smirked. Meredith and Sarah looked at Chris and Mark and rolled their eyes. **

**"Perverts" They both shouted. Mark and Chris laughed.**

**"Are you coming in now Mer?" Mark called.**

**"No, I am getting a tan" Meredith smiled. She pulled her sunglasses down and lay back, she closed her eyes and relished the heat from the sun on her body, they were definitely not in Seattle anymore. She was dozing off when she was lifted into the air. She could hear Mark and Sarah laughing so she knew it was Chris. "CHRIS" She screamed and smacked his chest. "Put me down you ass"**

**"Are you sure?" Chris smirked and held her over the pool.**

**"DON'T YOU DARE" She screamed and tried to get free but he dropped her into the pool. The water was freezing, when she came back up she threw her glasses off and glared at a laughing Chris. Sarah and Mark were laughing as well. "Oh your going to get it Christopher Turner" Meredith shouted and jumped out of the pool, Chris ran into the house and Meredith ran after him. They both ran into Nancy.**

**"Great, I just walked into a frat house" Nancy snapped.**

**"Whats up Nancy?" Chris frowned.**

**"Dad is lighting a barbecue, he said get your asses in there"**

**"Yeah we will" Meredith smiled.**

**"Well move it then" She said and walked out. Chris and Meredith laughed. Meredith smacked his chest and ran upstairs to put a skirt on.**

**"I will get you back Chris." Meredith shouted down to him.**

**"Sure you will" Chris smirked and went to tell Sarah and Mark about the barbecue. Sarah ran upstairs to put a skirt on as well while Chris and Mark grabbed two crates of the beer they had bought in the store. All four of them walked next door. They were the only four adults in their swim wear, everyone else was still dry and fully clothed.**

**"You could have gotten dressed" Nancy frowned.**

**"We did" Sarah laughed and pointed to her and Meredith's skirts. "Notice the skirts"**

**"Yeah and bikini tops" She snapped.**

**"So what Nance" Sarah frowned. Meredith walked outside to James who was cooking the meat. Kathleen, Megan and Kathy were making the salad. Mark and Chris joined Eric, Robert and David. The kids were all in the pool. Sarah and Nancy were still fighting in the kitchen while Addison watched uncomfortably. Meredith smiled at Jamie and stood beside James.**

**"Hey" He smiled and gave her a quick sideways hug. **

**"Need any help?" Meredith asked. James chuckled.**

**"Do we need to go over the rules again about you cooking?"**

**"OK it was one time when I was sixteen can we please get over it?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Meredith, I had to get the kitchen refitted because of smoke damage" James laughed.**

**"It was an accident OK?" Meredith pouted. She still felt awful about ruining the kitchen. She was just trying to cook Derek breakfast and it somehow escalated into huge flames. James put his arm around her and kissed her head. **

**"Its OK Mer, you know I don't mind, I love you too much. Your just not allowed cook again OK?" James chuckled.**

**"OK" Meredith relented. "I will just watch then" **

**"Yes" James laughed. Megan walked out to Meredith and James.**

**"What are we talking about?" Megan asked.**

**"The time Meredith burnt our house down" James smiled.**

**"Remember that?" Megan laughed. "I didn't know eggs could burst into flames" She giggled. James joined in. Meredith scowled at the both of them.**

**"You cannot judge, at least I didn't write off the Mercedes" Meredith smirked. Megan stopped laughing and put her head down. Now it was Meredith's turn to laugh.**

**"That was an accident" She frowned.**

**"God you lot have cost me a fortune over the years" James smiled.**

**"Yeah especially Derek, he gets a brand new Mustang for his 17th while the rest of us got second hand cars"**

**"Hmm I wonder why?" James smirked.**

**"Oh shut up" Megan frowned. James smiled and hugged Megan quickly.**

**"So Mer tell us about the dinner" James smiled. "I mean Derek told me but I want to hear about how great you were from you"**

**"I shouted, told him I already had two amazing father's and that I didn't need him. I called her a whore and told them that they weren't using me to ease their guilt, then I left" Meredith sighed.**

**"Excellent" James smiled.**

**"Good for you Mer" Megan smiled proudly.**

**"I shouldn't have shouted"**

**"You should have slapped him" James smiled.**

**"Shut up" Meredith laughed. James and Megan laughed as well. Addison stepped out on to the deck, she was tired of listening to Sarah and Nancy bicker. She smiled at the kids playing in the pool. She didn't know what to do with herself, or why she was so nervous, she never got nervous. But this family were intimidating for some reason. She looked at her options, there was Kathy and Kathleen but they were talking about something private while they made the salads, Addison didn't want to intrude. She was not going back into Nancy and Sarah, she glanced over at the guys but she only knew Robert, well maybe Mark a little bit but that would be awkward and she would definitely feel awkward around Chris, Eric and David. She looked over at Meredith, Megan and James, they were her last hope but they were talking and laughing amongst themselves and she was afraid to intrude on them as well. So she stood there awkwardly, watching the children play. James glanced at Addison, he felt sorry for her, Nancy really threw her into the deep end by bringing her here.**

**"Addison" He smiled. Addison jumped at her name and looked at James with a bit of terror in her eyes. "Come on over, Meredith, Megan and I don't bite you know" He chuckled. Addison smiled nervously and walked over to them. "How are you doing so far?"**

**"Scared and awkward" Addison admitted. James, Meredith and Megan smiled at each other.**

**"Don't worry I was nervous too my first time with the family" Meredith smiled.**

**"We are not that bad you know, Nancy is the worst of us and you already know her" James smiled.**

**"Its just, I am an only child. My family gatherings consist of like six people" Addison smiled. "Not like thirty"**

**"I get it" James laughed. "My darling Meredith here is an only child too"**

**"Not anymore" Meredith muttered.**

**"Right I forgot" James frowned. He quickly moved the subject back to Addison. Addison didn't know what was wrong but she knew she wasn't supposed to. "Hang in there Addison, your doing well so far" He smiled. Addison nodded. They all ate and and chatted before the aduts got the kids to bed.**


	53. Confrontations

**"What have we got?" Ellis said as a trauma came in.**

**"Molly Thompson, age 20, 7 months pregnant."**

**"Page OBGYN" Ellis sighed. She knew what was coming and she was glad that Meredith was away.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith stood in the airport alone waiting for Derek, everyone else went to the beach. Even Jamie couldn't turn down the beach. Meredith had to laugh at him, to Jamie the beach trumps seeing daddy. So there she stood alone in an airport that was too warm, in a mini skirt and tank top. She was excited about seeing Derek, it had been 5 months since she last saw him and it felt like a life time.**

**Derek walked through the airport, he was exhausted but excited as well, he couldn't wait to see Meredith and Jamie and tell his dad about the verdict. When he saw Meredith she ran towards him, he smiled brightly and dropped his luggage. Meredith ran into Derek's arms and he spun her around. He put her down and kissed her, softly at first but it soon turned into something more demanding. His hands roamed her body, neither of them really cared that they were in the middle of a crowded airport. Derek pushed her against the wall and ran his hand up her top, he groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, they never once broke their kiss. They only stopped the airport sex when Derek was tapped on the shoulder by a security guard who began shouting at them in a mixture of Greek and English.**

**"OK OK I'm sorry" Derek muttered, he picked up his luggage and took a giggling Meredith by the hand.**

**"What was he saying?" Meredith laughed as they walked to the car.**

**"I don't know, all I got was perverts, sex freaks and children were watching" Derek shrugged. They both broke down laughing as they got into the car. Meredith sat in the drivers seat while Derek put his suitcase in the trunk of the car and hopped in beside her. He looked at her and smiled before pulling her into his lap. "Now where were we?" He smiled and kissed her. "Ah yes now I remember" He smirked and pulled her top off. Meredith giggled and kissed him again before pulling off his jeans and letting him enter her quickly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ellis stood at the OR board reading it, she did this sometimes to take her mind off things. She felt a presence next to her, she glanced at the person quickly and realized it was Thatcher Grey, she hadn't been this close to him in over twenty years, it was strange to think they used to be married.**

**"You never told her" He said quietly while staring at the board himself.**

**"No I didn't" Ellis replied.**

**"Why?" He asked this time looking at the woman he abandoned all those years ago.**

**"Because I had a hard enough time explaining that her daddy had gone for good, I was not going to tell her that you left us for another woman. I was not going to put her through that pain of knowing she wasn't your number one. That was up to you to explain" Ellis snapped.**

**"Did you ever wonder why I left Ellis? You chose your job over us constantly and I just couldn't do it anymore"**

**"OK so that's why you left me. Why exactly did you abandon a four year old? Because that was not my fault Thatcher and you know it."**

**"I never got a chance to do anything you left with her a couple of months later, I didn't know where to look"**

**"Don't you dare put this on me. We stayed in Seattle months after you left and you never contacted her. And I am Ellis Grey for Christs sake all you had to do was ask and you would have known where we were. Don't you blame me" Ellis hissed.**

**"She said she had two fathers. That are amazing" He snapped, his voice laced with jealousy. "I am her father Ellis, nothing will ever change that"**

**"She knows who her father is Thatcher, but she also knows who her dad is and her dad is Richard. He has been there for her since she was fifteen. Where were you? Being there for your other kids."**

**"He is not her dad. I am her dad." Thatcher growled.**

**"Since when?" Ellis retorted. "You haven't been her dad in 24 years. You are just related by blood nothing more"**

**"And she was married at 17" Thatcher frowned. "17 and you let her get married."**

**"Don't you dare judge me" Ellis shouted. "Meredith met Derek when she was 15 and that boy gave her something I never could, he gave her stability and he gave her a family. He was there for her no matter what, which I could never be. I love Meredith with all of my heart and I will not let you judge me on her up bringing. Meredith is an amazing girl no thanks to you" **

**"I want to know her" He sighed.**

**"I didn't stop you then and I am not stopping you now but Meredith is strong she won't just forgive you and I don't really expect her to." Ellis frowned and walked away. Thatcher stared after her and cursed himself for the damage he caused.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Derek seriously we should go to the beach" Meredith moaned as he kissed her neck.**

**"Hmm in a minute" Derek muttered and ran his hand over her bare legs. Meredith ran her hands over his back muscles.**

**"They will be wondering where we are"**

**"So?" Derek smiled. Meredith pushed him off her and pulled her skirt back on. She grabbed two towels and ran away from him. "Oh your funny" Derek laughed and ran after her. He was just in his swim shorts. Meredith ran down the steps that led to the beach, Derek was close behind her but not close enough to catch her. **

**"Too fast for you old man?" Meredith laughed as she ran across the sand.**

**"You are so going to get it when I catch up to you" He frowned and ran faster. Meredith giggled and ran towards Mark who was standing watching the ocean. Derek was about to grab her when he was intercepted.**

**"Daddy" Jamie beamed. Derek frowned and stopped to pick Jamie up.**

**"Hay little man" Derek smiled and hugged him.**

**"I missed you daddy" Jamie sighed.**

**"I missed you too" Derek smiled. He looked over Jamie's shoulder at Meredith who was laughing with Mark. **

**"Are you coming into the water daddy? Grandpa bought me a boogie board, please?"**

**"Ten minutes Jay I promise" Derek smiled. Jamie nodded and ran back into the water. Derek walked towards Meredith but again he was intercepted.**

**"Well?" James asked. Derek looked at his dad, a small smile on his lips. He looked around the beach, his mother, Nancy, Kathleen and a few of the kids where nowhere to be seen but everyone else was around. Meredith was currently being thrown into the waves by Mark and Chris. They always picked on her, Derek found it funny. Sarah was getting it next he knew that. "Derek? The trial" James snapped.**

**"Well um..." Derek smiled. Yes just like he predicted Sarah was following in Meredith's shoes by getting thrown into the sea by Mark and Chris. He chuckled lightly as both girls screamed at the guys. He looked back at his dad. "Oh right we won" He muttered and began walking towards Mark and Chris who were fighting off the girls. **

**"You won?" James asked shocked. He fell in step with Derek. He pulled him by the arm to make him stop.**

**"AHH Mer you bit me" Mark yelped. Derek laughed out loud as Mark fell backwards with Meredith on his back, they both landed in the water.**

**"Oh yeah we won. A witness came forward at the last minute, turned out he witnessed the whole thing and he had photographic proof. The daughter did it, she hated him for falling in love with a girl the same age as her. So yeah we won" Derek shrugged and started towards the guys again. James was shell shocked, he really thought they had lost that case. **

**"Hey Derek" Chris called.**

**"Whats up?" Derek smiled.**

**"Help me with Megan" He whispered. "Mark is busy fighting off your wife" He laughed. Derek looked out to the water, Mark and Meredith were fighting. Derek laughed as well.**

**"OK" He nodded. "Where is Sarah?" He glanced around.**

**"Olivia called her away otherwise I'd be getting it right now" Chris smiled.**

**"Right" Derek smiled. They both looked around, Robert, David and Eric were playing with the kids in the sea, James was sitting beside Megan. Derek guessed Addison went with the others. Chris and Derek smirked and walked quietly up to a sleeping Megan. James looked at the two of them but they put their fingers to their lips to silence him before picking Megan up quickly and carrying her towards the water.**

**"DEREK, CHRIS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" She screamed and fought to get free they both just laughed. Megan was really light and they threw her into the water with ease. "I hate you both" She frowned. Chris laughed while Derek jumped in after her. She went to grab Derek but he was too quick for her. He had other things on his mind anyway. Meredith. Megan got out and pulled Chris into the water, they began fighting as the waves crashed onto them. James watched his children with a smile, they were worse than the grand kids. It was amusing. Derek swam out to Meredith and Mark quickly, when Meredith pushed Mark under the water Derek grabbed her and pulled her against him. **

**"What are you doing?" Meredith smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. **

**"Hoping to get some sex in the sea" Derek smiled. Meredith giggled and let him attack her neck.**

**"Don't mind me" Mark laughed and left them to it. "Hey Jay, show how this thing works will ya?" Mark smiled. He picked Jamie up and put him on the boogie board.**

**"Your pushing your luck" Meredith smiled.**

**"I was hoping you would push it for me" Derek muttered and pulled her bikini bottoms to the side. He groaned lightly when he entered her. "I don't think we have ever done it in the sea before"**

**"No" Meredith whispered. She held him tighter and whispered his name. Derek did the same as they both finished and fixed themselves. **

**"We can cross that off our list then" He smiled and kissed her.**

**"We have a list?" Meredith laughed.**

**"Oh yes" Derek nodded. "I have one anyway"**

**"Right" Meredith laughed. "Your son is waiting" She smiled and swam away from him. Derek nodded and swam towards Mark and Jamie. Meredith got out of the water and joined Sarah and Megan on the beach. The guys played with the kids in the sea. The others came back from their shopping trip. Kathy, James, Nancy, Addison, Robert, Kathleen, David and the kids went up to the house. That was the best thing about this vacation. Everyone got to relax and Kathy and James wanted to spend their time with the grand kids. Mark, Derek and Chris went up to the house to grab alcohol and the girls sat with the guys while they drank. Meredith, Megan and Sarah didn't want to drink because of the kids.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I'm going up to get Jamie. Its time for bed" Meredith smiled and kissed Derek.**

**"I'll be there soon" Derek slurred and tried standing up but it wasn't happening. **

**"I'm going up too" Megan smiled. "Have to get the kids to bed"**

**"Me too" Sarah nodded and kissed Chris. "Stay out of trouble guys" **

**"We will" The four guys muttered. Sarah and Meredith grabbed the three kids and walked to their own villa. Megan took her three kids and did the same. Addison sighed and stepped out of the villa and back on to the beach. She saw Derek, Mark, Eric and Chris sitting in a circle laughing. She turned to walk in the other direction.**

**"Hey Addison" Mark slurred. Addison turned to face them and blushed when she realized that all four were staring at her. "Come over" Mark smiled. Addison slowly approached them. She didn't know any of them so she was a little scared. "Pull up some sand we won't attack you or anything" Mark laughed.**

**"I didn't think that" Addison muttered.**

**"You so did" Mark smiled. "So want a repeat of Boston?" He smirked. Addison looked at the other three guys who were snorting with laughter. **

**"I don't think its really appropriate to talk about it here" Addison frowned.**

**"Why not?" Mark asked.**

**"Because" Addison frowned. Derek, Eric and Chris smiled. **

**"We are going to go home to our wives" Derek smiled and stood up. Chris and Eric did the same and the three stumbled to their villas. Mark scooted closer to Addison.**

**"I missed you" Mark smiled. **

**"You have?" Addison asked. "We don't even know each other"**

**"We could" Mark smiled. He leaned in and captured her lips. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She could definitely do this for two weeks. They stood up and kissed their way back to Mark's villa.**


	54. Elevator Confessions

**Addison woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and knew she wasn't in her own room. Or her own villa. Damn, she thought. Where the hell was Mark? She got up and put her clothes on. Dread started to build as she walked quietly out of the room. She hoped that no one was up yet and she could leave un noticed but when she looked out the window all hope of that went away, there was Mark, Eric and Chris out in the pool with Jamie, Luke, Olivia, Kerry, Amy and Scott. Everyone was down there. She had to go down there. Oh God. She slowly walked down the stairs, she walked towards the kitchen but stopped at the sound of more voices.**

**"Derek stop being such a perv" Sarah laughed.**

**"OK wanting to eat my breakfast off of Meredith's body does not make me a perv"**

**"It does" Megan laughed. "Your a perv Derek"**

**"You are" Meredith chimed in.**

**"OK I am" Derek smirked. "Are you going to let me? I'll put it in your favorite places"**

**"OK shut up" Meredith slapped him. Megan and Sarah giggled. Addison took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Megan, Meredith and Derek were sitting at the table while Sarah was making breakfast. They all turned when Addison walked into the room.**

**"Morning" Megan smiled. "You slept late, we expected you ages ago"**

**"Sorry" Addison muttered.**

**"Don't apologize" Megan laughed.**

**"Do you want some breakfast Addison? Although Derek might want to eat it off you" Sarah laughed.**

**"No I'm fine thanks"**

**"I was joking about the Derek part" Sarah smiled. "Come on sit down. Mark is outside, in case you were wondering" **

**"Right OK" Addison smiled and sat across from Meredith and Derek. What she thought was strange and uncomfortable didn't seem to bother anyone else. Derek sat practically on top of Meredith kissing her neck while Meredith kept a conversation going with Sarah and Megan as if she wasn't being molested at all. Addison didn't realize that Derek was such a... Horny bastard was the nicest way she could put it. **

**"Anything planned today Addison?" Megan asked.**

**"Nothing so far"**

**"Well there is that dinner tonight in the hotel." Meredith sighed. "Everyone is going"**

**"I know" Sarah sighed. "It might be OK. Addison you can stay with us today if you want, I don't think we are doing anything" Sarah smiled. Mark warned them to be nice so they were all making an effort well all of them accept Derek.**

**"Thank you" Addison smiled. Sarah smacked Derek on the head to get him to stop attacking Meredith and put his breakfast in front of him.**

**"Ow" Derek frowned.**

**"Can you stop being such a whore for five minutes?" Sarah laughed and put breakfast in front of everyone. "Guys food" She called outside.**

**"I can for five minutes" Derek smirked and started eating. The kids ate quickly then ran back outside. Mark smiled at Addison and sat beside her.**

**"Were they nice?" He whispered as he ate.**

**"Yes" Addison nodded.**

**"Good because if they were mean I would have to kick their asses. They can be mean when they want to"**

**"They were nice" Addison promised.**

**"OK" Mark smiled. Derek poured a little syrup on Meredith's bear shoulder before quickly licking it off. Mark laughed and threw a piece of pancake at him. "Dude seriously"**

**"What?" Derek laughed.**

**"Your obsessed" Megan laughed.**

**"I am not" He frowned and ate the rest of his breakfast.**

**"What are you guys wearing tonight?" Meredith asked. Derek tried to grab her strawberry from her plate but she smacked his hand away. "That is mine, don't mess with me Derek. You know I love strawberries"**

**"I am wearing a sun dress. A little fancy but not too much" Megan smiled. **

**"Yeah I was thinking the same" Meredith smiled. Derek got the strawberry this time and put it in his mouth. "DEREK" Meredith frowned and smacked him. "You are such an ass" She pouted. He stuck the strawberry back out of his mouth and smirked.**

**"Come get it" He smiled. Meredith rolled her eyes and leaned in to take the strawberry from him with her mouth, he let her have it but not before licking her tongue with his own. Sarah smiled at how uncomfortable Addison looked.**

**"Just ignore them Addison, its what we do. You will get used to it, Derek is always like that." She laughed. Derek frowned.**

**"I am not" **

**"Oh accept when mommy, daddy and Jamie are around" Chris laughed.**

**"Shut up" Derek smiled.**

**"Are you OK?" Mark asked.**

**"Yeah" Addison smiled. "Its the most fun I've had yet"**

**"That's because your hanging out with Nancy." Eric smiled.**

**"Yeah you should know by now that Nance can't have fun." Megan added.**

**"Its like impossible for her to even smile" Derek muttered and kissed Meredith again. Addison smiled. It really was a frat house here but she didn't care, at least the frat house was fun.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mark, Addison, Derek, Meredith, Sarah, Chris and Megan got into the elevator at the hotel to go up to dinner. Everyone else was already upstairs. Eric took the kids up before them and they filled the elevator. They were half way up when the elevator stopped.**

**"Shit" Chris frowned. He pushed the button again but nothing. "I think its stuck"**

**"Oh you think so?" Sarah rolled her eyes. Derek pressed the emergency button.**

**"Anyone know Greek?" He smiled.**

**"Nope" Everyone else said.**

**"Hello?" The intercom sounded.**

**"We are stuck" Derek called slowly.**

**"Yes. I am sorry sir, we will have you out within the hour stay calm" The person said in a Greek accent. Derek frowned and sat down. Meredith sat between his legs. Everyone else took a seat as well.**

**"I'm bored" Meredith pouted and lay against Derek.**

**"Elevator sex is always fun" Derek smirked.**

**"EWW Derek there are other people here" Megan and Sarah frowned.**

**"How many times have you two had sex in an elevator?" Chris laughed.**

**"A few" Derek smirked. "Its hard to hold her up though"**

**"Shut up" Meredith blushed. Everyone else laughed.**

**"Lets play a game" Sarah smiled.**

**"Like what?" Megan asked.**

**"Embarrassing stories" Sarah smirked. Everyone accept for Addison looked at Meredith and Derek.**

**"Um what am I missing?" Addison frowned. Everyone else laughed.**

**"Come on guys tell your story" Sarah smirked.**

**"Fine" Meredith scowled. "Me and Derek were caught having sex at Nancy's wedding. Happy now?" She said to Sarah.**

**"That is not the full story" Megan laughed.**

**"It was in the back of the church before the ceremony and we were caught by the priest" Meredith blushed. Derek laughed.**

**"The looks he gave us all through the ceremony. I didn't know if he was jealous of me or Meredith" Derek laughed.**

**"It was mortifying" Meredith frowned. "I thought he was going to send us to hell or something. You and your stupid ideas" Meredith snapped.**

**"You liked it don't lie" Derek smiled. "OK who is next?" He asked. Everyone looked at Mark.**

**"I don't have any" He smirked.**

**"You liar" Meredith blurted out. Mark scowled at Meredith.**

**"We said we would never talk about that" Mark snapped.**

**"What?" Sarah and Derek asked.**

**"Do I know?" Derek asked Meredith.**

**"No" Meredith laughed.**

**"Don't you dare Meredith" Mark warned.**

**"OK I won't" Meredith smiled.**

**"Move on to someone else" Mark muttered but all eyes were on him and Meredith.**

**"Come on tell us" Megan urged.**

**"Why don't I know?" Derek frowned.**

**"Because its mine and Mark's secret. We have a few" Meredith smirked.**

**"Tell us." Everyone else shouted.**

**"Me and Mark know a few things about Sarah and Chris too" Meredith smirked. Mark nodded. Sarah and Chris's faces went pale and they sunk lower.**

**"How do you know things that I don't?" Derek snapped.**

**"Because everyone loves me. I don't have anything on Meg though" She frowned.**

**"I do" Sarah smirked.**

**"How do you have something and I don't?" Meredith frowned.**

**"It was a long time ago" Sarah smiled. "Addison you tell us your story"**

**"No way" Addison smiled. "Mine will be boring compared to all of yours" She smirked.**

**"Come on guys. Whatever happens in this elevator stays in this elevator" Derek smiled. "It will give us all a laugh"**

**"No way" Mark shook his head and eyed Meredith. "Mer I have dirt on you too"**

**"All of my dirt is getting caught having sex"**

**"Not all of it" Sarah and Mark smirked.**

**"You wouldn't" Meredith scowled.**

**"I would" Mark smiled. "In high school we were at a party, Meredith was drunk and I caught her..."**

**"Mark DON'T" Meredith shouted.**

**"Tell me" Derek demanded. He hated being out of the loop. **

**"Come on guys. It will give us a laugh" Megan smiled.**

**"No way" Meredith shook her head.**

**"I caught her dancing naked in front of a mirror in the house" Mark laughed. Meredith got up and smacked him as everyone broke down laughing. **

**"I HATE YOU" Meredith shouted. "In college I had to go get Mark because he was left hand cuffed to a girls bed in the nude for six hours" Meredith retorted. Everyone looked at Mark and broke down laughing.**

**"Like actually naked?" Addison laughed. Meredith nodded with an evil smirk.**

**"Meredith has a crush on David" Mark shouted back.**

**"David like Kathleen's David?" Sarah and Megan laughed.**

**"Yep. She is like crazy about him" Mark smirked. Derek frowned at the latest information.**

**"Mark had syphilis when he was younger" Meredith smirked back. Mark's face fell. Sarah was on the floor giggling.**

**"This is too good" Sarah and Chris laughed.**

**"Is it?" Mark snapped. Meredith and Mark looked at each other.**

**"Chris and Sarah are the couple on Youtube having sex on the roof" They both said. Chris and Sarah stopped laughing.**

**"YOU BASTARDS" Sarah shouted. Everyone else laughed.**

**"Not cool guys" Chris frowned.**

**"Can we please stop this game before Meredith and Mark tell the rest of our secrets?" Sarah scowled.**

**"There are more?" Megan raised her eyebrows.**

**"We haven't even started" Meredith smirked. "No really can we stop?" She frowned. "Mark has way too much dirt on me"**

**"Yes can we?" Mark frowned. "All of this stays between us OK?"**

**"Yeah" Everyone said. Sarah, Meredith, Mark and Chris sat quietly, all four of them fuming at each other.**

**"You like David?" Derek whispered harshly.**

**"Ye... Yeah" Meredith blushed.**

**"Like you fancy him more than me?" He snapped.**

**"No of course not" Meredith sighed.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Because it was stupid and I knew you would react like this"**

**"Have you ever told him?"**

**"Of course not" Meredith frowned. "Derek just drop it OK?"**

**"NO" He shouted and pushed her off him. Meredith scowled and sat beside Sarah. No one spoke after that. Mark got up and sat beside Meredith. **

**"I'm sorry guys" Mark sighed.**

**"Me too" Sarah smiled.**

**"Yeah me too" Meredith sighed. "Derek please"**

**"No just drop it" Derek snapped.**

**"Your acting like a baby. So I find another man attractive so what. It doesn't mean I love you any less"**

**"Well what if I fancied someone else?" Derek snapped back.**

**"Derek it was just fun" Sarah tried.**

**"No it wasn't" Derek frowned. "If I liked someone here you would freak out"**

**"Well do you?"**

**"What?" Derek snapped.**

**"Do you like someone else?" Meredith asked. "Not just here, anywhere"**

**"No" Derek shook his head. **

**"I'm sorry" Meredith sighed and sat on his lap again. "You were never suppose to know" She glanced at Mark.**

**"I'm sorry I said it" Mark sighed. Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. She leaned into his ear.**

**"You know your the only one that can turn me on by just looking at me. You have a power over me that will never be broken. Your the hottest guy I know. I have sex in the back of churches with you for God's sake" Meredith smiled. She kissed his cheek but he turned to get her lips.**

**"That was a really good apology" Derek smiled.**

**"Why thank you" Meredith laughed and kissed him again. Everyone else smiled at them. Addison smiled at the group, she definitely missed judged them. They were so funny and completely different to Kathleen and Nancy. They were all so care free. Nothing embarrassed them and their friendship was solid. They were making this vacation so much fun for her. **

**"OK a different game" Megan piped up. "Without Mark and Meredith screaming at each other" She laughed. Mark and Meredith smiled at each other.**

**"Public places you have had sex" Sarah smirked. Again everyone looked at Derek and Meredith.**

**"Why does everyone always look at us?" Meredith sighed.**

**"Because you two are the sex fiends here" Chris smirked. "Go for it."**

**"OK um... There was the school toilets, where we got caught by the principal." Meredith started.**

**"Ha remember that?" Mark laughed.**

**"We have done it a few times in the movies" Derek smirked. Everyone stared skeptically at him. "OK fine we do it every time we go to the movies" Derek rolled his eyes.**

**"Um we used to do it alot in the elevator of Mount Sinai when I was doing my Residency there" Meredith smiled. **

**"The church of course" Derek laughed.**

**"Oh and bars and restaurants" Meredith added. "God Der we really have a problem" Meredith frowned.**

**"Having a healthy sex life is not a problem" Derek laughed.**

**"That is not a healthy sex life" Sarah laughed. "You have a problem"**

**"Yeah you do" Megan giggled. "OK Sarah and Chris your turn"**

**"The roof" Sarah scowled at Mark and Meredith. "Which of course was caught on video and broadcast around the world" She frowned. Everyone else stifled laughs.**

**"A couple of my hotels. Not the elevator though. Never thought of that" Chris smirked. "Um we did it in a restaurant once"**

**"That's it, we don't have sex in public much" Sarah smiled. "Because we are not addicts" Sarah laughed at Derek and Meredith. "Mark?"**

**"Oh hey you guys forgot the library" Mark smiled at Derek and Meredith. They nodded. "The library at college. The movies, the locker room at a football game, hospital closets and um on top of a bar while I was helping the chick close" He smirked. "Addie?"**

**"Never" Addison blushed. **

**"Never?" Everyone else chimed.**

**"No" She shook her head.**

**"We will soon change that" Mark smiled. "Public places are the most fun" He winked. "OK Meg you and Eric."**

**"The beach, um a bar, the hospital and um under the table at a restaurant, obviously it wasn't sex then just um oral" Megan blushed.**

**"Oohh Meg I didn't realize you and Eric rivaled Derek and Meredith" Sarah teased.**

**"OK Sarah no one can rival them two" Chris smirked at Derek and Meredith.**

**"Very true" Sarah nodded. "Oh you also forgot the closet at your 30th Der" She laughed.**

**"I'm sure I can think of more places than that if I tried" Derek smirked. Everyone laughed and got into a comfortable silence. Mark pulled Addison against him and kissed her head. Meredith snuggled closer to Derek and Sarah sat in Chris's lap. The elevator finally began to move and they all stood up. Mark and Addison walked out first.**

**"I don't have syphilis anymore you know" Mark smiled.**

**"Good to know" Addison laughed.**

**"Now about that public place" He smirked and took her hand. Meredith and Derek followed them out. **

**"How is it that Mark has so much on you?"**

**"He doesn't have loads he just has some stuff" Meredith laughed. "Now Cristina, she has loads, he is one of my best friends that's why. And I'm sure he has a bit on you two"**

**"He does" Derek nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah, Chris and Megan followed them and they all headed to the dining room. They explained why they were late, leaving out all the intimate details that were shared in the elevator. All seven of them knowing that they will never be spoken of again.**


	55. 10 Years

**"Where were you all day?" Nancy asked Addison as she sat beside her at the table.**

**"With Mark and everyone" Addison smiled.**

**"You hung out with Sarah and Meredith all day?" Nancy raised her eyebrows.**

**"And Derek, Megan, Chris, Eric and their children" Addison smiled.**

**"Wow, big news, I thought you didn't like them"**

**"I didn't say I didn't like them I said they didn't like me and I miss judged them" Addison whispered.**

**"So you like them now?"**

**"Yes, they are funny and brutally honest" Addison chuckled.**

**"Yes they have that effect" Nancy frowned. "So you and Mark?"**

**"Yes me and Mark" Addison nodded.**

**"Good for you" Nancy smiled. Mark was sitting at the other end of the table with Eric and Chris. And just because the world hated Meredith, it turned out the only seat left was across from David and in between James and Derek. This was going to be awkward.**

**"Mama where were you?" Jamie ran over and asked.**

**"Stuck in the elevator" Meredith smiled and rubbed Jamie's head. "Did you eat sweetie"**

**"Yes" He nodded. "A little"**

**"Eat more" Meredith said sternly. "Or no dessert Jamie, you know the rules."**

**"Fine" He frowned and sat back down.**

**"So how was it being stuck?" David smiled at Meredith.**

**"Boring" Meredith smiled. "Sitting in an enclosed space for an hour with loads of people, very boring"**

**"I can imagine" He smiled. Derek scowled at David before squeezing Meredith's leg tightly.**

**"Ow" Meredith snapped and whacked his hand away. James looked at Meredith strangely but Meredith shook her head and took a long sip of her drink.**

**"How was your day Meredith? We went shopping" David rolled his eyes. Meredith smiled at him.**

**"We just spent it by the pool. I can't drag Jamie away from it" She laughed. David laughed as well. **

**"Its not that funny" Derek frowned. "Actually it wasn't funny at all" He snapped.**

**"OK you, shut up" Meredith snapped. "And let go of my damn leg, your hurting me you jealous idiot" She scowled and stood up.**

**"Where are you going?" Derek frowned.**

**"To the bar. ALONE" She shouted and the whole table watched as she walked away. She really needed to kill Mark later. She told him when she was drunk that she had a crush on David. Damn alcohol. Why did he have to tell Derek? Mark knows what Derek is like. She sat at the bar fuming.**

**"What can I get you?" The bar man smiled.**

**"The biggest shot of tequila you can manage" Meredith frowned.**

**"You look angry" He teased.**

**"That's because I am" She snapped. He nodded and got her a large shot. She knocked it back and he smiled at her impressed.**

**"Another?" **

**"Actually what else have you got? A shot of something"**

**"Ouzo, its one of our drinks." He smiled.**

**"Whats it like?"**

**"Um how you say... Liquorish" He smiled.**

**"Oh OK" Meredith smiled. "Ouzo it is then"**

**"Ahh its very strong though, are you sure you can handle it?"**

**"I think so" Meredith smiled. He nodded and poured her a shot. Meredith knocked that one back as well. "Hmmm its nice" She smiled.**

**"It is" He nodded. "Another?"**

**"No. Just a water, I have a four year old." Meredith explained.**

**"Ah right" He chuckled and got her a bottle of water. Meredith sipped it and chatted to the bar man. She had no intention of going back over to that table. **

**"Are you coming back over?" James asked as he sat down.**

**"Not to that ass" Meredith scowled.**

**"Whats up with the both of you?"**

**"Nothing" Meredith sighed.**

**"Doesn't sound like nothing" James chuckled.**

**"Its just stupid. Derek is being stupid" Meredith frowned.**

**"Ah OK" James smiled. "Do you want to go home?" He asked.**

**"I'll wait for you guys, don't worry James. I'm good here" She smiled.**

**"Are you sure? I can take you home"**

**"No honestly its fine"**

**"OK sweetheart, don't leave without us OK?" He asked.**

**"I promise" Meredith smiled. James kissed her head quickly.**

**"I mean it Mer, you are not to leave alone. Not here, its a foreign country"**

**"I'm not 10. I know the risks. I won't leave" Meredith sighed.**

**"Right" James nodded and got up to head back over to the table. Meredith sipped the rest of her water**** until James said that they were leaving. Meredith walked back over to the table. Sarah and Mark looked at her concerned.**

**"Meredith" Derek sighed.**

**"No. You don't get to say anything to me. Not tonight. You have to shut up and not talk to me" She frowned. "Come on Jamie we are going home" She snapped and took Jamie's hand. Sarah whispered something to Chris then ran to catch up with her. Derek frowned banged his head off the wall. **

**"Whats up?" Mark asked.**

**"Me being jealous" Derek frowned. "Shit" He sighed and walked away, everyone else filed out of the hotel and went their separate ways. Chris took his two kids home. Mark and Addison went out. Megan and Eric went to the beach with their kids. James and Kathy went off alone together. Nancy, Robert, Kathleen, David and their kids went off together. Derek walked home but Meredith was still angry so he slept on the couch.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith woke up alone the next morning, she frowned and sat up. There was a note laying next to her.**

_Hey. I am just going to stay out of your way today. I am really sorry about yesterday, I love you. See you sometime tonight maybe, oh I took Jamie. _

_Love Derek._

**"Happy anniversary Meredith" She muttered to herself and got out of bed. She walked down to the kitchen and made coffee. She wondered where everyone was. Its very rare to have the house to yourself. Someone is usually lurking around. What was she going to do today? It was her 10 year anniversary and she was spending it alone. She forced the disappointment and sadness down. So he forgot, so what? It doesn't mean he doesn't love her. He is just an ass who forgot an anniversary. No big deal. The front door opened and closed and Sarah walked into the kitchen in a nice dress.**

**"Where are you going?" Meredith frowned.**

**"WE are going out. Put on a nice dress and we will have a day to ourselves" Sarah smiled. She ran up to Meredith's room and began going through her closet. Meredith followed her up. Sarah shoved a white summer dress at her and white sandals to go with it. "Put them on and we will go out" Sarah smiled.**

**"OK" Meredith nodded. She knew Sarah was up to something but couldn't figure out what. Meredith got dressed and Sarah put her hair up and did her make up. Then she dragged Meredith out of the house. "Sarah we are heading to the beach" **

**"I know." Sarah nodded and kept walking. Meredith frowned but kept walking. Meredith stopped in shock when she saw what was waiting for her. There were seats on the beach they were split in the middle so that it made an aisle and there was an alter waiting at the top. She gasped in surprise. Sarah smiled at Meredith. "You like it?"**

**"Oh my God" Was all Meredith could say. Derek was standing at the top waiting for her with Mark standing beside him. He even had a minister there. "What is going on?" Meredith asked.**

**"You are renewing your vows" Sarah smiled. "Is it OK if I'm your maid of honor? Cristina said she was at the first one and that was enough" Sarah laughed.**

**"Of course" Meredith beamed and hugged Sarah.**

**"Ahem" Someone said from behind them. Meredith turned and was shocked to come face to face with Richard. She beamed and hugged him tightly.**

**"What are you doing here?" She asked.**

**"Well I never got a chance to walk you down the aisle the first time, since you ran off to Vegas" He smiled. "So your mother is sitting up the front and we are both here to watch our beautiful daughter get married to the man she loves" Richard smiled.**

**"Hey mama" Jamie smiled. He was wearing a black suit. Meredith hugged him. **

**"You look great baby" Meredith smiled. She looked up at Derek again, he smiled at her. He was also wearing a black suit and so was Mark. Meredith held back tears at how romantic Derek was being. **

**"I am carrying the rings mama" Jamie smiled.**

**"I have my ring on though" Meredith frowned in confusion.**

**"Oh right" Sarah smiled and took her ring off. "Ready?"**

**"No" Meredith shook her head. Sarah smiled and took a bouchet of flowers and handed them to Meredith. She took another for herself. **

**"Your first DJ." Sarah smiled. Derek nodded for the music to be played. Meredith linked Richard who was also wearing a suit. She assumed all the guys were sweating in them. It was such a hot day. Sarah leaned in to whisper in Jamie's ear. "Remember DJ when you get down there you give the rings to Mark OK?"**

**"OK" Jamie smiled.**

_I must be crazy now_

_Maybe I dream too much_

_But when I think of you_

_I long to feel your touch_

_To whisper in your ear_

_Words that are old as time_

_Words only you would hear_

_If only you wee mine_

**Meredith looked up at Derek shocked when the music began, he remembered the song. The first song they ever danced to and he remembered it. She smiled at him and he smiled back.**

**Jamie walked down the sand first, Sarah walked a few seconds after him. James smiled warmly at his grandson as he walked up to Mark and handed him the rings before sitting down next to Ellis. Sarah walked down the aisle and stood opposite Mark. She smiled at Derek who mouthed a thank you.**

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you_

_Should have made my move when you looked in my eyes_

_Cause by now I'd know that you'd feel the way that I do_

_And I'd whisper these words as you'd lied here by my side_

**Meredith and Richard walked slowly down the aisle. Meredith smiled at James who winked at her and she smiled brightly at her mother. Derek stepped towards her and took her hand. Richard gave her a quick hug before joining Ellis and Jamie.**

_I love you_

_Please say you love me too_

_These three words_

_They can change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Til the end of time_

**"You are so sweet, you remembered that song" Meredith said as tears glazed her eyes.**

**"Of course" Derek smiled. "That was the night I realized I loved you" He smiled and took her hand. They both looked up at the minister.**

**"Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness a renewal of a commitment between Derek and Meredith to love each other unconditionally and endlessly. Derek and Meredith, there is a lot of things I could say to you but today I choose to listen to your promises to love and honor each other." The minister smiled. "Derek?" **

**Derek smiled and took a deep breath. "Meredith, today 10 years ago I dragged you to Vegas to make you my wife" He smiled. "Not once in our time together have I regretted that decision but today I thought I would give you a real wedding. I wanted to stand up in front of our family and friends and tell you how much I love you. I do, I love you so much and every day we spend together my love for you just keeps growing." He smiled and took a ring off Mark. "So this is the engagement ring I never got you" He chuckled and slipped a solitaire diamond on her finger, Meredith gasped at the beautiful ring. **

**  
"Derek..." She started but he put a finger on her lip to silence her. **

**"And this is one half of our new and improved wedding rings" He smiled and slipped a white gold band on top of her engagement ring. "Today I promise that I will love you forever. Forever and always" He smiled. "This I vow today"**

_So today I finally find_

_The courage deep inside_

_Just to walk right up to your door_

_But my body can't move when I finally get to it_

_Just like a thousand times before_

_Then without a word he handed me this letter_

_Said I hope this finds a way into your heart_

_It said_

**"Meredith?" The minister smiled. Meredith looked terrified.**

**"I... I haven't prepared for this" She whispered.**

**"So?" Derek smirked. Meredith sighed.**

**"OK fine. 10 years ago we stood in a chapel in Vegas in front of our two closest friends and gave our hearts to each other. We have been through so much since then, from getting our careers on track and the birth of our son." Meredith smiled at Jamie. "Every day we have spent together has just made me love you more. I promise that my love will never waver, I will love you forever Derek Shepherd. This I vow today." She smiled through her tears. Mark handed her Derek's ring and she slipped it on. **

**"I love you" Derek whispered. **

**"I love you too" Meredith smiled.**

**"You may kiss your bride" The minister smiled. Derek leaned in and kissed her softly.**

**"Nothing porny Derek, people are watching" Sarah whispered making Derek and Meredith laugh during their kiss. She had completely ruined the moment but it was still funny. Derek took her hand and they walked down the aisle followed by Sarah and Mark.**

_I love you _

_Please say you love me too_

_These three words they can change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Till the end of time_


	56. The Reception

**"So you planned all of this?" Meredith smiled and looked around the marquee that had been set up for their wedding reception. There were tables for everyone and food. And of course wedding cake and a DJ and a dance floor. Meredith was amazed. This morning she thought he had forgotten their anniversary and now she was marrying him again.**

**"Yep. Even our first dance song. I hope you like it because it took me ages to pick out" Derek smiled. "It suits us I think"**

**"OK" Meredith smiled and kissed him.**

**"You look beautiful by the way"**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr and Mrs Derek Shepherd again" The DJ smiled. "To the floor for their first dance"**

**"I still remember the moves you know from our dance lessons" Derek chuckled and took her hand. **

**"The ones I forced you to go to"**

**"That's the one" Derek smiled. They walked out on to the dance floor and the DJ put on the song.**

_It still feels like our first night together_

_Feels like the first kiss_

_And its getting better baby_

_No one can better this_

_I'm still holding on and your still the one_

_The first time our eyes met, same feeling I get_

_Only feels much stronger, I wanna love you longer_

_You still turn the fire on._

**"Derek" Meredith smiled and put her head on his shoulder as they moved to the music. "Its perfect for us."**

**  
"I thought so" Derek smiled and kissed her neck softly. **

_So if your feeling lonely don't_

_You're the only one I'd ever want_

_I only want to make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should_

**"Please forgive me, I know not what I do. Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you" Derek sang softly in Meredith's ear. Meredith's heart melted, he really was the love of her life. And even if he couldn't sing, to her it was perfect. Right now in this moment she was the happiest person in the world.**

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please believe me_

_If I need you like I do_

_Please believe me_

_For what I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

**"Thank you for this" Meredith whispered.**

**"Thank you for being my wife Mer. Your there for me no matter what. I love you for standing by me and I just love you" He smiled.**

**"Derek I love you, I would do anything for you" She smiled.**

**"I know" Derek smiled. "I would too you know"**

**"I know" Meredith laughed. "So are we having sex at this or are we actually going to wait until we are in our room?" Meredith smirked.**

**"I don't know yet" Derek smirked. "I am taking you to a very snazzy five star hotel for the night after this so maybe we will wait until then"**

**"Seriously?" Meredith beamed.**

**"Oh yeah, you didn't think we were going back to the villa full of people to consummate our marriage did you?" Derek chuckled.**

**"I suppose not" Meredith smiled. "And Jamie?"**

**"Mark and Sarah have him of course not to mention the other 30 people he has" Derek laughed.**

**"Right" Meredith smiled.**

_It still feels like our best times are together_

_Feels like the first touch_

_We're still getting closer baby_

_Can't get close enough_

_I'm still holding on_

_Your still number one_

_I remember the smell of your skin_

_I remember everything_

_I remember all your moves_

_I remember you yeah_

_I remember the nights _

_You know I still do_

**"So what are you wearing underneath this dress?" Derek smirked and pulled her closer as they moved.**

**"Perv" Meredith smiled.**

**"Come on give me something" He smirked. "We are going to be here for hours" He frowned. Meredith moved closer to his ear and bit down on his ear lobe.**

**"Nothing" She whispered. She smiled when he groaned in response.**

**"OK then" He breathed. "So if I run my hands underneath this dress I won't find panties?"**

**"Nope. Just me" She smirked. "Very wet me"**

**"Damn it" He frowned and struggled to keep his hands in place. He pulled Meredith even closer to him and she could feel his hardness. "I regret asking you now" He muttered.**

**"I bet you do" Meredith laughed.**

**"Just one feel and I promise to leave you alone" He begged.**

**"Nope. You said we have to wait so we have to wait" She smirked.**

**"But its all I'll be thinking about all day"**

**"Think of it as something to look forward to" Meredith smiled.**

**"What am I going to do about that?" He glanced down. Meredith rubbed up against his hardness and he groaned. "Not cool Meredith" He sighed. The song came to an end and Derek struggled to regain control. "Don't leave me" Derek warned as the next song started and everyone else got up to dance. Derek moved to the next song as well. Meredith stifled a laugh. **

**"We can sit down now and no one will notice"**

**"Fine" Derek frowned. Meredith led him from the dance floor and to their table. The meal was served and everyone began eating but Derek still couldn't stop thinking about naked Meredith. Meredith on the other hand was laughing and talking with Sarah. He sat back and tried to focus on something else. Everyone got up to dance again. **

**"Come on Jamie, dance with your mama" Meredith smiled and picked Jamie up. Meredith spun him around to the music making him giggle. "Did you know about this?"**

**"Not until today mama" Jamie laughed.**

**"Right" Meredith smiled and hugged him. The song ended and Meredith was taken up for the next few songs with James, Mark and Richard. **

**"Meredith can I talk to you?" Ellis asked as Meredith finished dancing with Richard.**

**"Whats up mom?" Meredith asked. They walked outside and watched the tide go out.**

**"Your father was in the hospital again last week" Ellis sighed.**

**"What did HE want?" Meredith scowled.**

**"Molly was brought in. The baby was born. Anyway he told me he wasn't letting you get away with not knowing him. He is still going to try get to know you"**

**"He can try all he wants" Meredith scoffed.**

**"I am just warning you" Ellis smiled. She pulled Meredith in for a hug. "Happy anniversary baby"**

**"Thanks mom and thanks for coming"**

**"Oh no problem we wanted to since we missed your first wedding." Ellis smiled.**

**"How long are you here?"**

**"Just until Sunday"**

**"Ahh right" Meredith smiled. They chatted some more before walking inside. Derek wrapped his arms around her. **

**"Lets get out of here" He muttered and kissed her neck.**

**"Yeah?" Meredith asked.**

**"Oh yeah" He muttered. Meredith nodded and they said their goodbyes before heading off to their hotel. Derek could barely contain himself in the cab and when they finally got to the elevator he picked her up and ran his hands up her dress. "Oh my God" Derek muttered as he stroked her wetness. The elevator stopped on their floor and he dragged her to their room by the hand. Finally they walked inside the honey moon suite. Meredith gasped at how beautiful it was. There was champagne on ice and chocolate strawberries waiting for them but all Derek was interested in was her. He pulled her against him and took her dress off before pulling his suit off and climbing on top of her. The champagne and strawberries could wait.**


	57. 30 Years

**"Meredith and Derek if you two are having sex before we go to mom and dad's anniversary I swear to God..." Nancy yelled as she ran up to their room and burst into it. Derek was zipping up his pants and frantically putting his shirt on while Meredith was struggling with her dress. "Typical." She rolled her eyes. "MOVE" She yelled and stormed downstairs and out of the house. Derek and Meredith laughed before walking downstairs themselves. Everyone was gone already so they walked next door together holding hands. **

**"We are here" Derek called. He was wearing slacks and a short sleeved shirt while Meredith was wearing a mini but elegant green dress. It had an open back that showed her tan. They walked out to the kitchen and smiled at everyone.**

**"Caught again?" Sarah laughed as Meredith stood beside her. **

**"Yes and thanks for warning us" Meredith frowned.**

**"Sorry" She laughed.**

**"Alright lets go" Mark called. Meredith took Jamie's hand and followed Derek out of the house. Derek bent down and picked Jamie up while they waited for a cab. "Me and Addie will squeeze in with you"**

**  
"Sure" Derek shrugged. Everyone got cabs and went to the hotel where they had booked a function room. Tonight was going to be good, Derek could feel it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"OK OK where do I start?" Derek smiled. He was told to give a speech to his parents since he was the youngest and the only boy. "Mom, dad I just want to congratulate you on 30 years of marriage. You make everyone else believe they can be as happy as you two" He smiled. "I would also like to say that I'm glad you got married when you found out you were having me, obviously you didn't take your relationship seriously until I was born. I mean obviously I am the one that made sure you would be together forever" He smirked.**

**"Oh yeah right Derek" The four girls shouted making everyone laugh.**

**"Well really would it be Derek if he gave a speech without praising himself a little?" James smiled.**

**"A little?" Sarah scoffed. "He has managed to make this whole celebration about himself" She laughed.**

**"I have not. I am just saying that mom and dad decided to make there love official after me. Clearly I am their favorite" He smirked and sat down. All four girls leaned over and smacked his head. "OW" He frowned. Meredith laughed and rubbed his head.**

**"Now kids please" Kathy smiled. "Derek stop being so vain for a little while. Not everything revolves around you" Kathy smiled.**

**"It does" He whispered and smirked at Sarah.**

**"Honestly its hard to think your all adults the way you go on" Kathy frowned. Sarah and Derek shrugged and smiled at their mother.**

**"Sorry mom" They all smiled.**

**"Yes I am sure you are" She rolled her eyes. **

**"No honestly mom, dad. Happy 30 years. We are so glad your our parents" Megan smiled.**

**"Thank you Meg" James smiled. Kathy stroked the pearls that James had gotten her for their anniversary. They were beautiful, and she loved that he stuck to the pearl tradition it was so sweet.**

**"We are going home in a few days" Derek smiled.**

**"I know" Meredith nodded. "Are you excited about coming back to Seattle?"**

**"I'm excited about being with you and Jamie full time again. And bringing Jamie to school" Derek smiled.**

**"Ahh right" Meredith smiled. "So do you think Addison and Mark will keep in touch?" Meredith asked as she glanced at the two. They had become incredibly close over the two weeks. Meredith was sad for them.**

**"I don't think so. I mean Mark lives in Seattle and Addison lives in Connecticut. Long distance relationships don't work and he is Mark so..." Derek shrugged.**

**"I suppose" Meredith sighed. "Jamie please don't play with the dessert. Either eat it or leave it" Meredith said.**

**"I am eating it" Jamie smiled. "I am just turning it to slush first"**

**"That's disgusting" Meredith frowned.**

**"Its nicest when its runny mama" Jamie giggled. "Like a milkshake"**

**"Sure it is" Meredith rolled her eyes. She rubbed his head and he stirred his ice cream some more. Jamie had gotten a great color while they were in Greece. He was so brown. So was Derek, Meredith found his new found dark skin very sexy. **

**"Alright Meredith come and dance with me" James smiled. Meredith rolled her eyes and got up to the dance floor. James and Meredith began dancing while Kathy dragged Derek up. **

**"So 30 years. Make you feel old?" Meredith smiled.**

**"I could never feel old Meredith" James smirked. "I am too good looking to feel old"**

**"Hmm sure you are" Meredith smiled. "I feel old by being married 10 years" She laughed.**

**"Well your not old" James smiled.**

**"Why thank you" Meredith smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder. "My dad still wants to get to know me" She whispered. James has always been her confident about her father. He really was the only one that knew her true feelings about him accept for Derek.**

**"When did he say that?" James asked.**

**"He was at the hospital again and he told my mom"**

**"Are you going to?" He asked.**

**"I don't owe him anything. And I just can't get past the fact that he left me for another woman and immediately replaced me with more children" Meredith sighed sadly.**

**"You just remember that you are amazing and your dad is a coward. What he did does not say anything about you it says more about him" He smiled.**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled. The song ended and James began dancing with Sarah while Derek pulled Meredith into a dance and Kathy grabbed Mark. They had a good evening before they all went home to bed. Their vacation nearly over.**


	58. Last Night In Paradise

**Meredith and Derek were sitting by their pool in their villa with Sarah and Chris. Luke, Amy and Jamie were playing in the pool. It was their last night in Greece so they decided to just spend it at home with the kids.**

**"Hey guys" James smiled and sat at the end of Sarah's bed.**

**"Whats up dad?" Sarah asked.**

**"I have come to rob the children" James smiled.**

**"Why?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Me, Kathy, Nancy, Robert, David and Kathleen are going for a round of that crazy golf and then we are going to a children's disco bar or something I don't know anyway we are taking all the kids with us"**

**"Um OK" Derek nodded. "So are we invited?"**

**"I didn't think it would be your thing" James laughed. "We are doing it because its our last night with all the grand kids"**

**"So we are free to go out somewhere?" Sarah smiled.**

**"If you like." James shrugged. "DJ, Luke, Amy. Go get dressed and we will go out"**

**"OK Grandpa" They all called and ran to get dressed. Sarah went to help Amy get some clothes.**

**"Is Megan and Eric going?" Meredith asked.**

**"No, neither is Mark and Addison" James smiled. Derek whipped out his cell phone while Meredith ran next door to Megan's villa. They were going to have some fun tonight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek, Meredith, Mark, Addison, Sarah, Chris, Megan and Eric walked into the bar down the street from their villa. They were going to have one last celebration before they all went their separate ways tomorrow. Meredith, Sarah, Megan and Addison got a booth while the guys got drinks.**

**"So what is going to happen between you and Mark now Addie?" Megan asked.**

**"Nothing" Addison sighed. "We live separate lives so tomorrow we will just be going our separate ways"**

**"That's sad, you two could really have something" Sarah frowned.**

**"Another life time I guess" Addison smiled.**

**"Now my very sexy wife, tequila" Derek smiled and sat beside Meredith. He kissed her softly at first but he started to get carried away so Meredith pushed him off.**

**"Wow you do have some resistance" Sarah laughed.**

**"I can say no sometimes" Meredith defended.**

**"No you can't" Derek muttered. The other three guys came back and they all started their night.**

**"So Derek honestly when did you realize that you loved Meredith?" Chris slurred and put his arm around Derek.**

**"Ah we are going sappy tonight?" Derek laughed.**

**"Yes" Chris nodded. **

**"Um. The night Meredith broke up with her boyfriend, we were at a party together. I mean I knew I felt something for her before that but that night I knew it was love" Derek smiled at Meredith who was now sitting across from him. "She was hurting over Alex and I asked her to dance to this song, it was actually called I love you" Derek smiled. "That was when I knew I loved her" He smiled. "I think it took her longer to realize it though" He feigned hurt. Meredith laughed.**

**"Alright Chris, your turn. When did you realize you loved Sarah?" Meredith smiled.**

**"The night we met" Chris smiled. "She was at the opening of one of my hotels with her boyfriend" He rolled his eyes. "But she ended up with me at the end of the night and I knew that was me for the rest of my life" Chris smiled. Sarah smiled brightly and kissed him. **

**"Ahh too sweet." Addison smiled.**

**"Eric?" Sarah smiled.**

**"It took me and Meg years to realize we were in love. We were best friends in high school and went to the same college. It wasn't until out Junior year that we realized we meant more to each other. Now I can't bare to be without her" Eric smiled.**

**"Ahh me either" Megan smiled. "What made you fall for Derek Mer?"**

**"The day my boyfriend cheated on me, its actually the same night he realized it. See Der I didn't take longer" She smirked. "I called Derek for help. He came with Mark and they both took me home to comfort me. Derek held me close the whole drive home and in the house as well." Meredith smiled. "We went to a party that night and he sat with me for the night. Even when I tried to kiss him he wouldn't." Everyone looked at Derek with surprise. "I know unbelievable right?" Meredith laughed.**

**"I resent that" Derek frowned.**

**"He took me home and slept on the couch. He was just really sweet and very unlike Derek. I fell in love with him but I think I was in love with him from the moment I saw him" Meredith smiled, she leaned across the table to kiss him softly. Mark looked at Addison and smiled. **

**"Alright guys time for shots" Mark smirked and poured 8 shots of vodka. Everyone knocked them and went back for more. Mark and Addison disappeared into the crowd a while later.**

**"Where is Mark and Addison?" Meredith asked.**

**"Um..." Sarah looked around and shrugged. Megan came back from the bathroom laughing. **

**"I just caught Mark and Addison in the bathrooms" She giggled and sat beside Eric. Everyone else laughed as well. Mark and Addison came back a while later.**

**"So you are now a member of our club?" Meredith laughed. "You got your public place" She smiled. Addison blushed and sat down.**

**"I told her I would give it to her" Mark smiled proudly and sat down beside her. They drank some more before heading home. Tomorrow they were going home.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Everyone began hugging in the airport before they separated.**

**"Our flight is now so we are going" Megan smiled and waved. Her, Eric and the kids disappeared into the crowds.**

**"Good luck with your dad" James whispered as he hugged Meredith.**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled. They broke apart.**

**"Alright DJ give grandpa a hug" James smiled. Jamie jumped in James's arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you little guy"**

**"I love you too grandpa" Jamie smiled. James put him down and he ran into Derek's arms. **

**"I'll see you guys soon" James smiled. Sarah and Meredith hugged each other tightly.**

**"Call me later babe" Sarah smiled.**

**"You know I will Hun" Meredith smiled. They broke apart and James, Kathy, Chris, Sarah and the kids walked towards their gate. Kathleen and David were the next to hug and disappear. Derek sat Jamie on top of the trolley were all the suitcases were loaded. Him, Meredith and Jamie hung back and waited for Mark to say goodbye to Addison. Nancy, Robert and Abigail did the same with Addison. **

**"Alright. This is goodbye" Mark smiled and kissed her. **

**"It is" Addison said sadly. She was holding tears back, Mark smiled and gently wiped them away.**

**"I'll be seeing you Addison" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah" Addison whispered. He kissed her again before walking away with Derek, Meredith and Jamie. Addison watched him until he disappeared, she didn't know if she would ever see him again. Maybe she would if she went to more Shepherd gatherings. She just didn't know what the future would bring.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"See you later I love you" Meredith smiled and kissed Derek. Jamie was still fast asleep next to Derek so she quickly kissed his head before leaving. "Derek don't forget to take him to school" **

**"I won't" Derek rolled his eyes. "I don't even remember him coming in here last night" He smiled.**

**"He is quiet that's why" Meredith laughed and waved goodbye. She walked into Mark's apartment next door without knocking. "Ready to go Markie?"**

**"Two minutes Mer" Mark called. Meredith grabbed some of his coffee and sat down to wait for him. She poured two travel mugs and handed one to Mark and they both ran out the door. Meredith linked Mark as they walked into the hospital together.**

**"So how are you?" She asked referring to Addison.**

**"I miss her" He admitted.**

**"You will see her again" Meredith smiled.**

**"And how do you know that?" Mark raised his eyebrows.**

**"Because your Mark, your hot and sexy and every girl wants you besides I saw the way she looked at you she will definitely be at another Shepherd gathering"**

**"You always know how to make me feel better" Mark laughed.**

**"I should be slapping you for revealing my dark secrets" Meredith scowled.**

**"You revealed some of mine too" Mark defended.**

**"You started it" Meredith scowled.**

**"I'm sorry" Mark smiled. "I won't reveal anymore"**

**"You better not" She frowned.**

**"I won't I promise" He smiled. They were heading towards the elevator laughing when someone called Meredith from behind. She turned and came face to face with Thatcher Grey.**

**"What do you want?" Meredith scowled.**

**"Meredith please, I just want to talk to you" He sighed. Susan came to stand next to him. "I want to know you"**

**"Well I don't want to know you. Look Thatcher you made your choice all those years ago. You chose her" She pointed to Susan. "You chose her over me and now you have to live with that choice. You don't deserve to be relieved of some of your guilt by trying to be a father now. I told you already I have a father and he is twice the man you will ever be. Now please don't contact me again, you don't exsist to me" Meredith scowled. Mark stood watching with shock admiration before Meredith pulled him towards the stairwell.**

**"Wow way to go Mer" He laughed.**

**"I always shout at him" Meredith sighed. "Why do I always feel guilty about it?"**

**"No clue" Mark shrugged.**

**"So helpful" Meredith rolled her eyes. They got to the surgical floor. "Lunch?"**

**"Of course" Mark smiled. "See you later Hun and I'm proud" He smiled and walked away. Meredith turned and walked in the opposite direction to the Residents locker room. She was proud of herself for standing up to Thatcher, she was glad to finally close that chapter in her life and move on without him. She thought it was that easy but was it?**


	59. Another 2 Years Later!

**Nurses watched as Meredith Shepherd stormed into Seattle Grace Hospital. They could tell by her demeanor that she was angry if not fuming as she walked. A few steps behind her came her husband in his usual expensive suit and nicely gelled hair with a little stubble.The nurses were definitely jealous of Meredith, her husband was perfect. Only today he wasn't, today he had what looked like a severe black eye, his left eye was swollen and bruised. They immediately wondered if Meredith had done it to him. Meredith stormed past the nurses station towards the elevators and Derek walked quickly behind her trying to keep in step with her but he wasn't doing it well. As soon as they both got on to the elevator the rumor mill started.**

**Meredith pushed her way to the back of the elevator and Derek stood beside her. He went for her hand but she smacked it away and glared at him. He sighed and slumped against the back of the elevator. Some people glanced curiously at his eye but he ignored them. The next floor emptied the elevator accept for Meredith and Derek. Meredith moved away from him and stood at the other side when the doors closed.**

**"Mer..." He sighed.**

**"NO, you do not get to talk to me" Meredith scowled. "You do not get to say one word to me. NOT ONE WORD" She shouted.**

**"It was an accident" He tried.**

**"YOU woke me up at 3 this morning so I would take Mark to the hospital and stitch up his face because YOU broke his cheek bone and split him OPEN"**

**"Notice the eye" Derek sighed and pointed to his bruise. "I wasn't the only one throwing punches"**

**"YOU TWO WERE BRAWLING IN MARK'S APARTMENT" Meredith shouted. "I swear sometimes I don't know who the six year old is." She ranted. "I am tired and I am extremely angry so DON'T TALK TO ME"**

**"Meredith, it was an accident. We were just kidding around"**

**"Yeah it looks that way" Meredith rolled her eyes. "I spent three hours stitching him up this morning as well as putting him through x rays. 3 hours Derek"**

**"I said I was sorry" Derek muttered.**

**"Just shut up" Meredith snapped and turned away from him. The elevator doors opened and she stormed out, Derek was immediately on her tail. She frowned when she saw Patricia was in her dad's office. "Shit"**

**"What?" Derek asked as he leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets.**

**"She is in there. How do we get around her?" Meredith asked.**

**"Bribe her" Derek shrugged while looking around the hospital.**

**"You think that would work?" Meredith asked. Her anger was fading at him as she thought about ways to get rid of Patricia.**

**"If you give her enough money" He smiled and looked at her.**

**"How much have you got?" Meredith asked. Derek frowned.**

**"You want to use my money?" **

**"If you ever want sex again you will give me your money" Meredith smirked and held out her hand.**

**"I have about 500 dollars on me but your not getting all of it" He frowned.**

**"OK just give me a 100" **

**"Fine" Derek frowned and handed her the money. Meredith smiled and walked into the office followed by Derek. **

**"Patricia. How nice to see you" Meredith smiled. Patricia looked at her skeptically.**

**"What do you want?" She asked.**

**"I'm hurt really... I am just..."**

**"Don't do that, just tell me" Patricia smiled.**

**"OK fine I will give you 100 dollars to leave the office for 10 minutes and not tell my dad I'm in here" She smiled.**

**"200" Patricia smiled. Meredith nodded and looked at Derek, he rolled his eyes and handed Patricia another 100. "Have fun" She smiled and walked out. Meredith smiled at Derek.**

**"OK you look out for Richard" Meredith ordered. Derek rolled his eyes and nodded. He walked out of the office so he would be able to see both ends of the hall. Meredith sat behind the desk and began looking through files for the information she needed. "Damn" She frowned after 20 minutes and still no avail.**

**"Mer he is coming" Derek said quickly. "He is coming now hurry" He panicked. They both began cleaning his desk up quickly and putting his files back. When they heard the door open and they both sat on the couch trying to look innocent. Richard walked into his office and stared at Meredith and Derek. **

**"What are you two doing in here?" He frowned.**

**"Um... We were just... I missed you daddy" Was all Meredith could come up with. Derek stifled a laugh and Meredith kicked him. Richard looked over at his desk and back over to Meredith. **

**"They are not in here you know" He smiled.**

**"What?" Meredith asked innocently.**

**"Your Fellowship acceptance letters. I knew you would do this so I put them somewhere else" He smirked. "You will find out next week like everyone else in the country"**

**"Daddy please" Meredith pouted.**

**"No Meredith, it wouldn't be fair to anyone else. And I know you were also looking for Cristina's so they are somewhere else as well" He smiled. Meredith frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Richard looked at Derek. "My God what happened to your eye?" Richard gasped. He walked over and held Derek's face up so he could get a better look at it.**

**"He got into a drunken brawl with Mark last night because they are two idiots" Meredith scowled. "Oh I am still mad by the way" Meredith snapped at Derek.**

**"Why are you mad?" Richard chuckled. He looked at Meredith who had fire in her eyes and then at Derek who looked very guilty. "Why is she mad?" He asked Derek.**

**"I am mad because they were brawling, and they woke me up at 3 AM to spend three hours here stitching Mark up. I had to bring Mark to the damn hospital while Derek stayed home with Jamie" She scowled. "Now Mark's face is fractured and swollen and bleeding and he looks like that" Meredith ranted and pointed to Derek's eye.**

**"Does Jamie know?" Richard asked.**

**"No he was in our apartment in our bed with Mer. He didn't wake up" Derek mumbled sheepishly.**

**"Idiots" Meredith frowned.**

**"What made you two fight?"**

**"We were just messing around at first put then it just got rougher and now..." He trailed off and pointed to his face.**

**"Idiots" Richard muttered. "Where is Sloan?"**

**"Home" Meredith frowned. "Dad please can I have my letters?"**

**"No" He shook his head. "You are waiting" He smiled. "Now get out the both of you I have work to do" He ordered. Meredith and Derek sighed and walked out of the office.**

**"Where do you think he put them?" Meredith asked as they walked back to the elevator.**

**"Seriously?" Derek smiled. "It would be easier to just wait"**

**"I bet they are at home" Meredith smirked completely ignoring Derek. He just rolled his eyes. The elevator opened and they both stepped on. When the doors closed Derek attempted to push Meredith against the wall and kiss her but she pushed him off.**

**"Hey" Derek scowled. "I helped you break into your dad's office, I at least deserve a kiss and a quick feel"**

**"Oh hell no. No sex for you today. Not even a kiss. Don't mess with me today Derek" Meredith warned. Derek scowled and stood at the other side of the elevator. He was planning on hanging out at the hospital until Jamie was off school but now he didn't know what to do.**

**"Meredith..."**

**"No" Meredith said again.**

**"Whats the point in staying around here then? If your just going to keep snapping. Fuck it" He snapped. "I'm going elsewhere" He frowned and pressed 2 to get off. Before Meredith could snap back he was gone and taking the stairs. Meredith shrugged and kept the elevator going. She was too angry with him to care.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith sat alone in the cafeteria picking at her food. Her anger was wearing off and in its place was her starting to feel bad for pushing Derek away. She hated that she was feeling bad, it was his fault but right now all she wanted to do was make up with him. She was brought back to reality by a tray slamming on the table and Cristina sitting beside her.**

**"Well?" Cristina asked.**

**"He was on to us" Meredith sighed.**

**"Dammit"**

**"I'm thinking that they are at his house"**

**"What you want to break in?" Cristina smiled.**

**"Nah I think we will just wait" Meredith frowned. **

**"God I really want to know"**

**"Me too. I like it here, I hope I got accepted here."**

**"I do too. And you better get accepted here, I am not letting you leave me again" She smiled.**

**"Right" Meredith laughed.**

**"So I heard you gave Derek a black eye" Cristina laughed.**

**"Where did you here that?"**

**"A scrub nurse" She shrugged.**

**"Oh right, add husband beater to the list they have formed about me" Meredith rolled her eyes. Cristina laughed and Meredith couldn't help but do the same.**

**"I liked the rumor that you didn't know who Jamie's dad was. I think that was my favorite"**

**"I was more partial to the sex I was having with Mark in the exam room" Meredith laughed.**

**"Oh yeah remember that?" Cristina laughed as well. They were interrupted by a man holding a huge bouquet of red roses.**

**"You Meredith Shepherd?" He asked.**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded slowly. She was aware that the cafeteria was silent and every eye was on her.**

**"These are for you" The man handed her the roses and Meredith blushed furiously. "I have been instructed to read the note out loud" He smiled. Meredith looked at Cristina who snorted with laughter. The man cleared his throat and began reading loudly, too loud for Meredith's liking. "Dear Meredith, I are so sorry for fighting with Mark, and for waking you up early and for making you stitch Mark up for three hours. I really hope you like this apology because it cost me a fortune. Oh Mark is here too and he is adding his name to this apology so Mark is sorry too. Love Derek... And Mark" The man read. Meredith put her head down and tried to block out the stares, laughter and whispers. Cristina had tears in her eyes she was laughing that hard. **

**"Where is the guy that gave you these?" Meredith asked, she knew full well that Derek wouldn't be able to resist coming to watch this.**

**"Over there" He pointed to the entrance to the cafeteria and as she predicted Mark and Derek was leaning against the door frame in fits of laughter at her. **

**"Thank you" She muttered. The man smiled and walked away.**

**"They are good" Cristina finally managed to say.**

**"They are dead" Meredith frowned. Mark and Derek walked over to their table and sat down.**

**"Like my flowers?" Derek smiled.**

**"You made sure this would happen in front of everyone didn't you?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Well yes. The hospital has to know how much I love my wife" Derek smirked. **

**"Ass" Meredith muttered. "Your both asses" She said loudly before laughing herself. Cristina was right, they were good. They had managed to completely mortify her. Derek smiled and put his arm around her. "How is your face?" Meredith asked Mark.**

**"Sore" Mark smiled. Meredith lightly rubbed the bruise and he winced.**

**"Sorry"**

**"Its OK" Mark smiled. Derek leaned in and captured her lips quickly. Meredith stared at him.**

**"I needed a kiss" Derek shrugged and smiled. Cristina laughed and threw a chip at him. "Alright I have to go get Jamie. I'll see you guys later"**

**"You will" Meredith smiled and kissed him. Mark leaned over and took Cristina's sandwich then he took Meredith's drink. They both rolled their eyes at him but he just laughed. "Are you working today?"**

**"Yep. I have a surgery after lunch"**

**"Right" Meredith smiled. They finished their lunch and went their separate ways.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dear Dr Shepherd,_

_This letter is to inform you that you have been accepted into the Seattle Grace Fellowship Programme. _

_Thank you for your application and we hope to still have you here next year._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Dr Richard Webber. Chief Of Surgery._

**Meredith jumped up and down in the middle of the hospital as she read her letter. **

**"I got in. I got in" She screamed and ran in search of her person. When she found Cristina she was doing the same thing Meredith was. Screaming and jumping. She looked up and saw Meredith.**

**"You got in?" Cristina asked.**

**"You got in?" Meredith asked. They both nodded and hugged each other. Mark frowned when he saw them.**

**"What are we doing?" He asked.**

**"We got in" They shouted and jumped into his arms. Mark smiled.**

**"Your both staying here?" Mark asked excitedly.**

**"YES" They both shouted. Mark laughed, he was glad his two best friends were staying and it also meant his brother and Jamie were staying too. He loved having them just next door, it made him feel better to have his family near by. **

**"Thats great guys" Mark beamed. He hugged them again. "You guys off?"**

**"Just now" Meredith smiled.**

**"Another hour. I'll meet you at Joe's" Cristina smiled.**

**"Great" Meredith smiled. "I just have to get changed Mark" She smiled and pulled him towards the locker room. "Phone Derek. Tell him to bring Jamie and meet us there. Jamie likes to help Joe behind the bar"**

**"Right" Mark smiled. Meredith changed and went to her dad's office. She hugged her parents and they were proud of the news even though they already knew. They then walked over to Joe's were Derek was sitting with Jake and Jamie was helping Joe the bartender, Meredith had become very close to the bartender in the last two years. He was a really nice guy and he adored Jamie. Derek kissed her and congratulated her on her news. He was glad to be staying in Seattle, even though he was still splitting his time between Seattle and New York he liked Seattle. It was a nice city. Mark smiled at a blonde at the bar and went to chat her up. He was definitely lying to himself, he was still missing Addison even though he hadn't seen her since Greece 2 years ago. She hadn't gone to a Shepherd gathering since. He fell in love with her, he was sure of that and now he would never see her again. So he went back to his old ways. He went back to being a man whore while missing the only girl to ever have an effect on his heart, well accept for Meredith but she didn't count because she was like his sister.**


	60. Reunited With The Past

**"Alright Jamie, get on daddy's shoulders and you can put the star on the tree OK?" Derek smiled. He got down on one knee and Jamie climbed on to his shoulders. **

**"Give me the star mama" Jamie giggled Meredith smiled and handed Jamie the star. He put it gently on top of their Christmas tree. **

**"OK we are done" Meredith smiled. Derek took Jamie down from his shoulders and held him in one arm, he put his other arm around Meredith and they stepped back to look at their creation.**

**"Grandma and Grandpa's tree always looks better" Jamie frowned. Derek and Meredith laughed at him.**

**"Yes we suck don't we?" Derek smiled.**

**"I like it" Jamie smiled. "Is Santa going to put presents under this tree?" He asked.**

**"Actually Santa already knows to take your gifts to Boston Jay, you know because that's where we will be on Christmas morning" Meredith smiled.**

**"Are you sure he knows mama? What of he leaves all my gifts here by mistake?" Jamie frowned. Derek smiled and kissed his head. **

**"Jamie Santa knows everything remember? I promise that he will leave your gifts under grandma and grandpa's tree. Besides Christmas is not for weeks" Derek smiled. "You don't need to worry about it yet, or at all actually"**

**"Right" Jamie smiled. "So Santa will come to Boston"**

**"Yes" Meredith and Derek smiled. **

**"I'm hungry" Jamie smiled.**

**"Pizza?" Derek smiled.**

**"Yes" Jamie giggled. Derek put Jamie down and went to order take away. Meredith went to turn off the lights in their apartment so their Christmas lights could be seen better. The different colors lit up the room. Meredith curled up on the couch with Jamie to watch TV. Derek sat beside them as well and they relished their family time together. Christmas had been Meredith's favorite time of year since Jamie was old enough to understand, his excitement on Christmas Eve always warmed her heart and knowing that he would wake up on Christmas Day and sneak down to the living room with his cousins and find out that he had gotten everything he asked for made her happy. Derek had made her happy since she was fifteen but ever since Jamie was born she some how felt complete. He was everything to her. She unconsciously pulled Jamie closer and kissed his head. He looked up at her and smiled before putting his head on her lap and going back to whatever cartoon he was watching on the TV. Derek looked at her and smiled before leaning over Jamie to kiss her softly. She smiled at him and lay her legs across him.**

**"Mama?" Jamie asked.**

**"Yeah baby"**

**"Is uncle Mark coming to Boston with us?"**

**"Of course" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yes" Jamie beamed. Meredith smiled and rubbed his head. They ate their pizza and Meredith put Jamie to bed.**

**"Night baby boy" Meredith smiled and kissed his head.**

**"Night mama" Jamie nodded sleepily. Meredith shut his door gently and sat back down beside Derek. Derek immediately pounced on her making her giggle.**

**"Bed?" He muttered against her neck.**

**"If we must" Meredith laughed and pulled him up. They both ran to their own room and shut the door. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Meredith stood at the nurses station charting. Her fellowship was starting today. She was officially a Surgical Fellow and she was nervous about it. It came with a heavy work load and she was going to be trusted more to do surgery's alone. It was nerve wrecking but she was also excited about the new stuff that she will learn over the next two years.**

**"Well, well, well. If it isn't the only girl to break my heart" Meredith heard from behind her. It was a very familiar voice but it couldn't be him could it? She slowly turned around and was shocked to come face to face with Alex Karev.**

**"Alex?" Meredith gasped and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm doing my Fellowship here" He smiled. "I start today. Obviously"**

**"Oh my God" She smiled. "I haven't seen you in forever"**

**"I know" He smiled. "Still heartbroken about me babe?"**

**"You never had an effect on my heart" Meredith smirked.**

**"Ouch" He laughed.**

**"OK fine maybe you bruised it just a little" She smiled. "I can't believe your here" She smiled and hugged him again.**

**"Me either. I can't believe your here. In all the hospitals, your in this one. I think its meant to be" He smirked. Meredith held up her left hand.**

**"I don't think so" Meredith smiled.**

**"Married nice. Who is the lucky guy?" He asked and leaned against the nurses station beside her.**

**"Derek" Meredith smiled.**

**"Wow your still with him?"**

**"Yep" Meredith nodded. "What about you? Where did you do your Residency?"**

**"A hospital up beside Harvard University. My girlfriend is a student there." Alex smiled.**

**"Oh wow OK" Meredith smiled. "What made you do your fellowship here?"**

**"Its one of the best teaching hospitals in the country" Alex smiled. "Besides Mark Sloan is here and he is the best. I am going into Plastics so I want to learn from the best"**

**"You remember he is the one that broke your jaw right?" Meredith laughed.**

**"Fractured." Alex corrected. "Fractured my jaw" He smiled. "And yes I do remember"**

**"Good" Meredith nodded. **

**"You two still close?" Alex asked.**

**"Me and Mark?" Meredith asked. Alex nodded. "He is like my brother. Yes he is one of my best friends" Meredith smiled. "I will tell him not to kill you will I?" Meredith laughed.**

**"Please" Alex smiled. Cristina came up beside Meredith and eyed Alex.**

**"Who is the pretty boy?" She asked.**

**"Oh Cristina this is Alex Karev. Alex this is Cristina" Meredith smiled.**

**"The bastard who cheated on Meredith with her best friend" Cristina smirked. Alex was shocked by how blunt she was.**

**"I'm sorry?" He stuttered. Meredith and Cristina laughed.**

**"Are we liking him Mer?"**

**"Not sure yet" Meredith smirked. Alex smiled at the both of them.**

**"I am very likable"**

**"Hmm sure you are" Cristina rolled her eyes. **

**"Ha Alex Karev" Mark smirked and leaned close to Meredith.**

**"Mark Sloan" Alex nodded.**

**"Want me to break the jaw this time?"**

**"No I am here to learn from you actually" Alex said sheepishly. Mark laughed at him.**

**"Your Plastics?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Oh man. We are going to have such fun together" Mark smirked.**

**"Mark be nice. It was a long time ago" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah well, I still remember that day Meredith" Mark growled and stared at Alex. "I remember the state you were in when me and Derek got there"**

**"For me be nice" Meredith turned and looked at him. Mark frowned.**

**"Fine. I make no promises Karev" Mark frowned.**

**"Yeah" Alex said nervously. Cristina snorted at how quickly Mark brought this guy Alex to his knees. It was hilarious.**

**"Oh my God its like a high school reunion" The cheerful voice of Izzie Stevens chimed in. She walked over to them with George beside her. "Your both doing your Fellowship here too?" She beamed.**

**"Yes we are" Meredith and Alex smiled.**

**"This will be fun then" Izzie laughed, knowing full well it was going to be awkward. She leaned in and hugged Meredith. "I have missed you Hun"**

**"You too" Meredith smiled. "Hey George"**

**"Hi Mer" George smiled.**

**"You guys remember Cristina right?"**

**"Of course" George smiled and nodded to her. Cristina did nothing back but George and Izzie were used to her after their weekend in Boston. Alex stood awkwardly between his two exes. Mark stood behind Meredith protectively. Meredith and Izzie chatted until every ones pagers went off. There was definitely an emergency because they were all headed towards the ER.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"That was long and hard. I am starving" Alex muttered as he dropped his tray beside Meredith.**

**"Me too" Meredith grumbled. "Sorry about Mark earlier. He wasn't in school when we resolved our problems" She smiled.**

**"Ah I can't blame him Mer, he was just protecting you." Alex smiled. "And yes no one really knows about that day do they?"**

**"No" Meredith smiled. "I never even told Derek. He would have gotten jealous and I didn't want that" Meredith smiled.**

**"Of course" Alex nodded. "I think that day made us closer than ever Mer"**

**"Yeah it did."**

**"I will never forget how you were there for me Mer" He smiled warmly. "It meant so much to me"**

**"I know it did" Meredith whispered. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered that day. The day that broke Alex, the day she forgave him for sleeping with Izzie.**

_**Meredith knew it had happened and she didn't know if she wanted to go, but she knew him. Hell she even liked him, she decided to wait until after and say goodbye alone. She walked slowly through the graveyard and was shocked to find Alex on his knees at the freshly filled grave sobbing. Her heart broke for him. She walked slowly up to him and knelt beside him.**_

_**"Alex" She whispered softly. She gently touched his shoulder. "Ssshh Alex its OK" She soothed. **_

_**"He is dead Mer." Alex sobbed. "I... I... He is just gone. I will never see my dad again" He cried. Meredith turned him around and hugged him tightly. She began crying with him. Each of them crying on the others shoulder. "A heart attack Mer. A damn heart attack ended his life" He growled angrily.**_

_**"Sshh Alex it will be OK I promise it will be OK" Meredith sighed. **_

_**"I'm sorry Mer. I just I love you... I will always love you. I know you don't love me anymore but please say you did. Did you love me Mer? At one stage?" He asked desperately. She did love him, at one stage. She had only told him she never loved him to hurt him.**_

_**"Yes Alex. You were my first love and I will always care about you" Meredith promised and hugged him tighter. **_

_**"Thank you for coming. Thank you for saying goodbye to him, it means a lot"**_

_**"I liked your dad Alex" Meredith smiled as tears filled her eyes again.**_

_**"Yeah" Alex smiled. "He liked you too. When he found out what I did, he gave me a lecture for hours" He smiled.**_

_**"Hmm sure he did" Meredith chuckled. They sat at the grave for hours talking, laughing and crying like they used to. That was the day Meredith forgave Alex.**_

**"So your eating lunch with the cheating ass now?" Cristina smirked as she sat down beside them.**

**"Cristina seriously" Meredith laughed.**

**"Sorry" Cristina laughed. **

**"So Cristina how long have you known Meredith?"**

**"College, I'm her person so don't hurt her or this fork goes in your thigh get it?" Cristina warned.**

**"My God Mer, you have your own personal army" Alex laughed.**

**"I know" Meredith smiled. She saw Izzie and George join the lunch line. "So what happened between you and Izzie?" She smiled.**

**"Like it was going anywhere" Alex laughed. **

**"What?" Cristina frowned.**

**"Um we broke up not long after high school ended. I didn't really love her anyway." Alex shrugged. "I met the love of my life 6 years ago. She is amazing Mer, I never thought I would find someone as great as you." He smiled. Meredith blushed. **

**"You really love her? How are you doing with the distance?"**

**"Its horrible" Alex admitted. "But I'll see her in a few weeks when she comes down for Christmas" Alex smiled. "Her family is from Seattle so..." He shrugged and smiled. Meredith smiled as well. **

**"Oh God speaking of Christmas. Mer I am going to Jake's mother's house. As in meeting his family" Cristina frowned. "What the hell am I going to do?"**

**"Cristina" Meredith laughed. "You have been with him five years, its about time you meet his family"**

**"It isn't" Cristina snapped.**

**"Dude, you have been with him 5 years and you have avoided meeting his family? How the hell did you manage that?" Alex asked.**

**"I either work or convince him to stay home during the holidays. And if he insists on going, I'm sick on the day and he goes alone" Cristina smiled proudly. "But this year he is forcing me" She scowled.**

**"Wow your good. I met my girlfriends family straight away. And I hate families" Alex smiled.**

**"I am the best. Mer give me something to get out of this"**

**"No can do. You need to meet Jake's family. It has to be done" Meredith laughed.**

**"I hate you" Cristina grumbled.**

**"You love me" Meredith smiled.**

**"Whatever" She rolled he eyes. Izzie and George came over and sat down. Derek walked into the cafeteria with Jamie. He wanted to see Meredith before they headed home. He eyed the cafeteria for her and frowned when he saw her surrounded by people. He was sure that it was Izzie and George, but the guy who was sitting beside Meredith was what pissed Derek off. Alex fucking Karev.**

**"I see mama daddy" Jamie beamed and ran away from Derek. "Mama" Jamie smiled and climbed into Meredith's lap. Meredith wrapped her arms around Jamie and kissed his head. Alex was shocked.**

**"Your a mom?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith smiled. "Jamie you remember Izzie and George right?"**

**"Sure" Jamie smiled.**

**"This is Alex. Alex this is my son Jamie"**

**"Hi Jamie" Alex smiled.**

**"Hi" Jamie said quietly. Derek came over and kissed Meredith quickly before putting his hand possessively on her shoulder.**

**"Hey Derek" Alex smiled.**

**"Alex" Derek nodded. "I didn't know you were a surgeon"**

**"I know right?" Alex laughed. "What are you?" He asked eyeing Derek's suit.**

**"Lawyer"**

**"Right" Alex nodded. "Well I am out of here. I'll catch you later Mer" Alex smiled. "Nice meeting you Jamie"**

**"Yeah you too" Jamie smiled. Alex walked away and Derek took his seat.**

**"Alex Karev works here now too?" Derek asked.**

**"Yep" Meredith nodded.**

**"And it doesn't bother you?"**

**"Not really" Meredith frowned.**

**"Right" Derek frowned. Cristina smirked at Derek. Izzie looked uncomfortable. George was oblivious to the situation.**

**"Derek" Meredith sighed.**

**"Did feelings come back?"**

**"Of course not don't be stupid" Meredith rolled her eyes. "I swear for a vain guy your very insecure" She said without thinking. Derek scowled.**

**"I am not insecure" Derek hissed. "It happens sometimes"**

**"Maybe if you walked back into my life after 12 years the feelings would come rushing back but with anyone else no" Meredith smiled.**

**"Turning on the charm to cheer me up?" He smiled.**

**"Is it working?"**

**"Yes" He nodded. "I have to go. Say goodbye to mama Jamie" Derek smiled. Jamie hugged Meredith and jumped in Derek's arms. Derek leaned down and captured her lips gently before walking away.**

**"Nicely done Mer" Cristina laughed.**

**"Thank you. He doesn't even know that I did what he usually does. I learn from the best" She smirked.**

**"Yeah you do" Cristina laughed. George and Izzie joined in the laughter before the four of them got back to work. Meredith was happy to have Izzie and Alex around her again. She had missed the both of them.**


	61. Christmas In Boston

**James leaned in the doorway and watched as his wife made up the bunk beds for the kids. He smiled at her, Kathy always got so excited when all the kids came home. He loved the smile on her face as she prepared to be their mother again even if it was only for a few days.**

**"Nearly done?" He asked.**

**"I just have to set up the last guest room" Kathy smiled.**

**"Why?" James frowned. He counted all of his kids. There was the five of them plus Mark and the grand kids, it left one spare room.**

**"Listen James, Addison has no family, her parents are dead and she has no siblings. I am not having that girl alone on Christmas so I told Nancy to drag her here. OK?"**

**"You are too nice for your own good" James smiled and kissed her. "But we haven't seen her in 2 years, are you sure she won't be uncomfortable with Mark and everything?"**

**"It will be fine" Kathy smiled. "Derek, Meredith, Mark and DJ should be here soon" She smiled. James's face lit up as it always did at the mention of Jamie. "James you will have to stop that" Kathy sighed.**

**"Stop what?" James frowned.**

**"I know that DJ is your favorite but you have to stop blatantly favoring him in front of the other kids. Its not fair"**

**"I do not do that" James frowned.**

**"You do so" Kathy smiled. James sighed.**

**"Yes I do that don't I?" James smiled.**

**"Yes" **

**"Its just, I can't help it. He is just such a great little boy. Meredith and Derek have done such an amazing job with him. He is so smart and thoughtful, the boy hasn't got a selfish bone in his body. Have you noticed that he is exactly like..."**

**"Derek when he was that age?" Kathy gave him a knowing smile.**

**"Yes" James beamed. "Accept for his blonde hair and nose which he got from his mother he is like a little Derek. He has my eyes Kathy he has mine and Derek's eyes." He smiled thoughtfully. "And he is the only one with the Shepherd name. He is the only one to carry my name"**

**"I know how much he means to you James. And he might not be the only one to carry your name. Meredith and Derek could have more kids"**

**"They won't" James shook his head.**

**"Why not?" Kathy frowned.**

**"Because Derek has made it quite clear that he does not want anymore children" James sighed. "He said that he loves Jamie to death but he doesn't want another kid. One was Derek's goal"**

**"What does Meredith have to say about that?" Kathy frowned.**

**"No clue but Derek made it clear that they were not having anymore kids" James sighed.**

**"Our son can be such an idiot sometimes"**

**"Yeah" James smiled. "I'll help you set up the last bed" He smiled. Kathy nodded gratefully and they both set up the guest room.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith sat quietly on the plane, she stared over Jamie out the window although she wasn't really looking. Jamie had insisted on sitting beside her which she was happy with. She could vaguely hear Mark and Derek fighting over Jamie's Nintendo DS behind her, but she had most things blocked out as she was lost in thought for most of the journey.**

**"Mama?" Jamie called. He looked up at his mother and frowned. He gently touched her arm. "Mama?" He said again. Meredith snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Jamie.**

**"Whats up baby?" She forced a smile.**

**"Can you write my name down for me so I can copy it?" He smiled. Meredith took the paper and pen from him, she frowned in confusion when she saw that he had already written his name.**

**"Sweetie your name is already there" She smiled. "James Shepherd"**

**"No I want to write my full name" Jamie smiled.**

**"Are you sure? I mean its pretty long, it might take the whole plane ride just for me to write it" Meredith teased.**

**"No it won't mama" Jamie giggled. Meredith smiled and wrote down his full name. She wrote it big and clear so he could rewrite it easily.**

**"Now my boy"**

**"Thank you mama" Jamie smiled. **

**"This game sucks anyway" Derek frowned and handed it to a laughing Mark. "Move I have to piss" He snapped. Mark moved his legs and Derek climbed over him. He crouched down beside Meredith. "Hey" He smiled and moved her hair from her face. "You OK? Your very quiet" He asked concerned.**

**"Yeah. Just tired" Meredith smiled.**

**"Your sure?" He asked.**

**"I'm sure" Meredith nodded. Derek nodded and kissed her before resuming his journey to the bathroom. Meredith lay her head back, she needed to stop thinking and acting so weird.**

**"Hey Mer?" Mark whispered.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"What the hell is wrong with you? Your quiet, Mer your never quiet"**

**"I am fine honestly" Meredith smiled.**

**"OK then. Start talking, your starting to scare me" He smiled.**

**"Sorry" Meredith laughed. Derek came back and they got back to fighting over the game. Meredith needed to sleep.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It was snowing heavily when they got to Boston. Jamie was practically shaking with excitement. They got into a cab and headed to the house.**

**"Mom dad we are here" Derek called. Meredith and Mark headed straight upstairs to get rid of the bags. Jamie ran in search of his grandfather.**

**"Sweetie" Kathy beamed and hugged Derek.**

**"Ah my little man is here" James smiled brightly and picked Jamie up.**

**"I missed you grandpa" Jamie smiled.**

**"I missed you too DJ" James smiled. They walked out to the foyer just as Kathy stopped hugging Mark and Meredith.**

**"Hey dad" Derek smiled.**

**"Derek" He nodded. "And Mark" He smiled. "I am glad to see my boys I have to say" He smiled. His eyes brightened a little when they fell on Meredith and she gave him a hug. He noticed that she gripped him tighter than usual. He frowned in confusion but then she let him go.**

**"I missed you" Meredith whispered. James looked at her and smiled warmly. **

**"I missed you too" He smiled. "Alright Jay, I saved the star for you this year. You ready?"**

**"Yeah grandpa" Jamie beamed. James put Jamie on his shoulders. And they walked towards the huge tree, it was twice the size as the tree in Meredith and Derek's apartment and it was so amazingly decorated. Kathy had a decoration for each of her kids and each of her grand kids. The lights were so bright that they lit up the whole room. Meredith loved the Shepherd's house at Christmas, it was so well done and it made the house even more homey. Meredith sat on the couch and stared at the fire.**

**"Mer you want a beer?" Mark called. **

**"No thanks" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hot chocolate then?" He smiled.**

**"Yes" Meredith called back.**

**"Grandpa can we go play in the snow please?" Jamie asked.**

**"Of course we can. Go get your winter jacket and your hat and your gloves" He smiled.**

**"OK" Jamie beamed and ran to get ready. Derek came into the living room with Meredith's hot chocolate and handed it to her. He sat beside her and she snuggled against him. Jamie ran past them.**

**"Jamie come here and I'll do up your jacket baby" Meredith smiled. She handed her drink to Derek and zipped up Jamie's coat. "Have fun and don't wear grandpa out too much OK?" She smiled.**

**"I heard that" James smiled.**

**"Sorry" Meredith laughed. Jamie ran over to James and they both headed out to the backyard. Meredith snuggled against Derek again and they sat in a comfortable silence while Mark helped Kathy in the kitchen. Everyone began to arrive, everyone that is accept for the one person Meredith wanted to see. The one person Meredith needed to see and she wasn't here yet. Nancy walked through the door and waved to Meredith and Derek before walking into the kitchen. Robert and Abigail followed her. Derek and Meredith exchanged worried glances as Addison walked into the house. She smiled nervously at Derek and Meredith before walking into the kitchen where Mark was with the rest of the family. Now all that was missing was Sarah and her clan. Derek and Meredith looked at each other before jumping up. They were not going to miss this. Mark looked up in shock as he saw a flash of red hair enter the kitchen.**

**"Addison?" He called. He stood up and walked away from Eric and David.**

**"Mark" She smiled awkwardly.**

**"What... How are you?" He asked.**

**"Good" **

**"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, knowing full well that the whole family were watching them. Meredith was even leaning hard on Derek's shoulder to get a better look at them.**

**"I was invited" She blushed. He moved closer to her.**

**"I missed you" He whispered quietly.**

**"Me too" She smiled sadly.**

**"Kiss her already Mark" Eric laughed. **

**"Yes Markie give her a big wet one" Megan smirked. Mark rolled his eyes and captured her lips without warning. Everyone cheered causing Addison to blush. **

**"We are here" Sarah called as she shrugged the snow off of herself. Luke and Amy ran into the kitchen and said their hello's before running out to their cousins.**

**"Finally" Meredith said. She grabbed Sarah by the arm and dragged her away. Derek frowned and walked back into the living room. He watched as Meredith and Sarah talked quietly in the dining room. **

**"Hey man" Mark smiled and sat beside him. "Whats up?"**

**"That's what I would like to know" Derek frowned. They both watched as Meredith spoke quickly to Sarah. Derek watched Sarah's facial expressions, she had so many of them as Meredith spoke, she smiled at first put her smile soon turned into a frown as Meredith spoke more. Then it was Sarah's turn to speak but Meredith had a look of terror in her eyes.**

**"Whats wrong with them?" Mark asked.**

**"I don't know" Derek frowned.**

**"OK kids, time for bed. Santa won't come if your not in bed" Kathy called. All the kids ran inside. Jamie broke up Sarah and Meredith's talk. Meredith smiled and picked Jamie up, they both walked into the living room where Derek and Mark were.**

**"Say goodnight Jay" Meredith smiled. Jamie said goodnight to Derek and Mark before Meredith disappeared with him upstairs. He would be sharing a room with some of the other boys. When all the kids were settled and asleep, all the women got the presents under the tree. And everyone went to bed. Christmas Eve was always an early night in the Shepherd house. Derek snuggled against Meredith as she lay awake. It felt like she had been awake for hours. She couldn't take it anymore, she slowly got out from Derek's arms and quietly went downstairs. She really didn't know what to do.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek went to pull Meredith against him again but he woke up with a frown when he realized she wasn't in bed. He sat up to see if she was in the bathroom, when he realized she wasn't he got out of bed. She was acting strange all night. He was really worried about her. He walked downstairs and smiled when he saw her lying under the Christmas tree looking at the lights.**

**"I got worried when I realized my human blanket was gone" Derek teased. Meredith smiled without looking at him. He walked over and lay beside her. "What are we doing?"**

**"Watching the lights. They are pretty"**

**"Right" Derek nodded. He looked at her and smiled before taking her hand and closing his eyes. Meredith sighed deeply and looked at Derek. **

**"Derek?" She whispered.**

**"Hmm?" Derek muttered without opening his eyes.**

**"I'm pregnant" She said quietly. Derek's eyes shot open.**


	62. Shock Or Hate?

**Derek sat up arubtly, he stared down at Meredith in shock.**

**"What?" He snapped.**

**"I said I'm pregnant" She said a little louder and sat up.**

**"Are you sure? I mean... Your sure?" He stuttered.**

**"I found out yesterday. The doctor said I'm about four weeks" Meredith sighed.**

**"How could you let this happen?" Derek snapped and stood up. Meredith glared at him.**

**"Me? How could I let this happen?"**

**"Yes you" Derek hissed.**

**"I wasn't the only one Derek. I didn't climb on top of myself and get pregnant" Meredith snapped and stood up as well.**

**"But... Your on the pill" He frowned.**

**"It was an accident" Meredith sighed.**

**"An accident?" Derek snapped. "AN ACCIDENT?" He shouted. "Things like this aren't suppose to happen when you are on the pill" **

**"Oh grow up Derek, there are always risks" Meredith snapped. "I have been stressed the last few weeks. I was worried about my Fellowship and stuff and I forgot to take the pill one day" She explained.**

**"YOU FORGOT?" Derek shouted. "Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me before we had sex that day"**

**"OK Derek, we have sex about four times a day and I forgot I didn't take it."**

**"It was your responsibility. This is YOUR fault" He ranted. "You should have remembered, or you should have told me"**

**"Derek if I had of told you that I forgot to take the pill would you have gone to buy condoms or would you have asked me to risk it?" Meredith snapped back. Derek didn't answer the question and looked away from her. "That's what I thought"**

**"I still should have been given a choice" Derek retorted. "After Jamie was born we agreed Meredith. We didn't want anymore kids. I DON'T WANT ANYMORE KIDS" He shouted.**

**"I know that" Meredith snapped. "I know you don't. It was just an accident OK?" **

**"Yeah an accident is right. This is your fault Meredith so your just going to have to..." Derek stopped himself before he said it. He bit his tongue but when he looked at Meredith's face he knew that the damage had been done anyway.**

**"What Derek? Get rid of it? Abort my child? Is that what you want?" She said as her resolve crumbled and her tears came.**

**"I..." Derek was speechless, he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want this child. He didn't want anymore children. After Jamie he definitely didn't want anymore. He loved Jamie and he would never regret him but so much time goes into taking care of a baby and he just didn't want to do that again. He turned and walked away from Meredith before he said anything else. He slammed the kitchen door and went in search of alcohol. He needed alcohol now. **

**Meredith stood in shock for a minute after Derek had left her. She knew he would take it badly she just never thought he would take it this badly. He wanted her to get rid of her baby. Erase it from existence, something she couldn't bare to do. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the end of them. She was going to keep the child but would she lose Derek in the process? She never thought she would have anymore kids but here she was pregnant again. Pregnant for the man she loves and he hates her for it. She turned and walked upstairs but she didn't know where to go. There was Sarah who knew, she could knock on her door and disturb her. She thought back to their conversation earlier.**

_**"Mer whats wrong?" Sarah asked.**_

_**"I'm pregnant Sarah. I'm fucking pregnant again" Meredith sighed. Sarah's face lit up.**_

_**"Wow Mer that's great" She beamed.  
**_

_**"No its not Sarah." Meredith sighed. "Derek... He doesn't want anymore kids. We agreed not to have anymore kids."**_

_**"We?" Sarah frowned. "Did you have any say?"**_

_**"I just thought Jamie was enough for me"**_

_**"And now?"**_

_**"I haven't thought about having anymore kids. I thought Jamie was it for us. But now I'm pregnant with another baby. I want the baby Sarah its just I know that Derek doesn't." Meredith said sadly.**_

_**"You have to tell him Mer, he might surprise you" Sarah smiled. "He might want it"**_

_**"He won't"**_

_**"You won't know until you tell him" Sarah smiled.**_

_**"Mama grandma says its time for bed" Jamie smiled as he interrupted them. Meredith smiled and picked him up.**_

_**"Tell him" Sarah whispered.**_

**She didn't want to burden Sarah with this. She thought of James but then Kathy would be involved and Meredith knew that James would kill Derek when he found out. As much as she hated Derek right now she didn't want him to die. Her last chance was Mark but he was probably with Addison. She needed him right now though. She walked towards Mark's room and gently knocked on the door before opening it. Mark was lying in bed alone. Meredith tip toed in and got in beside him.**

**"Mer?" Mark muttered. Meredith lay on her back and took his hand. It took him a minute to wake up properly, when he did he looked at her concerned. "Whats wrong?"**

**"Why aren't you with Addison?" Meredith asked, she gripped his hand a little tighter.**

**"We thought we would cool it for tonight being Christmas Eve and all" Mark smiled. "Now spill" He ordered.**

**"Mark" Meredith said as her tears came.**

**"Oh Mer don't cry, tell me whats wrong"**

**"I'm... Pregnant" Meredith whispered. Mark looked up at her and smiled a little.  
**

**"You are?" He asked.**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded. Mark's hand instinctively went to her stomach and he lightly rubbed it. He had done the same thing when she told him about Jamie. "Derek is livid"**

**"Oh Mer I'm sorry" Mark sighed and pulled her closer to him.**

**"He wants me to have an abortion"**

**"He what?" Mark whispered harshly.**

**"He stopped himself before he said but when I asked him if that was what he wanted he didn't answer me"**

**"He can be such an ass sometimes" Mark frowned.**

**"He doesn't want the baby Mark. What am I going to do?" Meredith said as she sobbed.**

**"What do you want?" Mark asked.**

**"Of course I want the baby Mark. I'm just so afraid"**

**"Of what?" Mark asked. **

**"Losing Derek. Having to raise the baby alone"**

**"You won't be alone Mer" Mark smiled. "You will have me and Cristina and Jake and Sarah and everyone else here. We are your family" Mark promised.**

**"And Derek?"**

**"I can't see him leaving you Meredith"**

**"I can" Meredith whispered. "You didn't see the hate in his eyes when I told him. He hates me for getting pregnant and he already hates this child" Meredith cried. Mark spooned against her.**

**"He was just shocked Mer. He will calm down I promise"**

**"And if he leaves me?" Meredith whispered.**

**"Then screw him. You have other people that love you" Mark smiled. **

**"Can I sleep here tonight Mark?"**

**"Like you have to ask" Mark smiled. Meredith turned her back to him and he pressed his body firmly against her while his warm hands rested on her stomach. She fell asleep not long after thinking that this was probably the worst Christmas ever.**

**Derek sat at the kitchen table with yet another beer. He was starting to get dizzy, he was drunk he knew that much but it wasn't making him forget that he was going to be a damn father again. He couldn't stop the resentment building. He didn't want the kid, he knew that much but Meredith was going to have it. He was going to be a dad again whether he liked it or not. Anger and resentment churned in his stomach. He didn't know what to do.**


	63. Christmas Day

**"Mama daddy Santa came. Santa came" Jamie shouted as he ran into his parents room. He frowned when he realized that no one was in the room. "Mama daddy?" He called and walked over to the bathroom but they were nowhere to be found. He ran out and ran into his grandparents room. "Grandpa Santa came" He shouted as he jumped on James. James grunted and opened his eyes to meet the ones of a very excited Jamie.**

**"OK DJ" James muttered.**

**"Get up grandpa" Jamie giggled. Kathy was already downstairs with the other children helping them open presents. All the other adults were still in bed.**

**"Find mommy and daddy" James muttered.**

**"I tried I don't know where they are" Jamie frowned. "Please get up grandpa" He pouted. James rolled his eyes then got out of bed.**

**"OK OK I'm up" James smiled and picked Jamie up to tickle him. Jamie giggled as they walked downstairs. All the kids were shouting with excitement as Kathy tried in vain to calm them down. "I need coffee first Jay" James laughed and walked into the kitchen where he found Abigail and Jonathon standing over an unconscious Derek.**

**"I think he's dead" Abigail whispered.**

**"Uncle Derek are you dead?" Jonathon called. Derek grunted in his sleep. "See Abby I told you he wasn't dead" Jonathon frowned.**

**"Well he looks dead" Abigail shrugged.**

**"Hey you two" James smiled. They both jumped and looked at their grandfather. They ran over and hugged him. "Go back to the living room" He smiled.**

**"OK grandpa" They both smiled and ran off laughing. James put Jamie down and went to inspect Derek. Jamie climbed on to the table and poked Derek's face.**

**"Daddy?" He whispered. Derek whacked Jamie's hand away without waking up.**

**"Derek" James whispered and shook him. He glanced around at all the empty bottles. He really got drunk last night. "DJ go on into the living room. I'll be there soon" James smiled. Jamie nodded and ran into the living room to join his cousins. "Derek" He said louder. Derek jerked awake. "What the hell son?" James frowned. Derek took a minute to figure out where he was before looking up at his dad with blood shot eyes.**

**"Sorry. I must have fallen asleep" He muttered.**

**"Yeah after 12 bottles of beer" James frowned. "Its Christmas day Derek what the hell were you thinking?"**

**"Look I said I was sorry" Derek snapped and walked out of the kitchen. He ignored his mother and son as he stormed up to his room where he expected to find a sleeping Meredith but he only found an empty bed. It was still made so he knew she didn't sleep in it last night either. Where did she sleep then? He heard doors around him opening and closing. He knew his sisters were heading down to their kids. He could hear Sarah and Chris whispering as they walked past. Derek's room was beside the stairs so everyone would have to pass it. He leaned against the closed door and listened to Nancy and Addison as they chatted while walking downstairs as well. Robert ran past the room alone. Megan and Eric emerged from their room. He heard Kathleen and David arguing quietly as they walked past. He didn't hear Meredith's voice at all. Or Mark for that matter. He could smell the breakfast that his mother and Kathleen were now making for everyone. Then he heard it. Meredith's soft giggle.**

**"I'll race you" He heard Mark laugh.**

**"No way" Meredith shook her head.**

**"What afraid you will lose?" Mark smirked.**

**"I am tired and hungry and not feeling well. I am not racing you Mark" Meredith smiled.**

**"How can you be tired? You slept like a log all night." He teased. "And I had to fight you for the blankets"**

**"So?" Meredith laughed. "You got to snuggle up to a really hot woman last night you should be happy" Meredith smiled. Derek's heart sank, she turned to Mark. Of course she would. He felt anger boiling again. She gets herself knocked up and Derek was going to be the enemy. He immediately regretted that thought. It was an awful thing to even think. **

**"Yeah well I didn't get sex or blankets so it wasn't fun" He heard Mark retort.**

**"Oh shut up" Meredith smiled. **

**"Your telling me to shut up? After I listened to you all night? I'm hurt really"**

**"OK that was mean" Meredith sighed.**

**"Yes it was" Mark smirked. "You know what else is mean?"**

**"What?"**

**"Me grabbing you unexpectedly and carrying you downstairs" He smirked and grabbed her.**

**"MARK" She giggled. Derek opened the door a little to see Mark running past with Meredith over his shoulder. He ran downstairs with her. Derek shut the door again and sat against it. His anger and resentment was getting the better of him. How could she be so happy when she had ruined both their lives? He put his head in his hands trying his hardest to come to terms with the latest knock to his life.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Where the hell is Derek?" Kathy snapped as everyone sat down to breakfast. All eyes fell on Meredith and she shrugged.**

**"I haven't seen him since last night" She muttered sadly. Sarah gently put her hand on Meredith's leg and smiled sadly.**

**"Mer go get him honey will you?" Kathy smiled. The terror in Meredith's eyes didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table, especially James. Meredith looked to Mark for help.**

**"I'll get him" Mark smiled and got up. Meredith let out a sigh of relief but everyone was still staring, wondering what the hell was wrong with Meredith and Derek. Mark climbed the stairs and banged on Derek's door.**

**"Derek come on breakfast is ready." Mark called.**

**"I'm not hungry" Derek muttered.**

**"Get your ass downstairs now" Mark ordered. "Now Derek because I am already so close to punching you for what you said to Meredith, you are not going to ruin Jamie's Christmas as well" Mark scowled. Derek slowly opened the door and came face to face with Mark. Mark clenched his fists and frowned at him. "Ready?" He asked as he clenched his jaw.**

**"Yeah" Derek sighed and followed Mark downstairs. Meredith was sitting at one end of the table when Derek arrived down there. She didn't look at him instead smiling gratefully at Mark. Derek sighed and sat at the other end of the table. **

**"Daddy Santa brought me a bike" Jamie ran over and smiled happily.**

**"Did he now?" Derek smiled. **

**"What did he bring you daddy?" Jamie asked.**

**"Something I didn't want" Derek muttered and caught the cold eyes of Meredith. "I need a drink" He sighed and went to the fridge to grab a beer.**

**"Derek Shepherd" Kathy snapped. "It is 9AM and you are drinking?"**

**"Its Christmas" He shrugged and knocked back his beer. Meredith rolled her eyes and started talking to Sarah again. She was quietly telling her how it went last night and Derek watched as Sarah's face turned cold and angry. She glanced at him briefly before whispering to Meredith. Derek held his beer bottle tightly. This was not his fault and he refused to be looked at as the enemy. Sarah looked at him again with a cold glare. Derek stood up.**

**"This is none of your business Sarah" Derek shouted. "Stop looking at me like that. This is not my fault. Its hers" He pointed to Meredith and walked out of the kitchen. He really needed to control his anger. He walked back up to his room and closed the door. Why did he keep saying and thinking those things about Meredith? He knew deep down that it was just as much his fault but his anger was telling him a different story.**

**Everyone at the table accept for Sarah and Mark stared at Meredith in confusion. It was so quiet in the kitchen now. Tension filled the room.**

**"Meredith?" James whispered softly. Meredith crumbled and tears rolled down her cheek. "Whats wrong?"**

**"Nothing." Meredith whispered. "Nothing is wrong." She said. "I'm sorry I have to..." She trailed off and walked out of the kitchen quickly. She threw her jacket on and ran out into the snow where she began to cry uncontrollably. Everyone looked at Sarah who got up to run after Meredith, Mark jumped up and did the same.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Nancy frowned.**

**"I don't know but whatever it is its serious" Kathy sighed.**

**"Derek slept down here last night. Well he drank himself to sleep" James sighed. "Kids why don't you go play in the living room." James called to them. The kids always ate at a different table than the adults but they would have still been able to hear Derek's harsh words. Jamie looked like he was about to cry but Gemma put her arm around him and led him to the living room. **

**"Chris do you know?" Kathy asked.**

**"No clue" Chris shrugged. "I think Sarah knows something"**

**"And Mark" Kathleen pointed out. "They were both fairly protective of Meredith this morning and Meredith slept in Mark's bed last night"**

**"How do you know that?" James frowned.**

**"I heard them whispering. I didn't hear what they were whispering about though" Kathleen shrugged. Everyone went quiet as they thought about what could have happened between Derek and Meredith. They were always all over each other and now Derek was screaming angrily at her and Meredith was crying. It was all so unusual.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I am going to have to do this alone" Meredith cried. "He hates me"**

**"He is being an ass" Sarah frowned. She held Meredith in her arms as she cried. Mark stood watching both of them. All three were freezing standing out in the snow. The front door opened and James stepped outside. He motioned for Sarah and Mark to walk inside and he took Sarah place as Meredith's shoulder. They sat on the swing in the porch and Meredith held him tightly as she cried.**

**"Tell me whats wrong Meredith" James sighed.**

**"No I can't" Meredith muttered. "Derek will hate me if I tell you" **

**"Meredith" James sighed.**

**"No James, he hates me enough. I love him so much and he hates me" Meredith cried.**

**"Derek does not hate you" James promised. "He loves you Meredith. Just tell me whats wrong."**

**"I... I'm pregnant" She whispered. She felt James stiffen. "James?" Meredith asked as she looked up at him. His eyes were cold and angry.**

**"What did he say?" James asked. "What did he say to you? Tell me I want to know" He demanded.**

**"He didn't say anything" Meredith lied.**

**"Tell me what he said" James snapped.**

**"He doesn't want it" Meredith muttered.**

**"This is what all of this anger is about? The fact that your pregnant?" He frowned.**

**"Yes" Meredith whispered. James stood up. "James please"**

**"Get inside Meredith its cold" James snapped and stormed into the house. Everyone looked up when James walked in but he ignored them and ran upstairs. Meredith walked in a minute later with her head down. Mark embraced her and kissed her head.**

**"He knows" Meredith muttered.**

**"I got that impression" Mark whispered. He sat her down beside Sarah. Everyone was still staring but Sarah, Meredith and Mark ignored them. **

**"Derek is going to get it" Sarah said darkly. **

**"Mama come and see what Santa brought me" Jamie smiled. Meredith smiled and hugged him before seeing what he got. A Jamie distraction is what she needed.**

**James stormed into Derek's room and saw him laying on the bed. He grasped him up firmly and shoved him against the wall with all of his strength.**

**"OW DAD" Derek shouted. **

**"Tell me what you said to her" James growled. "Tell me what you said to Meredith before I beat you to a pulp"**

**"She is pregnant" Derek muttered.**

**"I know that. I want to know why she thinks you hate her so much. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU SAID TO HER" He shouted.**

**"I..." Derek was shaking. He had never seen his father this way. He was scared.**

**"Tell me Derek" James warned.**

**"I told her I didn't want it OK. I don't want the kid. I don't want to be a father again. She should have told me before we had sex that she didn't take the pill" Derek scowled. "My life doesn't involve another child." He frowned. James lifted him and smacked him off the wall again with force.**

**"Grow up Derek" James snapped. "Life throws things at you. It happens. Kids happen. I did not raise you to be such a... I raised you better than this. How dare you blame Meredith. You were there too unless your too stupid to know where babies come from. Are you going to step up and be there for your wife or is she going to do this alone?" He asked.**

**"I..." Derek put his head down.**

**"You hesitated" James gave a bitter laugh. "The woman your suppose to love is pregnant with your child and you hesitated about staying with her." He frowned. He put Derek down. "You asked her to have an abortion didn't you?" He asked as hate filled his eyes.**

**"No" Derek shook his head.**

**"If you leave Meredith. I never want to see you again" James whispered and walked out of the room. Derek rubbed his head were it smacked off the wall and began to cry. James walked downstairs and took a deep breath before walking into the living room. He sat beside Meredith and smiled at her. "He is still in one piece don't worry" James smiled.**

**"Is Derek coming down James?" Kathy asked.**

**"I don't know" James shrugged. Derek didn't come down for the rest of the day. Meredith put Jamie to bed late with promises that his dad will be better tomorrow. Everyone went to bed, Addison went to Mark's room this time so Meredith was going to sleep in Addison's room. Sarah hugged her tightly before heading to bed. Only Mark, James and Sarah knew. Its all she wanted to know for now. Meredith was finally left alone in the living room. She lay down under the tree again this time she began to cry quietly. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek heard everyone go to bed and decided to get up. He walked quietly downstairs and walked into the living room. He stopped when he saw Meredith crying quietly under the tree. He sighed and walked over to her, he lay down beside her. They lay in silence for a long time before Meredith broke it.**

**"I don't know what hurts worse. The fact that you want me to abort my child or the idea of you leaving me because I want to keep a child that we created" Meredith sobbed. Derek looked at her.**

**"Meredith" He whispered softly. "I would never leave you"**

**"So you will stay in our relationship resenting our baby?" Meredith frowned. Derek looked at her, his anger washed away. All the resentment went along with it. All he felt was love, he loved her so much. He reached for her hand and squeezed it a little.**

**"I won't resent our baby" Derek sighed. "I didn't want another child but we are having one now so..." He shrugged.**

**"So your OK with it?" Meredith asked.**

**"I love you Meredith and I want what you want" He smiled and rested his hands on her stomach. "A new baby" Derek muttered. Meredith scooted over to him and lay her head on his chest. They lay in a comfortable silence for a long time. "Would it be wrong if I asked for sex right now?" Derek muttered causing Meredith to laugh.**

**"Yes" She giggled. "You are such a perv"**

**"I am" Derek smiled and kissed her. "So sex?" He laughed and began climbing on top of her. Meredith giggled loudly as he went for her pajama bottoms. **

**"We can't, we are in the living room and don't you think sex has gotten us into enough trouble?"**

**"Its done now though" Derek shrugged. **

**"Hmm yeah" Meredith nodded and kissed him. "Your still not getting sex"**

**"Really?" Derek smirked and kissed her neck. **

**"Really" Meredith nodded as her resolve began to fall.**

**"I really, seriously am not getting sex?" He smirked and ran his hand down her body. He began pulling her pajama bottoms down. He captured her lips again before resuming his attack on her neck.**

**"You... Are really, seriously not getting sex" Meredith muttered as her resolve fell completely and she ground her hips against him. Her hands ran down his chest to his own pajama bottoms and she pulled them down.**

**"Feels a lot like I'm getting sex" Derek groaned as she freed him.**

**"No it just feels that way" Meredith breathed. He pulled her panties down and entered her. **

**"Yep definitely feels like I'm getting sex" He chuckled.**

**"Shut up" Meredith smiled and kissed him. They finished and pulled back on their clothes. Derek pulled Meredith against him.**

**"I'm sorry I ruined our Christmas" He sighed.**

**"I'm sorry too" Meredith sighed. They both fell into a peaceful sleep under the Christmas tree. **


	64. December 26th

**Mark, Sarah and James all got up early the next morning. The three of them couldn't sleep, they were all too worried about Meredith. James stepped out of his room at 6AM and ran into Mark and Sarah doing the same thing. He smiled at the both of them.**

**"Meredith?" He asked. They both nodded. "Sarah go and see if she is in bed" James smiled. Sarah tip toed into the guest room but Meredith wasn't in there. Mark went to Derek's room but that bed was empty too. The three of them shrugged and walked downstairs where they were met by a sight in the living room. Derek had his arms firmly around Meredith with his hands resting protectively on her stomach, his lips were unconsciously connected to her neck. Sarah stifled a laugh.**

**"Even when he is asleep he kisses her neck" She whispered to Mark who snorted with laughter as well. **

**"Alright you two coffee" James smiled. The three of them walked into the kitchen. All of them glad that Derek and Meredith had made up.**

**"What exactly did you do to Derek last night dad?" Sarah asked.**

**"I told him if he leaves Meredith that I never want to see him again" James sighed.**

**"Wow" Sarah smiled. "That must of been really hard for you"**

**"It was" James nodded. "But in that case I would side with Meredith."**

**"Me too" Sarah smiled.**

**"Yeah me too" Mark nodded. They all smiled at each other. All glad that it didn't come to that.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek stirred awake at the sound of whispering above him. He slowly opened his eyes while keeping Meredith against him. Sarah, James and Mark were smiling at him.**

**"Hey Der. I see you got your head out of your ass" Sarah smirked.**

**"Funny" Derek muttered.**

**"Coffee?" She asked and handed him a mug. Derek got up and woke Meredith.**

**"Hmmm" Meredith muttered and woke up. **

**"Hey Hun" Sarah smiled. Meredith smiled and got up off the floor. She sat down on the couch between James and Sarah and lay her head against James's chest.**

**"Can I have that?" She asked James sweetly.**

**"Nope" He smiled. "We have water for you. Your pregnant now remember? No coffee" He smirked.**

**"Ugh" Meredith frowned. James laughed and handed her the water. **

**"We are having Christmas dinner today because yesterday was so messed up. So you guys better make your announcement" He smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek muttered. He picked Meredith up and sat down with her in his lap. "I am going to be a dad again"**

**"You are" Sarah nodded. "You better be happy Der"**

**"I will be" Derek promised.**

**"He has to get used to it first" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek smiled. Mark rolled his eyes and stood up. **

**"Well I am going back up for..." He stopped himself and looked at James. "Some sleep" He laughed and walked away. Sarah, Meredith and Derek laughed as well.**

**"He is going up for sex right?" James frowned.**

**"Oh yeah" Sarah laughed.**

**"OK eww" James smiled. "I'll start breakfast. Come on Sarah you can help me" He smiled.**

**"Sure dad" Sarah shrugged. They smiled and left Meredith and Derek alone.**

**"I will be happy about this Mer. Eventually" He promised.**

**"Yeah I know" Meredith sighed. She wanted him to be happy now but the most important thing is that he was going to try. **

**"I love you" He smiled.**

**"I love you too" Meredith nodded.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Jamie come here mommy and daddy have to tell you something" Derek smiled. Jamie nodded and sat on Derek's lap. Everyone was confused and silently wondering what the hell was going on but they didn't push it. Derek and Meredith were unusually quiet and talking in whispers in the corner. Kathy was just relieved they were not shouting at each other so she didn't say anything. They seemed OK again and that made her happy.**

**"Whats wrong mama?" Jamie frowned.**

**"Jamie, what would you say if I told you that me and daddy were going to have another baby?"**

**"You are?" Jamie beamed.**

**"Yes we are" Derek nodded slowly.**

**"That's great" Jamie smiled. "I hope its a boy. I want a baby brother"**

**"You do?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah" Jamie nodded. "Is it in your tummy mama?"**

**"Yes it is" Meredith smiled. Jamie gently put his hand on Meredith's stomach. **

**"I don't feel anything" He frowned.**

**"You won't for a long time" Meredith laughed. She lay her head against Derek's chest.**

**"Now don't tell anybody OK Jay?" Derek whispered.**

**"OK" Jamie nodded. He hugged Meredith and jumped off Derek to go and play with Luke.**

**"Well he took it better than you" Meredith teased and lay against Derek's chest.**

**"Your funny" Derek smiled.**

**"I like to think so" Meredith laughed.**

**"Alright guys dinner" Kathy called. Everyone sat down while Kathy settled the kids at their table. Derek sat beside Meredith and put his arm around her. Sarah sat beside Meredith while Mark sat beside Derek. Kathy stood at the head of the table. "Now can we have a nice dinner without Derek and Sarah glaring at each other and Derek shouting at the table" Kathy frowned. "In other words anger free thank you"**

**"Sorry mom" Derek mumbled.**

**"Hmm" She frowned.**

**"We actually have something to say" Derek smiled. Every ones interest was peaked now. Everyone was dying to know what was wrong. "Meredith is pregnant again" He smiled.**

**"Oh my God" Was the main response. Megan screamed and hugged Meredith. Kathy smiled brightly and hugged the both of them. Everyone was shouting congratulations. Meredith just smiled nervously. When the table got back to normal Kathy looked at Derek again.**

**"That was the reason for all the anger yesterday?" She frowned.**

**"Yeah" Derek muttered and put his head down to avoid his mothers glare.**

**"You have had words with him James?" Kathy asked.**

**"I have" James nodded.**

**"OK then. Lets have a nice family dinner. I said without anger so I won't vent my anger" Kathy smiled. Derek blew a sigh of relief, Meredith smiled and rubbed his leg. Derek looked at her and she soon realized it was a mistake to let her hand wonder that far up his thigh. He had sex eyes now, that was never good where Derek was concerned. She quickly pulled her hand away causing him to stifle a laugh. Meredith smiled at him and began eating.**

**"Feeling me up at the dinner table I like it" Derek teased. Sarah and Mark heard his comment and looked at Meredith.**

**"I wasn't" She whispered harshly. Mark and Sarah snorted with laughter.**

**"What is so funny?" Kathy asked.**

**"Nothing mom" Sarah smiled.**

**"So another kid, you guys excited?" Nancy smiled.**

**"I don't know how to feel" Derek said honestly.**

**"Shocked" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah shocked" Derek nodded. **

**"How did DJ take it?" James asked.**

**"Better than Derek" Meredith smirked. James laughed and nodded. "He is excited."**

**"I couldn't do it again" Nancy admitted. "I love Abby but I wouldn't want another child. We are both just so busy right Rob?"**

**"Right" Robert smiled.**

**"Oh no having four kids is amazing" Kathleen smiled. "I wouldn't have anymore but I definitely wanted Lauren and Kevin after the twins were born"**

**"I like having the two. A boy and a girl. Perfect" Sarah smiled.**

**"No three is perfect" Megan smirked.**

**"Two is enough thanks" Derek muttered. Meredith rolled her eyes at him. "What? One is enough, I think two is pushing it"**

**"Yes we know what you think" Kathy sighed.**

**"I think its great your pregnant again Mer" David smiled at her. Meredith's face flushed and she smiled back. Derek scowled at how hot and bothered she got over David. So he was good looking, so what? Derek thought he was ten times better looking than David.**

**"Thanks David" She smiled. **

**"I am involved in this pregnancy too you know" Derek snapped.**

**"Yeah and its great" David smiled. Meredith scowled at how stupid he was still being. Like seriously it was two years ago get over it. The rest of the dinner went smoothly apart from Derek's face darkening every time David said anything to Meredith. David found it weird when it first started happening but after two years of Derek doing it, it really didn't bother him anymore. He did always wonder where it came from though.**


	65. New Years Eve

**"Your sure you want to take all the kids?" Nancy frowned.**

**"Yes Nance, go and have fun" Kathy sighed.**

**"Your absolutely sure?" Nancy asked.**

**"Nancy we are leaving now" Derek snapped. He pulled Meredith out by the hand. Everyone decided to go to a club for new years accept for Kathy, James and the kids. Even Nancy and Kathleen decided to come with Robert and David. Meredith was a bit anxious about it because she couldn't drink but Sarah had demanded she went or else she wouldn't go either. So she eventually caved.**

**"Yes I'm coming" Nancy scowled. "OK bye guys. Any problems call"**

**"We will" Kathy smiled. Nancy followed everyone out of the house. She ran ahead to catch up with Kathleen, Robert and David. Derek and Meredith walked slower than the others and he had his arms wrapped firmly around her. **

**"Home in two days" Derek smiled. "How are you going to tell Cristina?"**

**"Oh she already knows" Meredith shrugged. Derek stopped and looked at her.**

** "What?"**

**"How does she know?" Derek frowned. Meredith pulled his hand to make him walk again.**

**"She was there when I took the pregnancy test and she came with me to the doctors appointment. Anyway Derek she is my person why wouldn't she know?"**

**"Right" Derek frowned and walked again. "Who else knew before me?"**

**"Just Sarah. I was freaking out over telling you. With good reason I might add" Meredith smiled.**

**"OK" Derek nodded. "So Mark didn't know?"**

**"Of course not" Meredith shook her head. They got to the club and walked inside. Meredith, Sarah and Megan disappeared straight away so Derek took a seat at the bar with the other guys. He couldn't believe how quickly she bailed on him. Kathleen, Nancy and Addison soon disappeared as well leaving the six guys by themselves. Derek sat in the middle of Chris and Mark and the three began doing shots to get over being ditched by their women. David, Robert and Eric stuck to their beers.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek was sitting at the bar with Robert and Chris everyone else had disappeared. Meredith still hadn't been back and she had vanished over an hour ago.**

**"Hey look at Addison and Mark" Robert smiled. Chris and Derek turned to look. Addison and Mark were practically having sex in the middle of the dance floor. "I'm telling you guys, I have known Addie for years. She is always so proper and conservative, Mark has definitely brought out her wild side" Robert laughed. Chris chuckled as well but Derek was too focused on the person dancing behind Mark and Addison. She was dancing with Sarah. Derek turned in his seat properly and rested his back against the bar. He groaned lightly and began to harden as Meredith rolled her hips to the music. Chris looked at Derek then followed his line of vision. He smiled when he saw what Derek was staring at. Without a word Chris entered the crowd and found Sarah, they began dancing together. It left Meredith alone on the dance floor but she didn't seem to mind, she kept dancing anyway. Derek couldn't take it any longer he had to be the one those hips were rolling against. He got up and made his way towards Meredith.**

**Meredith moved to the music completely oblivious to anything around her. At least she was completely oblivious, now though she was focused on the hands that were on her hips, the hands that were pulling her against a warm body. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her back. She leaned back against the body.**

**"If your name isn't Derek you are about to get such a kick in the balls" She shouted over the music. She felt him chuckle and he leaned down to her ear.**

**"Don't worry if my name wasn't Derek I would most definitely be unconscious in the middle of the dance floor right now." Derek smirked. "But I love that you stood up for yourself" He smiled. Meredith smiled and turned to face him. He captured her lips before she could say anything else. "Hmm I was watching you dance. Your unbelievably sexy when you do that" He muttered and kissed her neck. They both started to move to the music and he groaned when she began to roll her hips against him. "Bathroom?" He muttered. Meredith nodded and took his hand leading him away from the crowds and into the toilets. "Your so beautiful" He whispered as she pulled her jeans off in the cubicle. Derek wasn't moving fast enough for Meredith so when she was done with herself she began pulling his jeans off as well. He laughed at how rough she was being before she pushed him against the door and jumped into his arms. "Whats the rush?" Derek teased in between kisses.**

**"No rush" Meredith breathed. "I just wanted you really badly" She said as her breathing began to get ragged.**

**Oh" Derek laughed. When they finished they heard the crowds outside shouting. **

**"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. Happy New Year" The crowds screamed. Derek smiled and captured Meredith's lips. **

**"Happy new year baby." Derek smiled.**

**"Happy new year" Meredith smiled back and hugged him tightly. "Everything is going to change this year"**

**"Yes it is" Derek nodded. "But not us" Derek smiled and kissed her lips again before they left the bathroom and went in search of everyone to wish them a happy new year. They found everyone at the bar. Meredith scanned for Sarah who was talking to David. As she made her way over she caught the gist of their conversation.**

**"Why does Derek flip out every time I talk to Mer?" David slurred.**

**"Because Meredith had a major crush on you" Sarah giggled.**

**"What?" David frowned.**

**"Meredith thinks your hot Dave" She shouted louder. David laughed. **

**"SARAH" Meredith shouted and pulled her away. "How could you tell him?"**

**"Sorry" Sarah giggled. Meredith felt her face burn as David smiled at her.**

**"Oh God. I can't face him again. I'm not even drunk so I can't even pass it off. I hate you" Meredith snapped.**

**"Oh Mer relax. He is too drunk. He won't remember in the morning" Sarah smiled and hugged Meredith. They left the club a while later to go home. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mark and Addison were saying another goodbye at the airport. Derek had Jamie on his shoulders while they waited but Mark wasn't leaving her so easily this time.**

**"Addison I love you" Mark blurted out. Everyone looked at him shock. Mark has never said that to another girl accept for Meredith and Sarah but again they didn't count. "There I said it. I love you and I don't want to wait two years until I see you again. I can't move from Seattle and I don't know if you can move from Connecticut but we need to figure something out because I love you" He said quickly. Addison stood shell shocked for a minute before finally smiling.**

**"I love you too" Addison smiled and kissed him. "We will figure something out" She promised and kissed him one more time before walking away. Meredith hugged Mark tightly.**

**"You did it. You told her" She beamed proudly.**

**"I told her" Mark said. "I did it" He smiled.**

**"You did" Meredith smiled. Derek was too shocked to form words. Meredith was so happy. She hated watching Mark going around heart broken maybe now he would get his happy ever after.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith sat in the cafeteria at the hospital with Mark, Derek, Alex, Izzie, Cristina and George. Izzie, George and Alex had taken to eating with the other four everyday now. Mark even got over making death threats to Alex and Derek got over being possessive in front of Alex, they were all friends now. It was good. Derek had his arm loosely around Meredith's shoulders as he sat in a world of his own. He was the only non doctor at the table and medical stuff never really interested him so he blocked it out when they started talking about surgery's.**

**"Seriously Derek don't you ever work?" Cristia teased snapping Derek back to reality.**

**"What?" He smiled.**

**"I mean I have known you forever and you never work." She laughed. "Your rich alright but when do you ever earn that money?"**

**"I work" Derek frowned. "I have all my stuff at home but right now I'm here waiting to pick up Jamie" **

**"Right" Cristina laughed.**

**"I do work" He smiled. "Someone has to run the firm"**

**"Yeah Shaun" Cristina smiled. **

**"Your funny" Derek smiled. Meredith just laughed along with them. When Cristina and Derek stopped their bickering, Derek went back to staring off into space, then someone came up to them.**

**"Oh hey baby" Alex smiled and kissed the young girl. "Babe this is everyone. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Mark, George and Derek" He smiled.**

**"Hi" The girl said shyly. "I'm Alex's girlfriend, Lexie. Lexie Grey" She smiled. Derek, Meredith, Mark and Cristina's head shot up in shock. **


	66. Lexie Grey

**"What?" Meredith said first. "Lexie Grey? Like Grey?" She said in bewilderment.**

**"Um yes" Lexie said nervously.**

**"Your dad is Thatcher Grey?" Cristina asked.**

**"Yeah" Lexie nodded. Alex had no idea what the big deal was and why his friends were looking at Lexie in complete shock.**

**"What is the big deal, so her name is Gr..." Alex stopped mid sentence, it finally hit him. Meredith Grey, Lexie Grey. Shit. "Grey" He said in shock, his eyes widened a little as he looked from Meredith to Lexie. Meredith stared at the young woman who was her sister, her little sister. She was a lot like her accept for her hair which was brown, she was thin, nervous looking and she even messed with her watch like Meredith did when she was nervous. It was un canny, it was too strange for her to comprehend.**

**"Um Alex?" Lexie said nervously.**

**"Meredith's maiden name is Grey Lex" Alex muttered. George and Izzie exchanged glances as they watched the scene unfold. Lexie's eyes fell on Meredith and they widened a little.**

**"Your... Your Meredith? Like my sister Meredith?"**

**"Apparently" Meredith sighed.**

**"Oh my God. I knew about you for two years but my dad he said... I wanted to meet you but... Oh my God" Lexie sighed and gripped Alex's shoulder tightly.**

**"God Alex how could you not make the connection?" Meredith snapped.**

**"I didn't know you had a sister. How was I suppose to know?" Alex frowned.**

**"Wait, you two know each other?" Lexie asked nervously as she glanced at the two older men staring at her open mouthed and also three other people at the table staring. This was too much for her.**

**"We used to date" Alex sighed.**

**"In high school" Meredith clarified.**

**"She is your Meredith? Like your first love Meredith?" Lexie frowned.**

**"Yeah"**

**"OK my ex boyfriend is dating my long lost sister? When did my life become a soap opera?" Meredith frowned. "Alex your an ass"**

**"How is this my fault?"**

**"She is just like me, she has the same name as me. It didn't occur to you at all?"**

**"OK I thought it was just a coincidence and she isn't exactly like you" Alex frowned. Meredith stood up. **

**"I am going to need therapy for the rest of my life" Meredith frowned and walked out. Derek stood up and quickly followed her. Lexie walked in the other direction followed by Alex, leaving Mark, Cristina, Izzie and George at the table.**

**"Wow" Izzie said.**

**"I knew I should have gotten popcorn for lunch" Cristina said causing everyone to look at her and laugh.**

**"You are so nice" Mark laughed.**

**"Oh come on Mark, you can't say that wasn't entertaining"**

**"Fine it was but Meredith is our best friend and she needs us to be supportive"**

**"Yes yes OK" Cristina frowned. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Meredith" Derek called and pulled her against him.**

**"She is here Derek, my sister is here. Like in the same hospital as me, she is dating my ex boyfriend. She is here" Meredith rambled.**

**"I know. Are you OK?"**

**"I... I don't know how to feel."**

**"You should talk to her Mer" Derek sighed. "She must be freaking out about meeting you too"**

**"Yeah" Meredith muttered. "This is too strange, she is dating my Alex. Like Alex was the first person I said I love you to and now she is with him. It all so strange"**

**"Are you jealous?" Derek frowned and looked at her.**

**"God no Derek. Its not about that, its just... Its Alex and he is dating my sister and has been for six years. Its just surreal"**

**"Right" Derek frowned.**

**"What am I going to do?"**

**"I think you should talk to her Mer. You need to talk to her"**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed. She checked her watch. "Jamie"**

**"What?" Derek frowned in confusion.**

**"You have to collect Jamie"**

**"Oh right. Are you OK?"**

**"Yeah Derek its fine, you have to get Jamie, I'll see you later" Meredith smiled and kissed him.**

**"OK" Derek nodded and walked towards the exit. Meredith didn't know what to do with herself. A sister she thought she would never meet was just sprung on her. What was she suppose to do now?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Lexie come on wait up" Alex called.**

**"I told you I had a sister called Meredith two years ago Alex. I cried on your shoulder for hours after I found out that my dad deserted his eldest daughter in favor for my mom. It never occurred to you that it could have been your Meredith Grey?" Lexie asked as her tears came. **

**"How would it? I didn't know Meredith's dad's name. He was never there and she never talked about him. And Mer and I grew up in Boston and you grew up here. I just thought the Grey name was a coincedence. I'm sorry" Alex sighed and hugged her.**

**"That is not how I wanted to meet her Alex. I have wanted to meet her so badly for two years. God she is just like me. We have so much in common and the idea of her made me feel a little less like the black sheep of the family. I always pictured how we would meet. I have to say finding out that your long lost big sister is the love of your life's first love was not how I imagined it at all" Lexie cried. Alex couldn't help but find the humor in it. It was all so strange, his first love was the sister of the girl he wanted to spend his life with. Meredith was right, it was soap opera worthy.**

**"Lex, it will be OK. Mer she is cool, you will really like her" Alex smiled. He led her to an on call room and they both sat on the floor.**

**"Tell me about her Alex. I mean I always wanted to know her, who knew that had the key to that the whole time?" Lexie said sadly.**

**"Yeah" Alex smiled. "Mer she is... She is a lot like you. She is strong, kind, beautiful, funny, a little bit damaged but she hides it well" Alex smiled. "The first time I met her, we were 14 and I was looking at her at the food court the first thing she said to me was 'what are you looking at loser?'" Alex laughed. "We were together ever since"**

**"Until you cheated on her"**

**"Until I made that stupid mistake" Alex frowned. "She got with Derek, the guy with the black hair that had his arm around her in the cafeteria. They have been together for 15 years. I guess it was meant to happen that way because now I have the love of my life and she has hers" Alex smiled and kissed her.**

**"Yeah" Lexie sighed. "Derek, is he a good guy?"**

**"Great" Alex admitted. "They have a six year old son Jamie, he is the best little kid I have ever met"**

**"Wow I have a nephew?"**

**"You do" Alex nodded. **

**"This is all so strange" Lexie frowned.**

**"I know." Alex laughed. "Do you want to meet her Lex? Meredith, she won't hate you or anything. It was your dad's fault and she knows that"**

**"Yeah I know" Lexie sighed and stood up. "OK now or never right?"**

**"Right" Alex smiled and stood up as well. When they walked out of the on call room and in search of Meredith Lexie was disappointed to find she was in surgery. Alex was then paged so Lexie decided to try again tomorrow.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek sat in the cafeteria of the hospital alone with some paper work, Meredith was in surgery and so was all of his other friends so he sat alone with his work until he had to collect Jamie.**

**"Hi" A voice came from above him. He looked up and saw the smiling face of Lexie Grey.**

**"Hey" Derek smiled.**

**"Derek right?" She asked, Derek nodded. "Can I sit here? Alex is in surgery and I hate waiting alone"**

**"Sure" Derek shrugged. Lexie sat down beside him.**

**"You spend a lot of time here huh?" She smiled.**

**"Yeah, well I mean my son Jamie goes to school just down the street so I like to spend a half hour with Meredith before I get him then bring him up to say hello before we head home"**

**"That's really sweet" Lexie smiled.**

**"Not really" Derek shrugged. "We would never see her otherwise. The Fellowship means longer hours."**

**"Tell me about it" Lexie sighed. "I have hardly seen Alex these two weeks"**

**"When do you go back to school?" **

**"In two days" Lexie sighed. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about"**

**"What?" Derek frowned.**

**"I want to talk to Meredith. I just... I don't know how to approach her" Lexie said nervously. Derek smiled and looked at her, he looked past her and saw Meredith walking towards him.**

**"Now is your chance" Derek smiled. Meredith walked over to him and kissed him softly.**

**"I'm sorry I am just out of surgery are you here long?" Meredith sighed and sat down, she looked at Lexie and stopped.**

**"Hi Meredith" Lexie smiled.**

**"Hello" Meredith nodded.**

**"I have to go collect Jamie. Can I leave this stuff with you? I'll be back in ten"**

**"Yeah sure" Meredith smiled and kissed him. Derek nodded and left the cafeteria.**

**"I am sorry about yesterday" Lexie sighed.**

**"You have nothing to be sorry for" Meredith smiled. "It was just one of those things"**

**"Yeah" Lexie sighed. "I have always wanted to meet you Meredith, its just... How would I introduce myself? Hi I'm the sister you didn't want and basically I am the reason your dad left"**

**"My dad left because he was a coward"**

**"Yeah" Lexie smiled. "I have never really felt I belonged in that family, I mean they are my parents and I love them but they just don't get me"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I am a surgeon, I have always wanted to be a surgeon"**

**"Right" Meredith smiled. "Well I was different, I was brought up to be a surgeon. My mother is Ellis Grey"**

**"Wow" Lexie smiled. "I read about her she is amazing"**

**"Big shoes to fill"**

**"Yeah" Lexie smiled. "I didn't know about you until two years ago Meredith."**

**"I didn't know about you either"**

**"So Alex, its not weird is it?"**

**"It is" Meredith laughed. "But not in that way, me and Alex were a life time ago, its just weird because Alex was my first love and now he is dating my sister and its all just by chance"**

**"Yeah" Lexie smiled. "So I heard you have a son"**

**"I do Jamie, he will be here soon"**

**"Just one child?"**

**"And one on the way." Meredith smiled and rubbed her stomach.**

**"Wow congratulations"**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled. Derek walked back into the cafeteria with Jamie.**

**"Hey mama" Jamie smiled and hugged her. Lexie smiled at the little boy, he was so cute.**

**"Hey sweetie. Jamie this is Lexie"**

**"Hi Lexie"  
**

**"Hello Jamie. He is too cute Meredith" Lexie smiled.**

**"Yeah he is" Meredith laughed. Derek smiled at Meredith bonding with Lexie. Meredith chatted freely with Lexie, she found out that her relationship with Thatcher was more polite than anything. She mainly showed up at Christmas for her mother but again she didn't really click with her or Molly. She admitted that the most important person in her life was Alex. Meredith really liked her, she felt proud to call her a sister. Derek was delighted too, he hoped Ellis would understand although he knew she would.**


	67. Pregnancy Woes

**Meredith quickly got up from her bed and ran to her bathroom, she knelt over the toilet and puked up the contents of her stomach.**

**"Oh God please baby, don't start this already you are only in there a few weeks" Meredith groaned and puked again. She rubbed her stomach. "Come on be good for mommy please" She muttered. "Mommy has a big day today and she can't be sick" She explained, but she puked again. "Oh God" Meredith groaned. The bathroom door opened, Meredith didn't bother taking her head out of the toilet as Derek settled himself beside her in his pajama bottoms and a t shirt. He gently rubbed her back. "What are you doing up?" Meredith muttered, she looked up at her husband and smiled weakly.**

**"You weren't in my arms anymore" Derek smiled. **

**"You are very sweet" Meredith smiled. She turned to the toilet and puked again. "Oh God I am very unattractive right now"**

**"You are always attractive" Derek smiled. "Now for Jamie you had me up at this ridiculous hour making ham sandwiches. You want a sandwich baby?" Derek smiled.**

**"No. I couldn't manage it. Just stay with me" Meredith sighed. Derek nodded and kissed her softly. "Eww Derek I have been sick" Meredith frowned.**

**"And you are still very kissable" Derek smirked and kissed her again. "And incredibly sexy" He muttered.**

**"There is definitely something wrong with you" Meredith laughed.**

**"No. I just love you that's all" Derek smiled. Meredith rested her head against his chest, Derek kissed her head but he frowned when he heard a knock on the front door. "Who the hell is knocking at this hour? Its like 4AM" He frowned. Meredith shrugged.**

**"Mark would just walk in so..." Meredith trailed off. Derek shrugged and walked out to see who was at there door.**

**"Alex?" Derek frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"**

**"Mer said she wanted to come with me to the airport." Alex smiled.**

**"Oh" Derek frowned and opened the door wider so Alex could come in. "Two seconds, she isn't well so... Oh be quiet Jamie is asleep" Derek smiled and disappeared into his bedroom. Alex looked around the apartment, he thought it was nice, it was huge. Alex's apartment was one bedroom and really small so to see a huge one made him want it. He couldn't wait until his surgical career took off properly. "Meredith" Derek smiled as he watched her lay on the bathroom floor.**

**"Who is at the door?" Meredith muttered.**

**"Alex, he is here to pick you up before the airport so you can say goodbye to Lexie" Derek smiled. **

**"Oh God I forgot" Meredith sighed and went to get up.**

**"Mer are you sure you can go?" Derek asked with concern.**

**"Yeah I'll be fine" Meredith smiled. She walked into their bedroom and put on jeans and a long sleeved top. "I love you, see you later" She smiled and kissed him.**

**"Yeah you will" Derek promised. "Eat, I mean it" He frowned.**

**"I will" Meredith nodded and walked out of their bedroom. "Hey" Meredith nodded to Alex. "Two minutes sweetie. I just want to see Jamie quickly"**

**"Sure." Alex shrugged. Meredith went into Jamie's room and kissed his head.**

**"I love you my baby" Meredith smiled. She walked back out and herself and Alex began their journey to the airport. Meredith was dreading it a little because Thatcher and Susan were the ones bringing Lexie to the airport.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Oh God Alex stop the car" Meredith said suddenly.**

**"What?" Alex frowned.**

**"STOP" She shouted. Alex quickly pulled off the highway to an off road. Meredith quickly jumped out of the car and threw up on the side of the road. Alex got out as well and gently rubbed her back.**

**"You OK?" He asked.**

**"If I would stop throwing up I would be fine" Meredith said miserably before puking again. "OK I am fine. I am so sorry Alex" Meredith sighed.**

**"Don't worry about it" Alex shrugged. They both got back into the car and drove the rest of the way to the airport. Lexie was saying goodbye to her parents when Meredith and Alex got there. "You coming over?" Alex asked.**

**"No I'll wait here" Meredith frowned as she watched Thatcher hug Lexie quickly. **

**"OK Mer" Alex sighed and walked over to Lexie and her family. Meredith smiled as she watched Lexie jump into Alex's arms. She thought they were very sweet together. Alex whispered something to Lexie causing her to look over his shoulder at Meredith. She smiled at Meredith before making her way over.**

**"I heard you puked" Lexie laughed and hugged her.**

**"Yes I did. Alex is lucky, it was nearly in his car" Meredith laughed as well.**

**"Well good luck Meredith. With the whole trying to be a surgeon while trying not to puke" Lexie teased.**

**"Thanks really" Meredith rolled her eyes but smiled. "You have my number so you better call"**

**"I will believe me" Lexie nodded and hugged Meredith again. Meredith looked over Lexie's shoulder and saw that Thatcher and Susan were staring at her. She rolled her eyes and broke the hug with her sister.**

**"Bye Lex"**

**"Bye Mer. See you soon"**

**"You will" Meredith nodded. Lexie walked away and kissed Alex one last time before grabbing her stuff and disappearing into the crowds. Alex walked back over to Meredith.**

**"You ready to head to work?" Alex smirked.**

**"No" Meredith groaned. Alex laughed and they both began walking towards the exit.**

**"How about breakfast on me? Give that kid of yours something to smile about" **

**"OK thanks. I think" Meredith laughed.**

**"Meredith?" She heard Thatcher call from behind her.**

**"We have said all we can say" Meredith snapped without turning around. Alex didn't react in anyway as they left Thatcher and Susan behind.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cristina was the last to arrive to the Residents locker room. She looked at Meredith who was leaning against the locker.**

**"You look like you need to be spoon fed" Cristina laughed and began getting changed.**

**"I love how nice to me you are" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"What can I say? Its a gift" Cristina smirked.**

**"Hmmm" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Seriously though guys I am not having a good day. I have not stopped throwing up all morning. What the hell am I going to do?" She groaned.**

**"Have you got a surgery?" Izzie asked.**

**"Not yet"**

**"Dodge rounds so you don't get one" Alex smiled.**

**"Pit" Meredith nodded. "I am going to the pit. See you guys at lunch"**

**"Yeah" They called after her. Meredith was heading towards the pit until another wave of nausea hit her. She turned and ran past her mother towards the toilet.**

**"Meredith?" Ellis frowned but Meredith kept running. Ellis sighed and walked towards her. When she got to the bathroom she heard Meredith heaving. "Meredith?"**

**"Yeah" Meredith groaned. Ellis opened the door to see Meredith slumped against the toilet.**

**"Have something to tell me?" Ellis smiled.**

**"I'm pregnant again" Meredith frowned. "And I am unbelievably sick today. I am spending it in the pit" **

**"Oh no your not. You are in no state to practice Medicine. Go and find a bed" Ellis ordered. **

**"No I'm fine"**

**"If I see you on the floor you will be in trouble. Bed now" Ellis warned. "Congratulations"**

**"It doesn't feel that way right now" Meredith frowned.**

**"It will" Ellis smiled. "I have a surgery, now get to bed"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. Ellis smiled and left Meredith in the bathroom. Meredith slowly got up and headed to the nearest on call room to lay down. She hated being sick.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked into Seattle Grace and straight away went in search of his wife. She wasn't answering her cell and he was worried. He saw Mark flirting with a nurse and walked over to him.**

**"Hey man have you seen Meredith?" Derek asked.**

**"On call room" Mark pointed behind him. "Approach at your own risk" He warned with a laugh. **

**"Whats up with her?" Derek frowned.**

**"Sick all morning. I just brought her soup to make sure she had something in her stomach but I think she puked it back up" Mark shrugged.**

**"Right" Derek frowned and walked to the on call room. Meredith was laying on the bottom bunk with her back to him. He smiled slightly before locking the door and crawling in next to her. **

**"Hmm" Meredith muttered and turned to face him.**

**"You didn't even jump. Is someone getting into bed beside you a regular occurrence at work?" Derek teased as he kissed her softly.**

**"It is actually" Meredith nodded and snuggled against his chest. "I can't move"**

**"I heard"**

**"You and your stupid penis" She frowned. Derek chuckled.**

**"I am very sorry for knocking you up again" He smirked.**

**"Hmmm" She muttered sleepily. Derek kissed her head. He was happy to just hold her while she slept. There was nothing else he could do to help her.**


	68. Scans

**"Eww mama what is that stuff on your belly?" Jamie frowned as the doctor located the baby's heartbeat.**

**"Its gel to help the monitor move around." Meredith smiled.**

**"Everything seems fine Dr Shepherd. Its a little small for 4 months but nothing to worry about. The heartbeat is strong and steady and so is the blood flow. Do you want to know the sex?" The Doctor asked.**

**"No the dad doesn't want to know" Meredith smiled. "You see it Jamie?"**

**"That little thing that looks like an alien?" Jamie frowned. "That's it?"**

**"Yes" Meredith laughed.**

**"Is it always going to look like that mama? Cause its not cute"**

**"It will be cute" Meredith frowned. The doctor cleaned off the gel and Meredith pulled her scrub top down. "Thank you"**

**"See you in a few weeks Dr Shepherd"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "Come on baby." Meredith smiled and took Jamie by the hand. "So you are going to be good for Grandpa tonight right?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yes" Jamie nodded. They headed towards Richard's office and walked inside. "Hey Grandpa" Jamie beamed and jumped into Richard's lap.**

**"Hey little man" Richard smiled. "How is the baby Mer?"**

**"Good" Meredith nodded. "OK I am late to meet Mark so here is Jamie's bag and I will collect him in the morning" Meredith smiled.**

**"Cartoons and movies tonight Grandpa"**

**"Yes and I can't wait" Richard smiled.**

**"OK love you both. See you tomorrow" Meredith smiled and walked out. She went to the locker room and got changed before heading over to Joe's. She scanned the bar for Mark and found him talking to a red head she didn't know. She rolled her eyes and walked behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from the back. "Sorry sweet heart but Dr Sloan is mine tonight" Meredith smirked. Mark chuckled.**

**"I am hers tonight sorry babe" Mark smiled and left the red head at the bar as himself and Meredith found a seat. "Don't lecture. She approached me and even if she didn't I am single. She is the one that hasn't called me in 4 months" Mark ranted.**

**"She really hasn't called?" Meredith sighed.**

**"I called her yesterday because I am in fact pathetic" Mark frowned.**

**"What did she say?" **

**"She told me she loved me but work is crazy and we live so far apart and basically stuff I don't need to hear." Mark frowned and knocked his drink back. **

**"Mark it will get better" Meredith reassured him.**

**"How?" Mark frowned. "I am in love with a girl who lives on the opposite end of the country. I think I should just end it" Mark frowned.**

**"Mark... Its Addie"**

**"I have to for my own sanity" Mark sighed. "You want a soda or something?"**

**"Water is fine" Meredith sighed. Mark nodded and headed to the bar. Meredith didn't know what to do to help her friend. **

**"How was the scan?" Mark asked as he sat back down.**

**"Yeah good" Meredith nodded.**

**"Did you call Derek?"**

**"Mark, he is busy and... I don't think he really cares" Meredith sighed.**

**"He does." Mark nodded. "He is excited Mer"**

**"Yeah I guess" Meredith sighed. Her cell rang and she smiled at the name flashing across her screen. "Speak of the devil and all of that. Hey"**

**"Now that is a voice I wanted to hear. How are you sexy?"**

**"Missing my husband. How is New York?"**

**"No fun without you. Then again not much is" Derek smiled. "How is my baby?"**

**"I told you I was missing you" Meredith smirked.**

**"Funny"**

**"Healthy"**

**"Good" Derek nodded. "What are you up to?"**

**"I am currently getting Mr Sloan drunk so I can take advantage of him" Meredith smirked. Mark coughed into his drink and began laughing.**

**"Good luck with that" Derek laughed. "OK got to go. I love you very much. See you tomorrow some time"**

**"You will. I love you too" Meredith smiled. "Bye"**

**"Bye" **

**"Lets get out of here. We are way too depressed for a bar and you can't even drink" Mark laughed. They headed to Mark's apartment and went straight to bed. Meredith lay beside Mark, they were both laying on their backs looking up at the ceiling.**

**"So Addison?" Meredith asked.**

**"Can we please talk about something else?" Mark frowned.**

**"Fine" Meredith sighed. "What is my sexiest feature?" She giggled. Mark chuckled and looked at her.**

**"What?"**

**"My sexiest feature. Come on Markie I must have one. Tell me" She smiled. Mark laughed. Meredith always found a way to cheer him up.**

**"Your ass. You have a great ass" Mark smiled. "And a nice smile. Now my turn"**

**"Your body of course. Nobody has a sexier body then you and I love when you are clean shaven" She smiled. Mark looked at her.**

**"I haven't been clean shaven in years"**

**"Yes I know but I liked it then. It made you sexier"**

**"Right" Mark laughed. "Whats Derek's sexiest feature?"**

**"I can only pick one?" Meredith frowned.**

**"If you had to"**

**"His eyes. His eyes are so genuine and mysterious. The mystery makes him incredibly sexy even though I know there isn't any" Meredith laughed. "What about Addie?"**

**"Her hair. Its always perfect" Mark laughed. Meredith giggled as well knowing he was right. Addison never had one hair out of place.**

**"You know what we are missing?" Meredith smiled.**

**"What?"**

**"Sarah" **

**"Definitely. Remember when the three of us used to do this all the time?" Mark laughed.**

**"I know. I should call her and tell her to get her ass out here."**

**"She will be here when the kid is born"**

**"I know" Meredith nodded. "I miss her sometimes though"**

**"Me too" Mark nodded. They smiled at each other and talked until the both fell asleep. Meredith's cell getting a text woke her up the next morning. It was her mom telling her to pick Jamie up from the hospital. Meredith got out of bed and walked into the kitchen when an idea hit her. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. **

**"Mark I'm heading to the hospital see you later" She said quickly before running out. Mark looked at her retreating back confused, why the hell was she in such a hurry? Meredith drove to the hospital and went to her fathers office.**

**"Hey Mer, your not due in yet" Richard frowned.**

**"I know but dad I have a proposition for you" Meredith smiled and sat down.**

**"Whats that?"**

**"I have a way to improve your Neonatal department." Meredith smiled. Richard leaned forward, interested in what she was about to say.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mark was heading to his office when he saw Meredith hovering outside The Chief's office. He smirked and headed towards her, if Meredith was hovering it had to be good.**

**"What are you doing?" Mark smirked.**

**"Nothing" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Why are we hovering?" Mark frowned.**

**"No reason" Meredith smirked.**

**"Hmm" Mark nodded and looked into the office as well. He froze when he saw a flash of red hair. He turned and looked back at Meredith. "Is that?"**

**"Yep" Meredith smiled.**

**"How?" Mark frowned.**

**"Well it turns out Addie was modest about how much she rocked" Meredith smiled.**

**"Meaning?"**

**"She is like a world class Neonatal surgeon and like specializes in genetics or something like that, she is a rock star so when I asked my dad to offer her a position he jumped at it" Meredith smiled.**

**"You asked him?" Mark asked in awe.**

**"Of course. You love her, and I hate seeing you mope around. So now everyone wins. That's if she takes the job of course"**

**"You think she won't?" Mark asked uneasy.**

**"Of course she will" Meredith smiled and hugged Mark. "She loves you"**

**"Yeah" Mark breathed. "You rock by the way"**

**"I know" Meredith laughed. They both turned when the office door opened. Addison smiled at Mark.**

**"What are you two doing?" Richard frowned.**

**"We... Needed to um see you about something" Meredith lied.**

**"I am sure you did" He rolled his eyes. "OK then I guess I can introduce you to our new Head Of Neonatal" Richard smiled.**

**"You signed?" Mark beamed.**

**"Yeah" Addison smiled. Mark hugged her. "I don't have a place to stay though" She whispered against his neck.**

**"Yeah like that's a problem, get your stuff and move in with me" Mark smiled. **

**"Nancy is going to be pissed" Meredith laughed and hugged Addison.**

**"Oh yeah" Addison nodded.**

**"Come on I'll show you around" Mark smiled and took her hand. Addison smiled and they walked down the hall together. Meredith leaned against Richard and he put his arm around her.**

**"You did good daddy" Meredith smiled.**

**"You did good too" Richard nodded.**


	69. Middle Of Nowhere

**"OK Derek where are we going?" Meredith frowned as they hiked up a huge hill. They left Jamie with Addison and Mark so Derek could bring her somewhere mysterious.**

**"Its a surprise" Derek called.**

**"You know I hate hiking and I am pregnant"**

**"Don't pull the baby card" Derek laughed and stopped to wait for her.**

**"Shut up" Meredith pouted and took his hand. Derek pulled her against him and kissed her softly. **

**"It will be worth it I promise" Derek smiled and began walking again. They got to a cliff over looking Seattle.**

**"Wow" Meredith gasped at the view.**

**"I know right?" Derek smiled.**

**"This is amazing Der" Meredith smiled. Derek nodded and wrapped his arms around her from the back. He rested his head on her shoulder and held her tightly. **

**"It is"**

**"What is the point of it?" Meredith asked as she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.**

**"I bought it" Derek smiled.**

**"What?" Meredith frowned.**

**"All the land. I bought it"**

**"And there was a reason for this?"**

**"Of course. I want to build a house right here" Derek smiled.**

**"Derek, its the middle of nowhere."**

**"Not really. Its nice I like it. It has a lake, me and Jamie can fish, its peaceful. Its different. We can raise the kids here. Its just outside the city Mer... Its perfect." Derek smiled. "What do you think?" He asked nervously. Meredith let him go and turned her back to him to look at the view. She turned back to face him with a smile.**

**"Its perfect" Meredith nodded.**

**"You want to?" He asked.**

**"You forget that I would do anything for you. I love it and I want to" Meredith smiled and kissed him. "It has to be done before the baby is born. The apartment is already getting smaller with all of the baby crap" She laughed.**

**"Right. So start straight away?"**

**"Definitely. Give them as much money as it will take to get it done in a hurry"**

**"Our new home"**

**"Our new home" Meredith nodded with a smile. "I love you"**

**"I love you too" Derek nodded.**

**5 Months Later!**

**"Seriously man you couldn't have chosen somewhere closer?" Mark frowned as himself and Addison stepped out of Mark's car to help Meredith and Derek move in.**

**"This place rocks man" Derek smiled. "Right Jay?"**

**"Right daddy" Jamie giggled. "Come on uncle Mark I'll show you my room" Jamie beamed and pulled Mark by the hand into the house.**

**"Hey Mer, ready to blow I see" Addison laughed as Meredith walked out of the house. Her bump wasn't big but it was uncomfortable.**

**"I can't wait. Being at home is driving me insane" Meredith scowled. Derek chuckled and pulled more stuff out of their jeep.**

**"Jake and Cristina should be here soon" Meredith smiled as herself and Addison followed Derek into the house.**

**"This place is amazing" Addison smiled.**

**"Yeah I know" Meredith nodded. "Can you believe they put it together in 5 months?"**

**"Its really great. How is maternity leave treating you?" Addison asked. They both sat down on the couch in the living room.**

**"Its good because we are getting the house ready but I also miss work so much" Meredith sighed.**

**"The house is looking great. How is the nursery?"**

**"Alex and George came over the other day and helped Derek put it together. We are nearly ready" Meredith smiled. **

**"Good" Addison nodded. The front door opened and Cristina and Jake walked in.**

**"Hey people" Cristina smirked and sat down.**

**"Where are the guys?" Jake asked.**

**"Upstairs somewhere. My guess is the PlayStation" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Sweet" Jake smirked and ran upstairs.**

**"Its hard to believe they are successful surgeons and lawyers sometimes" Addison laughed.**

**"Sometimes?" Cristina frowned.**

**"All of the time" Meredith laughed. Her cell rang. "Hello?"**

**"How is the middle of nowhere?" Sarah laughed.**

**"I am never telling you anything again" Meredith laughed. "Don't mock until you see it sweetheart"**

**"I'll see it soon. No sign of my new baby then?"**

**"Your baby?"**

**"Its all about me and you know it. You are calling it Sarah if its a girl right?"**

**"Of course I am" Meredith said sarcastically. "I am going now. See you soon sweetie. Love ya"**

**"You too" Sarah smiled and hung up. The guys came back down the stairs.**

**"OK we are done. How about food?" Mark smiled.**

**"Yes please" Everyone else smiled. **

**"I'll get take away. No Chinese Mer I know. Come on Jay you can come with me" Mark smiled.**

**"OK" Jamie nodded. Mark and Jamie left to get the food. Cristina and Addison opened wine while Jake and Derek opened beers. Meredith looked on in envy she really needed a drink. She really needed this baby to be born.**


	70. Birth

_I have been blocked for ages with this fic. I have no clue where to go with it but I am also having trouble letting it go. I really love it LOL!! So if you guys are bored with it let me know and this will be the last chapter but if you want me to continue maybe give me some ideas? It will really help me with my groove!! Let me know either way. ANd let me thank you all so much for your reviews and support through this fic and all of them really. It makes me smile everyday and helps me write!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. The birth and all!!_

**Meredith sat in the front of the gallery watching a surgery she knew she could perform better than the current surgeon doing it. God she missed work. She had to sneak into the hospital today because if her parents saw her they would give her a lecture about how she should be resting. Blah, blah, blah. Resting was over rated.**

**"Hiding are we?" She heard from behind her. She jumped and turned around to face a smirking Mark.**

**"No" Meredith shook her head. Mark sat down beside her and looked at her skeptically. "OK fine I am" Meredith frowned. "I was bored and if I hear Derek shouting down his cell phone one more time I will strangle him" Meredith snapped.**

**"Whats he shouting at?" Mark laughed.**

**"Like I know. He is sitting in our living room with his damn lab top and his cell barking orders and snapping. He is driving me mad"**

**"Nice" Mark laughed. "Guess that's what its like to be the boss"**

**"Yeah" Meredith frowned.**

**"So how are you today?"**

**"Bitter and angry, can't you tell?" Meredith smiled.**

**"I got that impression alright" Mark laughed. They both sat quietly watching the surgery. "Its driving you mad right? Watching and not performing?"**

**"Oh yeah" Meredith nodded. She suddenly gripped her stomach. "Oh God"**

**"What?" Mark frowned.**

**"I just wet my pants" She frowned.**

**"Eww... Oh wait? WHAT?" Mark jumped up and ran out of the gallery. "Hey Intern wheel chair now and page Dr Montgomery" Mark snapped. **

**"Ye... Yes Dr Sloan" The Intern said nervously.**

**"Mark I have time I can walk" Meredith smiled.**

**"Not taking chances Mer" Mark smiled. He got the wheelchair and made her sit in it. They went to a delivery room and waited for Addison. **

**"Hey guys. Oh my God Mer" Addison smiled and helped her on to the bed.**

**"Mark call Derek" Meredith said as she groaned in pain.**

**"Right of course" Mark nodded and pulled out his cell phone. **

**"Mark seriously I am not in the mood" Derek frowned.**

**"Mer is in labour"**

**"Seriously?" Derek said in shock.**

**"Yep now get your ass here now"**

**"Coming" Derek said before hanging up. Mark turned to find Meredith in the stirrups.**

**"Seriously? I could have lived a life time without seeing this" Mark frowned.**

**"Oh shut up and take my hand" Meredith snapped. Mark sighed and took it. "Oh God" Meredith whined as she had another contraction. She gripped Mark's hand tightly for a minute before releasing.**

**"Ow" Mark frowned and shook his hand out. **

**"Do you want drugs Mer?" Addison asked.**

**"I don't know yet. Do I have time?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yes, think about it. You have a long way to go" Addison smiled.**

**"Can I have drugs? I have a feeling my hand is never going to be the same" Mark frowned.**

**"Shut it Mark" Meredith snapped. **

**"Stop being mean I did not do this to you"**

**"Addie can you tell Cristina to get Jamie from school?"**

**"Yeah sure" Addison nodded and kissed Mark quickly. "I'll be back soon"**

**"OK" Meredith nodded. "I hate Derek right now"**

**"Well save the anger for him, he should be here soon" Mark smiled.**

**"Right" Meredith laughed. "Damn" Meredith sighed as another one hit her. "They are getting closer"**

**"Oh yeah" Mark nodded and shook his hand out again.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked towards Meredith room and smiled when he saw her friends standing outside the room.**

**"Whats up guys? How is she?" Derek smiled. That's when he heard screaming coming from inside.**

**"Better go in and save Mark" Cristina smirked. "We don't know who is screaming louder" She laughed.**

**"Mark?" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah he is Meredith's bitch right now" Cristina smirked.**

**"Right" Derek laughed. He nodded to Izzie, George and Alex before walking into the delivery room.**

**"Oh thank God" Mark said as he practicaly ran towards Derek, his hand was red from Meredith squeezing so hard. "I do not envy you" He muttered before walking out. Meredith screamed in pain again as Derek rushed to her side.**

**"Hey baby how are you doing?" Derek smiled and kissed her forehead.**

**"How the hell do you think I am doing?" Meredith snapped.**

**"Sorry" Derek muttered.**

**"Oh God Derek we are never having sex again" Meredith screamed in pain.**

**"What?" Derek asked outraged.**

**"You and your penis aren't getting anywhere near me I mean it" She frowned. "Oh Addie I need drugs. Please... Drugs now" **

**"Sure" Addison smiled and went to get them. **

**"Not long now Mer I promise" Derek sighed and kissed her softly. **

**"I hate you right now"**

**"I know, I can live with it because I love you to pieces" Derek smiled.**

**"Stop being so sweet, it makes it hard for me to hate you" Meredith whined.**

**"Sorry" Derek laughed. Addison came back and gave Meredith the epidural. Her friends sat outside the room waiting for more screams.**

**"She so took drugs" Cristina laughed.**

**"Oh yeah" Izzie nodded.**

**"I wonder if she pulled the no sex card again?" Mark laughed.**

**"What?" Alex, Izzie and George frowned.**

**"When Mer was in labour with Jamie, she told Derek they were never having sex again" Cristina laughed. "He was scared she meant it. It was hilarious"**

**"Oh yeah" Mark joined in the laughter.**

**"I can see the head. One more push Meredith" Addison smiled. Meredith gave another huge push and let out a breath of relief when she heard the baby's cry. "Its a girl" Addison smiled. She took her away to clean her up before handing her to Meredith. Derek sat next to her and put his arms around her they both looked happily down at their little girl.**

**"She is perfect" Meredith whispered.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded and ran his hand along the black hair on her head. **

**"She looks just like you"**

**"I know. Its creepy how much she actually does" Derek laughed. **

**"I love you Derek" **

**"I love you too baby" Derek smiled and kissed her head softly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek stood outside the baby window alone staring at his daughter. He smiled warmly as he watched her sleep in her crib. She was tiny, 5 LBS. Black hair, blue eyes. She was perfect. Derek had been standing in the same spot for an hour, he left Meredith after she fell asleep to come here. He felt a presence next to him and looked to see Mark standing there.**

**"So which one is she?" Mark smiled.**

**"Second from the left" Derek pointed.**

**"My God Derek, she is a mini you" Mark laughed.**

**"I know" Derek nodded.**

**"So whats her name?" Mark asked.**

**"Emma" Derek whispered. "Emma Sarah Shepherd" He smiled and looked at Mark. "We needed Sarah's name in there" He chuckled.**

**"Yeah" Mark laughed. "Congratulations"**

**"Thank you" Derek nodded. **

**"Hey guys. I have been sent on a mission to get the baby" Izzie smiled at them. "Jamie wants to see his little sister"**

**"Mer is awake?" Derek asked.**

**"Yep" **

**"Great" Derek smiled and went inside to get Emma. He brought her down to Meredith and Jamie. Derek gently picked Emma from her crib and showed her to Jamie.**

**"Wow that's her? She is so small" Jamie smiled.**

**"That's your little sister"**

**"Hey Emma. I'm Jamie" He smiled. "Daddy can I hold her?"**

**"Sit beside your mama and I will let you" Derek smiled. Jamie smiled and jumped up beside Meredith. Derek gently put Emma into Jamie's arms and sat the other side of Meredith. He kissed Meredith's lips. "Our family is complete."**

**"Yeah I know" Meredith nodded and watched Jamie interact with Emma. He was already a great big brother.**

**"Hey guys smile" Izzie beamed and took a picture of the four of them. "For Emma's baby book. We already have pictures of Alex, Cristina, George, Mark, Addison and your mom and dad holding her" Izzie laughed.**

**"You guys were up in the nursery after she was born"**

**"Yes" Izzie nodded. "Addie has connections"**

**"You should be ashamed" Meredith laughed.**

**"And yet we are not. I'll leave you guys to it. Bye Emma baby" Izzie gushed and kissed her. She left and Meredith took Emma from Jamie. She smiled down at her new daughter. Everything was perfect now. This was them for the rest of their lives and Meredith was extremely happy with that.**


	71. Newest Addition

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I have written three more chapters so far so woo hoo!! I haven't jumped in time yet but I think I will because I have some ideas!! So I'll keep it going so far anyway. Oh and defiant-butterfly I have the sequel to 9 Crimes, its called Damage Done but its not finished yet, I'm kinda blocked at the moment and I would hate to leave you hanging for ages but I have about 7 chapters so if you want me to start upoading it I will. Let me know and if you guys want it can be up tomorrow!! I also have started a post finale fic but I am having trouble getting it off the ground but when I do I will definitely upload it!!_

**"Ha I won. Ha daddy" Jamie giggled.**

**"No way. You cheated" Derek snapped.**

**"Will you two be quiet" Meredith snapped at them as she nursed Emma to sleep. Jamie and Derek looked at each other and smiled sheepishly at Meredith. **

**"Sorry mama" Jamie smiled.**

**"Yeah sorry" Derek snorted as he held back a laugh.**

**"You are just laughing because you won't move your ass when she cries at night" Meredith whispered harshly.**

**"Oh come on babe, I get up" Derek smiled. "You guys have only been home 2 days. There is plenty of time for me to get up" He smirked.**

**"Right" Meredith rolled her eyes. Derek got up from the couch and walked over to where Meredith was sitting. **

**"I'll get up with her tonight I promise" Derek smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips.**

**"Sure you will" Meredith smirked. Derek smiled at her.**

**"I will" He nodded.**

**"Daddy its on again" Jamie said and Derek. Derek nodded and sat beside Jamie again so they could play the PlayStation. Meredith rolled her eyes and looked down at Emma.**

**"Thank God you were a girl" She whispered and kissed her head.**

**"We resent that" Jamie and Derek called without looking away from the TV. Meredith giggled and looked around when the front door opened. She really wished her friends would ring the damn door bell for once in their lives.**

**"I half expected you guys to live in a tent" She heard Sarah smirk. Meredith got up quickly and hugged her.**

**"Your here" Meredith beamed as she readjusted Emma in her arms.**

**"Of course. Mom and dad are here too. Addison and Mark are driving them. Let me see her" Sarah gushed and took Emma from Meredith. "My God she is so much like Derek"**

**"I know" Meredith smiled.**

**"She is too cute for words Mer. Hello Sarah" Sarah smirked.**

**"Sarah?" Meredith raised her eyebrows.**

**"Yeah well Jamie is called by his middle name so its only fair that Emma gets the same privilege. I mean Sarah is the best name you can have. Isn't that right little Sarah" Sarah smiled down at Emma.**

**"Shut up" Meredith laughed and they walked into the living room together. **

**"I am completely touched that you named her Sarah by the way."**

**"Ah you knew I would. You deserve it" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hey boys" Sarah smiled at Derek and Jamie as she sat down with Emma.**

**"Aunt Sarah" Jamie smiled.**

**"Hey DJ. How are you coping with being a big brother?"**

**"She is great" Jamie nodded.**

**"Good" Sarah smiled and looked back down at her new niece. "Derek how are you coping?" Sarah asked. She looked up to see his reaction and was pleasently surprised when he smiled brightly at Sarah.**

**"She is perfect right? My little girl is perfect" He beamed. **

**"Yeah" Sarah smiled and looked at Meredith. Sarah didn't really know what to expect from Derek after his reaction to Meredith being pregnant on Emma but he was ecstatic and Sarah was happy with that. **

**"We are here" Mark called as he walked inside with Addison, Kathy and James.**

**"Where is my grand daughter?" James beamed and sat beside Sarah. He stroked Emma's black hair before taking her into his arms. "Look at you. My little angel" He beamed. Meredith sat beside Derek and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her head and they watched as Kathy sat beside James and took Emma into her arms. Jamie sat back and watched how his grandpa gushed over Emma. He didn't like it. He was beginning to feel left out. He liked being James's favourite, now Emma was. His heart sank a little. "Alright take her" James smiled and kissed Emma's head before standing up. "Where is my boy?" He asked and looked around the room. He saw Jamie sitting behind Derek. "Come here son I have missed you like crazy" He smiled. Jamie smiled brightly and ran into James's arms. **

**"I missed you too" Jamie said as he snuggled into the crook of his neck.**

**"I also have something for you. You have been going on and on about the basketball game everytime we talk on the phone so..." James smiled and handed him the game. "I got it for you"**

**"You did?" Jamie beamed.**

**"Yes" James nodded and winked at Meredith and Derek. "Put it on and we will play"**

**"No I am playing first" Mark said.**

**"No way I am playing" Derek frowned. **

**"Seriously? Will you two ever grow up?" Meredith rolled her eyes and stood up. Mark and Derek ignored her as they fought over the controller.**

**"When are you back to work Mer?" Addison asked as she got a turn to hold Emma.**

**"In like 6 weeks. I am already bored with being here" Meredith sighed.**

**"Maybe you should think about being a stay at home mom now" Kathy teased. Addison and Sarah began laughing.**

**"Hey" Meredith frowned.**

**"Seriously Mer you couldn't be. It would drive you insane" Sarah smirked.**

**"I know" Meredith sighed. "Where are the kids Sarah?"**

**"Chris." Sarah shrugged. "I just really wanted to see Emma."**

**"How long are you guys staying?" Addison asked.**

**"Just until tomorrow" Kathy smiled as Emma fell asleep in Addison's arms. "A baby suits you Addie"**

**"What?" Addison blushed.**

**"You look like a mom" Sarah smirked. "When are you and Markie going to have a kid?"**

**"Oh I don't know" Addison shook her head.**

**"Leave her alone guys" Meredith smiled.**

**"Sorry" Sarah smiled.**

**"YEAH" Derek shouted when he scored. Emma began crying in Addison's arms. **

**"Derek you ass" Meredith hissed and took Emma from Addison. She took her bottle and left the living room. Derek frowned and jumped up to follow her.**

**"Ha yes now its my turn" Mark smirked and picked up Derek's controller. Everyone else laughed. "Lets do this Jay" He smirked.**

**"You are going down uncle Mark" Jamie smirked.**

**"Yeah he is. Kick his ass DJ" James smirked. Kathy rolled her eyes at the boys. Derek walked into the kitchen to find Meredith trying to calm down a hysterical Emma.**

**"I'm sorry" Derek frowned.**

**"Whatever" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Come on Emma please"**

**"Come on give her to me. I'll fix my mess" Derek smiled and took Emma from Meredith. He rested her head in the crook of his neck and rubbed her back gently. Meredith smiled as she watched Emma calm down in his arms.**

**"You really need to teach me how you do that. Jamie always calmed down when you did that too" Meredith smiled. Derek pulled Meredith into the other side of him and she rested her head on his shoulder, she buried her face into his neck. She breathed him in and relaxed.**

**"It works on you too" Derek muttered. Meredith nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.**

**"Its your scent. Its calming" Meredith muttered into his neck.**

**"Your scent is calming too" Derek whispered and breathed her in. "Emma is perfection"**

**"I know" Meredith nodded. "I love you"**

**"I love you too" Derek smiled. "I'll go put our little girl to bed."**

**"OK" Meredith nodded. Derek kissed her lips and went upstairs to Emma's nursery. Meredith walked back into the living room where James and Mark were playing basketball and Jamie was sitting on Mark's lap. The men in her life really did go on like children. It was hard to believe they were all so rich and successful.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It was late, Mark and Addison had gone home. Meredith put Jamie and Emma to bed and went to bed herself. Sarah and Kathy went to the guest rooms to sleep as well. James walked downstairs to find Derek sitting in the living room with a scotch in hand.**

**"This house is something else Derek" James smiled and sat beside him. Derek reached and poured his dad a scotch too.**

**"I know right? I adore it. Its so different to the Brownstone."**

**"Definitely different. Solitude"**

**"Yep" Derek smiled.**

**"So whats it like to be a dad again? Meredith said you were still a little... Before Emma was born" James frowned.**

**"I love her to death" Derek smiled. "I swear dad once she was put in my arms. That was it. She had me" He beamed.**

**"They do that to you" James smiled.**

**"Its cool though, when she is asleep she does this little thing with her nose. Its perfect" Derek gushed.**

**"She has got you alright" James laughed. "Your daughter is only a few days old and already she has taken your manhood. Thank God you have a boy"**

**"Shut up" Derek pushed him and blushed.**

**"Hmm. I am going to bed. You coming?"**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. "I need to get up for Emma tonight. Give Mer a break" He smiled.**

**"Good for you" James nodded. They both walked upstairs and went to their separated rooms. Derek smiled when he saw Meredith was fast asleep. He bent down and kissed her head before going for a shower. When he was done he changed into his pajamas and got in beside her. Meredith pressed her back against him and he groaned as his body reacted to hers. **

**"Derek seriously" Meredith mumbled when she felt his erection against her back.**

**"I can't help it. You know what you do to me" Derek frowned. "These six weeks are going to kill me"**

**"I'm sorry"**

**"Its not your fault" Derek muttered as he kissed her neck. Meredith turned to face him and kissed his lips. "There are other things we could do" He pleaded.**

**"Seriously?" Meredith giggled.**

**"Something. Anything to take the edge off" Derek frowned. Meredith smiled at him and disappeared under the covers. "I love you" He whispered.**

**"Hmm" He heard her mutter. He chuckled but soon his chuckle turned into a groan.**


	72. That's Great

**Meredith sat in the gallery watching Mark operate. She rocked back and fourth softly to keep Emma quiet as she lay with her tiny head on Meredith's shoulder.**

**"Oh baby girl, two weeks and I get to do that again. As much as I love you, I'm excited." Meredith said to her one month old. **

**"Hey" Meredith turned and smiled at Addison as she made her way into the gallery.**

**"Hey" Meredith said back.**

**"Can't keep away?" Addison teased. She sat beside Meredith and rubbed Emma's head gently.**

**"No" Meredith smiled. "Derek is really busy at home so I decided to wait here to collect Jamie"**

**"A case?" Addison asked.**

**"A big one" Meredith sighed. "And I am exhausted. Every time Emma falls asleep he drops everything and pounces on me" Meredith rolled her eyes. "So I need to keep temptation out of his way" She laughed.**

**"You know you usually wait 6 weeks to have sex" Addison smiled.**

**"Yes I know but this is my husband we are talking about. I am surprised he has been able to wait this long, but this morning he couldn't do it any longer and since then he hasn't left me alone" Meredith frowned.**

**"How do you do it?" Addison asked. She had always been curious about Meredith and Derek's unconventional relationship.**

**"Do what?" Meredith asked while looking at Mark.**

**"Put up with Derek's high sex drive?" She asked. Meredith looked at her and smiled.**

**"He is really good in bed" Meredith laughed. Addison chuckled as well. "He likes sex, so do I. We are great together. I know his appetite is well never fulfilled but Addison we have been together 15 years and he still treats me like we just got together. Even after 2 kids, he makes me feel sexy" Meredith smiled.**

**"He is good for your self esteem" Addison smiled. "And you are still sexy. Even after two kids you still have a body to die for"**

**"I'm too thin"**

**"You are not" Addison laughed. Meredith smiled at her.**

**"Mark's sex drive is high too"**

**"Not as high as Derek's" Addison smiled.**

**"No one could ever have one like Derek's" Meredith smiled. **

**"How did Derek react when you told him about Jamie?"**

**"Not as bad as Emma"**

**"Was he angry at all?"**

**"Not really. Jamie was planned"**

**"Oh" Addison frowned.**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**"Mer... I'm pregnant" Addison sighed.**

**"That's great" Meredith beamed.**

**"But what if Mark..."**

**"Mark will be great. He wants a kid, trust me, I know my Markie better than anyone. And you see how great he is with Jay and Em... He will be great" Meredith smiled.**

**"Thank you" Addison smiled. "I was so nervous"**

**"Don't be"**

**"Right" Addison smiled again.**

**"I have to go get Jamie. Tell him" Meredith smiled and put Emma back in her stroller and walked out of the gallery. Addison watched the rest of Mark's surgery. She decided to tell him tonight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Addie whats up with you? You have been weird all night" Mark frowned as him and Addison sat in Joe's after work. Addison looked at her boyfriend then back at her water and sighed. She really hoped Meredith knew Mark as much as she said she did because Addison didn't know how he would take this at all. "Addison?"**

**"I'm pregnant" Addison sighed. It felt like forever as Mark processed the information.**

**"You are?" He smiled.**

**"Yes" Addison nodded.**

**"I'm going to be a dad" He said in awe.**

**"You are" Addison smiled.**

**"Wow" He beamed and hugged her. "I am going to be a dad" He said again. "We are going to have a baby Addie"**

**"Yes we are" Addison beamed. Mark jumped up from his seat and took her into his arms.**

**"I love you" He whispered and kissed her lips.**

**"I love you too" Addison beamed. She had to remember to thank Meredith later. Addison looked at Mark in shock as he got down on one knee. "Mark?"**

**"I was um waiting until the right time to do this but I think right now is the perfect time" Mark smiled and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a white diamond engagement ring. "Addison will you marry me?" He smiled.**

**"Yes" Addison squealed and kissed him. Mark smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. The bar cheered. Addison bushed deeply and hugged Mark tightly. **

**"You make me so happy Addison" Mark smiled. "Although I think Sarah and Meredith are going to kill you for taking me from them" He teased.**

**"Shut up" Addison smiled and pushed him.**

**"Come on, I want to tell Meredith and Derek before they find out from the gossiping nurses" He smiled and pulled her out of the bar.**

**"Actually Mer already knows" Addison said as they walked back to Mark's car.**

**"How?" He frowned.**

**"I told her this morning. I was freaking out but she told me you would be delighted. She was right of course"**

**"Of course she was. Meredith unfortunately knows me better than anyone. Do you mind that she holds that privilege?" He smirked.**

**"Not at all" Addison smiled. Mark leaned over and kissed her before pulling out of the car park and headed towards Meredith and Derek's house.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Alright goodnight mister, see you in the morning OK?" Meredith smiled and tucked Jamie in.**

**"Night mama" Jamie smiled. Meredith kissed his head and walked back down to Derek who was watching TV with Emma. She sat beside Derek and snuggled into his chest while he cradled a sleeping Emma in his other arm.**

**"He asleep OK?"**

**"He is in bed OK" Meredith laughed.**

**"Of course" Derek rolled his eyes knowing full well that Jamie was proabably sitting in the dark playing his DS. "So I'll put her to bed and then we can..." Derek smirked.**

**"No" Meredith smirked. "You are a horny bastard do you know that?"**

**"Your just figuring that out now?" Derek smirked.**

**"Shut up" Meredith smiled. Derek chuckled and stood up, he kissed Meredith's head before taking Emma upstairs to her nursery. He gently put her into her cot and kissed her head softly.**

**"Goodnight my little angel. I love you" He smiled and switched on the baby monitor. He put the other one in his pocket so he could hear if she woke up and walked to Jamie's room. He turned the handle and smirked when he heard Jamie scramble into bed. He gave him a second before walking into the room completely. He smiled to himself as he watched Jamie pretend to be asleep. He bent down and kissed Jamie's head. "Goodnigt my boy" He said then leaned close to his ear and whispered. "I know your awake, I love you" He smiled and pulled back. Jamie opened his eyes and smiled at his dad.**

**"Night daddy I love you"**

**"You too little man" Derek smiled and walked out. He walked back downstairs and walked back into Meredith who was curled up on the couch watching TV. He sat beside her and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. He leaned up and kissed her neck.**

**"Didn't I tell you no?" Meredith looked down at him.**

**"Its not my fault your so sexy" He smiled. Meredith giggled and kissed his lips. **

**"So was Jamie asleep?"**

**"Of course not" Derek laughed. "He was pretending to be though"**

**"Yeah I thought he would" Meredith laughed. Derek pulled her lips to his and slid his tongue into her mouth. He ran his hands up her legs and pulled her closer to him so she could feel his erection. He groaned when Meredith began slowly rocking her hips. He moved his lips to her jaw line then her neck. Meredith pulled her head back so he could have better access. They looked up when the door opened, Meredith didn't move from Derek's lap as Mark and Addison walked into the living room.**

**"Oh we are disturbing" Addison frowned.**

**"Who cares? I am going to be a dad" Mark shouted with excitement.**

**"You told him" Meredith beamed and jumped off Derek to hug Mark tightly. "Congrats buddy" She smiled.**

**"I am going to be a dad Mer" Mark smiled. Derek stood up and hugged Addison.**

**"Oh my God guys. That is so great" Derek smiled and hugged Mark.**

**"There is more" Addison smiled and held out her hand. Meredith screamed with excitement and hugged the both of them.**

**"Your engaged. Oh my God" Meredith beamed. Derek smiled at them.**

**"So are you getting hitched before the baby arrives?" Derek asked.**

**"We were thinking as soon as possible" Addison smiled.**

**"Yeah we were talking on the way up here and we decided to get married in Connecticut"**

**"Aw thats so sweet." Meredith smiled. "When?"**

**"In like 2 months" Addison smiled.**

**"You will be my best man right?" Mark asked.**

**"Like you have to ask" Derek smiled. "Come on I have cigars." Derek smiled and pulled Mark out.**

**"Outside Derek we have a baby" Meredith called.**

**"I know" Derek called back and Meredith heard the back door close. Her and Addison sat on the couch.**

**"So you told him"**

**"He was so excited, your right. You do know him better than anyone" Addison laughed.**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "So married in two months are you excited?"**

**"Yes and no. Nervous too" Addison smiled. "You know I would ask you to be my Maid Of Honor but Nancy would kill me and possibly you" Addison laughed.**

**"Oh no seriously she would kill me first" Meredith laughed. Addison laughed as well and they spent the night talking about the wedding and how it was going to take place.**


	73. The Flight

**"You are so much like your daddy do you know that?" Richard gushed as he held Emma in his arms. Her blue eyes looked up at him and he got a slight smile from her. "So what are we talking about here Mer? You are only back to work 2 weeks" Richard looked at his daughter who was sitting on the couch.**

**"I know that but dad its only 3 days and its Mark. I have to be at his wedding" Meredith sighed.**

**"Have you got someone covering your shifts?"**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded. "My friends said they would"**

**"Hmm, its just you going? Cristina isn't?"**

**"No we didn't think you would agree"**

**"Your right. OK fine 3 days" Richard rolled his eyes. "Wish Sloan and Addie good luck from me"**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled. "You want to keep her here while I round before I head home?"**

**"Like you could pry her away from me. Right Em?" Richard beamed. Meredith nodded and kissed Emma's head before running out the door.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Are you guys ready?" Mark asked as he walked into Meredith and Derek's house.**

**"Jamie get down here" Meredith snapped. She walked towards Mark with Emma and shoved her into his arms. "Put her in the car please" She smiled. "Derek James Shepherd if you are not down here in 2 minutes we will leave you here" Meredith screamed up to Jamie.**

**"I said I was coming" Jamie snapped and walked downstairs with his back pack.**

**"Come on Jay man we will get into the car." Mark smiled and carried Emma out to his SUV followed by Jamie.**

**"Hey Addison" Jamie smiled as he got into the back of the SUV.**

**"Hey Jay" Addison smiled. "Ready for the long flight?"**

**"No. I hate flying" Jamie frowned. "But I have my game boy so its not all bad" He smiled. Addison laughed and nodded. Mark put Emma into her car seat and put her beside Jamie. Now they were just waiting on Meredith and Derek.**

**"Derek are you ready?" Meredith called.**

**"Yep" Derek nodded and jogged downstairs. He smiled and kissed her lips before ushering her out the door. They drove to the airport. Jamie and Mark played Jamie's DS while waiting for the plane. Meredith was walking up and down with Emma because she was crying. Derek walked over to her and took Emma into his arms.**

**"Oh God she better be good on the plane" Meredith frowned. Derek readjusted Emma and nodded.**

**"Jamie was 2 before he flew anywhere and he fell asleep remember?"**

**"Oh yeah, those were the days" Meredith sighed as Emma began crying again. "Come on baby girl please go to sleep."**

**"Emma come on sweetie sshhh" Derek soothed and began rocking her. Addison watched as Meredith and Derek took turns trying to calm Emma down with no avail. She felt a little uneasy watching what she had to look forward to. "Emma you are going purple you realize that right?" Derek frowned and put Emma against his shoulder.**

**"Oh God she can't be like this the whole flight Derek" Meredith frowned and took her from him.**

**"I know" Derek sighed and rubbed Emma's back while she was crying against Meredith's shoulder. "We have done everything right?"**

**"Her diaper is fresh, she is fed, no wind, she has had a sleep. I don't know whats wrong with her other than she hates flying" Meredith frowned and rocked her. She walked towards Addison who was looking at Meredith with a terrified expression. "Emma is making you rethink the whole baby thing right now huh?" Meredith smiled.**

**"A little" Addison nodded. Meredith laughed and walked back towards Derek. They heard their boarding call and Meredith frowned as Emma was still in hysterics. She handed Emma to Derek and went to get Jamie sorted.**

**"OK baby boy, you take your back pack and Emma's bag OK?" Meredith smiled and kissed Jamie's head.**

**"OK mama" Jamie smiled. "I'll go with uncle Mark OK?"**

**"I'll see you on the plane" Meredith nodded and watched Jamie take Mark's hand and disappear. She walked back to Derek and smiled with relief when she saw that he had gotten Emma to stop crying by giving her his finger. "Thank God"**

**"Hmm" Derek nodded and kissed Emma's head. Her big blue eyes looked up at him and his heart melted. "See now Emma, silence is much better right?" He smiled. Meredith laughed lightly and took Derek's hand. They got onto the plane and found Jamie sitting on Mark's lap beside Addison.**

**"Come on sweetie our seat is up here" Meredith smiled. Jamie hopped off Mark's lap and took Meredith's hand. Jamie sat at the window, Meredith sat beside him in the middle while Derek sat at the edge with a now sleeping Emma in his arms. "I don't know Derek but I think she is daddy's little girl" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah she is" Derek smiled proudly.**

**"Well I guess I have my baby boy to keep me company right sweetie?" Meredith smiled and rubbed Jamie's head.**

**"Right mama" Jamie smiled and began playing his game boy. Meredith smiled and rested her head on Derek's shoulder preparing herself for the long flight and weekend ahead.**

**"So you girls are going out tonight?" Mark asked Addison as she rested her head against him.**

**"Yep although I am going to be the only sober one" Addison frowned. Mark chuckled and kissed her head.**

**"Trust me with Meg, Mer and Sarah you won't need alcohol. They are insane together." Mark laughed as he thought about some of the times he had with Sarah and Meredith.**

**"How long have you guys been separated?" Addison asked.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean you, Sarah and Meredith are like the three musketeers when you are together. When did you and Meredith leave Sarah behind?"**

**"We used to hang out at holidays and stuff because my parents were well... They didn't do holidays so I went to the Shepherd's and well Meredith and Derek were married when Mer turned 17 so she was at the Shepherd's too. The three of us use to just hang out together over the holidays" Mark smiled.**

**"Where was Derek or Chris?"**

**"Chris wasn't in the picture yet and Derek used to be there too but sometimes he would be in the law firm learning from James" Mark smiled. "I moved to Seattle after college to do my Internship there, that was the first time me and Derek were ever apart" Mark sighed.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Whats up with all the questions?" Mark laughed.**

**"I just want to know you" Addison smiled. "Before we get married"**

**"Well when I went to Seattle Derek and Meredith moved to New York where James had another law firm. Derek got an Internship there so Meredith and Derek split their time between Boston and New York" Mark sighed. "Then Cristina moved out to Seattle for her Internship, which I was ecstatic about but Meredith took an Internship at Mount Sinai to be close to Derek."**

**"I am glad that the distance didn't kill your friendship"**

**"Never. Me and Cristina used to go out to New York as much as we could." Mark smiled.**

**"I really like your friends Mark" Addison smiled.**

**"You should they rock" Mark smirked. Addison laughed lightly and kissed his lips. **

**"We are getting married on Sunday"  
**

**"I know and I can't wait"**

**"Me either" Addison smiled. They looked up when Emma began crying again and Meredith got up with her. "I am scared to death about the baby though" Addison frowned.**

**"Me too" Mark nodded. "She OK Mer?" Mark asked as Meredith walked past him with a crying Emma.**

**"Wind" Meredith sighed and rubbed her back until she burped. "Now" Meredith smiled as Emma calmed down. "This part of having children is so much fun right?" She laughed.**

**"Hmm" Addison frowned. Meredith smiled and sat beside Derek again.**

**"Now Em please sleep the rest of the way" Meredith sighed. "You can keep daddy up all night if you like just sleep for us now"**

**"Oh thanks" Derek rolled his eyes. Meredith laughed and kissed him.**

**"Well I'll be out so I can't really promise her that she can keep me awake now can I? That would make me a liar and we can't be lying to our kids" Meredith smirked.**

**"Hmm"**

**"You lie to me all the time" Jamie said suddenly. Meredith and Derek looked around at their 7 year old.**

**"Oh yeah when?" Derek raised his eyebrows.**

**"When you say that those noises coming from your room are from the TV. I know they aren't" Jamie said calmly while looking down at his DS. Meredith looked at Derek who broke down laughing.**

**"Oh yeah where are they coming from then?" Derek laughed.**

**"Mama" Jamie shrugged. Meredith blushed deeply while Derek tried to catch his breath because he was laughing so hard. Meredith turned around when she heard Addison and Mark snorting with laughter. **

**"Shut up" Meredith blushed.**

**"How do you know that Jay?" Mark asked.**

**"I can hear her duh. I don't know what you do to her daddy but mama always begs you not to stop" Jamie looked at his parents for the first time. His father was practically on the ground laughing along with Addison and Mark while Meredith was a deep shade of red and looking down at Emma who was looking back at her. "What?"**

**"Nothing son" Derek breathed. Meredith pushed Derek who began laughing again.**

**"Stop" Meredith frowned. "I hate you"**

**"You love me" Derek smiled and kissed her head. Mark and Addison were still laughing behind them. Meredith turned and scowled at them but that just made them laugh harder. Eventually Jamie fell asleep against Meredith so Derek played his DS. Meredith looked down and smiled at both of her children who were sleeping peacefully and rested her head against Derek to try sleep a little before Emma woke up again. Mark and Addison had also fallen asleep. Soon they would be in Connecticut where they were meeting the rest of the Shepherd's. Mark's life was about to change forever this year and he couldn't wait for it.**


	74. Conneticut

**"Hey people we are here" Derek called as they walked into Nancy's home. They were obviously the last to arrive as Megan, Kathleen and Nancy who hadn't yet seen Emma yet crowded around Meredith. Jamie pushed past his family and found his grandpa.**

**"There is my boy" James smiled and picked Jamie up. "How was the flight?"**

**"Long grandpa" Jamie yawned. Sarah smiled and rubbed Jamie's back. Addison and Mark pushed their way through as well. **

**"Congratulations guys" Sarah beamed and hugged Addison. "I cannot believe we are here for my Markie's wedding" She laughed and hugged Mark tight.**

**"Me either" Mark smiled. "I am a lucky man" He beamed and looked at Addison who blushed. James hugged Addison and Mark before Kathy pulled Mark into her arms.**

**"My boy. You are going to be an excellent father" She smiled. **

**"Thanks Kath"**

**"Come on Addie" Kathy smiled and pulled Addison away.**

**"Oh my God she is so tiny and so much like Derek" Megan gushed as she held Emma.**

**"My turn" Kathleen beamed and took Emma from Megan.**

**"Hoe is she sleeping?" Megan asked.**

**"Good. She gets fussy at night but she is good" Meredith smiled.**

**"She is perfect" Derek smiled and pulled Meredith against him.**

**"OK Kath give her here" Nancy said and took Emma. Meredith left the girls with her daughter and went to hug James and Sarah.**

**"Hey my people. How are you?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Great." James smiled.**

**"A little sad. Our Markie is getting married Mer" Sarah sighed.**

**"I know" Meredith nodded. "He isn't our Markie anymore"**

**"I know" Sarah sighed. "Come on we will go outside." She smiled and linked Meredith. James walked over to his other four children and took Emma from Nancy.**

**"Come on angel, time for you to spend some time with your grandpa" He smiled. Derek chuckled and followed Meredith and Sarah outside. **

**"Hey boys" Meredith smiled as her and Sarah approached Chris, Eric and David. Chris and Eric kissed her cheek but David smirked at her.**

**"Hey Mer" He smirked. "Haven't seen you since New Years" He smiled. Meredith went crimson as she remembered what Sarah had told David at New Years.**

**"You remember what this bitch said" Meredith frowned and pushed Sarah who giggled.**

**"Every word" He smiled. Chris and Eric looked at them confused.**

**"Well she was lying" Meredith tried. "Weren't you Sarah?"**

**"What? Oh yeah" Sarah nodded.**

**"I don't fancy you Dave she was just kidding"**

**"Ah now I think your lying because it all fits. Its why Derek hates us talking and stuff. He knows too"**

**"OK shut up" Meredith blushed deeply. Everyone laughed at her so she went redder. "I hate you all" She said and walked away.**

**"Oh come on Mer" Chris called after her but she gave him the finger and kept walking. They all laughed. Meredith walked inside and collapsed in a huff beside Emma and James. She had no idea where anyone else was.**

**"Whats up with you?" James smiled as Emma fell asleep in his arms.**

**"The boys are picking on me. Get them James" Meredith pouted.**

**"Which boys?"**

**"David mostly."**

**"Why?" James laughed. It wasn't like David to tease Meredith he would usually expect it from Mark or Chris.**

**"Because he is an ass" Meredith scowled.**

**"Come on Mer, we have to get ready for tonight" Sarah smiled and pulled Meredith up.**

**"You OK with her James?"**

**"Yes of course. Me and Emma have a lot of bonding to do"**

**"Right" Meredith laughed and ran upstairs with Sarah to get dressed. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Alright we are leaving" Meredith sighed and kissed Derek's lips. "Call me if she is too much and I'll come home OK?" She smiled.**

**"We will be fine. Won't we baby girl?" Derek smiled at his daughter.**

**"Alright fine" Meredith nodded and kissed Emma's head. "Bye baby. Mommy misses you already" She sighed. "I don't like leaving her"**

**"She will be fine. Go and have fun"**

**"Where is Jamie?"**

**"Here mama" Jamie called and ran towards her. Meredith knelt down and kissed Jamie's head. "Be good for your daddy. Go to bed on time and no messing OK?"**

**"I will mama" Jamie nodded. Meredith smiled and stood back up. She kissed Derek's lips again before following the other girls out the door. **

**"Tonight is going to kill" Sarah smirked and linked Meredith.**

**"Yeah it is" Megan nodded and linked Meredith's other arm.**

**"We will do some damage" Meredith agreed. They were walking behind Nancy, Kathleen, Kathy and Addison. Meredith smiled at Addison, she was happier here she could tell. She was at home here and even though Nancy annoys most people she was Addison's nest friend and Meredith could tell that they missed each other. They walked into the star hotel down the street from where Nancy lived and went to the bar. All seven women were dressed up to the nines so they fit in just fine. Meredith, Sarah and Megan sat at the bar while the others got a table.**

**"3 shots of tequila please" Meredith smiled at the bar man. He nodded and went to get it for her. "You know this is my first drink since I got pregnant"**

**"Oh God we are making up for that tonight" Sarah smiled. Megan nodded in agreement. Kathy came and sat beside Sarah.**

**"Are you girls just going to sit here doing shots all night?"**

**"That was the plan mom" Sarah smirked.**

**"Oh no, you three come down and we can celebrate together without tequila. Drink Martini's or something instead so we don't have to carry you home" Kathy frowned and took the drinks she ordered back to the table.**

**"Buzz kill" Megan frowned. "This is why we don't bring her out partying"**

**"Yeah" Sarah and Meredith laughed. The three knocked back their shots and did what Kathy told them. They ordered apple Martini's and sat with the rest of the group. It would take longer to get to the drunken state they wanted to be in but it would have to do.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It was late into the night and all the girls were giggling and talking loudly. Even though Addison was sober she was still laughing hysterically at the others. Meredith and Sarah were drunkenly telling her stories about Mark and Derek.**

**"No we were out one night dancing. It was about 1 in the morning and we were farely drunk. I think we were celebrating an exam that one of us passed. I don't know but anyway it was me, Derek, Mark and Cristina. Mark and Derek were on the dance floor while me and Cristina went to the toilets when we got back we saw a crowd around the dance floor so we pushed our way through and what do we find?" Meredith giggled. "Derek and Mark doing the dance off W M C A. Me and Cristina fell around laughing." Meredith laughed. Everyone else began laughing as well. The alcohol had even made Kathy relax from her up tight usual self. It was an excellent night with just the girls. Everyone accept Meredith and Sarah left at 1, they instead went clubbing and stumbled home at 4. Meredith tried her hardest to sneak into her and Derek's room without waking him or Emma up. She collapsed on the bed and past out before her head hit the pillow. Derek stirred awake and smiled down at his very drunk wife. He got up and pulled her clothes off before tucking her in and kissing her good night.**

**"I love you" He whispered and lay back down beside her.**


	75. Old Times Sake

**Derek walked up and down his bedroom with Emma, Jamie was sitting on the bed in his pajamas playing his DS and Meredith was lying next to him with a pillow over her head trying to block out the light because of her hang over. **

**"I have been thinking" Derek said as he smiled at Emma.**

**"Hmm" Meredith mumbled from beneath the pillow. Derek looked at Meredith's still form and chuckled.**

**"Not feeling any better then?" He smirked.**

**"No" Meredith groaned.**

**"You shouldn't have drunk so much mama" Jamie smirked.**

**"Hmm" Meredith mumbled. "So what were you thinking?" She asked as she sat up a little.**

**"I am thinking of moving the firm to Seattle" He looked up at Meredith and Jamie who were both staring at him.**

**"Seriously?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah you know, we have been living in Seattle for two years now and we are not leaving any time soon. And I am sick of leaving you guys for weeks on end when I have a case so..." Derek smiled and lay Emma back into her cradle when she fell back asleep.**

**"I don't know Der I mean we like the break from you right Jay?" Meredith smirked.**

**"Right" Jamie looked at his daddy and giggled.**

**"Oh really?" Derek raised his eyebrows and started towards the bed.**

**"Really" They both laughed. Derek jumped on to the bed and began tickling Meredith.**

**"JAMIE HELP" Meredith giggled. Jamie put his DS down and jumped on Derek's back.**

**"Oh your going to take me on huh?" Derek smirked and flipped Jamie back on to the bed and began tickling him.**

**"Daddy I... I'm sorry" Jamie giggled. Derek smiled down at him and let him go. He moved between Meredith's legs and smiled at her.**

**"I think it would be great if you moved it to Seattle. We miss you like crazy when you are away" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah we really do daddy" Jamie nodded. Derek smiled at his son and kissed his head.**

**"Thank you son" He smiled then turned his attention to Meredith. He leaned forward and kissed Meredith's lips softly.**

**"Eww disgusting" Jamie frowned. Derek and Meredith laughed.**

**"Oh you don't like kisses?" Meredith asked.**

**"No they are disgusting" Jamie frowned. "Especially to watch"**

**"Hmm" Meredith smirked and grabbed him. She kissed Jamie all over his face.**

**"EWW mama stop" He giggled.**

**"But I love you and I want a kiss" Meredith laughed. Derek smiled and watched as Jamie and Meredith messed around. He couldn't wait to set up in Seattle. **

**"OK OK I'm sorry" Jamie smiled. Meredith nodded and lay back against Derek. Jamie grabbed his game and sat against Meredith. They all sat in silence until Emma cried again. Meredith smiled and got up she walked over to the cradle and picked up her daughter.**

**"Hey baby girl. Mama missed you last night" Meredith smiled and kissed her head. She grabbed Emma's bottle and sat back between her two boys. Jamie smiled at his little sister and kissed her head while Derek kissed Meredith's cheek. It was great just the four of them.**

**"Hey guys, are you coming down for breakfast?" Megan called.**

**"Yeah Meg" Derek shouted back and got out of bed. "Lets go little man and put that thing away for once would ya?" He frowned and took Jamie's DS from him. He put it on the bedside locker and picked Jamie up. **

**"Daddy" Jamie giggled as Derek threw him over his shoulder.**

**"See you ladies in a minute" Derek smiled and left the room with Jamie. Meredith smiled after them and got out of bed with Emma. **

**"Come on baby girl, back to the mayhem" Meredith smiled and rested Emma's head against her shoulder and walked downstairs. **

**"How's the head Mer?" Sarah groaned.**

**"Better than yours obviously" Meredith laughed.**

**"How are you so bright and shiny? You didn't arrive home until 4" Nancy frowned. Meredith shrugged and sat beside Derek.**

**"Practice I guess"**

**"Hmm" Megan smirked.**

**"Give me Emma" Kathy smiled and took her from Meredith. Meredith smiled and kissed Derek's shoulder. **

**"So Mark I was thinking for tonight, its your last night of freedom so how about just me and you go out?" Derek smiled. "For old times sake"**

**"Like before you deserted me for Meredith?" Mark smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek laughed. "How long has it been now? 15 years"**

**"Yep." Mark nodded. "Alright man your on. That means tonight Mer he is single and we are going back to our old ways"**

**"Yeah right" Addison and Meredith scoffed.**

**"What exactly is your old ways Mark?" Kathy raised her eyebrows at her boys.**

**"Taking freshman's virginity" Meredith whispered to Sarah who slapped Derek's head because he was closer.**

**"OW"**

**"Perv's. The both of you are perv's" Sarah frowned. Meredith laughed.**

**"Are we missing something?" Kathleen frowned.**

**"You seriously do not want to know" Meredith smiled. Sarah nodded in agreement.**

**"OK we won't go that far but I am now excited about tonight" Mark smiled.**

**"I don't trust you too together" Meredith frowned.**

**"Oh come on you can trust us" Mark smiled.**

**"No I can't"**

**"We really can't" Addison added.**

**"Shut up" Derek laughed. "We are going out and that's final"**

**"Hmm" Meredith nodded and rested her head on Derek's shoulder. He kissed her head and stood up.**

**"Come on angel lets go outside to see what your big brother is up to" Derek smiled and took Emma from his mother. He winked at Meredith before walking out of the kitchen. Meredith rolled her eyes and began talking to Sarah.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**"Hmm you look hot" Meredith smiled as she leaned on the door frame of their room watching Derek put on a black shirt and a pair of jeans. Derek looked at her and smiled.**

**"Thank you. I do try" He smirked and fixed his hair in the mirror. Meredith waked into the room and wrapped her arms around him. "Where is Emma?" He muttered as Meredith's hands ran along his body.**

**"Sarah has her"**

**"Jamie?"**

**"With James" Meredith smiled. Derek turned and captured her lips. **

**"I think we have time then" He smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. Meredith giggled and nodded. He pulled her clothes off and then his jeans and climbed on top of her. They quickly finished and got dressed again. Meredith sat on the bed and watched Derek get ready.**

**"So have fun taking virginity's tonight" Meredith rolled her eyes. Derek turned to look at her and smiled. He knelt down in front of her.**

**"I took my last virginity 15 years ago" He smiled and kissed her lips. "And I have to say it was my favorite by far"**

**"It better have been" Meredith smiled and kissed him again.**

**"Believe me it was" He nodded. "See now I am getting turned on again thinking about it. You have too much control over me woman" He feigned anger. Meredith giggled and kissed his head.**

**"I know"**

**"Hmm. I'll miss you tonight. What are you going to do?" Derek asked.**

**"Well actually its just me, Sarah, Emma, Jamie, Amy and Luke. Believe it or not everyone else is going out."**

**"Where are they going?" Derek frowned.**

**"Um your mom, Kathleen, Nancy, Megan, Addison and the kids are going shopping for the wedding. James, Eric, David, Chris and Rob are heading out for drinks and you and Markie are heading out so we are staying in and renting movies. I don't want to go out with Emma and Sarah said she would stay."**

**"What about Jay? Did he not want to go with my mom?"**

**"No" Meredith shrugged. "He wants to stay home with us. So does Amy and Luke"**

**"Hmm" Derek nodded. "OK I am ready and you look beautiful by the way"**

**"I am in your t shirt" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"And you still look beautiful" He smiled and kissed her. "Come on" He took her hand and they went downstairs.**

**"Alright Mark you ready?" Derek smiled. **

**"Lets do this man" Mark smiled and waved to everyone before leaving. It didn't take everyone else long to leave either.**

**"Ah silence" Meredith smiled and looked at a sleeping Emma in Sarah's arms.**

**"She sleeps a lot" Sarah laughed.**

**"No she doesn't" Meredith frowned. Sarah laughed and nodded.**

**"Come on kids the movie is starting" Sarah called. Jamie jumped up beside Meredith while Amy and Luke sat on the floor. They had bought candy and popcorn and had decided to watch all 5 Harry Potter movies.**

**"This is going to be a long night" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yes I know and don't forget its the wedding tomorrow"**

**"How could I? Markie is actually getting married" Meredith smiled.**

**"I know" Sarah nodded.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Its not the same as before" Mark laughed as him and Derek sat down in a bar.**

**"I know. Remember when we used to just have any girl we wanted?"**

**"That was me until last year, you on the other hand have been attached since you were 17" Mark smirked.**

**"Hmm I know" Derek nodded and looked around the bar. The girls were hot but they weren't Meredith. Not one of them interested him in the slightest. "You know when I first stopped noticing girls I was scared as hell. Falling in love scared the crap out of me"**

**"I know. I mean before Addison the only girls I said I love you to was Meredith and Sarah" Mark laughed.**

**"Hmm" Derek nodded and knocked his shot back. "So we won't be checking out girls, how about we just get completely drunk?"**

**"I like the way you think my friend" Mark smiled and they clinked glasses before knocking them back.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek and Mark stumbled home in the early hours.**

**"I love you man. I really do" Mark slurred and hugged Derek.**

**"I love you too. Your getting married later man"**

**"Hmm" Mark nodded. They both stumbled into their own rooms. Derek looked down at his bed and smiled. Jamie was tucked in against Meredith and they were both fast asleep. He walked over to Emma's cradle and smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall peacefully. He got changed into pajamas and a t shirt before getting in beside Jamie and kissing his head before leaning over him to kiss Meredith's cheek. He collapsed back down and fell asleep.**


	76. Mark Says I Do

**"Mama I don't like it like this" Jamie scowled at his tie. "Its all wrong"**

**"Jamie its right I promise" Meredith sighed as she applied her make up.**

**"Where is daddy? He can do it" **

**"Fine go find daddy he is somewhere getting into his tux" Meredith sighed and fixed the red dress she was wearing. Today Mark and Addison were getting married and even Meredith was nervous for them. Jamie frowned and walked out of the room in his own tux. He was Mark's ring bearer. Emma was asleep for which Meredith was eternally grateful for as she was late and really needed to be ready. Jamie walked through the house looking for his father. None of the bridal party were there because they had all decided to get ready at the church so that meant Kathleen, Nancy, Kathy and Addison were all missing which helped things. He finally found Derek in Mark's room fixing his tie. **

**"Daddy my tie is all wrong" Jamie frowned. Derek looked around at his son and smiled. He knelt before him and fixed it for him.**

**"Now you are going to be the second best looking guy at the wedding"**

**"No way I am the man" Jamie smirked. Derek laughed and nodded. **

**"OK fine you are. Now are you ready for uncle Mark to be married?"**

**"I suppose" Jamie shrugged. Derek smiled and nodded and they both went downstairs. Meredith walked downstairs and put Emma in her stroller. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Mark pacing nervously around.**

**"OK buddy?" She smiled. Mark looked up and smiled weakly.**

**"I'm nervous" He sighed. Meredith walked towards him and hugged him tightly.**

**"No need to be. You are going to be great and I am so happy for you" Meredith smiled and kissed his cheek. Mark pulled her against him and kissed her head.**

**"Thanks. You look beautiful by the way"**

**"Not as beautiful as Addie is going to look" Meredith smiled. Mark nodded with a smile.**

**"Alright troops file out. We have 20 minutes to get to the church." James called. Meredith walked out to find Sarah with Emma. Meredith and Emma were riding with Chris and Sarah because Jamie and Derek were going in the limo with Mark. Everyone left the house and drove to the church.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Aww look at her little dress" Kathleen smiled when Meredith walked into the room at the back. **

**"Yep and we will see how long she keeps it clean" Meredith rolled her eyes. **

**"I would take her but if she gets sick on my dress I would die" Kathleen laughed.**

**"I know" Meredith nodded and shifted Emma in her arms. "So where is the bride?"**

**"Freaking out inside" Kathleen laughed.**

**"Hmm" Meredith smiled. "Have you seen Jay?"**

**"He is around. I warned him to get his ass back here. He ran off with Abby. She is flower girl so she better be back"**

**"They will."**

**"Is the church filling up?"**

**"With lots of people I don't know"**

**"Right" Kathleen laughed.**

**"Alright I better take my seat. See you guys soon. You look beautiful by the way Kath"**

**"Thanks so do you" Kathleen smiled. Meredith smiled and walked back towards her seat. She was sitting at the front beside Kathy and James.**

**"There you are I was wondering where you got to" James smiled and took Emma. "Hey baby"**

**"I just went to see Addie but she is busy" Meredith shrugged and smiled up at Derek and Mark at the alter. They both looked incredibly appealing in their suits. Finally the music began and everyone stood up. Abigail came out first throwing flowers. Meredith smiled as she watched Jamie walk down the aisle.**

**"He is such a good looking boy" James whispered. Meredith laughed and nodded. Nancy and Kathleen came next. The church went silent when Addison appeared. She looked so beautiful. She walked gracefully down the aisle until she reached Mark and the ceremony began. Meredith was trying to pay attention to the ceremony but Derek's eyes being on her was distracting her. She looked at him and gave him a warning glare which just made him smile like an idiot and give her their look. The look he got when he wanted her. She felt herself flush and distracted herself by looking at Emma in Kathy's arms but she was OK. She couldn't help but look back up at her husband. He smiled at her and winked, Meredith rolled her eyes but returned his smile anyway.**

**"I do" Mark smiled.**

**"I do" Addison nodded. Meredith smiled at as the minister finished the ceremony.**

**"You may kiss your bride" He smiled. Mark nodded and kissed Addison softly. Meredith looked at the new gold band on Mark's finger and was surprised by how much it actually suited him to be married. Everyone stood as Mark and Addison walked down the aisle. Meredith smiled happily at her best friend as he disappeared out the church doors.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Meredith sat at a table beside the dance floor at Mark and Addison's wedding reception. Jamie, Luke and Scott were running around like maniacs. Derek was doing something idiotic with Chris and she was sitting alone at a table with Emma. She smiled at Addison and Mark dancing on the dance floor. She was so happy for them. **

**"So are you just going to stay here with the baby all night?" James smiled.**

**"Yes. She is my angel and right now she is happy so I am happy" Meredith smiled. James rolled his eyes and pulled Emma from Meredith.**

**"Go and enjoy yourself. Emma will be fine" James smiled. **

**"Oh come on I was hiding behind Emma"**

**"I know" James laughed. They looked up when David stood over them.**

**"How about a dance for the girl who thinks I'm hot?" David laughed.**

**"I really hate you" Meredith scowled but David just kept laughing. She stood up and David began leading her to the dance floor but someone else wrapped their arms around her waist.**

**"Ha I do not think so" Derek smiled and pulled Meredith away from David and on to the dance floor. David laughed and shrugged before going to find a new dance partner.**

**"Aww jealous?" Meredith smiled and put her head on his shoulder.**

**"Better believe it" Derek smiled and kissed her cheek. "I have been watching you all night. Do you know how beautiful you are with Emma?"**

**"Hmm really?"**

**"Oh yeah. Being a mother definitely suits you and to know that I am Jamie and Emma's father makes me feel like the luckiest man alive. You know why?"**

**"No" Meredith shook her head.**

**"Because you chose me" Derek smiled and kissed her lips. "I love you"**

**"I love you too" Meredith smiled. They danced for the next couple of songs before Mark pulled Meredith away and Derek shared a dance with Addison.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"OK sweetie we are going to head. Its getting late and with Emma and all" Meredith smiled and hugged Mark. "Congratulations and enjoy Paris. We will see you when you get home"**

**"Hmm you will" Mark nodded. Derek handed Emma to Addison and hugged Mark.**

**"Bye man" Derek smiled. Mark took Emma and kissed her goodbye.**

**"Bye my little angel" Mark smiled and handed her to Meredith. He bent down to meet Jamie. "Alright little man. I love you and I'll see you next week"**

**"I love you too uncle Mark" Jamie sighed and hugged him tightly. He let Jamie go and they waved to them before walking out of the hotel. Meredith waited until they were outside before putting Emma in her stroller. Derek took Jamie's hand and put his arm around Meredith. They were walking home because neither of them had a car with them. Derek and Jamie's ties were loose and hanging freely around their necks. **

**"Did you enjoy the wedding Jay?" Meredith asked.**

**"It was a wedding" Jamie shrugged. "I liked it because it was uncle Mark's"**

**"Hmm" Derek smiled. "I had nothing to drink tonight"**

**"Me neither" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ha well look at us. Responsible parents and all" Derek laughed.**

**"For once" Jamie giggled. Derek looked down at him and before Jamie could do anything Derek had him over his shoulder.**

**"You are getting very cheeky mister" Derek feigned anger and began tickling him.**

**"DADDY I'm... SORRY" Jamie giggled.**

**"Sorry isn't good enough this time" Derek laughed.**

**"Tell him he is the best" Meredith laughed.**

**"You... Your the best" Jamie giggled. "Daddy in the world"**

**"Aw there it is" Derek smiled and stopped tickling. Jamie rearranged himself and sat on Derek's shoulders.**

**"Lazy" Meredith smiled.**

**"I'm tired" Jamie shrugged. He gripped Derek's forehead for balance and Derek took Meredith's hands as the four got to Nancy's house. Meredith put Emma to bed while Derek did the same with Jamie. He was again sleeping in their bed because of the lack of room in Nancy's house. Tomorrow they were going home.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So I am going to fly out to New York during the week to get this ball rolling on moving my practice here" Derek said as they carried their bags into their foyer. Jamie ran upstairs. Meredith nodded and walked into the living room with Emma.**

**"Sounds good. You also have to look for a building"**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. "I'm hoping to get it set up by the end of the year" Derek smiled and sat on the couch beside her.**

**"Sounds good" Meredith nodded. "It will be great when you won't have to leave us anymore. Jamie really does miss you"**

**"I know and I miss you guys so much too" Derek sighed and kissed her head. "She is so peaceful when she is asleep" Derek smiled at Emma.**

**"I know" Meredith nodded. **

**"Mer I know the way I acted when we got pregnant on her but you have to know that I love her to pieces and I'll always regret it" Derek sighed. Meredith leaned over and kissed him.**

**"I know but the important thing is we are happy and we love you"**

**"Hmm" Derek nodded. "When do you go back to work?"**

**"Tomorrow oh and I am going out with Cristina tomorrow night. I have been neglecting her lately. Do you mind watching the kids?"**

**"Of course not" Derek smiled.**

**"Great" Meredith nodded and rested her body against him. Jamie ran into the living room with a DVD he got from his room. He didn't ask permission before putting on the film and jumping up on to the couch beside Derek. Derek smiled at him and kissed his head.**


	77. 7 Months

_So the birth of Mark and Addie's kid is today! Tomorrows chapter jumps another 10 years so be aware of that. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Meredith stood in the door way of Derek's new office and smiled at him as he worked behind his desk. He was officially set up in Seattle now. She was really happy for him. **

**"Hi" She smiled. Derek looked up and smiled at her. **

**"Hi" He nodded and watched as Meredith closed his office door and walked towards him. She sat on the desk and rested her feet on either side of him. "Where is Emma?" He asked. He ran his hands up the inside of her legs and pulled her into his lap.**

**"Izzie has her. She had a day off too and asked if she could take Emma shopping or something" Meredith shrugged and kissed him. "So I had time to kill before I collected Jamie and decided to come and see the new office"**

**"And what do you think?" Derek smiled and pulled her top over her head.**

**"Very impressive" She smiled and loosened his tie. He opened her jeans and she did the same with his slacks.**

**"I thought so" He groaned as he entered her. **

**"I love the chair the best" She laughed. Derek laughed too before silencing her with a kiss. They finished and cleaned themselves up before Meredith sat in his lap and rested her head against his chest. "Your not leaving us anymore" She smiled.**

**"I am never leaving you again" Derek nodded and kissed her head. They were disturbed by Meredith's cell phone ringing. "Can we ever just have 5 minutes alone?" Derek frowned. Meredith nodded with a sigh before answering her phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Mer its happening. Addie is in labour and I am freaking out. You have to come to the hospital I know its your first day off in forever but seriously I am freaking out and I held your hand when you were here with Emma so you owe me big. Please?" Mark's panicked voice rambled.**

**"Mark. Calm down and breathe. I will be there soon, but seriously you don't even need me. You are going to do fine. Just do what you did with me"**

**"It was different then. Emma wasn't mine. Hurry up" Mark sighed. **

**"OK bye" Meredith frowned and hung up. "Addie is gone into labour and Mark is freaking out. You want to come?"**

**"Yeah" Derek smiled and they both left Derek's office and got into Meredith's car to head to the hospital. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith and Derek found Mark pacing outside the delivery room. They looked at each other and frowned.**

**"Mark what the hell are you doing?" Meredith frowned. Mark looked at them and relief washed over him.**

**"I can't do it. I freaked out and left. Oh God I am such a disaster"**

**"Mark man come on. Its your first kid. You can do this. Addie needs you" Derek frowned.**

**"She can do better than me" Mark sighed.**

**"Mark look at me" Meredith snapped. Mark did as she asked. "Addison is in a lot of pain right now and she needs you. She loves you, and she can't do any better than you. You are a great guy and you are going to be an excellent father now get back in there and stand by your wife" Meredith ordered. Mark looked at Derek who nodded proudly.**

**"OK. OK I can do this"**

**"Yes you can" Derek smiled.**

**"Thanks guys" He smiled and walked back into the room. **

**"You did good" Derek smiled and kissed her.**

**"I know" Meredith smiled. She took his hand and they went to sit in the waiting room. "I have to go get Jamie now"**

**"Its OK you wait here I'll get him" Derek smiled. Meredith nodded and kissed Derek before he left her alone.**

**"Hey bitch whats up?" Cristina asked and sat beside her.**

**"Addie is having the baby"**

**"Oh. No wonder Mark was freaking out when I saw him" She laughed.**

**"Yeah" Meredith laughed.**

**"Hey girls." Alex smiled and sat down beside Meredith. "I heard Sloan is about to become a dad"**

**"Yep" Cristina and Meredith nodded.**

**"Oh I better call Iz, she has Em" Meredith sighed and dialled Izzie's number. "Hey Iz, I am at the hospital so call me before you drop Emma home. Its Meredith by the way" Meredith sighed and hung up. "Answering service"**

**"We kind of figured" Cristina and Alex laughed. **

**"Shut up" Meredith smiled. **

**"Hey guys" Derek smiled as he walked back towards them with Jamie.**

**"Hey Derek. Hay squirt" Cristina smiled.**

**"Hey Cristina" Jamie smiled. "So are we just gonna sit here and wait?"**

**"That's the plan baby" Meredith nodded. Derek sat back beside Meredith and Jamie sat on his lap.**

**"So girl or a boy?" Cristina asked.**

**"Girl" Meredith smiled.**

**"Boy" Alex and Derek said together.**

**"I hope its a boy" Jamie shrugged. **

**"Girl" Cristina nodded.**

**"Hmm" Derek smiled. **

**"I'm starving" Jamie frowned.**

**"Me too. Come on Jay I'll buy you somethin to eat" Alex nodded. Jamie looked at Meredith for permission.**

**"Bring me back a sandwich" Meredith smiled. Jamie left his bag with Derek and took off down the hall with Alex.**

**"I really hope its born soon" Derek frowned. "I'm bored already"**

**"You would be" Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled.**

**"Hmm" Derek smiled.**

**"I am going to find a surgery. Page me" Cristina nodded and waved to them. Meredith rested her head on Derek's shoulder and they waited for Addison to give birth.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 hours later and still no word. Derek was now walking around while Meredith was taking up a couple of seats by lying down. Jamie was playing his DS. Alex and Cristina had been called into surgery and Izzie still had Emma.**

**"Its a girl" Mark shouted as he ran out of the room. "Its a girl guys. 6lb 4 ounces. She has red hair, she is perfect. I'm a dad" He said in awe. "I am a dad" He said again. Meredith shrieked and jumped into his arms. **

**"Your a dad" She smiled.**

**"Aww man congratulations" Derek smiled and hugged him.**

**"Come here to me Jay I need a hug from my main man" Mark smiled. Jamie smiled and hugged Mark tightly.**

**"They just have to clean her up then you guys can see her" Mark smiled and walked away.**

**"A girl" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. "I am happy for him"**

**"Me too" Meredith smiled.**

**"Me too" Jamie nodded.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek smiled as he watched Mark looking at the babies in the window. It reminded him of when Emma was born and he was stood in the same place watching her. He couldn't believe his little angel was 9 months now and that Mark had a little angel of his own. He walked over and stood beside Mark.**

**"So which one is she?" Derek asked.**

**"The only red head in the front row" Mark smiled proudly.**

**"Now she is cute" Derek smiled. "She looks like Addie"**

**"That's an excellent thing" Mark smiled.**

**"So whats her name?"**

**"Ashlyn Shannon Sloan" Mark smiled.**

**"Ashlyn hmm" Derek smiled.**

**"You know your her Godfather right? And Mer is her Godmother"**

**"Really?" Derek smiled.**

**"Well I am Jamie's Godfather so you have to be Ashlyn's" Mark smiled.**

**"I will do as good a job with her as you do with Jamie."**

**"I'm alright with Jay I guess"**

**"Jamie loves you man" Derek smiled. **

**"Hmm" Mark smiled. "She is perfect"**

**"She is" Derek nodded.**

**"Where is Mer and Jamie?"**

**"They went to get Emma." **

**"Good" Mark nodded. "I'm a dad"**

**"Yeah. Get used to it, its an amazing feeling"  
**

**"Yeah it is" Mark nodded. They stood there in silence watching the newest member of their family. **


	78. Another 10 Years

_So this is another 10 year jump. Hope you guys enjoy!_

**Derek parked his Mercedes at the end of his driveway. He rolled his eyes as he got out. Of course his car would have to be at the end. He walked past Meredith's Range Rover and smiled when he knew what was taking up the first spot in their driveway. He stopped and looked at the black Mustang that he had bought Jamie for his 17th birthday. It was the same as the one that he got when he was 17. He walked the rest of the way into his house and was met by loud music coming from upstairs. If you could call it music. All Derek heard was noise. He rolled his eyes and dropped his case in the foyer before walking into the living room. When he found that empty he walked into the kitchen. Emma and Meredith were sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled at his girls, Emma was beautiful, she had long black curly hair and her face was like Meredith's now. Beautiful. He walked over to them.**

**"So that is noise I am hearing not music right?" Derek frowned and kissed Emma's head.**

**"It is music" Meredith rolled her eyes and kissed his lips. "He likes heavy metal this week. It will change next week"**

**"Hmm" Derek smiled. "What are we doing?" He asked as he sat beside Emma.**

**"Math" Emma smiled. "Mom is helping. At least trying to" She smiled.**

**"I am helping" Meredith laughed.**

**"And is our son actually doing home work up there?"**

**"No clue. I haven't seen him since he got home from school" Meredith shrugged. "Maybe he is painting his nails black" Meredith teased.**

**"Now I know that is not true. Stars of football teams do not paint their nails"**

**"I know" Meredith giggled. "Em I think that is the way you do it"**

**"Really? What do you think daddy?"**

**"Yeah sure" Derek nodded. "Ah silence" He smiled when Jamie turned his music off. "He is blocking the driveway with that car again too"**

**"There was room" Meredith laughed. "Besides I didn't buy it for him you did"**

**"Oh yeah blame me" Derek rolled his eyes.**

**"I will" Meredith laughed. They looked up when Jamie walked into the kitchen. Jamie was now 17, he was tall and well built. He was captain of his high school football team and in his senior year in high school. Meredith thought he was looking more and more like Derek everyday. Accept for his blonde hair which was still as short as when he was 7 accept now it was styled everyday with gel. **

**"I am going out. I'll be home about ten OK?" Jamie smiled.**

**"No" Meredith frowned.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you have study to do. You failed your English exam Jamie. If you don't pass you won't be eligible to play."**

**"You heard her Jay" Derek frowned. Jamie scowled but nodded.**

**"Ha ha" Emma smirked.  
**

**"Shut it you" Jamie frowned. "Fine I'll study" **

**"Yes you will" Meredith nodded and got up to start dinner.**

**"So am I allowed out at all tonight?"**

**"No" Derek shook his head. **

**"I'll call you for dinner"**

**"Hmm" Jamie nodded and left the room. Derek watched as Meredith prepped for dinner. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck.**

**"Hmm you taste good" Derek smiled.**

**"Derek either help or go away" She said half heartily.**

**"I'll help" He smiled and let her go. Meredith turned to face him and loosened his tie. He shrugged his suit jacket off and tossed it aside. He rolled his sleeves up and Meredith ran her hands along his arms before kissing his lips.**

**"Eww can you guys not get a room?" Emma frowned. Derek and Meredith laughed and let each other go.**

**"We will finish this later" He whispered and helped her with dinner.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Jamie dinner" Meredith called. "Emma take your books off the table"**

**"Sure mom" Emma nodded. Derek set the table and Jamie ran downstairs.**

**"Great I'm starving" Jamie smiled and sat down. Meredith served and they ate in silence.**

**"Oh I forgot to tell you that my mom and dad want to have dinner with us tomorrow night"**

**"All four of us?" Jamie frowned.**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded.**

**"Why?" Derek asked.**

**"I don't know but it sounds important" Meredith shrugged.**

**"Don't we have a flight to catch in 2 days?" Jamie asked.**

**"Yes but we can fit dinner in Jay"**

**"I can't wait to see them" Emma smiled.**

**"I wonder what they want though" Derek frowned.**

**"So who is going to Maine?" Jamie asked.**

**"Mark, Addie, Ashlyn, Cristina, Jake, George and Izzie" Meredith smiled.**

**"Are we really flying to Boston and not going to see grandpa?" Jamie asked.**

**"Yes Jay. Its Lexie and Alex's wedding. We will be busy all week."**

**"Yeah with people we don't know" Jamie rolled his eyes.**

**"You know us" Emma smiled.**

**"Yeah right" Jamie rolled his eyes. "Thank God Mark is going"  
**

**"Thanks son" Derek frowned.**

**"Sorry dad" Jamie laughed. **

**"Mom what time are we going at tomorrow?" Emma asked.**

**"7 I think sweetie" Meredith smiled.**

**"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant. I'll be late tomorrow" Derek sighed.**

**"Oh damn, I'll be going straight from the hospital. Jamie you and Emma take your car OK?" Meredith asked.**

**"Sure" Jamie shrugged. "You have to be nice to me now Em or I won't give you a lift" He smirked.**

**"Yeah right" Emma scoffed.**

**"Come on Em beg me for a lift" He laughed.**

**"I would rather walk thanks" Emma frowned and threw a piece of food at him. Jamie threw one back at her.**

**"Stop it you two please. I swear to God you would think the both of you were 5" Meredith snapped.**

**"Sorry mom" Jamie and Emma smiled.**

**"Hmm" Meredith frowned. Derek smiled at his family but didn't get involved. He always let Meredith be the voice of reason. He sucked at it.**

**"So Jay what the hell kind of crap are you listening to?" Derek smirked.**

**"Ha ha" Jamie rolled his eyes. "Its Metallica. Just because your boring, with your crappy Clash" Jamie smirked.**

**"The Clash is the best"**

**"Sure it is" Emma, Meredith and Jamie said together.**

**"That is unfair you guys are ganging up" Derek frowned. The others laughed. They finished their dinner and washed up.**

**"OK I am going to bed. Night mom." Emma smiled and hugged Meredith. "Night daddy" She smiled. Derek kissed her head.**

**"Night baby girl" Derek smiled. **

**"Loser" Emma smirked as she walked past Jamie.**

**"You are so going to get it" Jamie frowned. "Going upstairs. Later" He smiled and ran after Emma. Meredith and Derek could hear Emma scream and they both rolled their eyes.**

**"We live in a mad house" Derek frowned and kissed Meredith.**

**"Yes we do. So about that room?" Meredith smiled.**

**"I like the way you think" Derek laughed and chased her upstairs. Emma and Jamie were still fighting when Meredith and Derek walked past them.**

**"Eww" Jamie frowned.**

**"Double eww" Emma agreed. "Put your music back on Jay"**

**"Oh yeah" Jamie agreed and went into his own room to blare his stereo again. **

**"Thank you" Emma shouted through the wall.**

**"Your welcome" Jamie called back. The last thing they both needed was to hear their parents. Jamie was wondering why his grandparents wanted to see them though. It sounded serious, he was a little nervous.**


	79. Big News

**"So your packed right Mer? Like your ready to go?" Lexie asked her sister nervously as Meredith changed from her scrubs into the dress she was wearing for dinner.**

**"Yes for like the millionth time Lex. I am packed, we are ready" Meredith snapped.**

**"OK I'm sorry, its just your the Maid Of Honor so you have to be ready and I am freaking out" Lexie sighed.**

**"Lex? Breathe" Meredith smiled. "Everything is going to go fine even if Thatcher and Susan are going to be there" Meredith scowled.**

**"They are my parents Mer" Lexie laughed.**

**"I know" Meredith sighed. When Lexie finished Med School she got an Internship at Seattle Grace, she was currently doing her Fellowship. Meredith was named Head Of Neurosurgery 2 years ago while Cristina was named Head Of Cardio. They were both elated. "Look I'll see you at the airport tomorrow but right now I really have to meet my parents"**

**"OK fine" Lexie sighed and watched Meredith run out of the locker room and into the elevator.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith smiled when she saw Derek pull into the space next to her SUV, she got out of her car and sat on the bonnet of his Mercedes. Derek got out of the car and smiled at her atire. A black cocktail dress. She looked hot, she opened her legs and he stood in between them and kissed her softly.**

**"You look hot" He smiled and ran his hands under her dress.**

**"So do you" Meredith smirked and pulled him by his suit collar down to her lips.**

**"Guys we are in a parking lot, seriously have some self control" They heard Mark laugh from behind them. Derek moved away from Meredith and fixed his suit while Meredith pulled her dress back down. They both looked around to see Addison, Mark and their 10 year old daughter Ashlyn watching them with amused smirks on their faces.**

**"What are you guys doing here?" Meredith asked.**

**"Your parents asked us" Mark shrugged and kissed Meredith's cheek.**

**"OK what the hell are they plotting?" Meredith frowned. "Hey Ash sweetie, you look beautiful"**

**"Thanks Mer" Ashlyn smiled and hugged Meredith. "Where is Emma?"**

**"Jamie and Em should be here soon" Derek shrugged and hugged Ashlyn. Ashlyn was a lot taller then Emma with long red hair. She looked so much like Addison it was creepy.**

**"We might as well go inside then" Addison shrugged. The others nodded and they walked into the restaurant. They took their seats and sat nervously while waiting for Richard and Ellis to arrive as well as Jamie and Emma.**

**"What do you think this is about?" Mark asked.**

**"No clue" Meredith shrugged. "And where are my kids? Derek ring Jamie and tell him to move his ass"**

**"Right" Derek laughed and left the table.**

**"I am kind of scared" Meredith sighed.**

**"I am terrified" Mark frowned. Derek sat back down.**

**"He isn't answering his cell." Derek shrugged.**

**"I'll kill him if he doesn't show" Meredith frowned.**

**"Has it ever occurred to you guys that maybe they just wanted to have dinner?" Addison asked. Mark, Meredith and Derek looked at Addison and laughed.**

**"Not where my parents are concerned"**

**"Is Emma coming here tonight?" Ashlyn asked.**

**"Yes, she better be. Or else both of my children are dead" Meredith smiled. They all looked up when Ellis and Richard approached the table. They all stood to greet them.**

**"Hey baby girl" Richard smiled and hugged Meredith.**

**"Hey daddy, mom" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hey Chief, Dr Grey" Mark and Addison smiled. Ellis hugged Derek while Richard shook his hand.**

**"Where are our grand kids?" Ellis asked.**

**"That is what I would like to know" Meredith frowned. "They will be here soon."**

**"Here they are now" Derek smiled. Emma stormed into the restaurant in a nice dress while Jamie followed behind her in a shirt and slacks.**

**"Where have you two been?" Derek frowned.**

**"Ask him" Emma frowned and hugged her grandparents. **

**"Hey beautiful" Mark smiled.**

**"Hey uncle Mark" Emma beamed and kissed his cheek. She walked around the table and sat beside Ashlyn.**

**"What did you do now?" Meredith asked her son. **

**"He spends more time in that mirror than in the real world. I am worried" Emma smirked. Ashlyn giggled.**

**"Shut up" Jamie frowned. "Hey grandma, grandpa" Jamie smiled. "I lost track of time" He shrugged and sat down beside Mark.**

**"And you couldn't answer your cell?" Derek asked.**

**"It was in the car. Sorry" Jamie shrugged.**

**"He lost track of time because he was too busy checking himself out" Emma laughed.**

**"I was not" Jamie scowled. Everyone at the table looked at him with smirks. They all knew how vain Jamie was. "OK fine I was"**

**"We know. You are more vain than Derek, if that's possible" Addison smirked.**

**"I am not that vain" Derek frowned.**

**"You are" Everyone else said at the same time. Derek and Jamie sat back and frowned which made everyone else laugh.**

**"Can I take your order?" The waiter asked. Richard nodded and everyone ordered.**

**"So what is the purpose of this dinner?" Meredith asked.**

**"We can't just be having dinner?" Ellis asked.**

**"No" Derek shook his head. Richard and Ellis looked at each other and smiled.**

**"OK fine its not just dinner" Richard smiled. "We have news"**

**"What news? Jamie asked.**

**"We have decided to retire" Ellis smiled. "To travel"**

**"Seriously?" Meredith asked in shock.**

**"Yes Meredith" Ellis nodded.**

**"Wow" Derek smiled. "That's great guys"**

**"So you asked us to dinner to tell us that?" Mark asked.**

**"How long are you going to be gone?" Emma asked sadly. She didn't want her grandparents to leave.**

**"A couple of months maybe longer" Richard said.**

**"But your coming back right?" Emma asked.**

**"Of course they are" Jamie frowned. He looked at them. "Right?"**

**"Yes we are" Ellis nodded. "We wouldn't leave you for long"**

**"Good" Emma and Jamie smiled.**

**"Now Mark to answer your question, we asked you and Addison to dinner because with me leaving, the hospital will need a new Chief of Surgery"**

**"And your asking me?" Mark smiled.**

**"Yes" Richard smiled.**

**"Oh my God" Mark smiled. "Thank you sir, for the opportunity"**

**"Wow daddy your going to be the boss" Ashlyn smiled.**

**"Yeah and we still get to hang out in your office" Emma smiled.**

**"Hmm I like your priorities girls" Richard chuckled.**

**"No he can't be Chief" Meredith said.**

**"Why not?" Richard asked. Mark frowned at her.**

**"Because then he will be my boss and he will be mean"**

**"I will not" Mark laughed.**

**"You are such a baby" Derek smirked.**

**"Shut up" Meredith smiled. "OK with Markie being Chief and you leaving mom who is going to be the new Attending's?"**

**"Well I was thinking of Dr Karev for Head Of Plastics and Dr Stevens for Head Of General"**

**"Really?" Meredith beamed. "They are going to be so happy"**

**"They are also going to do a good job" Richard frowned.**

**"Yeah that too" Mark laughed. **

**"So we are leaving when you all get back form Boston next week"**

**"Wow that soon?" Jamie frowned.**

**"Yeah"**

**"OK" Meredith nodded. "We are going to miss you guys you know" She sighed. Emma, Jamie and Derek nodded.**

**"We are going to miss you too." Ellis sighed. Their dinner arrived they spent the rest of the evening talking freely and enjoying each others company. Meredith linked Derek as they walked out of the restaurant.**

**"We will see you guys at the airport in the morning" Mark smiled and hugged Meredith.**

**"Bye uncle Derek" Ashlyn smiled and hugged him. "Bye Em"**

**"Bye Ash" Derek and Emma smiled. Richard and Ellis hugged them goodbye.**

**"Alright Em who are you going with?" Derek asked.**

**"Mom" Emma smiled and hopped into Meredith's SUV.**

**"Alright I am going out, I'll be back by 11 I swear" Jamie nodded.**

**"You better be, we have a flight to catch tomorrow" Derek frowned.**

**"I will" Jamie nodded and ran towards his Mustang. He waved to his parents as he sped off.**

**"He goes way too fast in that car" Meredith frowned as she watched him take off down the highway. **

**"Hmm" Derek muttered as he sat on the bonnet of his car and pulled her between his legs.**

**"I love how concerned you are" Meredith rolled her eyes and kissed his lips.**

**"I'm concerned but right now..." He muttered as he kissed her neck. "I am concerned with you" He smirked. Emma rolled her eyes when she looked up and saw her parents making out on the bonnet of the car. They were so embarrassing. They were both 40 and 42 and yet they still did that in public like teenagers. They didn't look like they were in their 40s but they were still her parents so she was constantly embarrassed by their behavior. She opened her door.**

**"Seriously? Can you guys not wait and be disgusting at home?" Emma frowned. Meredith pulled away from Derek and laughed.**

**"OK fine baby lets go" Meredith smiled. She kissed him one last time before walking around and hopping into the SUV. Derek leaned against his car with his arms crossed. He waved to his girls as they pulled away. He got into his Mercedes and followed them out of the parking lot and to their house.**


	80. Maine

**"Come on please" Derek smiled and kissed Meredith's neck.**

**"No"**

**"Please?" He smiled.**

**"Derek, we are on a plane" Meredith frowned. "Our kids are on this plane"**

**"They are rows away" He smiled. "Come on"**

**"All of our friends are on this plane."**

**"Yeah and I think they know what we are like by now" He smirked.**

**"We?"**

**"Fine me. Come on. It will take 5 minutes" He begged.**

**"Mer just take him to the bathroom before I ring his neck" Mark snapped from behind them.**

**"No" Meredith laughed.**

**"Please Mer?" Addison asked.**

**"We will end up throwing him off the plane" Cristina said from in front of them. "Me and Jake are trying to sleep and we can't with his whining. Just take him to the bathroom, rock his world and shut him up"**

**"See everyone wants us to. Its practically our duty" Derek smirked.**

**"We just want you to shut up" Cristina, Jake, Addison and Mark said together making Derek laugh. Meredith looked over the seats to see what Jamie, Emma and Ashlyn were doing. The three were distracted.**

**"OK fine come on" Meredith snapped and pulled Derek to the bathroom by the hand.**

**  
"Thank God" The others said together. Derek looked back at them and winked before Meredith pulled him into the bathroom with force. Jamie watched as his his mother pulled his father into the bathroom with disgust. He really wished sometimes that they were normal parents and would stop being all over each other and maybe even fight, but deep down he was delighted that even though they have been together for 25 years they were still so much in love. It was still embarrassing as hell though the way they had sex everywhere and anywhere. **

**"Jamie can you beat this level for me?" Emma asked and handed him her DS. **

**"Yeah" Jamie nodded and got her past the level. He looked up when the air hostess began calling for drinks. He handed Emma back her game and looked around the plane. Emma and Ashlyn were distracted. When he looked up Mark was walking to the bathrooms that were behind Jamie.**

**"You guys OK?" Mark asked.**

**"Yeah daddy" Ashlyn answered. Jamie nodded and smiled. Mark kept walking to the bathroom. Jamie again looked around the plane, Izzie and George were asleep and Alex and Lexie were talking. Cristina and Jake were also asleep and his parents were still in the bathroom. He smirked to himself as the air hostess reached him.**

**"Something to drink?" She asked him.**

**"A beer please" Jamie smiled.**

**  
"ID?" She asked with amusement. Jamie reached for the ID that told everyone he was 21 and went to hand it to her but someone intercepted it.**

**"Ha 21? This is fake" Mark laughed.**

**  
"I figured. People usually use their passports" The hostess laughed. "Soda or juice?"**

**"Soda" Jamie blushed. The hostess nodded and handed it to him before walking away. Mark slapped Jamie on the back of the head hard.**

**  
"OW" Jamie frowned.**

**"Your lucky thats all I did to you" He snapped and walked away.**

**"My ID"**

**  
"You can live without it" Mark called and sat down. Jamie scowled and drank his soda.**

**"Ah now you see that was fun" Derek smirked as he pulled up his pants.**

**"Yeah we are in 2 inches of space trying to have sex. Real fun" Meredith rolled her eyes.**

**"Yes but its always fun when we do it on the plane"**

**"Hmm" Meredith laughed. Derek unlocked the door and turned back around to her.**

**"Besides I am excellent at sex so its always good" He said smugly. Meredith rolled her eyes and pushed him causing him to fall through the door and fall against the side of the plane. Meredith giggled as everyone that was awake looked up at him and Meredith with interest. Derek frowned at a giggling Meredith. "Not cool"**

**"Now that was fun" Meredith laughed.**

**"Shut up" Derek blushed and led Meredith back to their seats. Jamie frowned when his dad made a scene by falling out bathroom and his mother followed while giggling. Now everyone on the plane knew that they were both in the bathroom and exactly what they were doing. So embarrassing.**

**"Now will you shut up?" Mark asked.**

**"Yes" Derek laughed. "The bathroom is free you know" He smirked.**

**"We have self control thanks" Addison snapped.**

**  
"We do?" Mark pouted.**

**"Yes"**

**"Aw sorry Mark" Derek smirked. Meredith smiled and rested her head on his chest for the rest of the flight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Addie seriously how many cases did you bring?" Mark snapped as they all stood waiting for Addison's luggage to come off the belt. Meredith and Jamie were sitting on the trolley, Emma was sitting on Derek's lap and they were both playing her DS. **

**"Everything was essential" Addison protested.**

**"Mommy we are going to be here all night" Ashlyn frowned. Mark put his arm around his daughter and nodded.**

**"Addie we are seriously starving here" Meredith called. Jamie nodded in agreement.**

**"Shut up. It is not my fault" Addison frowned. Meredith rolled her eyes and rested her head on Jamie's shoulder.**

**"Seriously guys I am getting married this week" Lexie smirked. "I want to make it there"**

**"Oh ha ha" Addison rolled her eyes. Everyone else laughed. "Ah there it is" She beamed and grabbed her last case.**

**"You know I love you babe but seriously 3 suitcases?" Mark frowned.**

**"Shut up" Addison snapped. **

**"OK angel lets go" Derek smiled and kissed Emma's cheek before pushing her off his lap and standing up himself. Meredith and Jamie got off the trolley and Jamie began pushing it. The 14 of them hailed cabs and headed towards the Sunday Resort for skiing and golfing, where Lexie and Alex were getting married. The both of them were excited about it. Meredith on the other hand was nervous.**

**"You know I haven't seen him since that time in the airport. Jamie you were 6 and Emma wasn't even born yet" Meredith sighed.**

**"Mom its going to be fine. Just try be nice this week. No shouting, its about Lex" Jamie smiled. Meredith nodded. **

**"I am also meeting Molly for the first time"**

**"Lexie said she was nice" Emma shrugged.**

**"Mer its going to be fine. I promise" Derek smiled. "You have everyone behind you on this"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded. "OK. Its going to be fine"**

**"Yep" Jamie smiled. Meredith looked out the window at the snow, it was thick and everywhere. She was used to it, growing up in Boston meant a lot of cold winters. She enjoyed the snow. It made the world look so pure and easy even though it was completely screwed up. Seattle was nothing like Boston. It always rained, not that she minded the rain she just preferred the snow. It wasn't long before they were arriving at the ski resort.**

**"I am so going snow board like every day" Jamie smiled as he hopped out of the cab. "This week is going to be great"**

**"I thought you were dreading it?" Derek raised his eyebrows.**

**"Yeah that was until I saw this place. Its amazing"**

**"Daddy can I learn how to ski this week?" Emma asked.**

**"Sweetie the last time we went skiing you hated it" Derek frowned.**

**"Yeah but this time I want to learn"**

**"Of course. We will go in the morning" Derek smiled.**

**"Well I am going snow boarding now" Jamie smiled.**

**  
"Jamie you can wait until we check in" Meredith snapped. Jamie frowned with disappointment like a child but nodded anyway. They got their luggage and watched the cab drive away. Derek put his arm around Meredith and kissed her head.**

**"Here goes nothing" He smiled and the four headed into the hotel to begin Lexie's wedding week.**


	81. Facing The Past Again

_Hey guys OMG its been two weeks? I am so sorry but I was away and I had no more chapters written but excellent news is that I finished the story today. 15 more chapters to go. I hope your glad of that. I am really sorry again but I'll be back to updating everyday. Anyway enough rambling you guys have been waiting long enough for this chapter! Enjoy and review!_

**Meredith stood over her hotel room bed unpacking. She looked up when the hotel room door opened and Cristina walked in and lay on the bed.**

**"What are you doing in here?" Meredith asked as she lay beside her best friend.**

**"Jake and Mark are gone to do something manish and stupid, besides when do we ever just hang out anymore?"**

**"Hmm true" Meredith nodded. "Something manish?" Meredith looked at her and giggled.**

**"I'm just guessing" She shrugged. "Where is your clan?"**

**"Emma and Ashlyn annoyed Derek until he agreed to take them skiing. Jamie went snow boarding as soon as we checked in" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hmm. Ready for dinner tonight?"**

**"No" Meredith frowned.**

**"He won't say anything to you, but if he does I promise to kick his ass" **

**"Thank you" Meredith laughed. They both looked up when the door slammed again this time Izzie and Addison walked in. They sat on the couch in the room.**

**"What are you two doing?" Cristina asked.**

**"George went with Mark and Jake so..." Izzie shrugged.**

**"You decided to come here?" Meredith raised her eyebrows.**

**"We wanted to make sure you were OK about tonight" Addison admitted.**

**"I have all of you, I'll be fine" Meredith smiled. "But thanks guys, I love you all for it"**

**"Where is Lexie and Alex?"**

**"Having sex most likely" Izzie shrugged. The other three laughed at her blunt comment. "What? She is your sister after all" Izzie smirked.**

**"Hey" Meredith pouted and threw a pillow at Izzie. Addison and Cristina laughed.**

**"She has a point and you know it" Cristina smiled.**

**"She does not... Derek is the one with the problem" Meredith tried.**

**"Oh please Meredith, he is not the only sex fiend in your relationship. You are just as addicted as he is. The both of you need help" Cristina smirked.**

**"We do not." Meredith frowned.**

**"You had sex on the plane with your children just a few seats away" Izzie pointed out.**

**"You guys told me to"**

**"To shut your husband up" Addison frowned.**

**"Oh shut up" Meredith laughed. "We are fine and you guys are just jealous"**

**"Yeah we are" Cristina smiled. The others giggled. "Alright I suppose we better get ready." She sighed and got up. "I still cannot believe I am here. I hate weddings, you know that" Cristina scowled at Meredith who laughed.**

**"I know you do but you are here for me"**

**"Hmm" She frowned. "See you guys downstairs"**

**"Yep see you soon Mer" Addison and Izzie waved and left her alone again. She sighed and looked through her suitcase for something to wear to dinner. She could not believe she agreed to have dinner with Lexie's family. The problem was Thatcher and Susan were her family and she was nervous about meeting Molly and her daughter Laura who was now 14. She decided on a black cocktail dress and went for a shower.**

**"Ah dad I totally kicked your ass out there" Jamie smirked at Derek. Emma and Ashlyn were walking behind the two.**

**"Yeah by like 2 seconds" Derek frowned.**

**"I still won" Jamie said smugly. **

**"Did you enjoy skiing girls?" Derek asked them. Emma was still pale. Jamie looked at his little sister and broke down laughing.**

**"Shut up Jay" Emma scowled.**

**"Sorry. I just have never seen someone fall as much as you did" He laughed. Emma scowled and pushed him.**

**"I don't know how to ski" She defended. Derek put his arm around his daughter.**

**"You will do better tomorrow. Shut up Jamie" Derek warned.**

**"Ha" Emma stuck out her tongue.**

**"Your just being brave because dad has his arm around you" Jamie frowned. "You will see"**

**"Did you like it Ash?" Derek asked.**

**"Yeah I loved it. I cannot wait until tomorrow. I hope my dad goes" Ashlyn smiled. "See you guys downstairs"**

**"Yeh great" Derek smiled and left Ashlyn at her door. **

**"Mom you will never believe what I did on the slopes" They heard Ashlyn shout. Derek smiled and they walked to their own hotel room. **

**"Mer we are back" Derek shouted as the three walked inside.**

**"Bathroom" Meredith called. Derek smiled. **

**"Get ready for dinner kids" Derek said before heading towards the bathroom. When Jamie heard the door close he smirked at Emma.**

**"Now they are going to be in there for about 10 minutes. You are so dead" Jamie said before charging towards his sister.**

**"JAMIE" She screamed and ran away from him. **

**"Hey" Derek smiled as he looked at Meredith brushing her teeth in just a towel.**

**"Hey" Meredith mumbled. Derek wrapped his arms around her from the back and breathed in her wet hair.**

**"Hmm you smell good." He smiled and kissed her neck. Meredith smiled and looked at him through the mirror. **

**"You are cold and wet"**

**"Snow" He smiled.**

**"DADDY" They heard Emma scream.**

**"Yeah like he is going to come out and save you" They heard Jamie mutter.**

**"Jamie leave your sister alone" Derek shouted out to them.**

**"Sorry" Jamie called back. Meredith looked at Derek and rolled her eyes.**

**"How was the skiing?"**

**"Emma kept falling"**

**"She'll get it" Meredith smiled and turned to face him.**

**"So are you coming back into the shower with me?" Derek asked hopefully. Meredith regarded him for a minute and his eyes lit up when she dropped her towel. "Excellent" He beamed and switched the shower on before pulling a giggling Meredith inside.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jamie looked in the mirror at his black suit, he looked good. He looked at his dad in his grey suit beside him and smiled to himself. They looked good.**

**"Girls are you ready?" Derek called as he fixed his hair.**

**"Yeah" Emma called back.**

**"Lets go son" Derek smiled.**

**"Alright lets do this" Jamie nodded and they walked out to the living room where Meredith and Emma were wearing black dresses.**

**"Looking good ladies" Derek smiled and kissed Meredith. The four left their hotel room.**

**"Can I go to Uncle Mark's room to get Ashlyn?" Emma asked.**

**"Yeah. See you downstairs baby." Meredith nodded. Emma smiled and ran in the direction of Mark and Addison's room. Jamie, Meredith and Derek went down to the lobby. "Cristina said her and Jake would meet us in the bar."**

**"Right lets go" Derek nodded. **

**"I'll see you guys in there" Jamie said before walking away from them. Meredith and Derek nodded and walked towards the bar. Jamie smiled when he came up behind Lexie and put his hands over her eyes.**

**"This is not funny" Lexie frowned.**

**"You have to guess who it is" Jamie rolled his eyes.**

**"Jamie get off" Lexie smiled and turned to face him. "Wow look at you."**

**"I know right? I look good"**

**"Your head seriously cannot afford to get any bigger." She laughed.**

**"Where is Alex?"**

**"In the bar with Jake and Cristina. My family is arriving now"**

**"Right" Jamie frowned.**

**"Lex" They heard from behind them. Lexie and Jamie turned to see a woman running towards Lexie and wrapped her arms around Lexie's neck.**

**"Hey Molly" Lexie smiled and looked over Molly's shoulder. "Laura" Lexie smiled and hugged her niece. "Your so big"**

**"Yeah well it has been 2 years" Laura smiled.**

**"No Robert?" Lexie asked.**

**"No" Molly sighed. "Mom and dad are here though" Molly pointed to the door. Susan and Thatcher walked over to their eldest daughter and hugged her tightly. Jamie stood awkwardly watching the exchange.**

**"Hey mom. Dad" Lexie smiled. She looked at Jamie standing beside her, she also noticed Laura staring at him intently.**

**"Oh Jamie this is my sister Molly, my niece Laura and my mom and dad" Lexie smiled.**

**"Hey" Jamie frowned.**

**"This is Jamie, my um nephew." She said awkwardly.**

**"Wow Jamie I haven't seen you since you were 4 years old" Thatcher said in awe as he looked at his grown up grandson.**

**"Yeah well its the same as my mom then isn't it" Jamie frowned. "I'll see you at dinner Lex" He sighed and kissed her cheek.**

**"Yeah Jay" Lexie nodded and watched him walk away. Thatcher tried hard to wipe the wounded look on his face but he was unsuccessful.**

**"So Meredith is here?" Thatcher asked.**

**"Does that mean he is related to me?" Laura asked.**

**"Yes Laura so leave him alone besides he is 17, far too old for you. And yes dad she is here along with the rest of my friends."**

**"Dammit he is hot" Laura frowned.**

**"Laura shut up" Molly snapped. "You two seem close"**

**"We are"**

**"Hmm" Molly frowned.**

**"Oh God" Lexie frowned when she saw who walked into the hotel.**

**"What?" Susan asked.**

**"Alex's mother. She wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow. Hey Anne" Lexie faked a smile.**

**"Oh hello" Anne frowned. "Where is my son?"**

**"In the bar but we are heading to the dining room now so..."**

**"Fine. I'll go sit at the table"**

**"Yeah" Lexie frowned and watched Anne walk away. "I'll see you guys in the restaurant." She sighed and walked away from her family. She walked into the bar and saw everyone was sitting at a table accept for Ashlyn and Emma who were sitting at the bar together. Alex also wasn't at the table. Lexie walked over to Meredith. "I have a huge problem"**

**"What?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Alex's mother is here"**

**"Anne is here?" Meredith beamed. "I love her, she is great"**

**"She hates me"**

**"Anne doesn't hate anyone. She is really nice" Meredith smiled.**

**"She is not" Lexie frowned.**

**"What are we talking about?" Derek asked.**

**"Anne Karev. She hates me"**

**"Anne is really nice Lex" Meredith assured her sister.**

**"Hmm whatever. Where is Alex?"**

**"Bathroom." Meredith smiled. **

**"Hey guys lets do this. My mom is here too. Which is great" Alex smiled.**

**"Yeah whatever" Lexie rolled her eyes. Meredith smiled at her sister. **

**"Come on. I'll be there for you if your there for me"**

**"Deal" Lexie smiled. Derek took Emma's hand and put his arm around Meredith and the three walked behind the others. They filed out until it was just Alex and Jamie left in the bar.**

**"Are you ready to be my best man?" Alex smiled.**

**"Of course. My suit is hanging on the back of my door and everything" Jamie smiled.**

**"Ha right" Alex laughed.**

**"Come on lets get this over with" Jamie smiled. The two of them followed everyone else into the restaurant. Meredith gripped Derek's hand as she lay eyes on her father. He was much older than the last time she saw him. Thatcher stood up when Meredith walked in.**

**"Hello Meredith" He smiled.**

**"Hello" Meredith nodded politely and sat at the other end of the table beside Mark, Derek and Cristina. Jamie took a seat next to Laura and Lexie.**

**"Meredith?" Anne stood up and smiled brightly.**

**"Hey Anne" Meredith smiled and stood up. They hugged each other. "Its been forever"**

**"I know. I still cannot believe my son let you get away" She smiled. Lexie scowled at Anne. **

**"Ha yeah" Meredith said nervously. "Anne this is my husband Derek and my kids Jamie and Emma"**

**"Oh hello. They are both beautiful Meredith. Very like their father. Lovely to meet you Derek, I see you weren't stupid enough to let her get away" Anne smiled and looked at Alex.**

**"Mom" Alex warned.**

**"Right sorry" Anne frowned.**

**"Well I guess I should introduce everyone." Lexie said suddenly. "Guys these are my parents, my sister Molly and my niece Laura"**

**"Hey" Everyone nodded politely. Meredith looked at Molly and Laura and realized that Molly was also staring at her. This was going to be a very awkward dinner.**

**"These are my friends, Cristina, Jake, Izzie, George, Mark, Addison and their daughter Ashlyn, you already know Derek. Molly this is Meredith my... I mean our sister... And this is Emma my baby girl" Lexie smiled at Emma. "My niece. Meredith and Derek's youngest" Lexie smiled. "Oh and this is Alex's mother Anne" Lexie scowled and sat down. Thatcher looked at Emma. He knew she had had another child but he couldn't believe she was that age already. **

**"Its nice to finally meet you Meredith" Molly said. All of Meredith's friends looked at her.**

**"Yeah um you too" Meredith nodded. Derek smiled and took her hand. The awkward silence ended eventually and everyone began talking amungst themselves. Jamie was talking to Lexie but he felt eyes on him, he looked around and frowned when he saw that Laura was staring at him.**

**"I like your suit" She smiled.**

**"Um thanks" He frowned. He looked at Lexie for help but she was laughing. "Shut up"**

**"Laura leave Jamie alone please. I told you he was your cousin"**

**"I know that" Laura snapped. "I was just saying he had a nice suit"**

**"Hmm" Lexie nodded. **

**"Oohh Jay" Ashlyn winked. Her and Emma began giggling across the table. **

**"I am going to kill you two" Jamie snapped. Lexie laughed as well. **

**"So um Jamie, are you in your senior year in high school?" Thatcher asked.**

**"Yeah I am" Jamie nodded.**

**"How do you like high school? I am going there next year" Laura sighed.**

**"Yeah I love it" Jamie smiled.**

**"He is captain of the football team" Lexie smiled proudly. **

**"That's great Jamie" Thatcher smiled.**

**"Thanks"**

**"Are you planning on being a football player?" Molly asked him.**

**"Yeah planning on it anyway. Football is my life" Jamie smiled. He looked down at Meredith who smiled and nodded to him. He smiled back and got back talking to Lexie.**

**"At least someone is talking to them" Derek smiled and kissed her cheek.**

**"I don't know what to say to them Derek"**

**"I know baby. Its OK" Derek smiled. They finished dinner and went their separate ways. Meredith brought Emma up to bed along with Ashlyn who was staying in their hotel room that night. Jamie went up with them as well. Derek and Mark went to the bar while everyone else either went to their rooms or went exploring the hotel.**

**"That was awkward" Mark laughed.**

**"Oh yeah it was" Derek nodded. "Did you see the eyes that Alex's mom was giving Lexie? She hates her" **

**"I know. She like has a grudge against her because she isn't Meredith" Mark laughed.**

**"I know" Derek frowned. "Weird"**

**"Yeah" Mark nodded. He got up and went to the bar for another two drinks. They drank until the early hours and eventually followed their families upstairs.**


	82. Finally A Conversation

**"Daddy come on. I really want to beat Jamie" Emma frowned as her and Ashlyn dragged Mark out of the ski lodge.**

**"Five minutes Em" Derek said and knelt in front of Meredith who was sitting by the fire. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Derek smiled and kissed Meredith's lips.**

**"Yeah right Derek. Do I need to remind you of the last time I went skiing?"**

**"That was 3 years ago" Derek rolled his eyes.**

**"I broke my ankle and you got a concussion. No way. I am staying here where I am safe and warm" Meredith smiled.**

**"OK fine" Derek pouted. Meredith playfully pushed him.**

**"Don't pout at me." She laughed. "Go on before Emma and Ashlyn kill Mark" Meredith smiled and kissed him again.**

**"I think I prefer to stay here with you" Derek smiled.**

**"Go and you might get lucky later" Meredith smiled.**

**"Oh really?" Derek raised his eyebrows. "Fine I am going. See you later. I love you"**

**"You too. Be careful and tell our son to leave Emma alone"**

**"He will or I'll make him fall off his snow board" Derek smirked and waved to her. Meredith laughed and watched him disappear out the door.**

**"Hey bitch you not coming out?" Cristina asked as her and Jake approached her.**

**"No way" Meredith smiled. "Everyone else is out there though"**

**"Alright see you later" Cristina shrugged.**

**"Bye Mer" Jake smiled.**

**"Bye sweetie" Meredith nodded. Finally she was going to have some time alone. Everyone was on the slopes. Alex, Izzie, George, Jamie and Lexie had been out there since early. Derek, Mark, Emma and Ashlyn had just gone out. Addison had gone shopping, she had no idea where Anne, Molly, Laura Susan and Thatcher were and she didn't really care. She opened the book she brought to read and smiled to herself.**

**"Hello Meredith" She heard from above her. She looked up and cringed inwardly as Thatcher sat down in front of her.**

**"Oh hey" Meredith nodded and looked back down at her book.**

**"I have read that. Its very good" Thatcher smiled. Meredith looked at him and sighed. She closed her book.**

**"Look I am being polite for Lexie because this is her week but it doesn't change how I feel about you so please..." Meredith trailed off.**

**"Meredith please I just want a conversation. Just to get to know you better" Thatcher sighed.**

**"I..."**

**"Just please give me a chance. I know you hate me but Meredith you are my eldest daughter and I love you. There hasn't been a day that went by that I haven't thought about you" He sighed.**

**"Well what do you um want to talk about?" Meredith asked awkwardly.**

**"How is your life at the moment?"**

**"Oh" Meredith frowned. "My personal life is excellent. Jamie and Emma are great and Derek is still... Well he is my Derek" Meredith smiled. **

**"Then why are you frowning?"**

**"My work life is taking a turn, my mom and dad..." Meredith trailed off when she saw the hurt in Thatcher's eyes. "Richard are um going travelling and um leaving me" Meredith finished awkwardly.**

**"Right" Thatcher frowned. "Um Emma and Jamie seem like really great kids" He changed the subject.**

**"They are. They are perfect... Well as perfect as kids can be" Meredith smiled.**

**"Ah yes" Thatcher smiled. "I cannot believe how old they both are. Jamie is 17 and Emma is..."**

**"10"**

**"10 wow... I am so sorry I missed out on them growing up and you" He sighed.**

**"Yeah" Meredith frowned.**

**"They are both so much like Derek"**

**"They are" Meredith nodded. "Emma especially"**

**"Yeah" Thatcher smiled. "She is beautiful though... She will break some hearts"**

**"Hmm starting with her father and Mark when she leaves them" Meredith smiled.**

**"Yes daughters tend to break our hearts when they leave" Thatcher smiled. "What is Jamie planning on doing next year?"**

**"Football" Meredith laughed. "He is working towards the NFL... His coach says he is going to make it too... He has been ranked number one in his division"**

**"Wow he is that good huh?"**

**"Yes. He has been playing ever since he could walk... So next year he will go to college and work towards his career. I am so nervous and excited for him"**

**"Yeah it has to be nerve wrecking for him right now... What with waiting to hear from colleges"**

**"Yeah... Every game has scouts now so he has to be in to be in top form for every one of them"**

**"He will do great"**

**"I hope so" Meredith smiled. They talked freely and Meredith was starting to enjoy her father's company, he was a surprsingly nice man.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Derek got bored with skiing before everyone else so he decided to head back to the lodge. Emma was finally able to go on the slopes by herself and Jamie promised to leave her alone so Derek found it safe enough to go back to his wife. He took off his ski gear and walked into the bar where Meredith was sitting. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her laughing and talking to Thatcher Grey. He smiled. Finally they were having a conversation. He watched them for a few more minutes before walking over.**

**"Hey baby." Derek smiled and kissed her.**

**"Ah your freezing" Meredith giggled.**

**"I know" Derek frowned and sat down beside her. "Hey Mr Grey. Your here, with Meredith. And there is no shouting" Derek smirked at Meredith.**

**"We have decided to try getting along. To see where it takes us" Thatcher smiled.**

**"And?"**

**"Its OK" Meredith smiled and took Derek's hand. "Where is Emma?"**

**"Out with Ash and Mark. She can go by herself"**

**"Seriously?" Meredith smiled proudly.**

**"Well she isn't competing with Jamie yet but its only a matter of time"**

**"Hmm" Meredith nodded. "And Jamie is..."**

**"Racing Alex down the slopes. They are both like two kids"**

**"Jamie is a kid" Meredith smiled.**

**"Alex isn't" Thatcher frowned.**

**"Well all of the men in my life forgot to grow up. Alex is included in that" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hey" Derek pouted.**

**"You know you are still a kid"**

**"So?" Derek smiled and kissed her again.**

**"You are both amazing. You have been together so long and are still so in love" Thatcher smiled.**

**"What can I say? She has this affect on me" Derek smiled.**

**"Yes I do" Meredith agreed. They looked up when everyone else walked into the lodge.**

**"Mom I did it" Emma beamed and hugged her mother.**

**"I heard. Well done baby"**

**"You suck" Jamie smirked at Alex.**

**"Your the one that sucks" Alex frowned.**

**"Oh don't be mean Alex. I won't be your best man"**

**"Shut up" Alex laughed. "Guys get ready we are having dinner with everyone soon"**

**"Cool" Derek nodded and pulled Meredith up.**

**"It was great talking to you Thatcher" Meredith smiled.**

**"You too Meredith" Thatcher smiled. "I'll see you at dinner" He called as Derek pulled her out of the bar by the hand, Emma and Jamie in tow.**


	83. Another Wedding

**Derek sat in the second row on Lexie's side of the church with Emma. He smiled at Meredith who was the Maid of Honor, she was standing awkwardly next to Molly. She looked beautiful, as usual. He smiled down at Emma when she rested her head on his shoulder. He hoped Meredith would talk to Molly, she had been talking to Thatcher all week but she still wasn't talking to Molly. He looked over at Jamie as he stood next to Alex. He was taller than Alex so he was towering a little bit. Derek had no clue where his son got his height, he certainly wasn't tall. Jamie winked at Derek and he smiled. The wedding was nearly over and they would be heading back to the hotel for the reception.**

**"God Jamie is so full of himself" Emma rolled her eyes. Derek looked down at his daughter and smiled.**

**"Angry much?" Derek whispered.**

**"Look at him. Standing there thinking he is all that" She frowned. Derek looked up at Jamie and looked at some of the female guests that were Jamie's age staring at him intently. Derek smirked and looked back at his daughter.**

**"Sorry to tell you this Em but he is all that" Derek smiled and pointed around the church. Emma looked around at some of the girls and frowned.**

**"Great more hot air for his fat head" She snapped. Derek stifled a laugh at Emma's comment and put his arm around her.**

**"Emma, Jamie is like me, your uncle Mark and even Alex. We are all the same"  
**

**"Yeah vain. Don't forget about grandpa James"**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. His dad was just as vain as him and Jamie.**

**"Oh and uncle Chris"**

**"Sarah too. It will happen to you too Em. Its in your genes"**

**"Mom isn't full of herself. I got her genes" Emma smiled.**

**"Hmm" Derek smiled and looked back up at the alter to catch the end of the ceremony.**

**"You may kiss your bride" The minister smiled. Alex and Lexie kissed and everyone stood up to clap. They held hands and began walking out of the church. Jamie smiled at Meredith and held his arm out.**

**"You look handsome" Meredith smiled.**

**"Of course." Jamie smirked. "Your OK too I guess" **

**"Oh thanks" Meredith rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly. Jamie laughed and pulled Meredith back against him.**

**"Ah I'm kidding. You look beautiful mama" He smiled. Meredith smiled at him. He hadn't called her mama in a long time. It was nice to hear it again.**

**"Thank you" Meredith smiled. They left the church and waited for everyone else to come out so they could get ready for some pictures.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith sat in a corner of the reception with Cristina drinking champagne and laughing at the drunken idiots on the dance floor. Among them were Mark and Jake. Meredith had no clue where Derek had disappeared to but she smiled at Jamie who was dancing with one of Alex's cousins. Emma was off with Ashlyn and surprisingly Laura.**

**"This is so lame. I hate weddings" Cristina scowled.**

**"Its sweet" Meredith smiled and looked up at Lexie and Alex on the dance floor. They looked so much in love, she was so happy for them.**

**"You are starting to sound like Izzie"**

**"Thanks... I think" Meredith frowned. She was surprised to see Molly making her way over to her and Cristina's table.**

**"Hi um Meredith. Can I talk to you?" Molly asked nervously as she eyes Cristina.**

**"Fine I am going to dance with Mark, Addie and Jake. I can't be worse than them anyway." Cristina smirked and got up. Meredith laughed at her best friend and looked at Molly.**

**"Whats up?" Meredith asked.**

**"Nothing really I just think its about time we spoke you know?" Molly smiled nervously and sat down across from Meredith.**

**"Yeah I know" Meredith nodded. "Sorry we haven't before this but..."**

**"I get it. Its awkward and weird but Lexie never shuts up about you so I just really want to know you too"**

**"Yeah you too" Meredith smiled.**

**"I saw you and my dad have been talking that's good"**

**"Yeah he is... Nice"**

**"What about my mom?"**

**"Sorry Molly but you know... I just..." Meredith stuttered.**

**"I totally understand." Molly smiled. "You know my Laura is crazy about Emma. She hasn't stopped talking about her and Ashlyn all night."**

**"They are great girls"**

**"Very inseparable I take it?"**

**"Like you wouldn't believe" Meredith rolled her eyes. "Ashlyn spends more time in my house than she does her own"**

**"Right" Molly laughed. "You and Lexie seem really close"**

**"We are... Its easy for us what with her working at Seattle Grace and being with Alex. We have lunch everyday and stuff"**

**"Yeah" Molly nodded. "Me and Lex were never really that close. We are completely different. Too different sometimes. Like Alex is the last person I would have expected her to bring home he is so..."**

**"Alex like" Meredith laughed. "I know... But he is a really sweet guy once you get to know him"**

**"Yeah I guess although they have been together for 16 years and I still don't know him"**

**"Right" Meredith laughed. "He is good to her and they are happy"**

**"I can see that. Are you happy with your husband?"**

**"Extremely. Derek is my everything"**

**"Same with Rob. You guys were married young too right?"**

**"I was 17 and he was 20"**

**"My parents thought I was crazy getting married at 20 but I knew what I wanted and it was Rob"**

**"Same with me" Meredith nodded. "You just know these things right?"**

**"Yeah you do" Molly smiled. They were interrupted by Derek collapsing beside Meredith. He was obviously drunk by the way he kissed her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. Meredith had to physically push him off.**

**"Derek" Meredith snapped and glanced at a very awkward looking Molly.**

**"Sorry to disturb you ladies but I really need you for a dance or something. I haven't seen you all night"**

**"That's because you were missing" Meredith rolled her eyes. "And who were you drinking with?"**

**"George" Derek hiccuped. "Can we dance or leave or go to the bathroom or just do it right here?" Derek slurred. Meredith laughed and pushed him back. "Hey very drunk and unstable man here. Handle with care" He smirked. Molly giggled at him and he winked at her.**

**"OK fine we can dance and I seriously cannot believe you were corrupting George. Izzie is going to kill you when she sees him"**

**"I did not corrupt him. He corrupted me" Derek frowned.**

**"Yeah right" Meredith rolled her eyes and pulled Derek up. "It was great talking to you Molly"**

**"You too Meredith. Have a um nice dance"**

**"Sure I will" Meredith rolled her eyes and pulled Derek towards the dance floor by his tie. He obviously wasn't happy with that arrangement because he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his body. Meredith shrieked and giggled at the sudden contact and turned to face him. He kissed her deeply as they swayed to the music. Meredith was actually quite impressed that he didn't fall.**

**"Can we go now?" He muttered against her ear as he kissed her neck. Meredith surpressed a moan and nodded. They had been here long enough.**

**"Lets go" She smiled. "Wait at the exit OK?"**

**"Yep" Derek smiled brightly and stumbled away from her. She smiled as she walked past Izzie and a very drunk George.**

**"This was your husbands doing" Izzie frowned. "I have to take him to bed now"**

**"You can kill Derek in the morning" Meredith laughed.**

**"Oh don't you worry I will" Izzie frowned. Meredith laughed and walked over to Lexie.**

**"Me and Derek are leaving. I love you sis and congrats"**

**"Aw thanks Hun" Lexie beamed and hugged Meredith.**

**"You look amazing by the way"**

**"You too" Lexie nodded. She gave Alex a quick hug too and went to find Addison.**

**"Hey. Me and Derek are leaving can you um watch Emma?"**

**"I think we will let her stay in our room tonight" Addison smirked.**

**"OK" Meredith laughed. "I have no clue where she is so just tell her we left OK?"**

**"Sure." Addison nodded. "If you are looking for Jamie he disappeared with that blonde"**

**"Ah that boy makes me so proud" Mark slurred.**

**"OK shut up you and I really don't want to know what he is doing with her" Meredith frowned. She kissed Mark's cheek and went to meet Derek who was leaning heavily on the door frame. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her when he saw her and they headed for the elevator. Once inside Derek pulled up her dress and pulled her panties off. He pinned her against the elevator wall and kissed her neck while Meredith pulled at his tie and opened his shirt, button by button. When they reached their floor, they kissed their way to their hotel room door. Meredith had to push Derek back so she could get the key out but once she turned her back on his he pulled the zip off her dress down and opened her bra. By the time they got inside the hotel room Derek had Meredith completely naked. He pushed her on to the bed and quickly tore off the rest of his clothes before pinning her beneath him.**

**"I love weddings" Derek smirked as he kissed his way down her body and back up again. Meredith pulled him to her lips as he entered her.**

**"Me too" She mumbled against his lips.**


	84. Suddenly Everything Changes

**"Mom?" Jamie shouted excitedly as he slammed the front door.**

**"Upstairs Jay" Meredith called as she got ready for work. Jamie ran upstairs to the master bedroom where Meredith was brushing her hair.**

**"I have the best news ever" He was practically shaking with excitement.**

**"Well hurry up with the news Jay I am late for work" Meredith snapped and quickly put on her sweater.**

**"I got into Washington State. They offered me a full football scholarship. I am going to be a Cougar" He screamed in excitement. Meredith dropped everything she was doing and shrieked before pulling him into her arms.**

**"Oh my baby. I am so happy for you"**

**"Its happening mom. My dream is actually happening" He smiled. Meredith hugged him tighter before letting him go.**

**"I know baby. Oh my God" She smiled. "Damn I have to go" **

**"Its OK. I am going out tonight with my friends is that OK?"**

**"Of course. Go celebrate, just wait until your dad gets home. The girls are in Emma's room OK?" Meredith smiled.**

**"What time will dad be home?"**

**"I don't know. Call him, tell him your news. I have to go. I love you and I am so proud of you" Meredith beamed and hugged him again. She ran to Emma's room. "I'm going girls. Jamie is here, see you two later"**

**"Bye Meredith" Ashlyn smiled. Emma got up and hugged her mother.**

**"Bye mom" She smiled. Meredith waved and ran out to her Range Rover. Jamie waited until he heard Meredith speed out of the drive way before calling Derek.**

**"Shepherd" Derek said shortly.**

**"I got into Washington State" Jamie smiled.**

**"Seriously?" Derek beamed.**

**"Yep. I am going to be a Cougar"**

**"Ah son that is great" Derek smiled. "The college you wanted and everything. You must be excited."**

**"As hell" Jamie agreed. "What time will you be home dad because I am going out tonight. Mom already said yes" He added the end for good measure in case his dad said no.**

**"About 6"**

**"Great. See you later"**

**"Yeah you will. Well done Jay. Don't forget to call your grandpa"**

**"Oh I won't. I am about to call everyone I don't care if they are in surgery or on their honeymoon or in court. They are listening to me" Jamie smirked.**

**"Right" Derek laughed. "See you later"**

**"Bye" Jamie smiled and dialled the next number on his list. His grandparents, Sarah and Chris, Megan and Eric, Kathleen and David, Nancy and Rob, Cristina, Mark, Addison, Alex and Lexie, Izzie and George, Richard and Ellis. He ran up the phone bill calling them all.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Kids I'm home" Derek called as he walked into the house.**

**"Hey daddy" Emma smiled from the living room where her and Ashlyn were watching TV.**

**"Is your homework done?"**

**"Yes" They both answered.**

**"OK then" Derek smiled. "Jamie?"**

**"Yeah I'm coming" Jamie smiled and ran downstairs in a shirt and jeans. He was showered and clean shaven, his hair was gelled and styled. He was obviously just waiting for Derek to come home.**

**"Where are you going?" Derek asked.**

**"House party" Jamie shrugged. "See you at 12?"**

**"Yep" Derek smiled. He hugged Jamie quickly. "Congrats son. I remember when I got my scholarship to Harvard its an aazing feeling"**

**"Oh yeah it is. OK I am going. Bye girls"**

**"Bye Jay" Emma and Ashlyn called back. **

**"Be careful Jamie and if you are drinking. Don't you dare drive home"**

**"I won't and I am always careful" Jamie winked and walked out the front door. Derek took off his suit jacket and pulled off his tie. He went into the kitchen to grab a beer before going into the girls.**

**"Have you guys eaten?"**

**"Yeah daddy" Emma nodded. Derek smiled and nodded. "Jamie ordered. Oh and he was on the phone like all day"**

**"Trying to get him in trouble?" Derek laughed.**

**"Would I be me if I didn't?" Emma smirked.**

**"Hmm" Derek smiled. He leaned back and relaxed on the chair while the girls watched a movie that Derek had definitely seen before but didn't know what it was. Whatever it was the girls liked it so he was happy with that.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith smiled when she saw Mark leaning against the nurses station in the pit.**

**"Hey Chief" She smirked and leaned beside him. Mark looked at her with a smirk.**

**"Its weird being called that"**

**"I'd say" Meredith nodded. "Izzie is of course loving her new found power. You still running Plastics until Alex gets back from his honeymoon?"**

**"Yep. So I am flat out completely"**

**"And yet your in the pit?" Meredith raised her eyebrows.**

**"I am sick of paperwork I was hoping there was a surgery going" Mark shrugged. "So Jamie is going to Washington State huh?"**

**"Yes" Meredith smiled. "He called you?"**

**"He called everyone" Mark laughed.**

**"Is it wrong that I'm glad he is only going to be an hour away?"**

**"Of course not. I am glad too. We would miss our DJ too much"**

**"I know" Meredith sighed. "I seriously cannot believe he is in his Senior year"**

**"I know" Mark frowned. "We ain't ready to let him go are we?"**

**"Nope" Meredith shook her head and rested it on Mark's shoulder.**

**"They are going to grow up and leave us Mer"**

**"I know and I am dreading it"**

**"Me too but we will have a hell of a lot of fun when they do go. I promise"**

**"Thanks" Meredith laughed. Mark shrugged and smiled. They heard an ambulance approaching and walked out to the bay.**

**"Excellent a surgery"**

**"Oohh I hope its Cardio" Cristina smirked as she came up behind them.**

**"You would" Meredith laughed. The three stood waiting for the ambulance to open. "What have we got?" Meredith asked the driver.**

**"Car accident. 17 year old. The driver was going too fast and lost control of the car, it hit an on coming jeep and flipped."**

**"This is the driver?" Cristina asked.**

**"Passenger. The driver only has minor injuries but this guy is in bad shape. His right leg is shattered, he has flat lined twice, chest trauma and his lung collapsed."**

**"Intern page Dr Torrez and tell her to go to OR 2" Mark snapped. "Whats his name?" Mark asked as him, Meredith and Cristina leaned over the lifeless body. They all stopped and Meredith's blood ran cold.**

**"James Shepherd" The ambulance driver read from the chart.**

**"Jamie" Meredith whispered as she felt the world fall around her. She collapsed to her knee's in the middle of the ambulance bay. Her son was dying and there was nothing she could do.**


	85. Devastation

**The world felt like it just stopped. Meredith was frozen on her knee's in the ambulance bay. The ambulance driver stared at Meredith in shock. Cristina and Mark didn't know what to do. Everyone was frozen. Mark snapped out of his shocked state.**

**"He needs surgery now. GO" Mark snapped. Everyone got kicked into gear and took Jamie away. Cristina and Mark fell to their knee's beside Meredith and pulled her against them.**

**"He's my son. My son... My Jamie" Meredith said as her tears took over.**

**"Mer..." Mark said as his heart shattered. Jamie was his boy too, Jamie was all of their boy.**

**"Cristina he has heart problems. You... You have to operate on him... Please... He needs the best" Meredith muttered.**

**"I'll call um Jake... Tell him to come now to operate... I can't... Its Jamie" Cristina stuttered. She slowly rose to her feet and walked like a zombie back into the hospital. Mark held Meredith in his arms as she cried.**

**"He is going to die Mark... Did you see him? He looks so... Broken... My son" Meredith cried.**

**"Come on Mer, lets go inside OK?" Mark's voice was shaky and flat. He stood up and pulled Meredith with him. Everyone stared as Mark led Meredith to an empty waiting room. Meredith gripped him tightly as her grief took over her body. She just cried into his shoulder.**

**"Derek... You need to call Derek... I..." Meredith muttered.**

**"Yeah" Mark sighed. "I'll call him Mer" He said and pulled his cell phone out. He dialled Derek's number and prepared to tell him that his son was... He didn't know what Jamie was right now and a part of him didn't want to know. He saw Jamie, he was bad and he was scared that Jamie wasn't going to make it.**

**"Hello?" Derek said cheerfully into the phone.**

**"Derek." Mark's voice shook as he spoke. The hair on the back of Derek's neck stood up. He knew something was wrong and he prayed it wasn't Meredith. That thought made him sick.**

**"Whats wrong Mark? Is it Meredith?" Derek asked as panic set in.**

**"No... Derek... Its Jamie" Mark sighed.**

**"Jamie?" Derek frowned in confusion. "Jamie is out with his friends... What?..." Derek trailed off.**

**"He was in a car accident..." Mark's eyes filled with tears and he couldn't stop the sob from coming. "Its bad Der" Mark said. He heard a loud bang as Derek dropped the phone and fell to his knee's. "Derek?"**

**"Daddy whats wrong?" Mark heard Emma say. Emma picked up the phone but Derek took it back.**

**"Meredith?" Was all Derek could say.**

**"She is here beside me but she is in no state to talk. She needs you Der... Jamie is in surgery, we don't know how he is... He was rushed off... Derek..." Mark cried.**

**"I'll be right there" Derek said and hung up. He didn't tell Emma and Ashlyn what was wrong as he ushered them out to his car but they both knew it was serious.**

**"He is coming" Mark informed Meredith but she was staring off into space. She was frozen and emotionless. Mark sat back beside her and took her hand. Even though her face was unreadable her hand spoke wonders as she gripped his hand tightly.**

**"What if he dies Mark?" Meredith asked suddenly. "What will I do if he dies? I can't..." Meredith began sobbing uncontrollably. "I won't survive that... I can't live in a world where my son doesn't... I just... Can't" **

**"Mer he will be OK. We have to believe he will be OK" Mark reassured her even though he feared the wost as well. He felt sick at the thought of losing Jamie.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**"Daddy what is wrong?" Emma asked as Derek walked quickly through the hospital with Ashlyn and Emma trailing behind**

**"Its Jamie Emma OK? Now please stop... I can't deal with this right now" Derek snapped.**

**"Jamie? Whats wrong with him?"**

**"I don't know" Derek said as he walked to the waiting room. He walked inside and found Mark, Addison, Izzie and George all sitting around Meredith trying to hold back their tears. "Mer..." Derek said as he walked towards her. Meredith stood up and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck.**

**"He is in surgery. They don't know the extent of his injuries yet" Meredith cried against his shoulder. Derek held Meredith just as tightly as Meredith held him. Addison pulled the two girls into a hug as they sat beside her.**

**"Whats wrong Addie?" Emma asked.**

**"Jamie was in a car accident sweetie." Addison sighed. Emma looked at Addison and then at everyone else and began to cry. Mark pulled Emma into his lap and held her tightly against him as she cried. **

**"Mer he will be OK. He is our son and he is a fighter" Derek tried to reassure her.**

**"And what if he is not? This is supposed to be the best day of his life and now he is fighting for his life. Its not fair Derek... Why did this have to happen to him?" Meredith asked. **

**"I don't know baby" Derek sighed and sat down. He pulled Meredith into his lap and they both cried quietly along with everyone else. "Was he driving?"**

**"No he was the passenger" Mark answered.**

**"Then who the hell was driving?" Derek growled. He looked up when the door opened and Jamie's best friend John walked in with stitches on his head. Derek pushed Meredith up and stood up. "YOU" Derek yelled. Mark pushed Emma off him and stood behind Derek. Emma sat on Meredith's lap and held her mother tightly.**

**"I'm sorry Mr Shepherd. I am so sorry... Jamie was too drunk to drive so I said I would take him home... I was going too fast and I lost control... It was an accident... I was being stupid I am so sorry" John began to cry but Derek was too angry to feel sorry for the boy who was the reason his son was here. **

**"My son could die because of you" Derek growled and grabbed John by the collar. He threw John against the wall and pulled his fist back to hit him but Mark grabbed his arm and pulled Derek off the boy.**

**"This is not the answer Derek" Mark sighed and held Derek back.**

**"This is your fault" Derek cried at the boy.**

**"I'm sorry" John cried and ran out of the room. **

**"My boy... He's my son Mark" Derek cried. Mark pulled his best friend in for a hug. Everyone was shocked by what happened but they all wanted to do the same thing.**

**"I know Derek... I know" Mark sighed and just held his friend. Usually he would feel weird hugging Derek for this long but right now it was what they both needed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"My God look at that bleed" Jake frowned as he operated on Jamie. "His Aorta is destroyed. We are going to be here a while... You OK Cristina?" He asked. Cristina was just staring at Jamie's bruised face. "Cristina... We can't treat him like Jamie right now... He won't survive if we let our grief get the best of us OK baby?"**

**"This is my God son Jake... I just need a minute OK?"**

**"I love him too Cristina" Jake sighed. "We don't have a minute"**

**"I know" Cristina whispered as she wiped the tears that were threatening. "OK lets do it" She nodded. The surgical team in the room were deathly silent. They knew who the boy was and they knew what he meant to a lot of the doctors at the hospital. They needed to be professional and it was exactly what they were going to do. "How is his leg Dr Torrez?"**

**"Destroyed" Callie sighed. "His knee cap is completely shattered and so is his shin bone..." She frowned. Cristina winced.**

**"You know he got a full football scholarship today... He wants to play professional football"**

**"He won't be" Callie frowned. "I'm sorry but he will be lucky to walk normally again"**

**"Damn it" Cristina snapped. "Oh Jamie" She sighed. Jake looked over at his girlfriend and felt his heart brake. She was devastated and if he was honest so was he but right now he needed to focus all his attention on saving Jamie's life. **

**"I need more suction. God damn it, I cannot see it properly there is too much blood. Hang more O Neg please" Jake snapped.**

**"Its the alcohol in his system. Its compromising his surgery" Cristina frowned. "We are going to talk about you drinking when you wake up Jay" She sighed. Jake glanced at her and smiled slightly. She was thinking positively, that was good.**

**"Yeah." Jake nodded. He began a running wip stitch to close the rip in his Aorta but the stitch wouldn't hold. There was too much blood. "Suction"**

**"Yes doctor" The scrub nurse said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I can't sit here. I can't stand not knowing" Derek frowned and got up to walk out.**

**"Derek please don't leave me" Meredith pulled his arm. Derek looked back down at her and silently nodded. He sat back down and pulled Meredith against him. **

**"I'm sorry about grabbing John" Derek sighed. **

**"I would have too. He is the reason we are here" Meredith frowned. Mark, Izzie and George's pager went off.**

**"Like we can work under these conditions" Izzie snapped.**

**"There must be an emergency" Mark sighed and kissed Meredith's head. He kissed Addison and Ashlyn goodbye. "Page me when you hear something" Mark whispered to Addison. Addison nodded and pulled Emma and Ashlyn closer to her. Emma needed comfort and her parents were too devastated to give it to her so Addison was happy to oblige. Mark, George and Izzie left the room leaving Meredith, Derek, Addison and the girls alone. Meredith buried her face in the crook of Derek's neck and began sobbing again, The pain in her heart was getting too much. She needed to know that her son was OK. He had to be OK.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"OK I got it. How is his blood pressure?" Jake asked.**

**"Getting higher doctor"**

**"Excellent" Jake smiled slightly. " We can start taking him off bypass now"**

**"Are you sure Jake?" Cristina asked.**

**"We have to see if it will hold"**

**"OK" Cristina sighed. "How is his leg Torrez?"**

**"I have to remove his shin bone and put in a bar to replace it. Its too far gone to salvage" Callie sighed. "He is going to be in rehab for a long time"**

**"Right" Cristina frowned. They waited for what felt like forever to see if Jamie's heart would beat on its own. The flat line was taunting them as they waited, finally his heart moved and began beating by itself. "Thank God" Cristina let out a breath of relief.**

**"See there we..." Jake was cut off when the stitch burst and Jamie's heart began bleeding out. "Shit" Jake panicked as Jamie's chest flooded with blood again. "I need suction" He shouted. Jamie's heart stopped beating. **

**"Jake he is dying" Cristina shouted. **

**"I know" Jake snapped. They all looked up when Jamie flat lined again. Cristina looked at Jake helplessly but he looked just as scared as her.**


	86. Bad News

**"They will settle Joe. I'll make them settle" James Shepherd said as he sat down at his desk. His partner in the firm sat across from him.**

**"I hope so James. We need them to settle, if we go to court we will lose" Joe sighed.**

**"Yes I know what is at stake Joe" James snapped. His office phone rang and he picked it up quickly. "James Shepherd speaking..." His face lit up at the sound of the voice on the other end. "Mark my boy, how are you? Have you heard about DJ? Its excellent news right?" James smiled proudly at the thought of his grandson. "Mark whats wrong?" James asked with concern as Mark began to cry. Joe watched as James's face drained of all color and he collapsed back against his chair. "Is... Is he... Is he alive?" James stuttered as tears threatened to fall. His heart and chest constricted and he struggled to breathe. He needed to breathe. "I'll be on the next flight" James choked out and hung up the phone. He looked at Joe in despair before standing up. "I have to go to Seattle."**

**"James? The case..."**

**"Screw the God damn case" James hissed as anger took over from his grief.**

**"James?" Joe asked. "Whats wrong?"**

**"My... My boy... Oh God my boy... He..." James leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He sobbed and put his head in his hands.**

**"Derek?" Joe asked as he jumped up to help his colleague.**

**"I have to go" James struggled to stand up, when he finally did he walked out of his office and out of the building. He got into his car and drove home as fast as he could. He phoned the airlines and booked a flight for him and Kathy. He didn't know how he was going to tell his wife. He could barely comprehend what was happening in his head never mind telling his wife about it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"JAKE. DO SOMETHING" Cristina screamed as Jake stood frozen. Her outburst sprung Jake into action and he worked on stopping the bleeding in Jamie's chest.**

**"Come on Jamie. Come on" Jake muttered as he tried to stop it. "More O Neg and suction" Jake snapped. The nurses nodded and got into action. Jake glanced at Cristina who was gripping Jamie's hand tightly. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Mer?" Derek whispered as Meredith lay her head on his lap. Meredith looked up at him and Derek winced at the pain and despair in her eyes. "You OK?"**

**"Our son is currently in surgery and could possibly die and your asking me if I'm OK?" Meredith snapped and moved away from him. She looked at Ashlyn and Emma who were asleep on the chairs. Addison was paged away leaving them alone.**

**"Mer... Please" Derek sighed. "I need you right now and you need me. Please don't fight with me" He pleaded. Meredith got up from her seat and turned her back on him. She looked out of the small window in the door at the hospital halls. They were nearly empty because of the late hour. Meredith had always liked hospital halls deserted, it meant nothing was going wrong but tonight she despised the silence. Derek got up and moved to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his body to hers.**

**"We are waiting to see if our son is going to live. Our Jamie... The bubbly boy that always makes us laugh. The sweetest teenager we have ever met. Our Jamie, Derek. The boy who spends all of his spare time looking in the mirror. How ridiculous and cruel is all of this?" She asked as she turned to face him. Derek's face was wet from new tears and Meredith wiped them away.**

**"Its all cruel" Derek frowned. "We shouldn't have to go through this. No parent should. Jamie deserves better" Derek frowned as his anger bubbled. He was angry at everyone and everything that had caused this to happen to them. **

**"I shouldn't have let him go out. I should have said no... I..."**

**"Mer this is not your fault. You could not have known this was going to happen. How the hell could we know? Oh God Mer if we lose him..." Derek trailed off as his tears fell. Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and hugged him tightly. They gripped each other tightly and used each other to get the comfort they needed to get through this.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kathy Shepherd collapsed on the couch when James told her what had happened to one of her grandsons. She had only talked to Jamie hours before hand. He was so full of life and so excited as he told her about Washington State and now he was fighting for his life. How was this possible?**

**"James..." Kathy whispered.**

**"We need to go now Kath. Come on" James sighed and began heading for the door. Kathy got up and followed, they brought nothing but themselves. It didn't matter, all that mattered right now was being there for Derek, Meredith and Emma. Kathy called her girls on the way to airport. Sarah collapsed, Megan screamed, Kathleen cried but Nancy was eerily quiet. They were all heading to Seattle. They all needed to be near Jamie.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cristina and Jake walked towards the waiting room in silence. Jake looked at his girlfriend and took her hand. Cristina looked at him and he stopped her when he saw the tears on her cheeks.**

**"Come here" He sighed and hugged her tightly. He lifted her chin so she would look at him and he kissed her quickly on the lips. "Jamie is..."**

**"Jamie is on a life support machine because he can't breathe on his own yet. He is going to be scarred for life because he just had open heart surgery, he needs more open heart surgery if he is going to survive and his leg is destroyed. He is never going to walk properly again. Jamie is barely alive Jake and now I have to tell my best friend that her son may die" Cristina began sobbing and Jake pulled her against him and kissed her head.**

**"He is still alive Cristina. Jamie is a fighter. He needs us to be strong, he survived is first surgery. He will survive the next one. OK?"**

**"OK" Cristina whispered. "You will be with me when I tell them won't you?"**

**"Of course. I will always be there Cristina" Jake sighed. She hugged him again and they began walking towards the waiting room again. Cristina stopped outside the room and took a deep breath before walking inside. Meredith and Derek jumped up when Cristina and Jake walked in. It had been 5 hours, Meredith didn't even look like herself anymore. **

**"Cristina?" Meredith asked. She gripped Derek's hand tightly and they both waited for Cristina to speak.**

**"He is..." Cristina couldn't do it. She couldn't tell the people she loved most in the world that they still may lose their son. Jake sensed her dilemma and spoke.**

**"His Aorta was bad. The alcohol in his system complected his surgery. He lost a lot of blood. The stitch didn't hold and he bled out" Jake explained. Meredith felt the world spin. He was dead she knew it. "We caught it though and stabilized him. I did as much as I could but he needs another surgery tomorrow"**

**"He is alive?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yes" Jake smiled. **

**"Thank God" Derek breathed. **

**"Dr Torrez tried her best with his leg but there was a lot of damage" Jake sighed.**

**"What kind of damage?" Meredith asked. "Where is Jamie?"**

**"He is in intensive care Meredith. He is on a life support machine." Cristina sighed.**

**"He isn't breathing?"**

**"Not on his own yet." Jake sighed. They looked around when the door opened and Callie walked in.**

**"Dr Shepherd, I am so sorry" Callie sighed.**

**"His leg?" Derek asked.**

**"His knee cap shattered in the crash, I had to pin it back together and I have put in screws to hold it together. He will be in a knee immobiliser for 7 to 10 weeks, after that we will start him on physical therapy to get him walking again but... He also shattered his shin bone. I had to remove it and put a metal bar in its place."**

**"So he will walk?" Derek asked. "Will he play football? Will he get any of his old life back?"**

**"Derek..." Meredith cried. "He will be lucky to walk properly again. He may have a limp and if his heart doesn't... He won't play... He can't" Meredith cried. "What are his chances of survival?"**

**"Good." Jake nodded. "He survived his first surgery which is an excellent sign, we just have to see if he gets through the next 24 hours"**

**"Can we see him?" Derek asked.**

**"Yeah but just you two. You know the rules" Cristina sighed.**

**"But... Emma and Ash..." Meredith trailed off.**

**"I'll sit with the girls until they wake up" Jake offered.**

**"Thanks man" Derek sighed.**

**"Do I tell them whats going on when they wake?"**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. "Please."**

**"No problem" Jake nodded. Meredith held Derek's hand tightly as Cristina led them to the ICU to see their son.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**Cristina opened the door to Jamie's private room. The perks of being important to the Chief Of Surgery. Derek walked in first and his heart shattered at the sight of his son. The heart monitor beeped to let them know that he was still stable. There was also a machine to help him breathe. His leg was held up by a brace and his face was battered and bruised, there was so many wires coming out of him and his chest was exposed so they could see the long scar going along it where Jake had operated. Derek looked back at Meredith who was frozen in the doorway.**

**"Mer?" Derek frowned. Meredith moved her eyes from Jamie to Derek. "Come on" He whispered and held his hand out.**

**"I... I can't" Meredith cried and turned to run back down the hall. **

**"Meredith?" Derek called and went to go after her but Cristina stopped him. **

**"I'll go Derek, you stay with Jamie" Cristina sighed. Derek didn't want to leave Meredith but he relented and nodded. Maybe she needed Cristina more than him right now. He turned and slowly made his way to Jamie's bedside. He looked so broken. Derek's chest tightened and he began sobbing again as he sat beside Jamie's bed. **

**"Oh my boy. Look at the state of you" Derek cried and took Jamie's hand. It seemed to be the only part of him that was safe to touch. He just sat and stared at Jamie's heart monitor wishing he could wake up from this nightmare.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith ran all the way to the bathrooms before collapsing in floods of tears. Cristina didn't take long to follow her.**

**"Mer." Cristina frowned as she sat beside her.**

**"Did you see him? He is going to die Cristina, did you see the state he is in? My son... My Jamie... I can't see him like that... I can't watch him die. I am not strong enough." Meredith rambled in panic.**

**"Mer he is not going to die. Jamie is going to be fine but he needs his mother. He will know if your not there"**

**"I can't... I can't see my son in that state"**

**"You have to Mer. I know its hard but Jamie needs all of us to be strong." Cristina sighed. "Please come back... Derek needs you with him. You guys have to face this together. Don't leave him alone Mer... Don't leave them alone" Cristina pleaded. Meredith looked down at her feet and finally stood up and wiped her tears.**

**"OK" Meredith whispered and let Cristina lead her back to Jamie's room. They walked inside and saw Derek sitting at Jamie's bedside holding his hand. Cristina gave Meredith a slight nudge and she walked inside. Cristina shut the door behind her leaving them alone with their son. Meredith slowly and painfully walked towards Jamie. She stood next to him and stroked his hair. "Hello my baby" She whispered and kissed his head. "I love you" She sighed. She looked at Derek who was watching her intently, she walked around to him and sat on his lap. Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "What are we going to do Derek?" Meredith asked as they both stared at an unconscious Jamie.**

**"I have no idea Mer" Derek sighed and held her tightly.**


	87. More Waiting

**Meredith sat alone at Jamie's bedside, Derek had fallen asleep on the couch in the room. She glanced back at him, it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Derek always looked cute when he was asleep, now though he was troubled and sad looking. Not that she could blame him. She looked back at her unconscious son. Nothing had changed for good or bad in the last hour. It was like they were just stuck. The door opened and Meredith looked around to see Addison walk in. She looked at Derek first before looking over at Meredith and Jamie. She walked beside Jamie's bed and lightly rubbed his arm.**

**"He looks so..."**

**"Broken" Meredith sighed. Addison winced and looked at Meredith.**

**"Yeah" Addison sighed. "Mer I am going to head home with the girls. They are really tired"**

**"Does Emma..."**

**"Emma said she doesn't want to see Jamie until he is awake because then and I quote 'she won't be able to pick on him when he gets better without feeling bad'" Addison smiled.**

**"Right" Meredith nodded. "OK Addie tell Em I love her" Meredith frowned, she looked at Derek and smiled slightly. "And so does Derek"**

**"Right" Addison smiled. "Jamie will be fine Mer" Addison promised and waved to her before leaving the room. Meredith turned back to Jamie and took his hand again. The door opened again, this time revealing Mark. He looked at a past out Derek and smiled to himself.**

**"Hey" He whispered and stood behind Meredith. He rested his hands on either side of her and kissed the top of her head. "How is he doing?"**

**"No change" Meredith frowned.**

**"I see Derek has past out"**

**"He had a long day"**

**"How come your not sleeping?"**

**"Because the thoughts of leaving Jamie's side makes me sick" Meredith frowned.**

**"Yeah I get it." Mark sighed. He looked down at Meredith to see a tear roll down her cheek. "Oh Mer baby come here" Mark frowned and pulled her up. He pulled her against him and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "He will be OK."**

**"I hope so" Meredith mumbled.**

**"I called James. All of them are coming, Sarah called me to say that Luke and Scott freaked out and left Harvard to jump on the first plane"**

**"They shouldn't have done that. Scott has his exams. Pre Med is no joke and Luke is..."**

**"A free loader who is going to get everything from Chris and Sarah anyway?" Mark laughed**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded.**

**"They are the three musketeers. They need to be at Jamie's bedside" Mark shrugged.**

**"They are not musketeers they are trouble makers together"**

**"They are best friends. And if I remember correctly me and Cristina were always there for you and Derek. Its what best friends do"**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed and hugged Mark again. They looked around when Jake walked into the room.**

**"Hey guys. Sorry but we are ready for Jamie again"**

**"Oh right" Meredith frowned and watched as the nurses and an Intern prepped her son. When they were wheeling him out she kissed his head and told him she loved him. She couldn't stop the tears as Jamie disappeared out of the room. Mark kissed her cheek and hugged her one last time. **

**"I am going to get updates. I am not waiting again for 5 hours. I have to know how he is doing or else I'll go insane" Mark smiled and left Meredith alone in Jamie's room with a sleeping Derek. She hugged herself and looked around the empty room. She looked down at Derek and sighed. She needed him now, she walked towards the couch and climbed beside him causing him to stir awake.**

**"You OK?" Derek whispered sleepily.**

**"Jamie is gone for his next heart operation" Meredith sobbed. Derek wrapped his arms around her.**

**"He will be OK Mer. Once he gets through this we just have to wait for him to get better" Derek soothed and kissed her cheek.**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too" Derek sighed and pulled her against him. "And our son will be OK"**

**"Yeah" Meredith nodded and kissed his neck. She breathed in his cologne, his scent always soothed her. Before long Meredith was in a troubled sleep as well.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**James and Kathy arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital, they didn't waste any time looking for Jamie's room. A nurse told them where to go and they headed to his room. When they walked inside they found Meredith and Derek asleep on the couch but apart from them the room was empty.**

**"Poor things must be exhausted. I can't even imagine what they are going through" Kathy whispered sadly.**

**"I can" James snapped. "Where the hell is DJ?" He whispered harshly.**

**"He is in surgery" Mark whispered as he walked inside.**

**"Why? I thought he already had surgery?" James snapped.**

**"James you need to calm down" Kathy whispered and glanced at Meredith and Derek who were still asleep.**

**"Don't tell me to calm down. My grandson's life hangs in the balance because of some idiot kid and now you tell me he is in surgery again. Don't expect me to calm down. Why is he in surgery again?" James ranted.**

**"Dad can you please stop" Derek muttered as he woke up. Meredith stirred awake beside him and looked up at a devastated Kathy and a fuming James.**

**"Why is he in surgery again?" James all but yelled.**

**"They couldn't repair his heart fully in is last surgery because he was losing too much blood. The alcohol in his system compromised his surgery. Now that it has been flushed out they can repair his heart completely" Meredith explained as she sat up. **

**"Right" James sighed. "So we are just waiting?"**

**"Actually Jamie is doing great. Jake said that he is healthy and his heart is perfect, he should be fine" Mark smiled. Meredith and Derek smiled and hugged each other.**

**"Is he nearly done?" Meredith asked.**

**"Yeah another hour and they are done. Jamie should make a full recovery from the heart surgery its just..."**

**"His leg" James sighed and sat down beside Derek. **

**"Yeah" Mark nodded with a sigh. **

**"Do you think he will wake up tonight?" Kathy asked.**

**"That is up to Jay" Mark frowned. James stood up and began pacing, Meredith watched him. Derek definitely got all aspects of his personality from James. Mark's pager went.**

**"Damn I have a surgery. I'll be back" Mark nodded and left. Meredith stood up and walked to the window to stand beside James. Kathy sat beside Derek and pulled him into her arms.**

**"Hey" Meredith whispered. James glanced at her but didn't move.**

**"Hey" He muttered.**

**"Thank you for coming" She said as another round of tears came. James sighed and pulled her against him.**

**"I wouldn't be anywhere else baby girl" James sighed.**

**"He is going to be OK"**

**"Yeah I know" He nodded. **

**"He is going to be devastated when he finds out about his leg"**

**"I know but we will get through it. I am going to be here until that boy is 100 per cent. I promise"**

**"What about the firm?" Meredith asked.**

**"Screw the firm. Joe can handle things. I need to be here for DJ" James sighed. **

**"Good" Meredith smiled. "Emma is going to ecstatic to see you"**

**"Where is my girl?"**

**"Home with Addie and Ash" **

**"Good she doesn't need to be here for this"**

**"Hmm" Meredith nodded. She looked over to see Derek pacing and walked towards him. "Derek come here" She sighed and hugged him.**

**"I know he is going to be OK I just hate this waiting game"**

**"I know" Meredith nodded. **

**"The girls should be here soon" Kathy said.**

**"Yeah. Luke and Scott are coming too" Meredith smiled slightly.**

**"I thought those two would" Kathy nodded. "Those three have always been inseparable"**

**"Hmm" Meredith mumbled against Derek's chest. Derek sat down and pulled Meredith into his lap. James looked out the window and Kathy sat beside the other two. They all sat in silence just waiting for Jamie's surgery to be over. Meredith now knew what it was like to be the family when she was operating. Waiting was incruxiatingly painful. She just wished they would hurry up. She really hoped Jamie would wake up soon she couldn't bare to wait any longer.**


	88. Awake

_The italics is a flashback of what happened to Jamie the night of the accident. Enjoy!_

_**"I have to puke" Jamie muttered and ran to the toilet. He puked up the contents of his stomach before stumbling back to his friends. "Guys I'm going home" He slurred and stumbled backwards.**_

_**"Dude you are not going anywhere in your car. Come on I'll take you home" John laughed at his very drunk best friend.**_

_**"Whatever. See you guys" Jamie waved as John pulled him outside. They got into John's car and sped in the direction of Jamie's house. They had at least a half hour drive ahead of them because of where Jamie's house was so John drove fast through the city. "Dude slow down" Jamie muttered.**_

_**"Aw come on Jay whats life without a little adventure?" John smirked and went faster.**_

_**"Come on John, slow down. I'll puke again"**_

_**"Not in my car dude" John frowned. He looked at Jamie who had leaned forward. "No way Jamie"  
**_

_**"Stop the car"**_

_**"I can't"**_

_**"Stop it now" Jamie frowned.**_

_**"No, look we are nearly at your house" John frowned and looked back at the road.**_

_**"John slow down please" Jamie frowned. John looked at Jamie again.**_

_**"I can handle the car Jay. Its cool man" John smirked proudly. "I was the first to pass my test"**_

_**"STOP" Jamie screamed as they headed for the curb. John looked up and quickly swerved to avoid it but they ended up heading towards an SUV instead. The last thing Jamie remembered was hitting the SUV and flipping, then everything went black.**_

**Jamie jerked awake, he looked around the room in panic. He was in hospital, he looked at his leg that was held up in a brace. The accident flashed in his head and he winced as he remembered his leg snapping as the car flipped. He felt heat on his hand and looked around to see his mother and father asleep on the single chair while his mother held his hand.**

**"M... Mom?" Jamie whispered. His voice was hoarse because of his dry throat. Meredith stirred awake and looked at Jamie. Her eyes lit up and she jumped off the chair to hug him.**

**"Oh my baby your awake" She beamed and kissed him. "Oh God I was so scared"**

**"I need... A drink" He muttered between her kisses.**

**"Oh of course" Meredith smiled and got him a drink of water. "Derek get up" She said. Derek jerked awake and looked at Meredith who was smiling. He then looked at his son who was awake. Derek jumped up off the chair as well.**

**"Your awake. Thank God, don't you ever do this to us again" Derek smiled and rubbed Jamie's hair.**

**"My leg?" He whispered. Derek and Meredith glanced at each other and sighed.**

**"Jamie..."**

**"Its bad isn't it?" Jamie frowned.**

**"Yes" Meredith sighed. "It got completely shattered in the crash... They tried to... But..."**

**"I won't be playing football again" Jamie sighed.**

**"No baby you won't" Meredith frowned. Jamie looked away and began to cry. Meredith kissed his forehead. "Oh baby I am so sorry" She sighed. Jamie didn't say a word.**

**"Jay do you remember what happened?" Derek asked.**

**"Car accident" Jamie muttered as he tried to hold back his tears. "I kept asking John to stop but he... He wouldn't listen... He just kept going faster... I kept begging him to stop" Jamie rambled as he began to sob. Meredith hugged her son tightly. Derek on the other hand scowled and left the room.**

**"Derek..." Meredith called but he was already half way down the hall. He saw his parents, sisters and two of his nephews sitting in the waiting area but he chose to ignore them.**

**"Derek?" James called.**

**"He's awake" Derek muttered and kept walking. **

**"Derek?" Sarah called after him. "Where the hell are you going?"**

**"Call the cops. Tell them that John fucking Doyle is about to be beaten to death for nearly killing MY SON" Derek screamed and walked out of the hospital. Sarah looked at her father who nodded and ran to the nurses station to get the police. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Jay Dr Torrez is here to explain about your leg" Meredith said to a mute Jamie. He was looking out the window, he hadn't said a word since Derek walked out. Meredith was worried. The only communication they had was when Meredith asked if Jamie wanted to see any of his family and he shook his head.**

**"What is there to explain? I won't play again its all I need to know" Jamie snapped. Meredith looked at Callie helpless. Callie's heart went out to her colleague.**

**"Jamie there is a metal bar replacing your shin bone. Your knee cap shattered but I was able to salvage some of it using screws and pins. You will be wearing a knee immobiliser for 7 to 10 weeks and after that we will start you on rehab to get your knee moving and you walking."**

**"What about my heart? Is it OK?" Jamie asked.**

**"It will be perfect in a few weeks" Meredith smiled.**

**"Right" Jamie frowned and looked away again.**

**"Jamie please" Meredith sighed.**

**"Please what mom? I am never going to play again. My dreams are gone, my life is destroyed. I was so close... So close and now its over. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" He screamed. Meredith looked at Callie.**

**"I have to..." Meredith breathed and walked out of the room. Callie looked at Jamie.**

**"That was uncalled for Jamie" Callie frowned and left Jamie alone. Tears rolled down Jamie's cheeks. Guilt came through, he should not have snapped at his mother like that but he was just so angry.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek banged on John's front door until it swung open revealing a disheveled looking John. Derek grabbed him and pulled him out of the house.**

**"Mr Shepherd" Jahn cried as Derek threw him against the wall.**

**"He asked you to stop and you wouldn't. You little bastard my son's life is ruined because of you. Now I am going to ruin your life"**

**"I didn't..." John stumbled with fear.**

**"HE BEGGED YOU TO STOP" Derek screamed and pulled his fist back but once again he was stopped. This time it was a cop.**

**"Come on Mr Shepherd this is not the way" The cop tried to reason.**

**"My son could have died because this bastard wouldn't slow down. This is the way" Derek snapped.**

**"Its not the way. You will be no help to your family behind bars." The cop tried again. He gently pulled Derek away from a shaking John. When Derek was clear he pulled John's arms behind his back and put hand cuffs on him. "John Doyle you are under arrest for reckless driving resulting in serious injury" The cop said and led John to his car. "Mr Shepherd go be with your family" He suggested and took John away. Derek ran his hand through his hair and got into his car. He banged the steering wheel and headed back to the hospital.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Meredith sweetheart whats wrong?" James asked when he saw Meredith leaning against a wall crying.**

**"Jamie... He is so angry. What am I supposed to do? How do I make him feel better?" Meredith cried.**

**"There is nothing you can do Mer. He has lost everything he has worked for. He is bound to be angry about it" James sighed. "All you can do is be there for him"**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed. James leaned before her and wiped her tears. **

**"Derek is gone to that kid John's house"**

**"Oh Derek" Meredith frowned.**

**"We sent the cops after him so he can't do that much damage" James shrugged. Meredith smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.**

**"I have to go" Meredith sighed.**

**"Back to Jamie?"**

**"No. I need to..." Meredith trailed off and walked away from James. James sighed and headed towards his grandson's room.**

**"Hey" James smiled when he saw Jamie looking out the window. Jamie looked at James but looked away again.**

**"Hey" He whispered. James frowned and sat on the bed.**

**"How are you?"**

**"I was in pain but they gave me drugs" Jamie shrugged.**

**"DJ I know you are angry but you can't take it out on your mother" James frowned.**

**"I know" Jamie sighed and looked at James. "I feel bad about it but..."**

**"You have lost everything"**

**"Yeah" **

**"Jay I know you have lost football but God do you know how close you were to not being here at all?" James frowned. "Your parents have been going through hell for the last 2 days. You flat lined God knows how many times. You should have died but you didn't. I know football is done but you have time to find a new dream. Be happy that you have your life and do something great with it OK?" James smiled and rubbed Jamie's head lightly. Jamie had started to cry again and James joined him.**

**"I remember thinking... This is it, I am going to die. My chest hurt so much and I heard my leg break then... Everything went black. The last thing I remember is I hope everyone would be OK without me" Jamie cried.**

**"We wouldn't have been. You are our light. Jamie please don't let this change you OK my boy. It will be frustrating and hard in rehab but think about the end when you are able to walk again."**

**"And football?" Jamie frowned.**

**"Its over. Just accept it and move in from it. You can do anything you want DJ. You are Derek James Shepherd remember?" James smiled. Jamie smiled as well.**

**"I don't know what else to do grandpa. Football is all I had"**

**"Football was all you thought of but it most certainly isn't all you have. You are smart and a great kid. You can do anything" James smiled.**

**"I just have to walk first"**

**"And I am going to be here until you are on your feet. I am going to be here for you every step of the way" **

**"You are?"**

**"Of course you are my boy. Luke and Scott are here"**

**"I heard" Jamie sighed. "I don't think..."**

**"When you are ready" James smiled.**

**"Thanks" Jamie nodded.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith sat in an on call room for what felt like forever just staring at the wall. She couldn't face Jamie again. Not while he was so angry and there was nothing she could do. She hated feeling so helpless. She looked up when the door opened and Derek leaned in the door way.**

**"How did you know I was here?" Meredith muttered.**

**"Because when I went to Jamie's room you weren't there and Jamie told me what he did" Derek sighed and walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. He sat next to her on the bed. "John got arrested"**

**"Good" Meredith sighed. She flinched at his touch.**

**"Mer, Jamie is sorry for what he said. He was just angry that's all" Derek sighed.**

**"There is nothing I can do for him Derek. I am his mother and I can do nothing to help him"**

**"Actually Jamie is in much better spirits. He is with my dad and they are talking and laughing. I don't know what my dad said to him but he is determined to walk and move on" Derek smiled at how strong his son was being. Meredith looked at Derek.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes" Derek nodded. "Come on baby. Emma is coming by after school with Addie. She was ecstatic when I told her he was fine. Addie said Emma barely slept" Derek frowned.**

**"Yeah" Meredith sighed. "I can't wait to see her. I miss her"**

**"Hmm" Derek smiled and pulled Meredith up. He kissed her softly and led her to Jamie's room where he was in fact in a much better mood.**

**"Mom I'm sorry" Jamie sighed as Meredith moved towards him. Meredith kissed his head. **

**"Its OK Jay"**

**"Its not. This is not your fault I shouldn't have shouted"**

**"Baby you have been in a car accident, that kind of gives you a free pass" Meredith smiled. Jamie nodded with a smile.**

**"I cannot wait until I am at least walking on my own. Not being able to move my leg is driving me insane" Jamie frowned.**

**"I'd say" Derek smiled.**

**"I am alive and I am going to be OK. That's whats important"**

**"Yeah that is whats important" James nodded. Jamie smiled at Meredith and she felt her heart jump. She thought she was never going to see him smile like that again. Her son was OK, it was the best news she could have ever gotten.**


	89. Record Number Of Visitors

**"No mom really Jamie is fine... Well not fine but he will be OK you don't have to come home." Meredith tried to calm her mother down.**

**"No Lex we didn't call you because you are on your honeymoon and besides Jamie is not dead, he is OK... Well he will be OK eventually" Derek tried to calm Lexie down. "No you don't have to come home"**

**"Don't come home mom" Meredith sighed. "Look I have to go"**

**"Lex I have to go. You and Alex just enjoy your honeymoon. See you next week"**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye" Derek sighed and looked at Meredith. "Brutal?"**

**"Oh yeah you?"**

**"Definitely. Your sister has a real potty mouth when she wants to" Derek smiled and hugged her.**

**"So does my mom" Meredith laughed. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"You are lucky you didn't die" Nancy smiled as she hugged Jamie. "Or else I would have killed you"**

**"That makes no sense but I'll accept it since you are threatening my life" Jamie smiled.**

**"Well I have to go. I have a plane to catch but I love you to pieces and don't ever scare me like that again" Nancy smiled.**

**"I'll try not to. I love you too Nance." Jamie sighed.**

**"Be good. And you will be fine Jay, just stay strong"**

**"I will" Jamie nodded. She waved to him and left the room. She said goodbye to her family before leaving to catch her plane. Jamie smiled when Kathleen and Megan came in to replace Nancy at his bedside. "The Calvary really came huh?" He teased.**

**"Shut up you and give us a hug" Kathleen smiled and hugged her nephew. Megan followed suit.**

**"We were so worried of course we came but..." Megan sighed.**

**"You guys have lives to get back to. I know" Jamie nodded.**

**"How are you?" Megan asked.**

**"Scared" Jamie sighed. "I'm a little scared about the whole walking thing. Its crap that I have to wait like 10 weeks to see if I can at least move my knee" He frowned.**

**"You will be able to" Kathleen nodded. "Just stay positive Jamie. Believe you can"**

**"You are using your psych skills right now aren't you?" Jamie smirked.**

**"Yes" Kathleen laughed. "We love you. Call us" She smiled and kissed his cheek.**

**"Don't I always?" Jamie smiled and kissed Megan goodbye. They walked outside to find Scott and Luke sitting against the far wall.**

**"OK baby boy I am going home. When are you two going back to Harvard?" She asked as she hugged Scott goodbye.**

**"We got compassionate leave so whenever we want" Scott smirked.**

**"Hmm" Megan frowned. "I love you"**

**"You too mom" He rolled his eyes and waved to her. Kathleen and Megan said their goodbyes and left the hospital. James, Kathy and Sarah were in the cafeteria having something to eat. They were not heading home for weeks yet so they thought they would let everyone else see Jamie first.**

**"Dude your alive" Scott smirked as him and Luke walked into the room.**

**"I think so" Jamie smiled. They sat on seats on both sides of his bed. **

**"Heard about football. Sucks man" Luke frowned.**

**"Sucks alright" Jamie frowned.**

**"Wow dude your going to have major scars right?" Scott asked.**

**"Yep"**

**"Dude you could totally get the sympathy vote from girls. You are so going to nail more chicks than us now" Scott smiled. Luke and Jamie looked at each other and laughed. **

**"Trust you to look at it that way Scott" Luke laughed.**

**"I don't need a sympathy vote from girls Scott. I already nail more chicks than you do" Jamie smirked. "But by all means use my tragic story for yourself" He laughed. Luke joined in while Scott frowned.**

**"Shut up" Scott frowned. Jamie and Luke just laughed harder. The three looked up when Meredith, Emma and Derek walked into the room.**

**"Hey guys" Meredith smiled at the three. Luke and Jamie looked a lot alike with the same blonde hair and eyes. Scott on the other hand had black hair and Eric's eyes.**

**"Hey Mer" Luke and Scott smiled. Emma stared at Jamie in shock. He looked awful. Jamie smiled at his little sister.**

**"Go on Em, you have been waiting to see him" Derek whispered. "Come on guys. We will leave them alone" Derek said to his nephews.**

**"Cool we are starving anyway" Luke smiled. "See you later man."**

**"Yeah" Jamie nodded and watched them leave. Meredith and Derek smiled at Jamie and left as well, leaving Emma and Jamie alone. "Are you going to stand over there all day?" He smirked. Emma slowly made her way over to Jamie's bed. **

**"Are you OK?" She asked.**

**"Yeah you know, a little sore but hey... I'll be OK" Jamie smiled. Emma's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Jamie tightly. "Hey Em" Jamie sighed.**

**"Thank you for not dying" She muttered against his chest. Jamie sighed and kissed her head.**

**"Come on Em you need to tease me or something. It will make me feel better if you treat me like you always do" Jamie smiled. He heard her giggle against his chest and knew he had cheered her up. Emma pulled back from him and wiped her tears.**

**"Hey loser, like you don't get enough attention you have to go and do this to get even more" She smiled.**

**"I just did this so I could steel the light from you. I haven't got attention since the day you were born and now I have it all. Jealous?" He smirked.**

**"Oh yeah" Emma laughed. Jamie smiled at his sister and they got down to their old ways of chatting and teasing each other.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Alright so we will take Emma and Ashlyn home." Kathy smiled.**

**"Yeah great" Meredith nodded and hugged Emma. "See you tomorrow baby"**

**"Yeah" Emma nodded.**

**"So when are you and Derek coming home because we will get a hotel or something" James said.**

**"Don't be stupid dad. You guys stay as long as you like" Derek smiled. They looked around when Sarah walked out of Jamie's room.**

**"He is still the same old vain Jamie" Sarah smiled and hugged Meredith and Derek. "See you two tomorrow. Luke and Scott refuse to leave, so they will get a cab later"**

**"Sure" Derek nodded and kissed Emma goodbye. "Bye baby girl"**

**"Bye daddy" Emma smiled. Derek put his arm around Meredith and kissed her head. They walked into Jamie's room to find Addison, Mark, Cristina, Luke, Scott, Izzie and George surrounding Jamie's bed.**

**"Seriously guys you are crowding his room?" Meredith laughed.**

**"I have broken the visitor record in a day" Jamie smiled proudly.**

**"Great son" Derek rolled his eyes. **

**"OK fine we are leaving" Cristina rolled her eyes. They all took turns in kissing Jamie goodbye and left the room.**

**"Oh and dude we are so sleeping in your room" Scott smirked.**

**"Whatever" Jamie rolled his eyes and waved to them. Derek sat on the couch while Meredith sat beside his bed. "You guys don't have to stay with me"**

**"We do" Meredith nodded. "We have not seen you all day"**

**"I know" Jamie sighed. Derek pulled out case notes and began going through them while Meredith did charting. Jamie played his PSP.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith and Derek were asleep on the couch when the nurse walked in to check on Jamie. She smiled at Meredith and Derek before walked over to Jamie's bed.**

**"You had a busy day" She smiled.**

**"Yeah." Jamie laughed. "I have a big family"**

**"You also have connections with all the Department Heads"**

**"Like I said a big family" Jamie smiled. "So how am I doing?"**

**"Great. Your chest is healing just fine"**

**"Good" Jamie sighed and let her finish her exam before falling back asleep.**


	90. 3 Months Later

_The next couple of chapters jump in time. I didn't want Jamie's recovery to get boring so I jumped it 3 months, then another 3 months LOL!! Anyways enjoy!_

**Derek and James were sitting in Derek's house having coffee, Kathy was upstairs helping Emma get ready for school, Sarah was still in bed and Luke and Scott had already left for the hospital, Meredith was on call the night before but she barely left the hospital since Jamie was admitted 3 months ago. They both looked up when a very hung over Sarah walked into the kitchen. Derek looked at his dad and began laughing.**

**"Good morning sunshine" Derek smirked. Sarah scowled at him and sat down.**

**"You had fun last night I see" James frowned.**

**"Mark Sloan is a bad influence"**

**"You are suppose to be here for support not a vacation" Derek smirked.**

**"Shut up" Sarah frowned.**

**"I think you should kick Luke and Scott home. Its been three months, they need to go back to school" James sighed. "They have missed enough"**

**"Yeah I guess" Sarah nodded.**

**"I am taking Emma to school" Kathy smiled. Derek stood up and kissed Emma.**

**"See you later" He smiled.**

**"Bye daddy, bye grandpa" Emma smiled and kissed James goodbye. "Bye Sarah"**

**"Bye baby girl" Sarah smiled. Kathy waved and they both left the house.**

**"What are you doing today?" James asked Derek.**

**"Hospital. Jamie has another round of physical therapy today. His knee is moving slightly which is apparently a good sign so they want to build it up again" Derek smiled. "He is already itching to walk."**

**"He is an impatient boy" James smiled. "I'll go with you. Sarah?"**

**"I am going back to bed. See you guys later" Sarah groaned and walked out of the kitchen. James and Derek shook their heads at her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As Luke and Scott were walking back to Jamie's room they spotted a cute nurse leaving it.**

**"Well hello gorgeous" Scott winked. Luke pushed his cousin to move.**

**"I am sincerly sorry about that. Feel free to file charges, it won't be the first time" Luke smiled. The nurse giggled and nodded.**

**"I'll keep that in mind" She smiled at Luke. Scott rolled his eyes and walked into Jamie's room. He threw a soft football that they had bought in the gift store at him.**

**"Sorry they only have Sea hawk crap down there. Like seriously no Giants stuff?" Scott frowned.**

**"Thanks" Jamie rolled his eyes. Luke smiled at Jamie and they sat around his bed. His leg was no longer held up so he now had more room to move around. **

**"Oh by the way man you are one lucky bastard" Scott smiled. Jamie looked down at himself lying helplessly in a hospital bed with the closest thing he would ever come to a football again and frowned.**

**"How so?" Jamie said sarcastically.**

**"Have you seen the nurse looking after you? Hot" Scott smiled. Luke and Jamie burst out laughing.**

**"Trust you to think of the positive of all this Scott" Luke smiled.**

**"Yes so optimistic of you" Jamie laughed. Scott looked at his cousins and shrugged.**

**"Whatever guys" Scott shrugged. They all looked around when Meredith walked in.**

**"Nice to see you guys bright and early" Meredith smiled and walked towards her son. She checked his vitals and his chest.**

**"Mom I am good OK?" Jamie smiled.**

**"You have PT now so I'll get a wheel chair and take you. You two can find other ways to amuse yourselves in the meantime please" Meredith said to the other two. They nodded and waved to Jamie. Meredith went and got a wheel chair and helped Jamie into it. **

**"So do you think Steve will let me actually take a step today?" Jamie rolled his eyes.**

**"Jamie you knew that this was going to be a long and slow process but the fact that your knee is moving is an excellent sign"**

**"Yeah blah blah blah... Do I need to remind you that I am currently getting wheeled around by my mama?" Jamie frowned. Meredith smiled and kissed the top of his head.**

**"For now. Have fun. I'll be in surgery when you get out so Tori will bring you back to your room" **

**"Hmm" Jamie nodded and Meredith left him in the physical therapy room.**

**"Hey Jay" Steve smiled.**

**"Steve" Jamie sighed.**

**"Ah I always love how happy you are to see me" Steve said sarcastically.**

**"I will be happy to see you when I am walking Steve" Jamie sighed. "So any chance we are doing that today?" He asked hopeful.**

**"Jay your knee is barely moving, lets say we get that working before we let you put your weight on it?"**

**"Hmm" Jamie frowned. "More knee exercises then"**

**"And I thought I would teach you how to use these" Steve smiled and held crutches in front of Jamie. Jamie smiled brightly.**

**"Finally out of this chair and that damn bed" Jamie smiled.**

**"Yes" Steve nodded. "Lets get started shall we?"**

**"Hell yes" Jamie nodded.**

**"Great enthusiasm" Steve laughed and helped Jamie up from his chair.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Check me out, I am standing up right" Jamie smirked at Steve as he leaned on his crutches.**

**"Check you out" Steve nodded. Jamie went up and down the room slowly while leaning on the crutches. He looked around when the door opened and his nurse Tori smiled at him.**

**"Alright handsome, are you ready to go back to your room?" Tori smiled and put out the chair.**

**"Actually. I was thinking about going for a stroll" Jamie smiled and looked down at his crutches. Tori laughed and nodded.**

**"OK fine but I want you back in your room when I check in next"**

**"When will that be?" Jamie asked.**

**"About an hour" She winked and walked back outside. Jamie smiled.**

**"See you tomorrow Steve"**

**"Yes you will" Steve nodded and watched as Jamie hopped out of the room. He was proud at how well Jamie had adjusted to the crutches. Jamie went back to his room to grab a pair of sweats, he was tired of wearing shorts and looking at the scars on his leg. He then went to the OR board and saw that Meredith was in OR 2. He shrugged and went to the gallery to watch his mother work. There was no one in the gallery so he took a seat in the front row. It mesmerised him, how his mother worked. She was saving a life, that was amazing to him. He found himself sitting forward to get a better look at the surgery. His mother was so professional and perfect in her job, no wonder she was the best.**

**"Hey" He heard from behind him. Jamie looked around and smiled at Addison.**

**"Hey" He smiled. Addison came in and sat beside him. "I got crutches"**

**"I see that" Addison laughed. "Are you allowed in here?"  
**

**"I don't think so but I was bored and I couldn't find my partners in crime so..." Jamie shrugged. "Its amazing though right? My mom is saving someones life"**

**"Yep pretty amazing" Addison nodded and watched as Jamie leaned forward a little more. "How is your leg?"**

**"A little sore. The drugs I am on help"**

**"Yeah" Addison nodded. Jamie looked down at his watch.**

**"Dammit I have to get back to my room. Tori will be there soon" Jamie smiled and stood up. He got his crutches and hopped down. "And I am on the other side of the hospital so its going to take me about an hour to get there because I am now a cripple" **

**"You are not" Addison slapped his arm and he laughed.**

**"See you later" He waved and hopped out of the gallery and back towards his room.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jamie looked around his room, it was crowded like it was every night accept this time he was a little nervous about it. Everyone was silent and working and basically just doing everything in his room to keep him company which both annoyed and touched him. He was sitting on the end of his bed playing with the Sea hawk football that Scott and Luke had gotten him. Emma was sitting on the other end of the bed doing her homework with Scott helping her. Luke was asleep on a chair, His grandpa was on another seat going through case files. His dad was also working a case, his mother was between Derek's legs doing paperwork, Mark and Cristina were sitting on the floor also doing paperwork. Sarah and his grandmother had gone out for coffee and snacks. Jamie looked down at the football he was holding and sighed. He had wanted to be a football player ever since his dad and Mark thought him how to throw a football when he was 2. Now he was never going to play again, he was scared of his new dream and also disappointed that he worked so hard at his football dream and it was never going to come through.**

**"I have um decided that I um..." Jamie stuttered. Everyone looked up from their work and stared at him which made him twice as nervous about telling them. Even Luke woke up and looked at him.**

**"What?" Meredith asked.**

**"I want to be a um... Surgeon" Jamie whispered.**

**"Seriously?" Meredith beamed and jumped up from the couch. "Oh baby thats great" She smiled and hugged him.**

**"Yeah" Jamie nodded awkwardly.**

**"What made you decide that? You have never shown interest in surgery." Derek frowned.**

**"I was watching mom today... Doing surgery... I have never actually watched a surgery and it was just amazing. I have the grades I just have to um apply..." Jamie shrugged.**

**"To where?" James asked.**

**"Harvard"**

**"Alright man. We are going to be together" Scott smiled and slapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Hell yes." Luke smirked. **

**"That is across the country" Meredith frowned.**

**"I know mom but... You went to Harvard, its one of the best Medical Schools and Scott and Luke are there" Jamie shrugged.**

**"I think its great son" Derek smiled.**

**"Yeah" Mark and Cristina nodded.**

**"You are going to be an excellent surgeon DJ" James smiled at his grandson. **

**"Yes I am totally getting your room" Emma smirked. Jamie rolled his eyes at his little sister. He looked at Meredith who hugged him again.**

**"I am going to miss you baby. You are graduating in 3 months and leaving in 6" Meredith sighed.**

**"You seriously are not getting rid of me that easily mom I promise" Jamie smiled at his mother. Meredith nodded and sat back down. Everyone put their paperwork away and began chatting about Jamie's application to Harvard, he also decided to apply to Dartmouth just in case, but with his family background everyone was certain he would get in. He had too many surgeons backing him not to.**


	91. Another 3 Months

**Derek Shepherd thought himself to be a nice guy. He thought he was a good father and husband. He genuinely thought that he was a honorable and decent man, but as he walked through the halls of Seattle Grace looking like he was about to beat the next person that looked at him wrong he knew that he was only those things when he was having sex. It had been six months. Six God damn months since he had slept with Meredith and he couldn't take it much longer. He stormed into Mark's office and collapsed on the couch in a huff.**

**"Why doesn't anyone ever knock before they come in here?" Mark frowned.**

**"Yeah because you always knock before you come into my office or house" Derek snapped.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark frowned.**

**"Nothing"**

**"Yeah right. Tell me now" **

**"I haven't had sex since Jamie was in the car accident. 6 months Mark. 6 months with no sex, if I have to use my hand one more time I am going to scream" Derek ranted.**

**"OK first of all eww. Why haven't you had sex?"**

**"Because Meredith is here all the time or else worried about Jamie and I don't want to pressure her but seriously Mark I am horny as hell" Derek frowned.**

**"Sucks to be you then" Mark laughed. "Why are you at the hospital?"**

**"Jamie has a PT session today. He is nearly walking which is good I guess" Derek shrugged.**

**"You would enjoy it more if you weren't frustrated as hell then?"**

**"Oh yeah" Derek nodded with a sigh. They both looked up when Addison walked in with Emma and Ashlyn. Emma sat on Derek's knee.**

**"Hey daddy"**

**"Hey baby girl. You ready to go soon?" Derek asked.**

**"Yep"**

**"Hey guys." Addison smiled. "We are heading home now, so I'll see you tonight" She smiled and kissed Mark.**

**"Yeah you will. Bye Ash" Mark smiled and kissed Ashlyn goodbye.**

**"Bye daddy. Bye uncle Derek, bye Em"**

**"Bye" Derek and Emma smiled and watched them leave.**

**"Just ask her" Mark said to Derek.**

**"No" Derek shook his head. He pushed Emma up and stood himself. "See you later"**

**"Hmm" Mark nodded. "Bye Em"**

**"Bye uncle Mark" She smiled and took Derek's hand. They both left Mark's office and headed down to get Jamie. "Daddy can we get a movie on the way home? Mom is working late again"**

**"Sure" Derek shrugged.**

**"Are you OK daddy? Cause you are always angry"**

**"I'm fine Emma" Derek snapped. Emma looked down. "I'm sorry" He sighed.**

**"Its OK" Emma nodded. They looked up when the door opened and Jamie walked out of the room with the help of a crutch.**

**"Look at me. I am walking, slowly and very gay looking but I am walking" He smiled proudly. Derek and Emma nodded and laughed. "So I think I can walk up to get my diploma next week at my graduation. How great is that?"**

**"Great" Emma and Derek nodded. Jamie rolled his eyes.**

**"Please guys all the excitement is killing me" Jamie smirked.**

**"Hmm" Derek laughed. "Lets go home" **

**"Yes lets" Emma nodded. "We are getting 27 Dresses on the way home Jay"**

**"No we are not" Jamie frowned.**

**"Yes we are"**

**"No we're not"**

**"Are"**

**"Not"**

**"Shut up" Derek snapped. Jamie and Emma smirked at each other as they headed outside.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith walked into Mark's office and collapsed on the couch at the end of her shift.**

**"Seriously knock first" Mark frowned.**

**"Shut up" Meredith smiled. "I am tired"**

**"Derek was in today. He was all pissy" Mark frowned.**

**"He is like that a lot these days" Meredith sighed.**

**"That is because he is horny Meredith Shepherd. Now please for all our sakes go home and fuck his brains out" Mark smiled.**

**"It... He told you that?"**

**"Yes. He is sexually frustrated and pissy. Home now and that's an order"**

**"It has not been that... Oh God its been... Oh God" Meredith frowned. Mark nodded.**

**"6 months"**

**"Holy shit. That is bad... OK I am going home... See you tomorrow" Meredith nodded and left the office. Mark smiled to himself, Derek owed him big time. Meredith ran out to her car and drove home. It was her car's turn to be at the bottom of the driveway. Jamie's of course was at the top because he wasn't driving it anymore, mainly because he couldn't . She ran from her SUV and into her house. "I'm home" She called as she dropped her bag and took off her jacket.**

**"Hey mom" Jamie and Emma called. She walked into the living room and found them watching 27 Dresses. Meredith looked at Jamie and laughed.**

**"27 Dresses Jay seriously?"**

**"I lost the damn fight, do not mock me" Jamie frowned. Emma looked at Meredith and they both giggled.**

**"He is enjoying it mom, don't mind him. He even sang along to Benny and the Jets" She smirked. Meredith laughed.**

**"Shut up" Jamie frowned.**

**"Where is your dad?"**

**"Shower" They said together. Meredith smirked and nodded before running upstairs and stripping her clothes. She walked into their bathroom and quietly stepped into the shower. Derek had his back to her and was washing his hair furiously. She bit her bottom lip at how sexy he was and took a step towards him. He jumped when her arms wrapped around his waist but he quickly recovered and turned to face her.**

**"Oh thank God" He muttered and kissed her. His lips moved to her neck and collarbone immediately.**

**"6 months right?" Meredith moaned.**

**"6 months 2 weeks, 5 days and 3 hours" He muttered and pinned her against the wall. Meredith giggled at his time keeping but was cut off by him kissing her again. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her quickly and nearly past out from the sensation.**

**"I'm sorry" She gasped as he slammed her against the wall.**

**"We have been through a lot these past months so I forgive you" He smiled. "Mark told you right?"**

**"Yes" Meredith nodded.**

**"Shit"**

**"What?" Meredith frowned.**

**"I'm not going to last long" He frowned.**

**"Its OK baby we have all night to catch up" She smirked. Derek groaned at the thought and kissed her again. Meredith pulled away and bit down on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming. When they were done they kissed their way back to their bed and Meredith straddled him. He looked up at his wife and smiled. Finally he felt like that honorable and decent man again.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Derek walked into the kitchen and smiled at Meredith who had her back to him making breakfast. It was Jamie's graduation today. Everyone of their friends had the morning off from the hospital to attend which Derek found hilarious but no one was missing one of the biggest moments in Jamie's life. Derek's family couldn't make it but have warned Jamie to come out for a couple of weeks over the summer. Derek walked up to Meredith and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Morning" He muttered as he kissed her neck. Meredith moved her head to the side to accommodate him. He heard her gasp as his hands roamed her body. He spun her to face him and lifted her on to the counter. Meredith wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him against her as she kissed his lips.**

**"OK this is something we could of gone a lifetime without seeing" Jamie frowned. "Like its 8 in the morning, I haven't even eaten yet"**

**"Exactly. Oh and eww" Emma added. Meredith and Derek laughed and broke apart. They looked around at their children and smiled sheepishly. **

**"Looking good Jay" Meredith smiled and hopped down from the counter. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black slacks.**

**"Thank you" Jamie winked. Emma and Jamie sat down and Meredith put cereal in front of them both. She gave Derek a coffee and toast and had the same for herself. Derek smiled and she quickly kissed his lips before sitting down as well.**

**"Nervous Jay?" Derek asked.**

**"A little I mean I have to limp up in front of my whole class. What if my crutch slips then I slip and fall on my face?" Jamie frowned.**

**"Um I fall to the ground laughing my head off" Emma smirked. Jamie pushed her.**

**"Shut up" He frowned.**

**"Sweetie you will be fine" Meredith smiled.**

**"Hmm" Jamie nodded and looked down at his cereal. He couldn't eat, he was too nervous.**

**"Are we ready to go then?" Derek asked.**

**"Yep" Jamie and Emma nodded. Meredith nodded as well and they all headed to Derek's Mercedes and drove to Jamie's high school.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"And last but certainly not least, walking on to the stage I might add. James Shepherd" The principal said proudly. Jamie blushed and stood up.**

**  
"WOOOO JAMIE" His friends all shouted. He got his crutch and walked slowly towards the stage.**

**"Lets go Jamie" Cristina shouted. He walked up the steps to get his diploma and shook the principals hand. He also shook his football coaches hand. He held up his diploma and his friends all screamed. He laughed and waved. He looked at his family and smiled. They were all there shouting and screaming for him. His mom, dad, Emma, Ashlyn, Cristina, Jake, Mark, Addison, Alex, Lexie, Izzie and George. All of them were there for him and in that moment he realized how lucky he was.**

**"I am so sorry about football Jamie" His coach whispered to him as he walked with him down the steps.**

**"You no what coach?" Jamie smiled and looked at his large group of friends. All of them were there accept for John who was imprisoned for reckless driving. He then smiled at his family.**

**"What?"**

**"I think I am going to be OK" Jamie smiled. "Thank you for everything"**

**"No thank you" He smiled. Jamie smiled and shook his hand again before going to sit down. He was officially out of high school. He was excited, in the Fall he was going to be at Harvard with Scott and Luke. He couldn't wait.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Before Jamie went out with his friends, everyone went to Joe's for a drink to toast Jamie's graduation.**

**"To Jamie" Everyone shouted and toasted the champagne they were all drinking. Emma and Ashlyn had orange juice but Jamie was allowed champagne because it was his day.**

**"Thanks guys" Jamie smiled.**

**"So what are you doing tonight?" Mark asked.**

**"House party. Don't worry I'll call when I need to come home" Jamie said to his parents. They nodded. He finished his champagne and stood up. "Thanks for coming today guys. It really means a lot"**

**"Where else would we be?" Cristina asked.**

**"Exactly" Mark nodded. Jamie smiled and kissed his mother's cheek.**

**"See you guys later"**

**"12 Jamie" Meredith warned.**

**"Yes I know" Jamie rolled his eyes and smiled. He waved and left the bar where his friends were picking him up outside. Meredith leaned against Derek.**

**"Our baby is all grown up" Meredith sighed. Derek kissed her cheek.**

**"Yes but we still have another one" He smiled at Emma.**

**"Soon she will leave us too" Meredith frowned. Derek nodded with a sigh before leaning close to her.**

**"Yes but think of all the sex we will have?" He smirked. Meredith giggled and playfully pushed him.**

**"Perv"**

**"Oh yeah" He laughed. Meredith kissed his lips.**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too" Derek smiled.**

**"Guys stop being all disgusting and do a shot" Cristina snapped. Meredith and Derek nodded and sat up. They had a couple of more drinks before heading home where Meredith waited for Jamie to call. After his accident she didn't relax until he was home. Relief washed over her when he called her at 11.30 and she went to collect him. He was safe, she was happy. She had no clue what she was going to do when he went to Boston in the Fall. She would just have to get used to it, she guessed.**


	92. 5 Years Later

_So this chapter jumps another 5 years. Jamie is 22 and on vacation from college and Emma is 15. MerDer are still the same as ever!! Enjoy!_

**"I still can't believe he starts Med School in the Fall already" Meredith sighed as her and Derek stood in the airport waiting for their son to arrive.**

**"He is 22 Mer" Derek rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and rested her chin on her shoulder.**

**"22 Derek" Meredith sighed.**

**"Can we please not do this again? They are growing up. Hell Jamie is grown up, its what kids do. You really need to let them go"**

**"But he is my baby" Meredith frowned.**

**"Not anymore. Besides I think its great, 3 more years and Emma will be gone and we..." Derek trailed off as he kissed her neck and ran his ands down her body. "Will have the house to ourselves all the time" He smirked.**

**"Hmm" Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled. "There he is" She beamed. Derek let Meredith go and smiled at his son walking towards them. He was even taller now, his hair was short and messy. He had some light stubble on his cheeks. Meredith looked down at his leg, he had a slight limp. If you didn't know it was there you wouldn't notice it. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh baby I missed you"**

**"You too mom" Jamie smiled. She pulled back and looked at him, she ran her hand across his cheek. **

**"You look tired. Are you OK?" Meredith frowned with concern.**

**"Meredith leave the boy alone. He is fine" Derek sighed and hugged his son.**

**"I am fine. Hey dad" Jamie smiled.**

**"You look good"**

**"Thanks" Jamie laughed. Derek got Jamie's suitcase and they headed towards the car. "Where is Emma?"**

**"She has chosen to go out with her friends then see you sorry" Meredith laughed.**

**"Right" Jamie rolled his eyes.**

**"Mark will be by soon though. Something about drinking you under the table" Derek shrugged.**

**"Right" Jamie laughed. "I was talking to him yesterday and he told me that he could out drink me" **

**"He does that" Meredith frowned. "He usually wins though"**

**"Yeah against you" Derek laughed. "You will kick his ass son"**

**"Hell yes I will" Jamie nodded.**

**"How is your leg baby?"**

**"Ah the pain is still there but I barely notice it anymore. Besides I am walking normally now. Well just about" Jamie shrugged.**

**"Its barely noticeable" Derek smiled.**

**"Girls find the scars sexy though" Jamie laughed. Derek nodded with a laugh. Meredith rolled her eyes at both of them and they headed home.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**"Derek seriously" Meredith giggled as Derek pinned her beneath him on their couch.**

**"What?" He muttered as he kissed her neck. "We have the house to ourselves. The kids won't be home for hours. Lets just make the most of it" He smirked.**

**"Your excuse this morning was that we wouldn't have the house to ourselves so we better make the most of our time alone and your excuse at lunch time was that we only have a free half hour so we better make the most of it. You need a better argument mister" Meredith smirked back. Derek pulled back and smiled at her. He leaned down to her ear.**

**"OK fine I just want you so badly right now" He whispered and bit down on her ear lobe making Meredith shudder.**

**"How badly?" She smiled. Derek grinded against her and she felt his erection.**

**"That badly"**

**"Hmm" Meredith mumbled as her hands went for his belt. He smiled proudly that he had in fact once again won the fight for sex. Not that Meredith ever needed much convincing. They both groaned in frustration when they heard their front door slam and someone running upstairs. Meredith pushed Derek off her. "There goes that moment" She frowned. Derek sighed and closed his belt.**

**"There will be more" Derek promised and kissed her. They heard their front door slam again.**

**"Emma?" They heard Ashlyn call with concern as she too ran upstairs. Meredith and Derek looked at each other.**

**"Something is wrong" Meredith frowned and stood up.**

**"Yep" Derek agreed and followed his wife up to Emma's room. As they reached Emma's room the front door slammed again and they heard Jamie and Mark laughing as they walked into the house. Emma was crying on her bed when they walked inside.**

**"Emma?" Meredith frowned and sat down beside her daughter. Ashlyn moved so Derek could sit beside Emma as well. "Whats wrong?"**

**"Nothing" Emma mumbled. Meredith looked at Derek with a frown. They heard Mark and Jamie walking upstairs.**

**"This is not nothing Em. What happened?" Derek asked. **

**"What are we doing?" Mark asked as him and Jamie walked into Emma's bedroom. "I thought you guys weren't going to be home until later Ash?" Mark frowned and looked at a crying Emma.**

**"Nothing happened" Emma snapped. "Please all of you leave"**

**"Emma tell us now" Meredith snapped back. **

**"What the hell is going on?" Jamie and Mark asked. Everyone looked at Ashlyn.**

**"What happened Ash?" Meredith asked.**

**"I told you nothing happened" Emma sighed and looked at her best friend. Ashlyn sighed and looked at everyone.**

**"This guy um..."**

**"Don't Ash" Emma said as tears filled her eyes.**

**"You tell them Emma. What he did was..." Ashlyn trailed off. Jamie, Derek and Mark all clenched their fists.**

**"Tell me what happened now Emma" Derek said in a dangerous voice. Emma sighed and looked down at the ground.**

**"We went to a party and... This guy he... He kissed me and... I told him to get off me but he wouldn't stop" Emma cried. "He just wouldn't stop"**

**"Did he..." Meredith asked. "How far did he?... Go?" She choked. She felt sick at the thought of anyone doing that to Emma.**

**"He forced my jeans open and put his hand up my top but then I... I kneed him in the balls and ran away but... I was so scared" Emma cried. Meredith pulled her daughter against her as she cried. Meredith couldn't help but cry as well. Derek, Mark and Jamie were livid.**

**"What was his name?" Jamie hissed.**

**"Chris um Kealy" Ashlyn said. Jamie's eyes went black with anger.**

**"He is 19... That bastard is 19" Jamie said before turning and storming out of the room.**

**"Jamie?" Meredith called after her son. "Guys go after him" She snapped at Mark and Derek. They nodded and left the room. By the time they got to the front door they heard Jamie's Mustang speeding out of the driveway.**

**"Shit" Derek frowned and grabbed his car keys. Mark followed Derek out of the house. They had to get to Jamie before he did something stupid.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jamie banged on Chris's front door for what felt like forever but there was no answer.**

**"Chris get out here now" He screamed. The front door finally opened revealing Chris's mother.**

**"Can I help you?" She frowned.**

**"Where is Chris?" Jamie clenched his jaw.**

**"Chris" She called. Chris Kealy stumbled into the foyer. Jamie's anger got the best of him and before he knew what was happening he had dragged Chris outside by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "Get off my son" His mother screamed.**

**"My sister is 15 you scumbag. I am going to kill you" Jamie screamed and began punching Chris. Chris's mother ran inside to call the cops as Jamie beat Chris with his fists until he fell to the ground. Jamie then began kicking him in the stomach. "Your 19... NINETEEN" Jamie screamed.**

**"Jamie" Derek called and ran towards his son. It took Mark and Derek to finally pull Jamie off Chris.**

**"LET ME GO. Do you not understand what he did to Em?" Jamie screamed at his father while Mark checked Chris's pulse.**

**"He's unconscious" Mark frowned.**

**"Look what your boy did to my son" Chris's mother screamed.**

**"Yeah and what did your son do to my sister you stupid bitch. My sister is 15 and he was..." Jamie screamed. "LET ME GO" He screamed at Derek.**

**"This isn't the way Jamie. Your mother called the cops" Derek explained.**

**"Yeah so the bastard can get away with it? If you let me go he won't"**

**"And you will go to prison Jay" Derek snapped. They looked around to see cops approaching.**

**"Look what he did to my son" Chris's mother cried. One of the cops went to check on Chris while the other pulled Jamie away from Derek. He turned him around and forced him to his knee's he then pulled his hands behind his back to put hand cuffs on him.**

**"James Shepherd I am arresting you for assault" He began as he pulled Jamie to his feet. "You don't have to say anything but anything you do say can be held against you in a court of law. You have a right to an Attorney, if you cannot afford an Attorney one we be provided. Do you understand your rights as I said them to you?" He asked.**

**"Yeah whatever" Jamie snapped. The cop put Jamie in the back of the police car.**

**"Where are you taking him?" Derek asked.**

**"Police station. You can collect him from there in the morning. He has to calm down first before we speak to him"**

**"Are you charging him?"**

**"Yes. Have you seen what he did to that boy?" The cop frowned.**

**"He had his reasons"**

**"Yes and we will hear them when we interview him tomorrow"**

**"Your not interviewing him without me there" Derek snapped.**

**"He is not a minor, you cannot sit in on his interview. Your his parent"**

**"I am also his attorney and yes I can" Derek frowned. "He doesn't say anything until I get there" Derek warned. He walked over to the car. "I'll get you out tomorrow"**

**"Yeah" Jamie frowned and looked away. Derek sighed as he watched Jamie being taken away. How the hell was he going to explain this to Meredith?**


	93. Facing Prison?

**Derek leaned against the wall as Jamie's cell was opened.**

**"Good morning" Derek frowned.**

**"What did mom say?"**

**"The majority was idiot and stupid ass. She said that a lot" Derek sighed. "By the way 2000 dollars for bail, nice" He frowned.  
**

**"Sorry" Jamie sighed. "Well whats going to happen to me now?"**

**"Emma and Ashlyn gave statements about what Chris done to her. Chris is unconscious right now so they can't actually question him" Derek rolled his eyes.**

**"Look I said I was sorry but what the hell did you expect me to do? That bastard is 19 and he tried to rape my baby sister" Jamie snapped. Derek sighed and nodded.**

**"I know"**

**"So..."**

**"Right now you are coming home. You have a court appearance next week. The judge will sentence you. Lets just pray its not prison" Derek frowned.**

**"Dammit" Jamie sighed. Derek put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.**

**"Come on your mother is outside waiting"**

**"OK" Jamie nodded. They walked outside where Meredith was leaning against the car. Emma was sitting in the back of it.**

**"How could you be so stupid?" Meredith shouted when she saw him. "Prison Jamie. Do you like the idea of that because that is were you are heading. You nearly beat that boy to death last night. Jesus Christ did I raise an idiot?" She ranted.**

**"Mom I'm sorry" Jamie sighed. Meredith's face broke and she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry" He whispered again. Meredith let him go and got into the car. Derek got into the drivers seat while Jamie got in beside Emma. He looked at Emma and pulled her against him. She began to cry against him. "Em its OK"**

**"Thank you" She whispered. Jamie nodded and kissed her head. He didn't feel bad about beating the guy. If he could do it over he would do it again. He was just sorry that he was putting his parents through hell, but right now with his little sister crying against him he felt it was worth it. Nobody was going to hurt Emma and get away with it, ever.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Whats the name of the judge?" James asked Derek as he sat down on his couch.**

**"Judge Ryan. You know him? I don't" Derek sighed as he paced.**

**"I do know him. He is excellent at golf." James smiled. "When is DJ's court appearance?"**

**"Next week"**

**"I'll catch a plane tonight and meet him tomorrow for lunch. Don't worry Derek. DJ won't get prison time for this. I'll make sure of that"**

**"And I'll make sure that bastard goes down for assaulting Emma" Derek scowled.**

**"Oh don't worry he will go down for that" James nodded. His anger boiling at the thought of anyone hurting Emma. "See you tonight"**

**"Yeah dad. Thanks"**

**"No thanks needed believe me" James smiled and hung up. He booked a flight and packed a bag. He was once again heading to Seattle for his favorite grandson. This time he was alive and kicking, literally. So it would make his flight this time a lot less traumatic.**

**"Your grandpa is coming" Derek explained to Jamie as he walked into the kitchen where Jamie was eating. **

**"Great" Jamie nodded.**

**"Hmm" Derek frowned. "Where is your mother and sister?"**

**"Out with Ash and Addie" Jamie shrugged. Derek nodded and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.**

**"Dad its going to be alright"**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded. "I know"**

**"Whats up?"**

**"I can't get it out of my head. Someone doing that to my little girl. She must have been so scared" Derek said sadly.**

**"She got away dad. She is a fighter. She is OK"**

**"Yeah its just..."**

**"What if she wasn't? I know I think about that too but the important thing is that she wasn't raped. She got away"**

**"Yeah" Derek nodded with a sigh. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**"Grandpa" Emma beamed when James walked into the house. She hugged him tightly.**

**"Hey angel. How are you?" He smiled.**

**"Yeah I'm um fine" She nodded but James knew she was still hurting. He hugged her again. **

**"I have missed you"**

**"Me too grandpa" Emma nodded. Meredith was next in line to hug James.**

**"Thank you so much for helping him" She whispered and kissed his cheek.**

**"Its DJ where else would I be?" He smiled. "Speaking of where is he?"**

**"Here" Jamie smiled and hugged James. **

**"Ah my boy. You have caused me more heart attacks than even your parents have in your life" He teased.**

**"We resent that" Derek smiled at his dad.**

**"OK so I'll meet Ryan tomorrow. Explain the situation and hopefully get you community service"**

**"Thank you" Jamie smiled.**

**"No problem" James smiled. "Right now though I am exhausted so I am going to head to bed"**

**"Sure" They nodded and let him go. Derek and Meredith followed him not long after. Meredith sat up in bed reading a medical journal while Derek looked over case notes.**

**"Our family is always filled with drama" Meredith said suddenly.**

**"It would be boring otherwise" Derek smiled. "How was Emma today?"**

**"Back to her old self thank God" Meredith frowned.**

**"Good" Derek nodded with a sigh. "Mer?"**

**"Yeah baby?" Meredith looked at him.**

**"You remember when we first met? When I was pursuing you?"**

**"How could I forget?" Meredith smiled.**

**"Well you were Emma's age and I was nearly 18" Derek frowned.**

**"Yeah and?"**

**"I was always touching you and feeling you up. You kept asking me to stop but I didn't... Did you ever feel threatened by me? I mean did I ever go too far? Was I like that scumbag?" Derek asked her as tears filled his eyes. Meredith put the medical journal down and straddled Derek's lap.**

**"Derek you were... Yes you did touch me but you never forced yourself on me. There was never a time that I felt threatened by you. You were nothing like Chris Kealy. You never did anything I wasn't comfortable with. What he did was disgusting and wrong but you never did anything like that. You are nothing like him OK?" Meredith promised him. She kissed the top of his head and hugged him tightly.**

**"I just never thought about what I had done to you until he did that to Emma. I was afriad that I hurt you" Derek cried.**

**"Derek you were the sweetest guy in the world when we met. You made me feel safe and I loved you. Don't ever think you hurt me. You have made me the happiest person in the world and you will never know how much I love you and how much I needed and appreciated you back then. You touching me was all in the name of fun, what he did to Emma was... He was intentionally going to hurt Emma and you are not capable of that OK?" Meredith sighed and kissed his lips.**

**"I love you Mer"**

**"I love you too. So much. I have loved you since the first day we spoke in that hall way. I don't regret one thing about us"**

**"Thank you" He smiled. Meredith kissed him again and rested her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat.**

**"Do you ever regret that you have only ever had sex with me?" Derek asked seriously. Meredith looked at him. "Like I mean we have been together our whole lives. Do you ever think that you should have had sex with other people?" **

**"Never" She promised. "You Derek Shepherd have always been enough for me. I don't regret a thing. I am so glad you were my first and I am ecstatic that you are going to be my last" She smiled. Derek nodded and kissed her.**

**"I wish you were my first" He whispered.**

**"Nah. If we did it that way our first time would have been awful" Meredith giggled. "I hate the thought of you being with other girls but our first time was special because you knew what you were doing. You made my first time perfect and I will never forget it" She smiled.**

**"It doesn't matter who your first was right?" Derek smiled.**

**"All that matters is your last" Meredith nodded and lay against him again. Derek kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. They lay like that until they both fell asleep.**


	94. Freedom

**"Hay Allen" James smiled as he sat across from his old friend.**

**"James" Allen Ryan beamed. "Its been a long time. I have to say I was surprised to get your call"**

**"I was in town" James shrugged.**

**"Ah yes your boy lives in Seattle right?"**

**"He does indeed" James nodded. "Actually this lunch was more than a catch up"**

**"Really?" Allen raised his eyebrows.**

**"Yeah" James nodded sheepishly.**

**"I lied when I said I was surprised to get your call" Allen admitted. It was James's turn to raise his eyebrows.**

**"Really?"**

**"As soon as I saw my case load for next week and a familiar name popped out at me. Derek James Shepherd Junior, 22 year old Med student. That is your grandson right?" He smirked.**

**"Yes" James sighed.**

**"Assault charges James. What exactly would you like me to do? Let him go? You know I can't do that. He nearly beat that boy to death" Allen frowned.**

**"I don't expect you to let him go Allen but I was hoping you would not send him to prison. He can't afford to go to prison. He is a good boy Allen. Really" James insisted.**

**"He beat Chris Kealy unconscious in front of the boys mother. Its very savage James" Allen sighed.**

**"That boy sexually assaulted my grand daughter. He deserved everything DJ gave him" James snapped. Allen was taken a back by James's outburst.**

**"Well that... Puts a new spin on things"**

**"Yes" James nodded. "All I am asking is that you don't send him to prison. He doesn't deserve it. Chris Kealy deserves prison. DJ should not be punished for protecting his sister"**

**"Yes I know" Allen sighed. "Fine James I will not send him to prison, but you do know I have to do something. If I could let him off I would but that attack its..."**

**"I understand Allen" James smiled. "Thank you. I am eternally grateful"**

**"Yes I am sure you are." Allen rolled his eyes. "How is Kathy?"**

**"Excellent and Susan?"**

**"Ah yes she is on vacation again."**

**"Well for some" James laughed.**

**"It is indeed" Allen nodded. They ordered lunch and spent the afternoon catching up. James was delighted that Allen was not going to send Jamie to prison. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of everyone.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"James Shepherd I sentence you to 200 hours of community service. Take this as your warning. If anything like this happens again you will go to jail" Judge Ryan said to Jamie.**

**"I understand sir" Jamie nodded. **

**"Right well court adjourned" He said and stood up. Meredith screamed and hugged her son. Derek smiled at his father. Emma ran up and hugged Jamie as well. He was free. **

**"Lets go get some dinner. I'll call Mark and Addie" Derek smiled as they headed out of the courtroom.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"So how does it feel to be a free man Jay?" Mark teased as they sat in their favorite Italian restaurant.**

**"Oh ha ha" Jamie rolled his eyes. Mark just laughed.**

**"So now that all of that drama is over with. How is school?" Addison asked Jamie.**

**"Hard." Jamie frowned. "I um went to my first football game the other week. I got through it without feeling... Angry" He smiled. Meredith smiled at him.**

**"Good progress" Derek nodded.**

**"I thought so" Jamie nodded.**

**"Have you got a girlfriend?" James smirked.**

**"God no. It will be a long time before I put on any ball and chain trust me" Jamie frowned. Mark looked at Derek and laughed.**

**"That is my boy" Mark smiled and patted Jamie on the back. "Following in your uncle Mark's footsteps rather than your dad's" He smirked. Jamie nodded and laughed but Mark got a slap from Addison and Meredith.**

**"I resent that" Meredith frowned.**

**"Don't encourage him to be like you" Addison warned. Emma and Ashlyn giggled while James and Derek looked at the fight amused. **

**"There is nothing wrong with being like me" Mark defended.**

**"Oh yeah right syph boy" Meredith smirked.**

**"Oh no you didn't. We agreed to never talk about that again"**

**"Dude you had syph?" Jamie laughed. Mark scowled at Meredith.**

**"Shut up. Everyone" Mark warned as everyone else at the table laughed.**

**"On a more serious note. That boy is finally out of hospital and is being sentenced next week. I think he will go to prison" James smiled.**

**"You do grandpa?" Emma asked nervously.**

**"I do angel" James nodded.**

**"Good enough for him" Jamie frowned.**

**"Yep" Emma nodded. They finished their meal and headed home for the night. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Christopher Kealy I am sentencing you to 6 months in prison for the sexual assault of a minor. Your actions were despicable and there was no excuse. I also recommend you do the full 6 months." The Judge said.**

**"What?" Chris frowned. "I was assaulted not HER" He pointed to a petrified looking Emma. Jamie clenched his fists again.**

**"Bailiff take him away" The Judge ordered. Chris was dragged out of court and to the cell downstairs. Emma began crying against Derek.**

**"Its OK baby its over now" Derek whispered and kissed her head. They stood up and Derek kept his arm around Emma until they were in the car and heading home. The car drive was silent, everyone was deep in their own thoughts about what happened. The most important thing though was that it was over and Chris had been sent to prison.**


	95. Epilogue

_OK guys this is my last chapter. It has been a long road but I loved writing every second of this fic. Its my favorite by far. Thank you all so much for your support all the way through. I think this is the perfect ending to the story, it took me ages to figure it out but it finally came to me. So I'll stop rambling and let you read. Thanks again._

**Derek stepped out of the shower and put a towel around his waist. He walked into his empty bedroom and sat on the bed. The house was empty, completely empty. It had a strange affect on him. He looked in the mirror at his tired eyes. The eyes that usually held such a spark but today it was nowhere to be found. He stood up and put on his deodorant and aftershave. Calvin Klein, Meredith's favorite. He sighed and looked around the room. It held so much memories. 25 years they had lived here, ever since before Emma was born. His eyes watered with tears, she was too young for this, he knew he was too young for this anyway. He slowly reached down and picked up his crisp white shirt and put it on. As he buttoned up his shirt he thought about his life. He would never forget the day his life changed forever.**

_"Hi, Derek Shepherd. I noticed you when you came in, your beautiful"_

**Derek smiled at the memory, he was full of crap and she knew it but yet for some reason she hung out with him and let him into her life. He really was the luckiest man alive. He bent down and pulled on his boxers then his jet black slacks.**

_"I am crazy about you Derek, I have been for ages. We got tattoo's together for God's sake"_

**Derek ran his hand along his bicep where his tattoo lay. The tattoo that would forever tie him to his wife. The day she told him she loved him had to of been one of the best days of his life. He slowly did his black tie and finished his tux off with the black jacket. He reached for his hair gel and began styling his hair. He thought it was crazy that he was making such an effort when he didn't even want this to happen in the first place.**

_"Meredith I have been thinking a lot about this. I want you to marry me. I don't care that we are still in college I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you so why wait?"_

**He didn't know then that he would actually get to spend his life with her but he knew he wanted to. Even then she was his everything and not once in the 40 years they had been together had that changed for him. He took one last look in the mirror and sighed deeply. Here goes nothing. He walked out of his bedroom and downstairs to his Mercedes to head for the church.**

_"I'm pregnant"_

**She had whispered it to him as they lay in bed one night. They were pregnant, he was going to be a father for the first time and that scared the crap out of him.**

_"Welcome to the world Derek James Shepherd Junior"_

**It felt like just yesterday his son was born. Jamie was 32 years old now, and a very successful Neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital. He still was not married, he had kept to his guns and did not tie himself to any woman but he did tie himself to a baby. His son was 4 and looked exactly like Jamie did when he was that age. Derek and Meredith could not believe it when Jamie told them he was going to be a father, they had never even met the girl but it turned out Jamie didn't know her either and it was a one night stand. They had tests to prove paternity and 4 years ago Derek and Meredith's first grandchild was welcomed to the world. Luke James Shepherd. The girl left Jamie alone with the baby so he moved back home until he was able to manage being a father without the help of him and Meredith and now it was the two of them against the world and Derek could not of been prouder of his son. He arrived at the church, it was still filling with guests but he did notice that the limo had arrived. He took a deep breath and walked inside.**

**"This is all wrong mom. I look awful" Emma frowned as she looked in the mirror at herself.**

**"You look beautiful Emma" Meredith snapped. Derek smiled and leaned in the door frame staring at his still beautiful wife and his breath taking daughter. His heart tinged with sadness as he watched his little girl in her wedding dress.**

**"Grandpa you here" Luke beamed. Derek smiled and picked Luke up.**

**"Of course I am. Did I miss anything?" He smiled and held Luke up with one arm. Luke was the ring bearer so he was wearing the same suit as Derek.**

**"Nope" Luke shook his head. Meredith turned and smiled at Derek. She walked towards him and kissed his lips.**

**"You look very hot Mr Shepherd"**

**"Your not so bad yourself Mrs Shepherd" Derek smiled and snaked his arm around her waist.**

**"And you look very handsome my little baby" Meredith smiled at her grandson. Luke giggled and blushed.**

**"Mom" Emma whined. Meredith rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.**

**"Izzie come here and help before I kill my daughter" She called. Izzie laughed and nodded. She came into the room and between the two of them they helped Emma get ready. **

**"Guys seriously how long does it take?" Jamie snapped as he walked inside. "Tom is getting nervous"**

**"He can wait" Derek frowned. Jamie smirked at his father.**

**"You are being bitter again dad"**

**"Hmm" Derek frowned. Jamie laughed and bent down to his son.**

**"You have the rings right Luke?"**

**"Yep" Luke nodded.**

**"Look after them OK? They are really important to this shot gun wedding"**

**"JAMIE GET OUT" Emma screamed. Jamie laughed and left the room to take his seat. Meredith kissed Derek goodbye and left with Izzie so it was just the flower girl, Ashlyn as her Maid Of Honor, Luke and Derek left with Emma. The music started, the flower girl walked out first followed by Luke. Ashlyn winked at her best friend before following them.**

**"There is still time to run you know" Derek whispered as Emma took his arm.**

**"Daddy please" Emma laughed.**

**"You are only 25 Em"**

**"You were 20"**

**"That was... Different" Derek sighed. Emma turned and hugged her father.**

**"I will always be your little girl. I want this daddy OK? I love Tom"**

**"OK" Derek relented and hugged his daughter a little tighter. "I love you"**

**"I love you too" Emma smiled. **

**"OK lets do this" He smiled and took a deep breath before they began walking down the aisle. Emma had too many people coming on her side so she had to take up both sides. Derek smiled at everyone as they walked down the aisle. He kissed her cheek when they reached the alter and took a seat beside Meredith. He laced his fingers through hers and watched his little girl marry the love of her life. He couldn't help but feel sad about it, there was a time when he was the love of his little girls life and now she was leaving him. He hated it. Jamie was sat next to his mother with Luke on his lap. James, Kathy, Richard, Ellis, Thatcher and Susan were also there. Everyone who loved Emma were all there and Derek couldn't help but smile at the huge family that had helped bring up his two children. He would be forever grateful to his friends and family.**

**"I Emma Sarah Shepherd take you Thomas Shawn Preston to be my husband. I promise to honor, love and protect you until death do us part"**

**"I Thomas Shawn Preston, take you Emma Sarah Shepherd to be my wife. I promise to honor, love and protect you until death do us part"**

**"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" The minister smiled. They kissed and headed down the aisle. Meredith gripped Derek's hand and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her lips. Their little girl was married. It was unbelievable.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Will you stop pouting" Meredith smiled as she sat next to Derek. "She is married, you have to let her go"**

**"I know" Derek sighed as he watched Emma dance with Tom.**

**"I remember once a long time ago you told me that the kids would grow up and leave us and I just had to let them go" Meredith smiled and kissed him.**

**"Yes but I just didn't think Emma would leave us so soon"**

**"I also remember you telling me that we could then have sex whenever we wanted" She smirked and kissed him again. Derek's interest was now peaked.**

**"I did say that didn't I?" Derek smirked.**

**"Our baby girl is married. Our son has a son, its our time now Derek Shepherd. And I for one am going to make the most out of the days I have left with you" She smiled. Derek kissed her lips.**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too" Meredith nodded. "Now come on and dance with me"**

**"Anything you want" He smiled as she pulled him on to the dance floor. He held her close as he watched Emma dance with Luke and Jamie dance with Sarah. His kids were grown up, they had left him. Now though he had all the time in the world with the love of his life. This new phase in his life excited him. The rest of his life with Meredith Shepherd.**


End file.
